Das große Spiel
by Can Tho
Summary: Zwei Spielercharaktere, die auf der Jagd nach einem gemeinsamen Gegner sind und dabei berühmte Leute an berühmten Orten wie Tatooine, der Scheibenwelt, Hogwarts und Mittelerde treffen... Mehr im ersten Kapitel, der Einführung. Nicht ernstzunehmen! ;o
1. Chapter 1

**Einführung oder: Was ist das große Spiel?**

_Wenn das so einfach zu erklären wäre… ;o)_

Das „große Spiel" ist das gemeinsame Produkt der Phantasie meines Freundes und ehemaligen Arbeitskollegen (den ich hier mal unter seinem Chrestonim-Namen Neo Sirolli nennen will) und mir. Es entstand aus der spontanen Idee eines fiktiven Briefwechsels zwischen meinem Alter Ego, der Hauptfigur aus meinen Romanen, und einer Abwandlung von Neos Chrestonim-Spielchar in einer Mischung mit seiner realen Person und einem Gutteil an spontaner Kreation während des Spiels. Meine Figur, Kes Adama, schreibt Neo einen Brief und fordert ihn zu einem Spiel heraus. Neo nimmt an – und das Abenteuer beginnt.

Das Spiel findet im „Schloß" statt, Kes' Domäne, das aus einer schier unendlichen Aneinanderreihung von sogenannten „Blasen" besteht, die teils ineinander übergehen, teils hermetisch getrennt voneinander sind – und jede für sich beherbergt jeweils eine Welt aus Büchern, Filmen oder Geschichte. So könnte man theoretisch Cäsar besuchen oder Sherlock Holmes, Batman, Donald Duck oder Friedrich den Großen…

Das Spiel beginnt mit Adama und Sirolli als Gegnern – das sind sie am Ende zwar eigentlich immer noch, aber die Umstände haben sie eine wacklige Allianz schließen lassen, denn sie stellten fest, daß sie einen gemeinsamen Gegner haben. Und: beide sind nicht mehr allein, sie haben unterwegs noch Freunde aufgelesen, die sie begleiten und ihnen helfen.

Der Weg führt sie zunächst relativ schnell durch kleine „Blasen", aber später erleben sie auch längere Abenteuer unter anderem in Mittelerde, auf Tatooine, in Hogwarts, auf der Scheibenwelt…

Es ist leider unfertig (aber schon recht umfangreich!) – ob das so bleiben wird, wissen die Götter. Derzeit sind wir jedenfalls recht motiviert, weiterzumachen. :o)

Wir hatten das Spiel als Mailwechsel begonnen, aber recht schnell wuchs es sich zu unserer Lieblings-Mittagspausenbetätigung aus :o) Wir hatten damals eine ganze Stunde Pause, und so schlangen wir unser Essen hinunter und setzten uns anschließend vor einen unserer beiden Rechner, um uns in aller Freundschaft gegenseitig etwas um die Ohren zu schlagen, abwechselnd an derselben Tastatur – nur mein Wegzug aus der Stadt hat diese Sucht gestoppt :o(

Es beginnt ein wenig eigenartig, aber wer sich davon nicht abschrecken läßt, wird später genausoviel Spaß beim Lesen haben wie wir beim Schreiben ;o)

Die ersten „Kapitel" sind sehr kurz, aber das ändert sich, sobald wir in Fahrt kommen…

Das Original glänzt auch durch den Einsatz verschiedener Schriften (Handschriften in den Briefen, zum Beispiel) und Farben später in den Kameralogs, was aber natürlich leider hier nicht eingesetzt werden kann. Schade, aber nicht zu ändern :o(

Ach ja, _der Disclaimer_. Neo Sirolli und Kes Adama gehören uns, ebenso das Konzept des Schlosses. Vorkommende Berühmtheiten und bekannte Örtlichkeiten sind natürlich Eigentum ihrer jeweiligen Erschaffer – und Geld wollen wir damit auch keines machen, nur Spaß haben und Spaß bereiten ;o)


	2. Chapter 2

_**Erster Brief – Kes stellt sich vor.**_

_Kes Adama ist die Hauptfigur meiner Romane – man muß ihn nicht kennen, um diese Geschichte zu verstehen. Was er ist und was er tut, sagt er im Folgenden selbst ;o)_

_In diesem Stadium wußte selbst ich nicht, wohin das Ganze führen sollte – und erst recht nicht, wohin es führen __**würde**__!_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sir Neo,

Ihr habt von einer gemeinsamen Bekannten ein Dokument erhalten, das einen Ausriß meiner Lebensgeschichte darstellt. Ich halte es deshalb für geboten, mich Euch kurz vorzustellen.

Der Name, unter dem mich die meisten Leute kennen, ist Kes Adama. Ich bin Admiral in der Armee von Ras Alhague und Großadmiral aller Schiffe der Flotte des intergalaktischen Bundes der Welten. Meine Machtbefugnisse erstrecken sich von einem Ende der Galaxis zum anderen, und ich war der engste Vertraute meines Herrn und Meisters Atair, der jetzt tot ist.

Ihr seht mich etwas in Verlegenheit, denn der Umgang mit der Feder war, im Gegensatz zum Umgang mit diversen Waffen und Kriegsgerät, nie meine Stärke. Erschwerend kommt hinzu, daß ich mich vieler Stärken und Talente rühmen kann, aber nicht unbedingt dessen, ein guter Gesellschafter zu sein...

In Tat und Wahrheit meide ich Menschen meist, es sei denn, ich halte mich auf meinem Schlachtschiff, der MUNIN, auf. Ihrer Besatzung, sie ist handverlesen, vertraue ich beinahe bedingungslos. Und selbstverständlich ist das Kloster mein Zuhause und meine Familie, jederzeit.

Unsere Galaxis wird angeführt vom Rat der Welten als Legislative, seiner Armee als Exekutive und dem Weltenrat als Judikative. Das ist offiziell. Allerdings schwebt über all dem noch der Rat der Sterne. Das bedeutet: jeder Stern am Nachthimmel ist nicht nur eine Sonne, sondern eine Person! Viele der älteren Sterne haben Patenschaften über Planetensysteme übernommen, sie betreuen und überwachen sie, was sich selbstverständlich in vielen Systemen als Götter und Religion verewigt hat. Auch auf der Erde. Der Gott der Erde war Atair, mein Herr und Lehrmeister, der Anführer des Sternen- und auch Weltenrats, der durch einen feigen Mordanschlag ums Leben kam. Ihm folgten seine Brüder Aldebaran und Regulus nach. Atair wiederum gründete auf dem Zentrum der Galaxis, dem Hauptplaneten Ras Alhague, ein Kloster, und sammelte dort junge Leute um sich, die er für seine Belange ausbildete. Sie bilden seine Agenten überall in Krisengebieten- nennt sie Engel, wenn Ihr wollt.

Ich wiederum bin einer dieser Engel. Ich war Atairs Stellvertreter, solange er lebte, und nachdem er starb, geschah etwas recht Einschneidendes... Teile davon kennt Ihr bereits.

Wenn ich nun sage, daß ich einer dieser Engel bin, trifft das wiewohl nicht ganz zu... denn ich bin Lucifer. Als des Abtes Stellvertreter bilde ich das dunkle Gegengewicht seiner Macht im Universum. Ich verfüge über Waffen und Techniken, die ihm nicht zugänglich, aber manchmal unabdingbar notwendig sind. Ich werde gefürchtet und gehaßt, sicherlich. Aber meine Arbeit ist lebensnotwendig, genau wie die eines Raubtieres, denn wie ein Löwe die Schwachen und Kranken reißt, sind meine Beute die Verbrecher und Kriminellen der ganzen Galaxis.

Ich weiß von Euch, daß Ihr Euch schon dessen bewußt seid, daß Phantasie das kostbarste Gut der Menschen ist. Sie schenkt ihm Träume, erlaubt ihm seelische Höhenflüge, hilft ihm, die gnadenlose Wirklichkeit zu ertragen. Verliert Euch in der Welt Ras Alhagues, Sir Neo. Es ist eine wunderbare Welt - nicht friedlich, nein, ganz und gar nicht friedlich! - aber ich werde Euch ein Geheimnis verraten: das Gute gewinnt. Und sei es nur deshalb, weil der Satan selbst auf Gottes Seite ist.

Tja, nun, ich bin der Teufel... versehe dieses Amt. Ich ging in die Lehre bei einem der Besten in der langen Reihe meiner Amtsvorgänger, und die Reaktionen, die mir von Personen entgegengebracht werden, zeigen mir, daß ich meine Arbeit gut mache. Ich habe gelernt, zu töten. Ohne Bedauern, schnell und sicher, mit dem Ziel, das Böse dieser Welt von ihrem Angesicht zu tilgen und die Waage des Friedens im Gleichgewicht zu halten. Ich bediene mich dabei vielerlei Mittel und schöpfe meine Kräfte aus dem bodenlosen Quellteich der dunklen Magie. Aber das Herz liebt die Sonne, wie eines unserer Sprichwörter lautet. So wahr, Sir Neo, so wahr! Meine dunkle Seite haßt das Tagesgestirn, denn es schmälert meine Macht, während das silberne Leuchten der Hohen Fraü Mond sie vervielfältigt. Aber mein anderes, ziviles Ich braucht die Sonne zum Leben, wie alle Wesen.

Es kann durchaus sein, daß Ihr mich nicht mögen werdet. Daß Ihr mich als zu grausam, zu hart empfindet. Ihr befändet Euch mit dieser Meinung in hervorragender und zahlreicher Gesellschaft. Aber es ist manchmal unabdingbar nötig, grausam zu sein. Es ist besser, den einen zu töten, der den Tod von so vielen auf dem Gewissen haben könnte, nicht wahr? Obwohl - wo wäre zum Beispiel Deutschland heute, wenn eines der Attentate auf Hitler geklappt hätte? In gewisser Weise war der zweite Weltkrieg das Beste, was Westdeutschland passieren konnte, so grausam es klingt. Und ich verrate Euch noch ein Geheimnis: Hitlers Leibwächter waren nicht alle von dieser Welt. Einer meiner Amtsvorgänger hatte dabei mindestens eine helfende Hand im Spiel. Manchmal ist es notwendig, noch grausamer zu sein als grausam. If you can't beat them, join them, heißt eines Eurer Sprichwörter. Wenn du deine Feinde nicht besiegen kannst, verbünde dich mit Ihnen. Du mußt mit den Wölfen heulen, nur lauter! Das ist das Prinzip von des Teufels Advokat: noch härter zu sein als die härtesten unter ihnen, das Epizentrum der Grausamkeit, der Korken auf einer Sektflasche, die das Volk in Händen hält... das Volk reizen, bis es sich aufbäumt und schüttelt...

Ach, Sir Neo, ich bin nicht grausam. Ich bin nicht grausamer, als Ihr mich haben wollt, denn gewissermaßen bin ich auch ein Produkt Eurer Phantasie. Schließt die Augen und stellt euch vor, wie ich aussehe, wie ich mich bewege, wie meine Stimme klingt. Erst, wenn Euch das gelingt, werdet Ihr mich verstehen. Einer anderen hat dies mehr als einmal die Seele gerettet.

Genug davon. Ich will Euch fürs Erste nicht zuviel von mir verraten. Wenn Ihr neugierig geworden seid, schreibt mir vielleicht. Und, wer weiß... vielleicht begegnen wir uns ja einmal... irgendwann, wenn Ihr gelernt habt, an mich zu glauben. Aber... vielleicht gibt es mich ja gar nicht? Vielleicht habe ich mich ja selbst erfunden?

Zu Euren Diensten ... jederzeit.

Kes Adama


	3. Chapter 3

_**Zweiter Brief – Neos erste Antwort**_

_Auch er wußte noch nicht so recht, was zu tun ist – das dürfte auch die Kürze der Antwort erklären ;o)_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Admiral Adama!

Mit diesem Brief möchte ich mich für Eure Aufmerksamkeit bezüglich meiner Person bedanken und Euch zugleich auf Euren Brief antworten. Dank auch für das herzliche Willkommen auf Ras Alhague.

Meine Person muß ich Euch wohl nicht mehr vorstellen - wie es scheint, kennt Ihr mich gut. Eures Amtes, das Ihr so vortrefflich bekleidet nach zu urteilen solltet Ihr mich sogar besser kennen als ich mich selbst. Eine böse Seite steckt schließlich in jedem. Und trotz Eurer Beteuerungen, Eure Macht werde nur für das Gute eingesetzt, seid Ihr doch der Satan und damit das Oberhaupt des Bösen. Bitte verzeiht meine Vermessenheit.

Natürlich ist es selbstverständlich, daß ich bisher nur Schlechtes über Euch gehört und mir dadurch ungewollt ein negatives Bild über Euch gemacht habe. Trotzdem war ich immer bemüht, meine Unvoreingenommenheit Euch gegenüber zu behalten. Immerhin kannte ich Euch bisher nicht persönlich. Ich hoffe, das wird sich nun ändern.

Wie gesagt - Ihr kennt mich gut und ich muß mich nicht über meine Person äußern. Trotzdem bin ich froh, jemandem meine Situation schildern zu können (selbst wenn derjenige sie natürlich bestens kennt). Nach meiner so unverhofften Ankunft auf diesem zu Recht als paradiesisch bezeichneten Planeten war ich vorerst auf mich allein gestellt. Nur unsere gemeinsame Freundin hat sich meiner Angenommen - immerhin ist sie auch dafür verantwortlich, daß ich mich nun hier befinde. Sie zeigte mir alles und stellte mich einigen Personen vor, von denen einige wirklich sympathisch und faszinierend, andere jedoch - und hier bin ich ehrlich - absolut gräßlich waren.

Trotzdem hatte ich bisher überwiegend positive Eindrücke.

Bis ich nun Euren Brief erhalten habe. Natürlich war ich geschmeichelt, von einer Persönlichkeit wie Euch kontaktiert zu werden, doch war ich mir sehr im Unklaren, was Euer Brief zu bedeuten hatte.

Nun, natürlich fühle ich mich verpflichtet, Euch zu antworten, aber was nun auf mich wartet, warum Ihr Euch für mich interessiert und was Ihr mit mir vorhabt - darauf bin ich sehr gespannt!

Nun beende ich meinen Brief, weil ich es kaum abwarten kann, daß er Euch zugestellt wird und Ihr mir (hoffentlich) umgehend antwortet.

In heißer Erwartung verbleibe ich und bin ebenso stets zu Euren diensten (wie könnte ich auch nicht?)

Sir Neo


	4. Chapter 4

_**Dritter Brief – Adamas erste Antwort**_

_Noch kürzer. Aber immerhin deutet sich das Schloß bereits an…_

_Matsuo, mit vollem Namen Matsuo Kutsai, ist eine weitere Figur aus meinem eigenen Universum – ein Schüler oder Schützling Adamas._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Nun, Sir Neo,

vielleicht habe ich mich in Euch getäuscht. Vielleicht seid Ihr doch nicht so clever, wie ich angenommen hatte. Ich hatte vermutet, daß ein Schöpfer - und das seid Ihr doch, oder? - daß ein Schöpfer sofort den Sinn meines Schreibens erfassen würde. Aber vermutlich muß ich Euch auch noch den Begriff des Schöpfers erklären? Nun gut. Noch ist meine Geduld ausreichend dafür.

Ein Schöpfer ist das, was ich bin: ein Erschaffer von Personen. Von Welten. Von Universen. Und nicht zuletzt habe ich mich selbst erschaffen. Das ist, denke ich, die eigentliche Berechtigung, sich Schöpfer zu nennen. Ihr müßt Euch zuerst selbst erschaffen, bevor Ihr dieses Spiel weiter mit mir spielt! Denn das Spiel selbst soll darin bestehen, eine Welt gemeinsam zu erschaffen. Besser gesagt: ich erschaffe sie. Ihr geht darin spazieren und weist mich auf Fehler hin. Oder Ihr stellt mir Fallen. Oder versucht, mich umzubringen. Was immer ihr wollt. Aber als normaler Erdenmensch werdet Ihr nicht weit kommen - weil ihr meiner Macht nichts entgegenzusetzen habt. Verstanden?

Nun, da Ihr bislang nur schlecht über mich denkt, brauche ich dem gebot der Höflichkeit nicht mehr zu gehorchen. So lange nicht, bis Ihr mich vom Gegenteil überzeugt. Ihr seid ein Matsuo für mich, ja - aber erschaffen habe ich Euch nicht. Erschaffen müßt ihr euch selbst.

Adama


	5. Chapter 5

_**Vierter Brief – Neos zweite Antwort**_

_Das Vorgeplänkel ist zu Ende – die Herausforderung ist angenommen ;o)_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Adama.

So leid es mir tut - ich muß zugeben, Ihr amüsiert mich!

Auch ich muß meine vorgefaßte Meinung über Euch revidieren. Bisher hielt ich Euch für einen beherrschten, logisch denkenden und vor allem gut informierten Mann. Da Ihr jedoch so aufgebracht seid über meinen letzten Brief (vor allem wegen meiner angeblichen ''Normalität'') muß ich annehmen, daß Ihr wohl doch nicht wißt, wer und was ich bin.

Natürlich bin ich mir darüber im Klaren, daß ich hier die einmalige Möglichkeit habe, mich selbst neu zu erschaffen. Doch was treibt Euch zu der Annahme, daß ich Euch sofort alles schwarz auf weiß präsentiere? Mir ist klar, daß ich - um gegen Euch zu bestehen - mich entsprechend wappnen muß. Was gibt Euch die Sicherheit, daß dem nicht so ist?

Ich kann Euch nur den Rat geben, alles langsam anzugehen, besonders was Eure vorschnellen Annahmen angeht. Mit der Zeit werdet Ihr schon erraten, wer ich bin.

Selbstverständlich gilt es zu berücksichtigen, daß mir bisher von der Welt, in die Ihr mich einführen wollt, nur wenig bis gar nichts bekannt ist. Aus diesem Grund ist der Prozeß, mit dem ich mich selbst erschaffe, noch nicht vollständig abgeschlossen, sondern gibt mir die Möglichkeit, bis zu einem gewissen Punkt auf Eure Vorgaben zu reagieren. Ich hoffe doch, Ihr gebt mir noch Informationen, wo ich mich befinde, und was auf mich zukommt - das ist doch der Sinn dieses Spiels, wenn ich es doch richtig verstanden haben sollte.

Nachträglich möchte ich noch bemerken, daß meine Aussage, bisher ein schlechtes Bild über Euch zu haben, nicht als endgültig verstanden werden sollte. Diese Meinung bildete sich mir zwangsläufig, weil ich bisher nur mit Euch schlecht gesonnenen Personen zu tun hatte. Ich hoffe (und bin überzeugt), daß sich diese Meinung im Laufe der Zeit und des Spiels ändern wird. Wenn Ihr dazu beitragt, versteht sich.

Nun gut, dann laßt uns das Vorgeplänkel beenden und direkt beginnen, was haltet Ihr davon?

Euch Ergeben, _Sir Neo_ (sozusagen als Pseudonym...)


	6. Chapter 6

_**Fünfter Brief – Adamas zweite Antwort**_

_Ja, der Eindruck täuscht nicht – er IST arrogant. ;o)_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Nein, „Sir Neo",

nicht Ihr seid es, der amüsiert ist, sondern ich... Verzeiht meine unziemliche Heiterkeit, aber Ihr reagiert genau so, wie ich erwartet hatte. Und das wiederum bestätigt mich zwar, enttäuscht mich aber auch. Denn es beweist nur, daß Ihr berechenbar seid. Ihr habt Euch provozieren lassen. Ihr habt Euch täuschen lassen, bereits von der ersten kleinen Falle, die ich Euch stellte. Nun gut.

_Lektion Eins_: seid niemals berechenbar!

_Lektion Zwei_: laßt Euch niemals provozieren!

_Lektion Drei_: Schenkt der Vergangenheit mehr Beachtung! Übt Euch in Höflichkeit und Manieren. Nur dann könnt Ihr auch auf sie verzichten. Lernt etwas über „Ritterlichkeit" und ihre Spielarten - dazu gehört auch das Wissen um einen Fehdehandschuh.

Oh ja, ich weiß - Ihr sagt mir jetzt bestimmt, daß Ihr das wohl wußtet. Und mich nur provozieren wolltet. Mich verärgern wolltet. Ein kleiner Stachel... Nur bin ich schon lange, schon SEHR lange aus dem Alter heraus, in dem ich mich durch so etwas provozieren lasse.

Und dennoch: Wollt Ihr von mir lernen? Dann befleißigt Euch einer gewissen Höflichkeit!

Ihr, „Sir Neo", befindet Euch momentan gewissermaßen in einer großen, dunklen Kammer. Zum gegenwärtigen Zeitpunkt reiche ich Euch lediglich ein Streichholz. Es liegt an Euch, was Ihr daraus macht. Ein Streichholz kann eine Bombe ebenso entzünden wie eine Fackel oder eine Laterne... Ach, übrigens: dies ist nicht die Assassinengilde. Eine Armbrust unter dem Mantel ergibt nur unziemliche Beulen und kann im falschen Moment losgehen. Und diese Giftpfeile - nein, wirklich! Und mußte der Mantel wirklich aus Leder sein?

Ihr solltet weniger auf Personen hören, die mir übelgesonnen sind, auch wenn Ihr fast nur solche Personen finden werdet. Ich bin nicht umsonst zweihundertzweiunddreißig Jahre alt geworden...

K.A.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Sechster Brief – Neos dritte Antwort**_

… _und ein schönes Beispiel dafür, wie man eine Metapher mißverstehen kann – und wie ein Fehler zu einer zündenden Idee wird, die das „große Spiel" erst begründet!_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Adama.

Nun gut. Ihr meint, mit mir spielen zu können.

. . .

Ha! Das war Ironie! NATÜRLICH meint Ihr mit mir spielen zu können. Immerhin IST das ein Spiel!

Aber gut, ich sehe, Ihr seid nicht besonders humorbegabt, oder Ihr habt einen schlechten Tag. Oder beides. Nun, ich will ab jetzt versuchen, Euren Vorstellungen von Höflichkeit und Ritterlichkeit zu entsprechen, beende hiermit dieses kindische Wortgeplänkel und wende meine Aufmerksamkeit meiner bevorstehenden Aufgabe zu.

Soso, das Einzige, was ich bei mir führe, ist also ein Streichholz - und ein lederner Mantel? Wie Ihr meint, dann lasse ich die 1000-Volt-Maglite schnell irgendwo unauffällig verschwinden...

Noch zögere ich, das Streichholz zu benutzen, ich weiß nicht, wann ich es noch brauchen könnte. Vorerst taste ich blind und mit behandschuhten Händen (NATÜRLICH weiß ich, was ein Fehdehandschuh ist! Daß mein stupider Namensvetter das nicht weiß, bedeutet noch lange nicht... aber gut, ich will sehen - beziehungsweise fühlen - wie es weitergeht...

Warte gespannt auf Antwort,

Sir Neo (noch)


	8. Chapter 8

_**Siebter Brief – Lösungsansatz der ersten Aufgabe**_

_Es geht los! (Ich weiß nicht, ob zwischen dem letzten und diesem hier ein Brief fehlt… aber wie auch immer)_

_In der Anfangszeit hatten die jeweiligen Charaktere noch ziemlich viel Freiraum für ihre Entscheidungen – was jeden Rollen- oder Play-by-Email-Spieler normalerweise aufjaulen lassen würde. Aber wir ließen es durchgehen und „rächten" uns teilweise mit entsprechenden Aktionen in den Antworten…_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Nun, da ich hoffe, daß alle Fragen bezüglich des Gerüstes dieses Spiels geklärt sind, beginne ich damit, mich in diesem dunklen Raum, in den Ihr mich geworfen habt, zurechtzufinden.

Mit meinen Fingern und Füssen ertaste ich das Zimmer, dessen Wände und Boden anscheinend komplett aus Stein bestehen. Eine Tür oder ein Fenster kann ich nicht entdecken. Jedoch an einer Ecke des Raumes einen einfachen Tisch, der anscheinend aus Holz zu bestehen und recht schwer zu sein scheint. Der Raum mißt etwa zehn auf zehn Schritt und hat eine mir unbekannte Höhe. Selbst wenn ich auf den Tisch steige und hochspringe kann ich keine Decke erfühlen. Noch immer zögere ich, das Streichholz zu benutzen, denn so einfach werdet Ihr es mir wohl nicht machen. Als ich nach einigen Minuten des intensiven Tastens keinerlei Anhaltspunkte für einen Ausgang ertasten kann, reift bei mir die Erkenntnis, daß ich wohl aus eigener Kraft diesen Raum nicht verlassen kann, sofern ich die Wände nicht einrennen soll. Also lege ich die Hände an den Mund und rufe laut "Hallo!". Der Laut klingt seltsam dumpf und scheint den Raum nirgends verlassen zu können. Einige Zeit verbringe ich, indem ich mich auf den Tisch setze und warte. Als nach einer halben Ewigkeit noch immer keine Antwort kommt, überdenke ich meine Taktik und versuche das Letzte, das mir in den Sinn kommt. Ich schiebe den Tisch in Etappen quer durch den Raum und stelle mich immer wieder darauf, um vielleicht etwas zu entdecken, das weit über mir in der Luft hängt. Und tatsächlich, meine Vermutung war richtig! Genau in der Mitte des Raumes entdecke ich (auf Zehenspitzen auf dem Tisch stehend) eine Art Schnur, die von der Decke hängt. Vorsichtig ziehe ich daran, doch sie gibt nicht nach. Sie erscheint mir jedoch nicht stabil genug, um mich tragen zu können und außerdem befürchte ich eine Falle. Deshalb wage ich es nicht ohne weiteres, mich daran hochzuziehen.

Doch da habe ich einen Geistesblitz! Spontan greife ich nach dem Streichholz, das noch immer in meiner Tasche steckt und entzünde es an meinem Fingernagel. Es spendet nicht viel Licht, doch ich verschwende auch keine Zeit damit, den Raum näher anzusehen, denn dazu ist das Streichholz viel zu kurz. Ich nutze die kurze Zeit in der es brennt und halte es unter die Schnur. Prompt fängt diese zischend Feuer. Das Streichholz verlischt einen Herzschlag später, ich bin jedoch längst vom Tisch gesprungen und schiebe ihn - alle Kräfte aufbietend - wieder in die Ecke zurück. Hastig springe ich darunter und bedecke meinen Kopf mit den Armen. Kaum bin ich in Sicherheit läßt es einen ohrenbetäubenden Schlag, Rauch verschlägt mir den Atem und plötzlich ist das Zimmer von Licht durchflutet! Ich warte, bis den Rauch sich etwas verzogen und der Staub sich gelegt hat, dann klettere ich aus meinem Versteck. Wie vermutet hat die Zündschnur ein Loch in die Decke gesprengt, durch das helles Tageslicht dringt. Auf diese Idee kam ich, weil ich mir dachte, daß diese Prüfung wieder eine Eurer eigenartigen Lektionen sein könnte, dieses Mal wahrscheinlich mit dem Titel "Neugier ist schlecht für die Freiheitsliebenden". Wenn ich das Streichholz dazu benutzt hätte, mich in dem Raum umzusehen, hätte ich damit nicht die rettende Zündschnur anzünden können. Ich habe verstanden. Doch noch bin ich nicht draußen. Die Decke ist tatsächlich außerhalb meiner Reichweite, da sie sich etwa zehn Schritt über meinem Kopf befindet. Der Raum hat also annähernd die Form eine Würfels.

Wahrscheinlich wollt Ihr mich hier etwas aus der Reserve locken, um zu sehen, mit wem Ihr es zu tun habt. Sollte ich hier scheitern, bin ich wohl Euch und Eurem Spiel nicht gewachsen. Doch auch jetzt bin ich mit meinem Latein nicht am Ende. Jetzt muß ich wohl ein Stückchen von mir preisgeben. Hastig gehe ich daran, den Schutt, der durch die Sprengung entstanden ist, unter dem Loch etwas beiseite zu räumen. Als eine kleine freie Fläche entstanden ist, nehme ich das abgebrannte Streichholz zur Hand, vergewissere mich, daß ich mich wirklich genau unter dem Loch befinde und zeichne mit der verkohlten Holzspitze hastig ein kompliziertes Zeichen auf den steinernen Boden. Wenige Herzschläge später beginnt eine silberne Aura mich zu umhüllen und ich schwebe sanft und langsam nach oben, dem Licht und der vermeintlichen Freiheit entgegen.

Doch was ich da oben erblicke und erlebe, das liegt nicht in meiner Hand. An dieser Stelle möchte ich das Heft wieder für ein Stückchen des Wegs in Eure Hand legen und warte aufs Äußerste auf die kommenden Ereignisse. Was werden die nächsten Minuten oder Stunden bringen?

Sir Neo, in Eurer Hand


	9. Chapter 9

_**Achter Brief – Erste Aufgabe, Zweiter Teil**_

_Neos Entkommen ging mir definitiv zu schnell, deshalb habe ich das Ganze ein wenig erweitert – und die ersten literarischen Zitate eingebaut ;o)_

_Na, kommt ihr drauf, welche Lösung Adama sehen wollte?_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ihr irrt.

Der Raum war keine Prüfung, sondern ein Test... für MICH.

Gut. Gelernt habe ich daraus das eine oder andere. Aber ich werde hier jetzt keinen klassischen Movie-Mistake begehen und Euch verraten, WAS ich gelernt habe! Nur ein Hinweis: das Streichholz hätte auch ausgereicht, Euch Licht für eine 360-Grad-Drehung zu geben. Dann hättet Ihr vielleicht den spiegelnden Stein in der Mauer entdeckt, den einzigen seiner Art. Ein Druck auf diesen Stein hätte Euch eine Geheimtür geöffnet. Insofern war die Zündschnur nur die zweite Option - und zwar die schlechtere von beiden.

Ihr seid jetzt also außerhalb dieses Raumes, so oder so. Gut. Und seid direkt in den nächsten gelangt...

In diesem Raum herrscht angenehmes Licht. Er ist in etwa genau so groß wie der letzte, und auch er enthält keine auf den ersten Blick sichtbare Tür. Es sind zwar Fenster in den Wänden, aber die sind vergittert. Außerdem befinden sich kleinere Öffnungen in Bodennähe in der Wand, aber zu klein für einen Menschen.

Mitten im Raum stehen ein Tisch und ein bequemer Lesesessel. Auf dem Tisch befindet sich folgendes Arrangement:

Verschiedene Bücher, nämlich

- Griechische Heldensagen

- John Milton, Das verlorene Paradies

- Klaus Mann, Mephisto

- Lewis Carroll, Alice im Wunderland

- Sunzi, Die Kunst des Krieges

- Seward, Harakiri, englische Ausgabe

Ferner folgendes:

- eine große Flasche Wasser

- ein Laib frisches Brot

- ein Pilz

- ein Korb voller Federn

- ein kleiner, scharfer Dolch

- ein Tiegel Wachs

- eine kleine Ampulle mit einer roten Flüssigkeit

- eine Schachtel Streichhölzer.

Es gibt zwei Wege, aus dem Raum zu gelangen. Eine davon ist die Richtige, dafür benötigt man drei Gegenstände vom Tisch. Die andere ist phantasievoller, aber reichlich idiotisch. Auch dafür sind drei Gegenstände vonnöten. Alle anderen Gegenstände sind ohne Belang.

Ich erwarte Euch draußen!

K.A.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Neunter Brief – Erste Aufgabe, Dritter Teil**_

_Na, wer sagt's denn – er hat die richtige Lösung (auch wenn er das Buch nicht benutzt hat, um herauszufinden, was nun was auslöst. Warum hab ich das eigentlich da hingelegt? Allerdings hat er die zweite (und idiotische) Möglichkeit mit der dritten verwechselt, die das Ende des Spiels bedeutet hätte (und somit das vorzeitige Ende): er hat Seppuku angenommen, wo Dädalus gemeint war._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nun ja,

natürlich gibt es fast immer mehr als eine Lösung. Vielleicht habe ich im ersten Raum zu kompliziert gedacht, vielleicht war ich in diesem Fall ZU phantasievoll. Wie dem auch sei, einen Ausgang habe ich gefunden und befinde mich nun vor der nächsten Prüfung. Das Arrangement auf dem Tisch kommt mir vage bekannt vor. Ich versuche angestrengt mich zu erinnern, aber eins der Bücher bringt meine Gedanken in die richtige Bahn: Tatsächlich! So oder so ähnlich war doch auch Alice gefangen, als sie sich ins Wunderland verirrte. Nun ja, ich denke wohl kaum, daß Ihr euch originalgetreu an die Romanvorlage haltet (oder hoffe es zumindest, denn an Details kann ich mich weiß Gott nicht erinnern, egal wie angestrengt ich überlege). Was sollen mir die restlichen Bücher sagen? Daß ich Harakiri begehen soll? Ist das die "unsinnige" Möglichkeit? Soll ich mich etwa in kleine Stückchen zerschneiden, um die kleinen Öffnungen zu passieren? Oder soll ich mich töten, um mit meinem Geist die Wand zu passieren? Ich denke, wohl kaum. Und die Sunzi-Kriegsakademie habe ich nie besucht, mit dem verlorenen Paradies hat dieser Raum wohl wenig zu tun und griechische Helden werden mir wohl ebensowenig aus der Patsche helfen wie Klaus Manns Mephisto. Bleibt - nach meiner Vorgehensweise - als Buch nur noch "Alice im Wunderland", wie ich Anfangs vermutet habe.

Was die restlichen Dinge angeht meine ich mich zu erinnern (und das ohne Gewähr), daß das Brot, der Pilz und das Fläschchen schon Alice aus der Falle geholfen haben. Die Flasche Wasser lasse ich stehen, denn ich habe noch keinen Durst. Mit dem Huhn, das seine Federn in dem Korb lassen mußte habe ich ein wenig Mitleid, sonst sagt mir der Korb jedoch recht wenig. So ähnlich steht es auch mit dem Dolch, der wohl für das Harakiri gedacht ist. Den Tiegel mit Wachs und die Streichhölzer stecke ich mir ein, denn wer weiß, wann es hier wieder dunkel wird...

Also, was soll ich nun an mich nehmen? Hat Alice jetzt den Pilz gegessen, um zu schrumpfen? Ich bin mir nicht sicher.... Also entscheide ich aus dem Bauch heraus: Ich nehme einen Schluck von der roten Flüssigkeit! Der Pfropfen läßt sich leicht öffnen - die Flüssigkeit riecht nach nichts. Trotzdem: Nase zuhalten und einen kleinen Schluck genommen. Ich spüre nichts. Nichts hat sich verändert.

Also trinke ich die Flasche ganz aus. Aber noch immer... meine Haut kribbelt, die Haare tun mir weh - ich glaube, jetzt passiert etwas! Aber, nein! Ich werde nicht kleiner! Ich werde GRÖSSER! Das Zimmer scheint immer kleiner zu werden, ich kann schon fast die Decke berühren! Das war so nicht geplant! Hektisch denke ich nach und glaube, daß ein Bissen von dem Brot die Entwicklung stoppt! Also schnappe ich mir das Brot (das plötzlich so klein in meiner Hand ist) und beiße einen großen Teil davon ab. Doch noch immer wachse ich unaufhaltsam! Mein Kopf hat eben schmerzhaft die decke berührt. Ich kann nur noch gebückt stehen! Ohne groß nachzudenken schnappe ich die Wasserflasche, die fast in meiner Hand verschwindet, öffne sie mühevoll und nehme einen kleinen Schluck, der die Flasche komplett leert. Prompt stoppt das Wachstum und ich beginne wieder zu schrumpfen. Endlich kann ich meine Arme wieder bewegen, ohne sie an der rauhen

Mauer aufzureiben. Als ich meine normale Grosse erreicht habe, stoppt der Vorgang. Also gut, ich gebe zu, daß die Erste Entscheidung falsch war. Aber nun nehme ich den Pilz und beiße ein kleines Stück davon ab - auf alles gefaßt! Doch jetzt bewahrheitet sich meine Vermutung und ich fange an zu schrumpfen.

Doch während ich da so schrumpfe kommt mir der Gedanke, daß ich ja auch irgendwie wieder wachsen muß... Doch schon bin ich zu klein, um an den Tisch heranzukommen, um mir das Brot oder die rote Flasche zu schnappen! Also bleibt mir nichts anderes übrig, als abzuwarten, wann der Schrumpfprozeß aufhört. Hoffentlich nicht erst, wenn ich mit bloßem Auge nicht mehr zu erkennen bin! Ich laufe zu einer der kleinen Öffnungen und sehe hinaus - es gibt keine verschlossene Tür. Dort draußen kann ich aber nur Gras sehen, das fast so hoch ist wie die Öffnung. Als ich etwa halb so groß bin wie die Öffnung verlangsamt sich der Schrumpfprozeß und stoppt schließlich. Doch meine Erleichterung währt nur kurz, denn prompt beginne ich wieder zu wachsen - und zwar doppelt so schnell wie vorher! Mit einem schnellen Sprung hast eich durch die Öffnung und bleibe fast hängen, weil ich schon zu groß bin. Doch im letzten Moment bin ich durch und in Freiheit! Keine drei Sekunden später habe ich meine bisherige Größe wiedererlangt. Doch auch jetzt bleibt mir keine Zeit mich zu freuen, sondern reflexartig greife ich nach meiner Waffe - die ich dummerweise nicht mitgenommen habe. Deshalb beruhige ich mich wieder und sehe Euch gelassen in die Aussparungen des Helmes, die die Augen frei lassen. Ihr steht nämlich eine Armlänge vor mir und seht mich ruhig an. Was nun, Admiral?


	11. Chapter 11

_**Zehnter Brief – Strafmonolog zum Ersten und Zweite Aufgabe**_

_Jaja, Adama verwendet durchaus Zeit auf das Kennenlernen des Gegners, bevor er mit dem wahren Spiel beginnt…_

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Nun,

Ihr habt das Rätsel gelöst. Wenn auch auf inadäquate Weise. Und ich habe wiederum etwas über Euch gelernt.

Nun gut. Ich habe Euch zweimal geprüft und folgendes festgestellt:

- Ihr seht zwar alles, was es zu sehen gibt, aber Ihr nehmt nicht wahr.

- Ihr überseht Dinge, die offensichtlich sind.

- Ihr seid schnell mit Lösungen bei der Hand, die phantasievoll, aber nicht unbedingt richtig sind.

- Ihr denkt zuweilen zu umständlich.

- Ihr handelt zu schnell.

- Ihr laßt Euch zu schnell provozieren.

- Ihr gebt zu viel auf den äußeren Schein, ohne zu prüfen.

Wie auch immer.

Ihr steht nun also vor mir. Ich bin neugierig, was Ihr nun zu tun gedenkt. Man hat Euch immerhin gesagt, wer und was ich bin. Wollt Ihr mich töten? Zu Eurer Linken befindet sich ein Tisch mit einer Auswahl an Waffen, direkt in Eurer Reichweite. Ich hingegen bin unbewaffnet.

Oder wollt Ihr weiter von mir lernen? In diesem Fall wäre es an der Zeit, mir zu sagen, was Ihr zu lernen begehrt - und wohin Euer Weg Euch führen soll.

Und laßt Euch nicht täuschen: auch DIES ist eine Prüfung!

K.A.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Elfter Brief – Zweite Aufgabe, Zweiter Teil**_

_Neo übertreibt mal wieder… ;o) – aber er erfindet das Schloß, zumindest den Rohbau._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Da stehen wir also nun,

Auge in Auge - oder Helm in Auge - gegenüber. Ihr beschreibt auf recht subjektive Art meine Handlungsweisen und angeblichen Charaktereigenschaften, was Euch natürlich zusteht, da Ihr der Leiter dieses Spiels seid. Gut, ich werde darauf eingehen und Euch dahingehend nicht kritisieren.

Nachdem ich den ersten Schrecken überwunden und mich beruhigt habe, entbiete ich Euch einen knappen Gruß, wende mich aber sofort dem Waffentisch und damit Euch meinen Rücken zu. Es liegen dort eine Armbrust mit Bolzen in einem Köcher, ein Breitschwert, ein Laserstrahler, ein Degen und ein Dolch. Prüfend betrachte ich die Waffen, wohl wissend, daß Ihr mir gespannt, aber regungslos in den Nacken starrt. Ich nehme die Armbrust und hänge sie um, ebenso den Bolzenköcher. Der Degen steckt in einer Scheide mit Gürtelband, das ich sofort an meiner Hose befestige. Der Dolch findet seinen Platz in einer Tasche meines Ledermantels.

Kurz nur betrachte ich den Strahler, meine aber, daß die Armbrust mir als Fernwaffe reichen sollte. Und das Breitschwert wäre sowieso nur hinderlich.

Meine Auswahl ist also getan.

Jetzt erst wende ich Euch meine volle Aufmerksamkeit zu. Ich trete Euch wieder gegenüber, jedoch ohne eine meiner neuen Waffen zu ziehen. Trotzdem danke ich Euch für das großzügige Geschenk. So stehen wir ein paar wenige Herzschläge, ohne uns zu rühren, und taxieren uns gegenseitig. Einen Angriff habe ich von Euch wohl kaum zu fürchten, das hättet Ihr die ganze Zeit leichter gehabt. Und diese Situation ist viel zu

offensichtlich eine Einladung zum Duell, als daß sie wirklich ernst gemeint sein könnte. Ebenso wißt Ihr natürlich, daß Ihr von mir auch keine Dummheiten zu erwarten habt, denn dazu bin ich viel zu gespannt auf das Fortlaufen des Spiels - und das sieht man mir wohl mehr als deutlich an. Also stehen wir uns - zumindest vorläufig - als... sagen wir: Freunde gegenüber.

Ihr stellt mich nun also vor die Wahl, was ich bei Euch lernen kann. Da diese Frage anscheinend auch wieder zu einer Prüfung gehört, wird sie nicht einfach zu beantworten sein. Wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, gestehe ich es mir nicht zu, diese Frage zufriedenstellend beantworten zu können. Da die Antwort wahrscheinlich auch den weiteren Weg des Spiels beeinflussen wird, steht Ihr bei mir automatisch im Verdacht, meine Antwort ganz nach Euren Wünschen auszulegen - Eure Befähigung dazu habt Ihr bisher eindrucksvoll bewiesen.

Der Einzige Ausweg erscheint mir darin, eine Antwort zu wählen, die dem Spiel entspricht und dadurch möglichst viel Abwechslung und Spannung verspricht.

Meine Antwort lautet also: Ich möchte von Euch lernen, meine Schwächen, die Ihr entdeckt zu haben glaubt, zu besiegen und dies in weiteren Aufgaben und Rätseln zu beweisen. Ich möchte weiterhin von Euch lernen, meine Stärken, die Ihr bisher krampfhaft verschwiegen habt, weiter auszubauen und in weiteren Gefahren zu trainieren. Ich möchte ebenso von Euch lernen, was es heißt, in einer ausweglosen Situation zu stecken, und diese dann doch lösen zu können. Ich möchte von Euch lernen zu kämpfen und Rätsel zu lösen, mit anderen Personen zu kommunizieren und diese nach meinen Wünschen zu beeinflussen. Ich möchte von Euch lernen zu spielen.

Das war meine Antwort und ich hoffe, Ihr könnt sie dazu nutzen, das weitere Spiel eindrucksvoll auszubauen und mich "auf Trab zu halten". Wie Ihr das machen wollt ist selbstverständlich Eure Sache. Was ich hier jedoch sehe, könnte wirklich interessant werden: Das Gebäude, aus dem ich in der letzten Prüfung ausgebrochen bin, scheint sehr viel größer zu sein, als es den Anschein hatte.

Ein richtiger Eingang ist nicht weit von unserem Standort zu sehen. In der anderen Richtung sehe ich in wenigen Meilen Entfernung ein Dorf oder eine kleine Stadt. Auch dort könnte das Spiel weitergehen. Ebenfalls könnte dies in dem Wald geschehen, der im Osten zu erkennen ist, oder in den weit entfernten Bergen im Westen, deren schneebedeckte Spitzen gerade noch von hier aus im Nebel zu erkennen sind. In welcher dieser (oder anderer, mir völlig unbekannten) Örtlichkeiten das Spiel fortgesetzt wird, hoffe ich in Eurer nächsten Antwort zu erfahren.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Zwölfter Brief – Zweiter Strafmonolog**_

_Langsam kommt die Blechbüchse in Fahrt ;o) Belehren ist eines seiner Hobbies. Ob es den anderen interessiert, wird nicht gefragt. Wär ja noch schöner._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Der Imperator…

würde seinen Satz jetzt beginnen mit „Well, my young apprentice..." Ich bin zwar nicht der Imperator, aber ich denke, Ihr wißt um die Bedeutung dieses Satzes. Ihr scheint bereit zu sein, zu lernen. Obwohl Ihr Euch - wieder einmal - selbst widersprecht.

Ihr gesteht mir das knappe Recht zu, als „Spielleiter" Eure „Handlungsweisen und angeblichen Charaktereigenschaften" zu kritisieren, aber gleichzeitig bittet Ihr weiter unten im Text darum, Euch auf eben diese Schwächen deutlichst hinzuweisen. Nun, da habt Ihr Euren ersten Hinweis: vor Betätigung des Mundwerks Gehirn einschalten! Und vermeidet Ausdrücke wie „Leiter des Spiels"! Dies hier ist weit davon entfernt, ein Bridgetable zu sein!

Und was tut Ihr als nächstes? Ohne Euch im mindesten um einen potentiellen Gegner zu kümmern, wendet Ihr ihm in aller Seelenruhe den Rücken zu und bedient Euch vom Grabbeltisch mit den aktuellen Sonderangeboten! An Dummheit nicht zu überbieten! Ihr dreht Euch zu mir um, bis an die Zähne bewaffnet als Matrix-Parodie, darauf vertrauend, daß ich Euch nichts zuleide tue, und darauf vertrauend, daß ich weiß, daß Ihr Euch nur vorsichtshalber und auf Vorrat bewaffnet, für schlechte Zeiten, sozusagen, weil Ihr NEUGIERIG AUF DEN FORTLAUF DES SPIELS seid! Nicht zu fassen! Lektion Nummer Zwei: Neugier kann tödlich sein. Vertrauen am falschen Fleck auch. Erklärt mir doch bitte, WARUM um alles in der Welt Ihr Euch bewaffnet habt, wenn Ihr sicher seid, daß Euch von mir keine Gefahr droht? Und wenn Ihr Euch dessen NICHT sicher seid - warum, zur Hölle, behängt Ihr Euch wie einen Eurer Weihnachtsbäume? Also, Lektion Nummer drei: ein Schüler hat seinem Lehrer grundsätzlich unbewaffnet gegenüberzutreten. Allein die Achtung und der Respekt hätten Euch das sagen sollen. Vielleicht hätte ich Euch aufgefordert, etwas für die nächste Aufgabe zu nehmen. Das Angebot der letzten Prüfung war aber ebenso einfach formuliert wie alle vorhergehenden: WENN IHR MICH TÖTEN WOLLT, LIEGEN WAFFEN BEREIT. Von Vorratshaltung war nicht die Rede. Also weg damit.

Eine unsichtbare Macht entwaffnet Sir Neo, beginnend mit dem Dolch aus der Manteltasche. Reflexartig springt der Prüfling einige Meter zurück, greift zur Armbrust, spannt, lädt mit einem Bolzen und feuert. Der Bolzen kommt einen Zentimeter vor Adamas Herz zum Stillstand und fällt wirkungslos zu Boden, die Armbrust wird aus Sir Neos Händen gerissen und folgt dem Dolch. Wütend zieht er den Degen und greift an, doch schon nach der ersten Attacke wird ihm die Waffe mit einer Seconde aus der Hand gewunden. Er steht schutzlos und unbewaffnet.

Nun, wie Ihr seht, habe ich Euch angelogen: ich war nicht GANZ unbewaffnet. Meinen Degen lege ich so gut wie nie aus der Hand. Lektion Nummer fünf: Vertraue niemandem, der dir versichert, er habe keine Waffen. Selbst ohne den Degen hätte ich mich Eurer mit Leichtigkeit erwehren können, glaubt mir das. Lektion Nummer sechs: Greife nur an, wenn du dir des Sieges oder zumindest einer Strategie, die zum Sieg führt, sicher bist. Und noch eine Möglichkeit habt Ihr nicht einmal in Betracht gezogen: ist es wirklich der Admiral, der mich erwartet? Ich trage eine Maske, und jeder halbwegs begabte Schauspieler könnte sich für mich ausgeben, wenn er lebensmüde wäre. Es hätte wahlweise auch ein Droide oder eine holographische Projektion sein können. Aber Ihr seid stillschweigend davon ausgegangen, daß ich es bin, Ihr habt nichts gefragt und keinen Gruß erwartet. Sonderbarerweise nicht einmal Lob für die gelöste Aufgabe. Nun, loben kann ich an dieser Stelle nicht, im Gegenteil. Ich hätte statt dessen nicht übel Lust, Euch in Ketten zu schlagen, um zu sehen, ob Ihr als Entfesselungskünstler taugt. Die Bewohner des Dorfes fänden das sicherlich amüsant. Aber - warum eigentlich nicht?

Aus dem Nichts materialisieren plötzlich Hand- und Fußschellen um die Gelenke des verdutzten Sir Neo. Die Schellen sind mit Ketten dergestalt verbunden, daß er zwar laufen und greifen kann, aber dabei behindert ist.

Also dann. Betrachtet dies als Eure nächste Prüfung: _befreit Euch von den Fesseln_. Ich gebe Euch außerdem noch mit auf den Weg, daß es zwei Lösungsansätze gibt: entweder Ihr geht ins Dorf und macht den Bewohnern klar, daß Ich ein böser Dämon bin, dem Ihr entkommen konntet, und sie Euch von den Fesseln befreien sollen, damit Ihr mich weiter bekämpfen könnt. Damit könntet Ihr unter Umständen eine Fackel ins Pulverfaß werfen, man bedenke, was mit Graf Dracula oder Doktor Frankenstein geschah. Andererseits sind die Dorfbewohner ein besonders mißtrauischer Menschenschlag. Ihr könntet dabei auf Schwierigkeiten stoßen, Euch zu erklären, und selbst auf dem Scheiterhaufen landen - denn wie könnte ein normaler Mensch einem Dämon entkommen? Der zweite Lösungsansatz wäre, mich in diesem Schloß hier hinter uns aufzustöbern. Dazu müßt Ihr zuerst den Eingang finden und dann mich. Sobald Ihr mich erreicht habt, seid Ihr Eurer Fesseln ledig.

Und als einzige Hilfe gebe ich Euch dies mit auf den Weg:

QUIDQUID AGIS, PRUDENTER AGAS ET RESPICE FINEM.

Und außerdem den Rat, meine ach so unerquickliche Kritik nochmals zu bedenken.

Gehabt Euch wohl, Sir Neo!

K.A.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

_Das Latein bedeutet: Was immer du tust, tue es klug und bedenke das Ende. Ob sich Neo wohl dran hält? ;o)_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Dreizehnter Brief – Dritte Aufgabe**_

_Neo schlägt zurück – und das mit Lust! (Ob Adama sich getroffen fühlte, ist nicht überliefert…)_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Admiral.

Seid bitte nicht überrascht, wenn ich trotz der letzten Geschehnisse amüsiert lächle. Prüfend betrachte ich die Ketten, die bei jeder Bewegung rasseln. Erstaunt bin ich nicht allzu sehr über Eure "physikalische" Reaktion als vielmehr über Eure schriftliche. Wie leicht Ihr doch zu provozieren seid...

Nun, ich werde auf Eure Kritik eingehen und mich versuchen zu erklären. Unter normalen Umständen wäre das nicht meine Vorgehensweise, denn ich muß meine Handlungen nicht verteidigen. Aber hier befürchte ich Benachteiligung seitens Euch, wenn ich meinen Standpunkt nicht NOCH EINMAL verdeutliche (auch wenn ich befürchte, in Eurem nächsten Brief wieder einen langen "Strafmonolog" diesbezüglich lesen zu müssen).

Ihr sagt, ich widerspräche mir selbst, indem ich Euch bitte, meine "Schwächen" aufzuzeigen. Im Gegenteil empfinde ich das nicht als Widerspruch, da ich damit beabsichtigte, Euch die Möglichkeit zu geben, Eure (subjektive) Meinung über mein Vorgehen zum Ausdruck zu bringen. Nichts weiter. Es hat also wenig mit "erst denken, dann reden" zu tun, oder wie auch immer Ihr es auch formuliert.

Leicht amüsiert hat mich Eure Entrüstung über mein Gebaren, als ich Euch gegenüber dem "Grabbeltisch" vernachlässigte. Glaubt Ihr im Ernst, ich würde vor Euch auf dem Boden kriechen und Eure Stiefel lecken, sobald ich Eurer ansichtig werde? Das ist nun wirklich nicht mein Gebaren! Was die Waffen angeht, so habe ich Euch wohl falsch verstanden. Nicht im Mindestens war ich der Annahme, daß diese Situation tatsächlich als Aufforderung zum Duell zu verstehen war! Euch hätte doch klar sein müssen, daß ich mir bezüglich meinen Chancen in einem "normalen" Kampf gegen Euch keinerlei Illusionen mache. Vielleicht steht die Sache aber doch anders herum und ich muß glauben, Ihr hättet Angst vor mir, oder wie soll ich mir sonst die Ketten erklären, die mich in meinen Bewegungen so empfindlich behindern?

Wie dem auch sei - Ihr nennt es Dummheit, ich nenne es ein Mißverständnis aufgrund "mangelnder Kommunikation" (ein Lieblingsbegriff meines Sekretärs, haha). Ich gebe zu, ich ging tatsächlich davon aus, die Waffen wären da, um mich in den weiteren Gefahren (und warum sollte ich Euch dazu zählen, da Ihr doch auch daran interessiert sein müßt, wie es weitergeht) zu unterstützen.

Daß Ihr so sehr auf die Konventionen besteht und ich durch meinen mangelnden Respekt Eure Gefühle verletzt zu haben scheine, tut mir aufrichtig leid, aber doch amüsiert es mich leicht - ich hatte bisher den Eindruck, daß Ihr über solche Dinge hinwegsehen könntet. Wenn die Ketten eine Strafe dafür sind, ist mein Eindruck von Euch vielleicht doch falsch.

Aber was als nächstes geschah, ist mehr als eigenartig. Ich kann es mir ehrlich gesagt nicht erklären. Ihr Beschreibt einen Angriff, den ich gegen Euch geführt haben soll, an den ich mich jedoch beim besten Willen nicht erinnern kann!

Außerdem wäre er doch von meinem Standpunkt aus vollkommen unsinnig - aus den nun schon zur Genüge erklärten Gründen! Selbst wenn Ihr mich auf diese Weise plötzlich entwaffnen sollte, wäre ich vielleicht gelinde überrascht, aber das...? Sollte ich durch Eure Handlung vielleicht so sehr in Rage geraten sein, daß ich mich vergaß und Euch angriff, um danach mein Gedächtnis zu verlieren?

Nein, das glaube ich nicht. Soll ich Euch sagen, was ich glaube? Ich glaube, Ihr seid in meinen Geist eingedrungen und habt mich zu diesem Angriff provoziert bzw. geleitet! Und das nur, um noch weitere Eurer Lektionen leicht "an den Mann bringen zu können"? Ich muß sagen, ich bin etwas enttäuscht! Wäre das nicht auch anders gegangen? Nun, es ist geschehen.

Die einzige Anklage, die ich ohne zu murren über mich ergehen lasse (weil sie wahr ist), ist die, daß ich mich nicht überzeugt habe, daß ich den echten Admiral vor mir habe. Doch wie hätte ich das auch anstellen sollen? Hättet Ihr mich unter Euren Helm sehen lassen? Und selbst wenn - ich habe doch keine Ahnung, wer sich darunter befinden sollte. Aber gut, ich hätte mir nicht sicher sein dürfen, wirklich den echten Admiral zu sehen. Das ist eine Kritik, die ich mir zu Herzen nehme - Ihr seht, ICH bin nicht verbohrt in meine Rechthaberei...

Weiterhin muß ich zugeben, daß meine Lateinkenntnisse seit dem Studium etwas eingerostet sind. Folglich weiß ich leider nicht, was "QUIDQUID AGIS, PRUDENTER AGAS ET RESPICE FINEM" bedeutet. Aber vielleicht werde ich es im Laufe der folgenden Geschehnisse noch herausfinden?

Was noch gefehlt hat (und natürlich prompt eintrat) war Euer dramatischer Abgang. Es gab einen lauten Knall und an der Stelle, an der Ihr einen Herzschlag vorher gestanden habt erschien eine weiße Rauchwolke, die sich langsam verflüchtigte.

Soweit also die Situation. Und so geht es weiter:

Nochmals untersuche ich die Ketten um meine Hände prüfend mit den Augen. Sie sind wunderbar gearbeitet und aus festem Stahl. Meine Versuche, die Ketten zu zerreißen, stelle ich nach kurzer zeit und mit schmerzenden Gelenken ein. Also gut, ich werde mich wohl darauf einstellen müssen, die Ketten weiterhin zu tragen.

Mit relativ kleinen Schritten (an die ich mich nach wenigen Metern schon gewöhnt habe) gehe ich an der Mauer des Schlosses herum. An den Vorschlag in das Dorf zu gehen, verschwende ich keinen Gedanken. Die von Euch beschriebenen Risiken (sollten sie denn wahr sein) erscheinen mir zu groß. Außerdem erhoffe ich mir in diesem Schloß, das so düster vor mir in den sich bewölkenden Himmel ragt, erhoffe ich mir mehr und spannendere Abenteuer, als mich mit den Bewohnern des Dorfes herumschlagen zu müssen. Doch wenn ich hier nicht weiterkommen sollte, kann ich mich ja immer noch hinunter zu den Häusern wenden.

Vorhin dachte ich, in der Nähe schon den Eingang zum Schloß erkennen zu können, er entpuppt sich aber jetzt nur als kleiner, nach innen gewölbter Erker. Also gehe ich gezwungenermaßen langsam weiter. Mittlerweile ist der Himmel ganz dunkel geworden und erste Regentropfen treffen auf meinen Kopf und verwandeln meinen Ledermantel in ein schwarz-weißes Leopardenfell.

Das Schloß ist aus dunklen, verwitterten Steinquadern erbaut und erstreckt sich mehrere Dutzend Meter in den wolkenverhangenen Himmel. Ich gehe weiter um das Schloß herum und ab und zu auf die Erde zuckende Blitze erhellen meine Suche.

Als ich das Schloß etwa zur Hälfte umrundet habe haben sich die stetigen Regentropfen in einen Wasserfall verwandelt, der mir die Sicht nimmt und mich völlig durchnäßt. Das Schloß ist gigantisch, ich scheine kaum vorwärts zu kommen. Nach einer unendlichen Zeitspanne habe ich das Gebäude komplett umrundet, ohne einen Eingang entdeckt zu haben. Das wird mir klar, als vor ich einige Schritte vor mir die Waffen auf dem Boden liegen sehe, die ich vorhin habe liegen lassen. Entmutigt und frustriert bleibe ich stehen und starre die unnachgiebigen Felswände vor mir an. Auf meiner Umrundungstour habe ich auch keinen Eingang entdeckt, der sich über dem Boden befand. An ein Erklettern des Schlosses wäre sowieso nicht zu denken, da die Fugen zwischen den Steinquadern viel zu klein sind, um meinen gefesselten Händen und Füßen Halt zu geben. Mittlerweile bin ich völlig durchnäßt und der Ledermantel schafft es nicht, die beißende Kälte zu vertreiben, die mich mittlerweile plagt. Die Ketten schneiden schmerzhaft in mein Fleisch.

Wütend schreie ich das einzige, das mir im Moment einfällt, obwohl es mehr als wahnwitzig und an den Haaren herbeigezogen ist: "Sesam öffne Dich!" Eigentlich habe ich niemals auf eine Reaktion gehofft, doch zu meinem absoluten Erstaunen gibt es ein knirschendes Geräusch und der Stein vor mir beginnt zu beben. Ein Tor von etwa fünf auf zehn Schritt tut sich direkt vor mir auf und gibt den Blick in einen großen Saal frei, der von Fackeln schwach erleuchtet ist. Hastig stolpere ich ins Innere, um dem Regen und der Kälte zu entkommen. Und es gelingt tatsächlich! In diesem Empfangssaal ist es wohlig warm und der Regen dringt nicht bis hierher vor. Das Fackellicht wird noch durch ständig zuckende Blitze unterstützt und der Donner ist hier drin ohrenbetäubend.

Bevor ich mich genauer umsehe - denn eine offensichtliche Gefahr gibt es nicht - stelle ich mich nah an eine Fackel, um mich erst einmal aufzuwärmen. Als ich die Kälte und die Feuchtigkeit notdürftig aus mir vertrieben habe, sehe ich mich genauer um. Der Saal ist bis auf die Fackel an den schwarzen Wänden absolut leer, keine Bilder zieren die Wände und keine Statuen den Boden. Am anderen Ende jedoch befindet sich eine erhabene steinerne Treppe, die zu einer Art Galerie um den ganzen Saal führt. Ich gehe vorsichtig hinauf, die ganze Zeit auf eine Falle wartend. Doch ich komme unversehrt oben an. Auf der ganzen Länge der Galerie befinden sich alle zehn Schritt Türen. Ich gehe zur ersten Tür linker Hand und lausche daran, kann jedoch nichts hören. Vorsichtig versuche ich die Klinke herunterzudrücken, doch sie rührt sich nicht. Da bemerke ich etwas Eigenartiges:

Die Türe ist gar keine Türe, denn sie besitzt keine Scharniere! Nach eingehender Untersuchung stelle ich fest, daß hier nur eine Attrappe - ein Holzbrett mit Klinke an der Mauer befestigt wurde. Mit der nächsten "Tür" steht es genau so, und mit allen darauffolgenden auch. Es scheint auf dieser Seite der Galerie keinen Ausgang zu geben. Also begebe ich mich auf die andere Seite der Treppe, um die dortigen Türen zu untersuchen. auch hier scheine ich es nur mit Scheintüren zu tun zu haben. Doch bei der Letzten Tür vor der abschließenden Mauer erlebe ich eine Überraschung: Diese scheint echt zu sein! Sie besitzt Scharniere und sogar einen Türrahmen. Also lausche ich daran, kann aber auch hier nichts hören. Ein Schlüsselloch besitzt sie nicht. Vorsichtig versuche ich mein Glück mit der Klinke - und tatsächlich: Es gibt ein leises Klicken und die Tür ist offen! Ich öffne sie ganz, ständig auch einen Angriff gefaßt. Doch der Raum dahinter, der etwa zwölf auf fünfzehn Schritt mißt, ist bis auf einen großen Tisch und eine Tür am anderen Ende leer. Langsam gehe ich zur nächsten Tür und versuche sie zu öffnen, doch sie ist verschlossen. Aus dem Raum dahinter ist nichts zu hören und durch das Schlüsselloch kann ich nichts erkennen. Ich gehe also zu dem Tisch und sehe fünf Schlüssel darauf liegen. Vier davon haben die richtige Größe für das Schloß meiner Ketten! Ich probiere sie erst an den Fußketten, doch keiner paßt genau in das dortige Schloß. Als ich die Schlüssel an den Handketten versuche, befürchte ich auch eine Enttäuschung zu erleben.

Doch der letzte Schlüssel paßt genau! Erfreut drehe ich ihn herum, doch die Ketten springen nicht auf! Im Gegenteil: Die Ringe um meine Hände ziehen sich noch ein Stück enger zusammen, so daß meine Handgelenke noch etwas mehr schmerzen. Hastig ziehe ich den Schlüssel wieder heraus und werfe ihn wieder auf den Tisch. Ich gebe zu, leichte Wut auf Euch zu empfinden. War das nötig? Doch ich habe den letzten Schlüssel vergessen! Er ist zwar viel zu groß für das Schloß an meinen Ketten, aber in das Schloß an der Tür könnte er passen. Ich stecke alle anderen Schlüssel in die Tasche und versuche mit dem großen Schlüssel mein Glück an der Tür. Erfreut stelle ich fest, daß er paßt und ich mit ihm die Tür aufschliessen kann. Mit einem leisen Klicken springt sie auf und ich werfe einen Blick in den dahinter liegenden Raum - auf alles gefaßt.

Und nun, lieber Admiral, was erwartet mich dort?

S.O.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Vierzehnter Brief – und ein weiterer Strafmonolog**_

_Sonst passiert nicht viel… Außer einer Pause._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sir Neo,

Ihr unterliegt einem Irrtum, wenn Ihr meint, mich provozieren zu können. Wir sind immer noch in der Testphase, und Euer Amüsement über mein scheinbares Reagieren sagt mir mehr, als Ihr denkt. Die Ketten allerdings waren keine wie auch immer geartete „Strafe", sondern ein spontaner Einfall und entspringen meinem gelegentlichen Hang zur Theatralik. Interessant, daß sie Euch weniger zu verwundern scheinen als mein vorgeblicher Wutausbruch.

Ebenfalls interessant finde ich es aber, daß Ihr wiederum nur die Musik gehört habt, nicht den Text. Dies bestätigt mich wiederum. Ihr habt nur die Wut gesehen, aber nicht den Inhalt. Und damit sei dem „Strafmonolog" für diesmal schon genug. Wenn Ihr nichts lernen wollt, indem ich Euch SAGE, was Ihr falsch macht, muß ich es Euch eben auf andere Weise beibringen.

Außerdem erwarte ich von Euch keinesfalls, daß Ihr mir „die Stiefel leckt". Würdet Ihr das in irgendeiner Weise tun, würde ich den Unterricht sofort beenden. Aber Respekt zu lernen gehört dazu. Ich WERDE darüber nicht hinwegsehen und Euch so lange diesbezügliche Rügen und Lektionen erteilen, bis Ihr pariert. Und am Ende der Lektionen werdet Ihr mich entweder respektieren oder tot sein.

Was die Waffen auf dem Tisch angeht, so habt Ihr mich jetzt zum zweiten mal mißverstanden und NOCHMALS bewiesen, daß Ihr Informationen nicht verinnerlicht. Also, zum letzten Mal:

In der ersten Aufgabe war die Aufgabenstellung: Waffe nehmen und töten oder Waffen liegenlassen. Punkt.

In der letzten Aufgabe habe ich eben das kritisiert. Ich habe zu keiner Zeit erwähnt, daß ich darin eine Aufforderung zum Duell gesehen hätte. Das wäre es gewesen, hätte ich eine Waffe in der Hand gehabt oder offen getragen. Ich sagte Euch aber, ich sei unbewaffnet. Ein Duell mit mir würdet Ihr nicht lange überleben, da gebe ich Euch recht. Denn solltet Ihr es wirklich auf ein Duell ankommen lassen, müßte ich Euch ebenfalls töten. Dasselbe gilt, wenn Ihr den Versuch unternehmen solltet, mich zu demaskieren. Und sonnt Euch nicht in der Illusion, ich hätte Angst vor Euch! Wenige Menschen haben diese Ehre - Ihr gehört gewiß nicht dazu. Mangelnde Kommunikation war es sicherlich nicht. Nur zu große Schnelligkeit Eurerseits.

Und NOCH ein „Mißverständnis" - als ich Euch sagte, einer der Lösungsansätze führe ins Dorf, meinte ich, Ihr könntet die Ketten damit ERKLÄREN, daß Ihr einen Dämon bekämpft hättet, der Euch daraufhin in Ketten geschlagen habe. Es war ein bloßes Bild, das mir in den Sinn kam, weil es mir gefallen hätte, Euch so zu sehen. Eine Erinnerung, wenn Ihr so wollt. Man nennt mich nicht umsonst Scara Nuba, „Mächtiger Dämon". Diese Spielchen habe ich bereits hinter mir, auf primitiveren Welten. Und seid versichert, daß ich nicht in Eurem Geist war. Es stimmt zwar, daß ich das könnte, aber es würde das „Spiel", wie Ihr es zu nennen pflegt, zum derzeitigen Zeitpunkt doch sehr viel langweiliger gestalten. Wenn ich Euch manipulieren wollte, bräuchte ich nicht zu spielen.

Ihr fragt, wie Ihr erkannt hättet, daß der echte Admiral vor Euch steht? Nun, ich denke, Ihr kennt mich mittlerweile ein wenig. Gut genug, um zu wissen, ob ich es bin, würde ich meinen. Die einzige Kritik war, daß Ihr diesen Punkt einfach komplett übergangen habt. Aber ich denke, dieser Fehler wird Euch nicht nochmals unterlaufen. Sollte er besser nicht, denn so leicht bin ich nicht zu finden. Betrachtet dies als Hinweis.

Was Euer eingerostetes Latein angeht, so bemüht Euch nicht - ich werde es Euch verraten. QUIDQUID AGIS, PRUDENTER AGAS ET RESPICE FINEM bedeutet auf gut deutsch: Was immer du tust, tue es klug und bedenke das Ende. Ich rate Euch, Euch dieses Sprichwort zu Herzen zu nehmen.

Nun zu Eurer letzten Lösung.

Es verwundert mich zwar nicht, daß Ihr die sicherere Alternative (vorerst sicherer, möchte ich sagen) gewählt habt, aber es enttäuscht mich dennoch etwas. Wieder einmal habt Ihr eine Behauptung ohne Prüfung hingenommen. Im Dorf gibt es einen Schmied, der Euch binnen Sekunden von Euren Ketten hätte befreien können und Euch vielleicht sogar noch mit Waffen und Essen versorgt hätte. Ah, beim Thema Waffen fällt mir auf, daß Ihr keine mehr mitgenommen habt, nachdem ich weg war. DAS allerdings war reichlich kurzsichtig.

Nun gut - wir werden sehen, was Ihr davon habt.

Gestattet mir eine Zwischenfrage - war das Regen oder weiße Farbe, die da vom Himmel kam? Oder welcher Art Leder ist Euer Mantel, daß er sich schwarzweiß fleckt? Ich war der Annahme, Ihr trügt schwarzes Leder. Vielleicht hat sich auch die Clownsgilde einen Spaß erlaubt... Nichts gegen Assassinen im Schloß, aber Clowns gehen wirklich zu weit! Wenn Ihr also unterwegs auf einen ziemlich toten Spaßmacher stoßen solltet, könnt Ihr sicher sein, mir zu folgen.

Es hat lange gedauert, bis Ihr einen Eingang gefunden habt. Schlupflöcher sind ringsherum zu finden... Es enttäuscht mich allerdings, daß Ihr Euch mit einem solch abgedroschenen Spruch Zugang verschafft habt. Hätte „Edro, edro!" nicht mehr Stil gehabt? Und auf „Mellon" hätte Euch ein Portal, würdig einer Kathedrale, begrüßt. Für den „Sesam öffne dich" habt Ihr nur ein ganz bescheidenes Kämmerchen erhalten, mit nichts darin als einer Fackel. Was die Schlüssel angeht - habt Ihr wirklich erwartet, daß ich es Euch derart leicht mache?

Es ist spät. In dem Raum vor Euch werdet Ihr ein bequemes Bett finden, sowie einige Lebensmittel und Wasser. Ich entbiete Euch eine Pause, so Ihr sie wollt. Natürlich könnt Ihr auch weitergehen, das liegt in Eurer Hand. Laßt es mich wissen. Mein Rat ist: sammelt Kraft, es liegen Kämpfe vor Euch.

K.A.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Fünfzehnter Brief**_

_Große Dinge werfen ihre Schatten voraus… im beinahe wahrsten Sinn des Wortes. Sir Neo hat, könnte man sagen, das Spiel entscheidend geprägt – ohne daß es ihm oder uns in diesem Moment bewußt wurde !_

_Ach ja : Clowns mögen wir beide nicht ;o)_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Admiral.

Es ist interessant, wie Ihr Euere benannte Reaktion zu verteidigen sucht. Aber genug davon, den Strafmonolog habe ich erwartet. Wieder versteht auch Ihr mich falsch: Was ich befürchtete, war genau diese Art von schier verzweifelter Erklärungssuche, nichts habe ich aber gegen konstruktive Kritik Eurerseits (die den Göttern sei Dank mittlerweile auch teilweise von Euch kommt).

Außerdem braucht Ihr nicht zu befürchten, ich glaubte, Ihr hättet Angst vor mir. Dieser Satz war gedacht als Scherz, ähnlich Eurer amüsanten Episode mit der Clownsgilde. Natürlich ist mir klar, daß Ihr in dieser Welt die Macht habt. Also warum um alles hier solltet Ihr vor mir Angst haben? Ich denke eher, Ihr seht es anders herum vor. Aber daran müßt Ihr noch ein Wenig arbeiten, das darf ich Euch sagen. Trotzdem nichts für ungut. Auch wenn ich von Euch Respekt lernen soll, so lasse ich ihn mir nicht so leicht aufzwingen, sondern will ihn gewinnen lassen. Ihr seid jedoch auf gutem Weg..

Was die Wahl zwischen den beiden letzten Lösungen angeht - vermutet habe ich es, daß ich im Dorf auf einen fähigen Schmied treffen könnte. Aber ich habe mich dazu entschieden Euch zu folgen, denn ich bestehe darauf, daß derjenige, der die Fesseln mir verpaßt hat, mich auch wieder davon erlöst. Und außerdem war ich sehr wohl überrascht über das plötzliche Auftauchen der Fesseln, aber die Überraschung über Euren "Wutausbruch" war ungleich größer.

Was meinen Mantel und die "weiße Farbe" angeht: Ich stellte diesen Vergleich daher, daß die nassen Tropfen auf dem schwarzen Leder im Widerschein der Blitze hell glänzten. Aber wenn Ihr mit solchen geblümten Ausschmückungen nichts anfangen könnt, werde ich in Zukunft versuchen, sie zu vermeiden.

Und die Entscheidung, die Waffen im Schlamm liegen zu lassen traf ich in der Befürchtung, einen neuerlichen Wutausbruch Eurerseits zu provozieren, wenn ich sie wieder an mich nehmen würde. Ich habt mir bis dahin überzeugend bewiesen, daß Ihr gegen Waffen in meinen Händen allergisch seid. Aber vielleicht habe ich Euch da wieder falsch eingeschätzt - es wäre ja nicht das erste Mal...

Mellon! Ich gebe zu, mich beschämt in Asche wälzen zu müssen. Es gibt keine Entschuldigung dafür, daß mir dieses Wort nicht in den Sinn gekommen ist, als vielleicht die Tatsache, daß ich naß, kalt und wütend war und deshalb vielleicht nicht klar genug denken konnte. Es geschieht mir recht, daß Ihr mir dafür nur eine notdürftige Kammer geöffnet habt. Wieder ein Punkt, den ich mir in Zukunft zu Herzen nehmen werde: Auch in unangenehmen Situationen einen klaren Kopf bewahren (um Euch den Vortrag über eine weitere Lektion zu ersparen; gestatten).

Und die Schlüssel waren nun wirklich zu verlockend als sie nicht ausprobieren zu müssen, das müßt Ihr zugeben!

Aber Ihr habt recht, es ist spät und die Kälte hat bei mir doch ihre Spuren hinterlassen, aus diesem Grund werde ich Euer großzügiges Angebot der Regeneration dankend annehmen und mich etwas ausruhen. Bevor ich mich aber zur Ruhe lege unterziehe ich den Raum einer genauen Untersuchung. Er ist etwa zehn auf zehn Schritt groß und besitzt zwei Türen (durch die eine kam ich herein, die andere führt in der anderen Richtung weiter). Des weiteren stehen hier ein weiches Bett, ein Tisch und zwei Stühle. Auf den Tisch liegt ein Schlauch mit Wasser und ein Teller mit einem halben Brot, einem faustgroßen Stück Käse und einem Apfel. Ansonsten ist der Raum vollständig leer. Ich lausche an der nächsten Tür, kann aber nichts hören. Sie ist nicht verschlossen und dahinter befindet sich ein langer gerader Gang, der in einer Entfernung von etwa 50 Schritt nach links abzweigt. Auch dieser Gang ist leer, jedoch (wie bisher jeder Raum) von mehreren Fackeln schwach erleuchtet. Es ist absolut still, man kann keinen Laut vernehmen. Ich schließe die Tür wieder und stelle zur Sicherheit einen Stuhl schräg unter die Klinke, so daß ein Eindringling mich zumindest nicht überraschend aufsucht. Mit der anderen Tür mache ich dasselbe. In dieser

zweifelhaften Sicherheit mache ich mich an das Essen. Den Apfel lasse ich liegen, denn er ist wurmstichig und ich habe heute keine Lust auf Würmer. Trotzdem breche ich ihn in der Mitte auseinander und entdecke tatsächlich bei den Kernen eine dicke weiße Made, die mich anzustarren scheint. Ich werfe den Apfel angewidert in eine Ecke. Doch das Brot ist frisch und der Käse würzig, und beides schmeckt hervorragend. Vom Wasser trinke ich nur wenig, denn ich möchte es mitnehmen. Der Schlauch findet sogleich einen Ehrenplatz in einer meiner Taschen. Derart gestärkt lege ich den Mantel ab und probiere das Bett auf Bequemlichkeit. Nicht, daß ich darauf angewiesen wäre, aber es ist tatsächlich überraschend weich. Ich lege mich lang hin und falle auch gleich in einen leichten Schlaf.

Ich war der Meinung, noch keine Minute geschlafen zu haben, als meine Sinne plötzlich Alarm schlagen und ich hektisch hochschrecke. Es ist dunkler geworden - ich muß wohl doch schon eine Weile geschlafen haben, denn zwei der vier Fackeln sind erloschen. Doch darüber mache ich mir momentan keine Gedanken, denn direkt neben meinem Bett steht eine Gestalt wie aus einem Alptraum. Wäre ich in dieser Hinsicht nicht etwas abgehärtet, wäre ich sicher in Ohnmacht gefallen: Dort steht regungslos ein etwa zwei Schritt großer Clown mit weiß und rot bemaltem Gesicht, bauchiger Hose und riesigen Schuhen. Doch dort, wo eigentlich der lachende Mund hätte sein müssen gähnt ein riesiges monsterhaftes Maul mit mehreren Reihen nadelspitzer Zähne, von denen der Geifer tropft. Und die Hände, die er in zombiehafter Haltung erhoben hat, enden in vogelhaften Klauen, in viel zu vielen Gelenken gebogen. Seine roten Pupillen rollen unheimlich in den Augenhöhlen. Geistesgegenwärtig wirbele ich liegend herum und trete dem Geschöpf heftig gegen die Brust. Es ist viel zu leicht, fliegt rückwärts durch die Luft und prallt gegen die gegenüberliegende Wand. Und jetzt geschieht etwas Unglaubliches: Es fällt nicht zu Boden, um sich danach wieder aufzurappeln - nein, sobald es die Wand berührt hat erfällt es zu weißer Asche, die sich auf der ganzen Wand und auf dem Boden verstreut.

Verblüfft springe ich auf und gehe hinüber zu der Wand. Tatsächlich, von diesem Monster ist bis auf das "Mehl" keine Spur mehr zu sehen! Doch da fällt mir etwas auf: Mitten durch den Staub am Boden zieht sich eine winzig kleine Spur, die genau in der Mitte des weißen Puders beginnt und sich etwa drei Schritt zieht, hervorgerufen durch die kleine weiße Made, die ich im Apfel gefunden habe. Doch der Apfel liegt in einer ganz anderen Ecke! Und während ich noch zusehe, kriecht die Raupe erstaunlich schnell in Richtung zweiter Tür und verschwindet darunter.

Erst jetzt sehe ich, daß die Stühle noch immer unverändert die Türen verschließen.

Allmählich klingt der Schrecken ab und ich merke wieder die Müdigkeit, die mich noch immer im Griff hat. Schlaftrunken wanke ich zum Bett, lasse mich darauf fallen und schlafe sofort wieder ein - jedoch nicht, ohne meine Sinne auf voller Alarmstufe zu behalten. Diese Episode hat mich vorsichtig gemacht.

Nicht sehr erfrischt wache ich nach einiger Zeit wieder auf und meine innere Uhr sagt mir, daß es mittlerweile früher Morgen ist. Ich öffne die Augen und erkenne zu meiner Freude, daß auf dem Tisch wieder etwas zu Essen steht. Und das ist noch nicht alles! Ihr scheint Eure Abneigung gegen die Vorstellung, mich bewaffnet zu sehen, abgelegt zu haben, denn neben dem Tisch liegen ein Degen mit Scheide und Gurtband und außerdem ein scharfer kleiner Dolch. Für diese Großzügigkeit muß ich Euch danken, auch wenn ich beschämt merke, daß die Stühle noch immer unverrückt an den Türen stehen. Natürlich bereitet es euch keine Mühe, durch verschlossene Türen zu gehen! Oder hier befindet sich ein weiterer, geheimer Eingang. Aber wie dem auch sei, jetzt gibt es erst einmal Frühstück, das wieder aus Brot und Käse besteht, dazu trinke ich einen weiteren Schluck aus dem Wasserschlauch. Eigentlich könnte ich meinen, der Besuch von heute Nacht wäre ein Traum gewesen, der riesige weiße Staubfleck an Wand und Boden lehren mich aber eines besseren.

Erfrischt, satt und gestärkt mach eich mich wieder auf den Weg. Nachdem ich die Stühle wieder an ihren ursprünglichen Platz gestellt habe, gehe ich den Gang entlang bis zu der Biegung. Keine zehn Schritt nach dem Linksknick schließt eine weitere geschlossene Tür den Gang ab.

Ich nähere mich ihr vorsichtig, was mich aber dort erwartet, das liegt nun wieder in Eurer Hand, Admiral.

Sir O.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Sechzehnter Brief**_

_Diesmal ohne Strafmonolog und sogar mit einer Prise Selbstironie ;o)_

_Die Clowns, die Sir Neo im letzten Brief schlichtweg erfunden hatte, wurden hier begeistert aufgenommen und fanden so endgültig und fix den Weg ins Spiel. Ab hier ziehen sie sich wie ein roter Faden hindurch… laßt euch überraschen…_

_Und ja, das Gildenhaus ist eine Anleihe bei Pratchett. Kein wirkliches Zitat, nein, DAS kriegen wir später! ;o)_

_Phachd wiederum stammt wieder aus meinen Büchern – ein ganzer Planet, der (selbst ohne eigenes Leben) von Magie beherrscht und von Zauberern aus der ganzen Galaxis bevölkert ist._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hat Euch schon einmal jemand gesagt, daß Ihr am Daumen nuckelt, wenn Ihr schlaft?

Scherz beiseite - ich wahrte den Anstand und verließ Euch durch die Falltür in der Decke in dem Moment, als Ihr Euch hingelegt hattet. Andernfalls hätte ich diesen impertinenten Clown liebend gern selbst erledigt! Seid versichert, daß er nicht von mir geschickt wurde - derlei Mittel bediene ich mich nicht. Ich habe die gesamte letzte Nacht und einen Großteil des heutigen Tages damit verbracht, ihr Rattennest aufzustöbern, aber leider ist ihr Gildenhaus viel zu gut versteckt. Alles, was ich fand und dem Erdboden gleichmachen konnte, waren einige weniger bedeutende Niederlassungen mit einigen niederen Gildenmeistern und Gildenmitgliedern. Der Hochmeister selbst aber hält sich verborgen. Ich nahm siebenundvierzig Köpfe heute Nacht, aber ich weiß, daß ihre Zahl ungleich größer ist. Ihnen habt Ihr also das Geschenk der Waffen zu verdanken, die ich Euch sonst erst später zugestanden hätte.

Nun also - gebt auf Euch acht! Diese Rotnasen machen sich gern ein Späßchen mit Fremden im Schloß. Ich will Euch lebend - was ich von denen nicht unbedingt behaupten kann...

Also werde ich Euch ein wenig im Auge behalten, auch wenn Ihr es nicht wißt. Ich habe Augen und Ohren überall hier im Schloß. Es hat Vorteile, der Dunkle zu sein! Dieses Schloß,nebenbei bemerkt, ist eine Art Trainingsparcours, ein Trimm-Dich-Pfad für den Dunklen und auch die Lords und Hochmeister der magischen Akademie auf Phachd. Üblicherweise ist das Schloß nicht tödlich, im Gegensatz zum Wald, aber seit diese Weißgesichter sich eingenistet haben, kann ich leider in diesem Punkt für nichts garantieren.

Ich beobachte also nun, wie Ihr Euch morgens über Euer Frühstück hermacht, das ich Euch hingestellt habe, und wie sehr Ihr Euch darüber freut, wieder bewaffnet zu sein. Ihr legt also das Degengehänge um. In einer der Taschen Eures Ledermantels (mußte es WIRKLICH ein schwarzer Ledermantel sein? Nein, ich will nichts hören von wegen „Und das Cape?" Ich BRAUCHE es, es sieht dramatisch aus!) verbergt Ihr den Dolch (ungeschickt - wenn Ihr ihn braucht, müßt Ihr allzu offensichtlich in diese Tasche greifen. Im Gürtel oder noch besser Ärmel wäre er besser aufgehoben). Nachdem Ihr noch einen Schluck Wasser genommen habt, wendet Ihr Euch ohne zu zögern der zweiten Tür zu. Der Stuhl steckt noch unter der Klinke. Allzuviel zu bedeuten hat das nicht - wie Ihr gesehen habt, sind einige dieser Ratten zum Gestaltwandel fähig, und wie ich den Raum betreten und verlassen habe, wißt Ihr ja nun auch.

Ihr öffnet die Tür. Der Flur dahinter ist immer noch leer. Zwanzig Meter weiter vorn trifft er auf einen Quergang, bis dahin gibt es weder Fenster noch Türen. Ich beobachte mit leichtem Amusement, wie Ihr Euch mit äußerster Vorsicht voranschleicht und an der Einmündung verharrt. In beide Richtungen verlaufen die Gänge an der Schloßmauer entlang, das heißt, auf der einen Seite des Ganges sind Fenster nach draußen, auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite sind Türen.Geräusche sind keine zu hören, und beide Möglichkeiten scheinen gleich verlockend zu sein. Ich WEISS, daß beide Seiten gleichbedeutend sind, doch es juckt mich, Euch hier eine Unterrichtseinheit zu geben, die nur in Euer Unterbewußtsein vordringt. Ich wiederum habe diese Lehre einst von Frau Galadriel erhalten. Man kann sich über Sinn und Nutzen streiten, aber sie hilft. Also flüstere ich leise: „Bei Scheidewegen nehmt immer den Linken. Das ist bei allen Menschen die Seite, die von Herzen kommt." Ihr stutzt und seht Euch beinahe gehetzt um, aber natürlich könnt Ihr mich nicht sehen. Ihr seid Euch nicht einmal sicher, wessen Stimme das war. Auf Eurem Gesicht spiegeln sich Trotz und Fragen, doch schlußendlich geht Ihr doch nach links... Braver Junge!

Trotz der offensichtlichen Stille lauscht Ihr nach wie vor an jeder Tür und seht Euch regelmäßig auch nach hinten um. Mit Euren Ketten scheint Ihr mittlerweile gut zurechtzukommen. Ihr verursacht auch beinahe kein Geräusch mehr. Hin und wieder greift Eure Linke an den Degengriff, das scheint Euch zu beruhigen. Nach wie vor schleicht Ihr geradeaus durch den Gang, keine der Türen scheint Euch zu gefallen. Auf diese Weise könnt Ihr Euch endlos durchs Schloß schlei... aber halt, Ihr verharrt vor einer Tür! Was ist dahinter? Ich weiß es selbst nicht - in diesem Bereich des Schlosses habe ich noch keine Fallen für Euch plaziert. Etwa wieder die Clowns? Ich lasse Euch gewähren, bleibe aber in der Nähe, um zu beobachten - und zu helfen, falls nötig.

Die Tür geht auf...


	18. Chapter 18

_**Siebzehnter Brief**_

…_in dem Sir Neo die Clowns zu Wer-Clowns befördert und somit eine gänzlich neue Spezies schafft. :o) Zudem beweist er einmal mehr, daß ein erfahrener Rollenspieler keinen Schmerz kennt und die Gefahren nicht nur sucht, sondern im Dutzend billiger nimmt ;o)_

_Was er mir – Adama – allerdings alles an Fallen und Fiesikos zutraut, ist… nun ja… kränkend. Höflich ausgedrückt. Also wirklich._

----------------------------------------------------------------

Warum,

wenn ich fragen darf, schickt Ihr mich am Scheideweg nach links, wenn Ihr in dieser Richtung überhaupt nichts für mich vorgesehen habt? Aber egal, es freut mich trotzdem, Euch in meiner Nähe zu wissen.

Nun, jetzt stehe ich jedenfalls vor dieser ominösen Tür, vor der mich meine Sinne haben Halt machen lassen... Was mag dahinter sein? Meine Sinne schreien mir zu, davonzulaufen, doch diesem Impuls gebe ich nicht nach. Erstens bin ich viel zu neugierig, welche Gefahr hinter einer solch harmlosen Tür warten kann und zweitens wiege ich mich in der trügerischen Sicherheit, eventuelle Monster-Clowns genauso leicht besiegen zu können wie letzte Nacht. Vorsichtig lege ich mein Ohr an die Tür, kann dahinter aber keinen Laut vernehmen.

Vorsichtig öffne ich die unverschlossene Tür. Noch bevor ich in den Raum blicken kann schlägt mir ein stickiger Geruch entgegen. Ich halte die Luft an und öffne die Tür ganz. Es ist stockdunkel dahinter, so daß selbst meine nachterprobten Augen absolut nichts sehen können. Zum Glück steckt in der Nähe an der Wand eine Fackel. Ich nehme sie aus der Halterung und leuchte vorsichtig in den Raum. Doch sobald ich die Fackel in den Raum halte, erlischt sie wie durch Zauberhand. Es scheint, als hätte der Pesthauch, der aus dem Raum strömt, das Feuer erstickt.

Jeder normale Mensch mit gesundem Verstand hätte spätestens jetzt die Flucht ergriffen, doch erstens bin ich kein normaler Mensch und zweitens scheint der Gestank meinen gesunden Verstand benebelt haben - jedenfalls betrete ich völlig ohne Licht den Raum und taste mich langsam voran. Meine Füße berühren raschelndes Stroh, doch meine Hände tasten nur ins Leere. Nach etwa fünfzehn scheinbar endlosen Schritten erreiche ich die gegenüberliegende Wand, ohne auf ein Hindernis gestoßen zu sein. Meine Finger ertasten eine eiserne Platte, die sich nach kurzer Untersuchung als Tür erweist. Das Eisen scheint dick genug zu sein, um jeden Laut zu schlucken, oder auf der anderen Seite ist wirklich nichts, jedenfalls kann ich kein Geräusch vernehmen. Ich versuche vorsichtig, die Tür zu öffnen, doch sie scheint verschlossen. Ich versuche, mit den Fingern das Schloß zu untersuchen und erkenne, daß es für einen recht kleinen Schlüssel geschaffen ist. Da erinnere ich mich an die Schlüssel in meiner Tasche, nehme aufs Geratewohl einen heraus und stecke ihn in das Schloß. Und - Glück oder Unglück - er paßt tatsächlich und läßt sich drehen. Jetzt läßt sich auch die Klinke betätigen und das Schloß springt auf. Das Eisen scheint doch recht dick zu sein, denn ich habe einige Mühe, die schwere Tür aufzuziehen - doch urplötzlich prallt von der anderen Seite ein schwerer Körper gegen das Eisen, der es laut dröhnen läßt, so daß die Tür vollends aufspringt und mich auf den Boden schleudert! Ein lautes Brüllen ertönt, das in der Dunkelheit doppelt laut erscheint. Kaum habe ich mich halbwegs aufgerappelt und nach meinem Degen gegriffen, da trifft mich ein furchtbarer Schlag, der mich gegen die andere Wand prallen und halb bewußtlos zu Boden fallen läßt. Ein donnerndes Knurren und Grollen ertönt und ein großer haariger Körper bewegt sich erschreckend schnell durch das Finster auf mich zu. Ich kann mich gerade noch auf die Seite rollen und spüre einen Hagel aus Steinsplittern, hervorgerufen von einem Hieb auf die Stelle, an der sich mein Kopf eben noch befand. Mit einem Satz springe ich auf und ziehe meinen Degen, doch in der Dunkelheit kann ich nicht erkennen, wo sich mein Gegner befindet und mein Hieb zielt folglich ins Leere. Doch mein Gegner scheint nicht so blind zu sein wie ich und ein weiterer grauenvoller Hieb einer haarigen Pranke schlägt mir die Waffe aus den Händen und schleudert meinen Arm ziellos zur Seite. Nur mit Mühe kann ich mich auf den Beinen halten und spüre einen dumpfen Schmerz, der sich bis zu meiner Schulter zieht. Mein Arm scheint gebrochen! In diesem Zustand und unbewaffnet (den Degen könnte ich im Dunkeln und in Gegenwart dieses Monsters niemals wieder finden) sehe ich keine reelle Chance gegen diesen übermächtigen Gegner und suche mein Wohl schweren Herzens, aber mit vor Schmerz benebeltem Verstand in der Flucht. Hastig stürze ich zur Tür hinaus und wende mich instinktiv nach links, in die Richtung, in die ich schon vorher (jedoch deutlich langsamer) unterwegs war. Der Schmerz verleiht mir unglaubliche Energie und ich renne wie der Teufel (Verzeihung) um mein Leben.

Ein kurzer Blick über die Schulter läßt mir das Blut in den Adern gefrieren.

Mein Gegner folgt mir und läßt das Monster von heute Nacht zu einem Sandmännchen verblassen: Wenige Schritt hinter mir verfolgt mich ein leibhaftiger Werwolf, dunkelbraun behaart, mit grotesk kleinem Kopf, aber erstaunlich großem Maul, aus dem spitze weiße Zähne blitzen und eine lange rote Zunge hängt. Sein Gesicht - wenn man es so nennen kann - ist vor Wut und Blutgier verzerrt und ich kann fast seinen heißen Atem spüren, der mich in keuchenden Stößen erreicht. Während ich laufe, was meine Beine hergeben und die Türen rechts und Fenster links nur so vorbeifliegen, gewinnt mein Verfolger, Beine und manchmal sogar Hände zum Laufen benutzend, immer mehr an Boden, während meine Kräfte langsam, aber sicher nachlassen. Vor mir erscheint eine Tür, die den Gang versperrt, aber ich reiße sie auf, stürze hindurch und werfe sie hinter mir zu. Dahinter setzt sich der Gang fort. Doch ohne Pause laufe ich weiter - mit gutem Grund: Die Tür ist für den Wolf genausowenig ein Hindernis, er kracht einfach mitten hindurch! Weiter geht die Verfolgung, an weiteren Fenstern vorbei und durch eine weitere Tür. Dahinter ist ein großer Raum, in dem mir zwei überraschte, schwerbewaffnete Kämpfer verdutzt hinterherblicken, als ich einfach an ihnen vorbeirenne. Vielleicht habt Ihr sie dort aufgestellt, um mir einen Kampf zu liefern, aber so Leid es mir tut - ich habe momentan andere Probleme! Als der Werwolf durch die Tür bricht und die beiden ihn erblicken, schreien sie erschreckt auf, doch auch er würdigt sie keine Blickes, sonder setzt die Jagd auf mich fort. Ich stürze durch die nächste Tür, ohne mich weiter um die beiden kreidebleichen Männer zu kümmern und werfe auch diese hinter mir zu. Der Raum dahinter ist leer, und ich renne so schnell ich kann hindurch. Wie nebenbei bemerke ich, daß der Boden unter meinen Füssen nachgibt und die Bodensteine hinter mir in die Tiefe stürzen - sicher eine weitere Falle, die ich nur schwer bewältigt hätte, wenn ich langsamer unterwegs gewesen wäre. Durch diese Falle ist ein etwa zehn Schritt breiter und sehr tiefer Graben entstanden, doch auch dieser verschafft mir keine Verschnaufpause - der Werwolf überspringt den Abgrund mit einem Satz, doch ich bin schon wieder durch die nächste Tür verschwunden. Sein fast triumphierendes Hecheln klingt laut in meinen Ohren, doch ich halte nicht inne - zu meinem Glück, wie sich herausstellt. Als ich durch den nächsten Raum renne, löse ich eine weitere Falle aus, doch meine und seine Geschwindigkeit wird dem Wolf zum Verhängnis, denn die Falle, die für mich bestimmt war, trifft jetzt ihn, der mich fast erreicht hat: Ein angespitzter Baumstamm von einem halben Schritt Durchmesser und drei Schritt Länge schießt aus der Wand, trifft das Monster und nagelt es an die gegenüberliegende Wand.

Über meine Schulter habe ich es gesehen, doch ich bin noch so schnell unterwegs, daß ich gegen die nächste Tür pralle, bevor ich anhalten kann. Der Wolf gibt ein ohrenbetäubendes schmerzerfülltes Heulen von sich, dann sackt er in sich zusammen. Keuchend lasse ich mich zu Boden sinken und erhole mich erst einmal.

Als es mir etwas besser geht, richte ich mich auf und sehe nach dem toten Ungeheuer. Doch wo vorher ein grauenerregender Werwolf war, ist jetzt eine andere Gestalt an die Wand genagelt: es ist ein nackter, aber geschminkter Clown, der mich dort mit toten Augen anstarrt! Wie betäubt strecke ich meine Hand aus, doch als ich ihn berühre gibt es einen Knall und er zerfällt in einer Wolke aus weißem Staub. Leise klatscht eine kleine weiße Made auf den Boden und kriecht - noch bevor ich mich von dem Schock erholt habe - davon und unter der nächsten Türe durch.

Ich jedoch muß mich erst noch einmal auf den Boden setzen, bevor ich mich wieder regen kann. Nach einigen Minuten geht es mir wieder soweit besser, daß ich mich der nächsten Tür zuwenden kann.

Was wird mich wohl dahinter erwarten, Admiral?

Ergebenst,

Sir Neo

P.S.: Der Clownsplage seid Ihr anscheinend wohl doch nicht vollkommen Herr geworden, habe ich recht?


	19. Chapter 19

_**Achzehnter Brief**_

_**TADAAAA**__… Erster Auftritt von Gaststars – hier noch sehr kurz. Vielleicht lassen wir sie doch später noch mal auftauchen… wenn wir weiterspielen. Und momentan sind wir beide recht motiviert dazu ;o)_

_(Und ja, ich weiß: der Mausdroide ist im falschen Film!)_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Das hätte ich mir eigentlich denken können.

Neugierig bis dorthinaus und die Nase in alles stecken wollen, dann übertölpeln lassen, die Flucht ergreifen, die Waffe aus der Hand schlagen lassen und vor lauter Panik auch noch in die falsche Richtung rennen.

Na gut. Jetzt muß ich zusehen, wie ich Euch da wieder mit heiler Epidermis rausholen kann...

Zunächst seid versichert, daß keine dieser Fallen von mir für Euch plaziert wurde und auch die beiden Wachen nicht meinetwegen da herumstanden. Und dieser impertinente Werclown muß just der sein, der mir gestern Nacht entwischt ist, nachdem ich ihn stundenlang gejagt hatte... Selbst ich werde irgendwann müde, wißt Ihr? Aber es mag Euch zum Trost gereichen, daß er eine der fiesesten Spielarten seiner Art darstellt. Ihr habt ihn überlebt, viel schlimmer kann's nicht mehr kommen. Nicht von seiten der Clowns.

Noch einmal: ich will Euch lebend am anderen Ende herauskommen sehen. DIE nicht. Und dieser Clown dachte wohl, Ihr wäret ich, zurückgekommen, um ihn endgültig zu töten, und reagierte entsprechend gereizt und aggressiv. Daß Ihr Euch allerdings den Degen aus der Hand schlagen laßt, zeigt mir, daß Ihr nicht gewohnt seid, damit umzugehen. Nun denn.

Ihr lehnt also keuchend an einer Wand, vor einer weiteren Tür, die in Euren Augen unheimlich verlockend erscheint. Mit einem gebrochenen Arm! Es ist an der Zeit, daß ich Euch helfenderweise ein wenig in den Hintern trete.

Am Ende des Ganges taucht ein kleiner Mausdroide auf und gibt quäkende Geräusche von sich, die Ihr unmöglich überhören könnt. Tatsächlich blickt Ihr nun auch in seine Richtung. Gut so. Der Droide dreht sich im Kreis, piept weiter, fährt vor und zurück... Meine Güte, Timmy, nun sieh doch schon nach, was Lassie will!

Na also. Ihr rafft Euch auf und geht ihm nach. Guter Junge. Der Droide führt Euch unbeirrt einige Meter den Gang hinauf und nach links in einen schmaleren, aber gut beleuchteten Gang hinein. Am Ende dieses Ganges verschwindet der Mausdroide unverhofft in einem Loch in der Wand, das für Euch zu klein ist, doch ehe Ihr umdrehen könnt, seht Ihr im Fackellicht vor Euch eine rote Metalltür. Mißtrauisch seht Ihr sie an, sie erscheint Euch vage vertraut. Hinter der Tür streiten sich zwei Männer, aber nicht aggressiv, sondern auf eine Art, die auf lange Freundschaft schließen läßt. Bevor Ihr es Euch verseht, öffnet sich die Tür mit einem zischenden Quietschen, und heraus tritt ein schwarzhaariger, spitzohriger Mann in einer roten Uniform mit weißem Kragen. Er mustert Euch mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue und bemerkt dann im Dämmer, daß Ihr Euch den Arm haltet und aus einigen Wunden blutet.

„Erwarten Sie einen Patienten, Doktor?" fragt er über seine Schulter hinweg.

„Keinen, der mir angekündigt worden wäre." knurrt eine Stimme aus dem Raum. „Aber Kes spielt wieder, glaube ich. Na los, bringen Sie ihn herein!"

Der spitzohrige Mann tritt zur Seite, um Euch vorbeizulassen. Ihr betretet staunend eine hypermoderne Krankenstation, die so gar nicht zum Schloß passen will. Ein älterer Menschenmann in derselben Uniform, aber mit grünem Kragen, winkt Euch ungeduldig zu einer Diagnoseliege. „Kommen Sie! Ich habe nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit!"

„Der Arm ist an drei Stellen gebrochen." bemerkt spitzohrige Offizier von hinten mit ruhiger Stimme.

„Das Talent der Vulkanier, offensichtliche Tatsachen festzustellen, ist immer wieder verblüffend." knurrt der Arzt. „Aber immerhin, er hat recht. Die anderen Wunden sind nur Kratzer. Hat Kes Sie so zugerichtet?"

Ihr seid so verblüfft, daß Ihr nur den Kopf schütteln könnt, wie ich sehe. Hatte ich Euch nicht gesagt, daß Euch in diesem Schloß quasi alles und jeder über den Weg laufen kann?

„Und die Ketten? Sind Ihnen die vom Admiral verpaßt worden? Ah - in diesem Fall werde ich Sie leider dranlassen müssen. Mit Kes lege ich mich nicht an, wenn er spielt."

Der Arzt fährt mit einem Feinberger über Eure Wunden und regt damit einen beschleunigten Heilprozess an, dann schient er den Bruch und bestrahlt ihn kurz.

„Lassen Sie die Schiene mindestens eine Stunde dran." mahnt er. „Danach können Sie sie entfernen. Was ist Ihre Aufgabe?"

„Die Aufgabe ist doch ebenfalls offensichtlich, Doktor." reizt ihn das Spitzohr.

„Ich bin Arzt, kein Hellseher!" knurrt der.

„Den Admiral zu finden." murmelt Ihr, immer noch perplex.

Der Arzt lacht, das Spitzohr zeigt keine Überraschung.

„Dann hoffe ich für Sie, daß Sie ein bißchen Zeit mitgebracht haben. Er wird jeden Ihrer Schritte beobachten, er kann praktisch überall stecken, und dieses Schloß ist riesengroß. Ganz zu schweigen von diesen widerlichen Clowns, die sich neuerdings überall breitmachen! Wenn Sie einen Tip hören wollen, gehen Sie draußen auf dem Gang links und nach zwanzig Metern rechts, dann die dritte Tür linker Hand. Dort werden Sie Freunde von uns finden. Und nehmen Sie den hier mit..." Der Arzt drückt Euch einen kleinen Phaser vom Typ 1 in die Hand. Auch recht, dann brauche ich Euch zunächst keine neue Waffe zuzuschanzen. Ein Typ 1 wird Euch hilfreich sein, stellt aber für mich keine Gefahr dar. „Viel Glück!"

Und Ihr macht Euch wieder auf den Weg, sehr viel zufriedener aussehend als noch vor einigen Minuten. Und ich frage mich lediglich, wer wohl diese „Freunde" sind. Aber ich werde meiner Neugier nicht nachgeben, sondern einfach Euch folgen. Ein wenig Erholung werde ich Euch noch gönnen, bevor ich Euch in die erste MEINER Domänen führe...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Lassie und sein Winz-„Herrchen" Timmie sind hoffentlich noch jedem ein Begriff? Wenn nein: war eine Fernsehserie der späten Sechziger, die bis in die Siebziger lief und meine Generation beim Aufwachsen begleitete. Lassie ist ein Wunderhund, ein Collie, der so ziemlich alles kann, außer Kaffeekochen und Autofahren. (Jedenfalls kann ich mich nicht erinnern, daß er das mal getan hätte, was aber nichts heißen mag – in meinem Alter beginnt der Alzheimer so langsam zuzuschlagen) Und Timmie ist ein kleiner Junge von ungefähr sieben, acht Jahren, der naturgemäß laufend in Gefahr gerät, aus der der Hund ihn retten muß._

_Der Mausdroide gehört natürlich zum Krieg der Sterne – die kleinen Dinger sind eine Art Running Gag im wahrsten Sinn des Wortes, die tauchen immer mal wieder auf, sei es an Bord des Todessterns oder eines imperialen Schiffs. Chewie erschreckt mal einen fast zu Tode, der dann mit einem panischen Quieken das Weite sucht._

_Und ein Feinberger ist ein medizinisches Gerät der Sternflotte – und nix weiter als ein Salzstreuer. Nicht nur im Raumschiff Orion kamen Haushaltsgegenstände zum Einsatz ;o)_

_Der Uniform nach kommen die beiden übrigens aus der Zeit um „Der Zorn des Khan"._


	20. Chapter 20

_**Neunzehnter Brief**_

_Und in sich ein Geniestreich meines Gegenspielers. Ich liege heute noch am Boden, wenn ich das lese – allerdings dürfte es nur für uns so witzig sein…_

_Dieser Brief enthält außer dem Auftritt eines gealterten Märchenkindes und seines gänzlich unpassenden Freundes (aber es muß wahre Liebe sein, so, wie sie miteinander umgehen ;o)) quasi noch einen weiteren Gaststar… _

_Mehr dazu nach dem Brief ;o)_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Admiral, es geschehen seltsame Dinge...

Nur zu meiner Verteidigung: Die Begegnung mit dem Werclown habe ich nicht nur meiner Neugier, sondern im selben Masse auch Eures deutlichen Hinweises, hinter der betreffenden Türe ginge das Abenteuer weiter, zu verdanken. Aber ich bin ja nun wirklich nicht nachtragend...

Außerdem kann von "übertölpeln" keine Rede sein, eigentlich hatte ich nämlich erwartet, daß Ihr das Schloß von solcherlei "Ungeziefer" gesäubert hattet. Aber vielleicht kann man sich doch nicht in Allem auf Euch verlassen? Die Waffe aus der Hand geschlagen zu bekommen ist in einer solchen Situation meiner Ansicht nach keine Schande, da ich es völlig blind mit einem übermächtigen und vor allem unbekannten Gegner zu tun hatte, der mich im Gegensatz aber anscheinend bestens sehen konnte. Also hat das auch nichts mit mangelndem Fechtkönnen zu tun - obwohl ich zugebe, daß ich gern vor dem von mir befürchteten Showdown-Fechtkampf gegen Euch, gern noch etwas Übung bekommen möchte. Ich meine, mehr als ein besserer Showkampf wird es sowieso nicht sein, da mein Gegner (nach eigenen Worten, wohlgemerkt) der beste Fechter der Galaxis ist. Warum ich mich aber bei meiner Flucht in die falsche Richtung gewandt habe, das ist mir tatsächlich ein Rätsel...

Nun, da stehe ich jetzt vor der Tür, hinter der ich eben auf wundersamste Weise von meinem gebrochenen Arm geheilt worden bin. Noch zweifle ich an meinem Verstand, denn die beiden kauzigen Personen habe ich sehr wohl erkannt, immerhin bin selbst ich ein Kind meiner Zeit. Zu meinem Trost erinnere ich mich daran, daß Ihr mich ja vorgewarnt hattet, in diesem Schloß geschähen die seltsamsten Dinge. Well, my dear, dann beherzige ich den Rat des Doktors, da ich nicht davon ausgehen kann, er sei mir übel gesonnen - immerhin hat er mich geheilt und wieder bewaffnet. Ich wende mich also nach links (wobei ich streng darauf achte, dieses mal NICHT aus Versehen in die falsche Richtung zu gehen) und an der nächsten "T-Kreuzung" nach zwanzig Metern nach rechts. Dieser rechte Gang knickt nach kaum zwei Schritten wieder nach links ab und setzt sich dort mindestens fünfzig Schritt fort. Links befinden sich drei Türen, rechts Fenster nach außen, die den Blick auf einen nächtliche Landschaft aus etwa fünfzehn Schritt Höhe freigeben. Eigentlich will ich dem Rat des Doktors folgen und mich gleich zur dritten Tür begeben, doch schon an der ersten Tür werden meine Schritte schon gestoppt. Aus dem Raum dahinter dringt eine laute, quäkende Stimme, die mit jemandem zu streiten scheint. Ich kann keine Worte verstehen, also öffne ich die Tür langsam und spähe hinein. Es ist ein recht großer Raum, der noch größer wirkt, weil er fast leer ist. Genau in der Mitte steht ein kleiner Schreibtisch, an dem ein häßlicher Gnom sitzt. Er schreit lautstark in einen Telefonhörer hinein. Das Kurioseste dabei ist, daß das Kabel lose auf dem Tisch herumpendelt, weil es kein Telefongerät passend zum Hörer gibt. Ich stehe verwirrt in der Tür und versuche, dem Geschrei des Gnoms irgendeinen Sinn abzubringen, aber es gelingt mir nicht. Zwar kann ich die Worte verstehen, aber irgendwie scheinen sie völlig unzusammenhängend aus seinem Mund zu rollen. Er scheint sich

jedenfalls über ein gewisses "Waschenblodder" aufzuregen, wer oder was auch immer das sein soll. Nach einer Weile überwinde ich meine Verwirrung und nähere mich dem Gnom. Er macht keine Anstalten, das Geschrei zu beenden oder mich anzugreifen. Als ich neben dem Tisch ankomme greife ich nach dem losen Ende des Hörerkabels und halte es ihm vors Gesicht. Das zeigt Wirkung, aber noch nicht die gewünschte. Jedenfalls hört er wenigstens kurz auf zu schreien und herrscht mich wütend an: "Darf ich quasi fragen, was zum Teufel diese Störung quasi soll?" Mein bedeutungsvoller Blick auf den leeren Tisch scheint ihn nur zu verwirren, deshalb sage ich es ihm: "Sie haben hier kein Telefon, mit wem reden Sie denn?" Endlich huscht ein verstehender Ausdruck über sein schiefes Gesicht.

Plötzlich fängt er wieder an zu keifen: "Schon wieder! Das ist quasi bereits das dritte Mal diese Woche, daß mir dieses blöde Gör quasi das Telefon klaut! Wenn ich die erwische! Mich, den quasi großen Amöbius zu bestehlen! Die kann quasi was erleben! Die röste ich über der Firewall, die hier irgendwo sein soll, das kann mir dieses verzogene kleine Gör quasi glauben!" Sein Geschrei ist noch schriller als zuvor, als er in das imaginäre Telefon gebrüllt hatte. Das Geschimpfe erreicht ungeahnte Lautstärke und ich spüre meine Trommelfelle vibrieren. Ein stechender Schmerz macht sich in meinem Kopf breit und ich versuche, ihn mit den Händen zum Schweigen zu bringen, aber sein Mund ist zu groß, so daß er mir in die Hand beißt. Mit einem Schmerzensschrei stürze ich mich auf ihn und hebe ihn mit beiden Händen hoch über meinen Kopf. Sein Geschrei läßt nicht nach, es wird im Gegenteil noch lauter und ich spüre schon meine Sinne schwinden. Jetzt schimpft er auf mich, ich solle ihn runterlassen, oder er verpetzt mich quasi bei seinem Freund Gill, aber ich höre nicht auf ihn, sondern trage ihn schleunigst aus dem Raum heraus, über den Gang und zu einem der Fenster. Mit durchgebogenem Rücken hole ich aus und werfe ihn so weit ich kann nach draußen. Sein Schrei hallt noch lange nach, auch nachdem er schon längst auf dem Boden aufgeprallt ist. Meine Ohren klingeln noch und ich befürchte, mein restliches Leben das Echo von "quasi" zu hören...

Nachdem ich mich etwas erholt habe, will ich schleunigst zu der mir empfohlenen dritten Tür, doch als ich an der zweiten Tür vorbeikomme schießt plötzlich eine lodernde Feuerwand aus dem Boden und versperrt den Weg. Ungeheure Hitze schlägt mir entgegen und versengt meine Haare, so daß ich ein paar Schritt zurückweichen und mein Gesicht mit dem Ledermantel schützen muß. An ein Weiterkommen durch die Feuerwand ist nicht zu denken, die Hitze treibt mich eher noch weiter zurück. Unvermittelt öffnet sich jedoch die zweite Tür und eine Hand zieht mich plötzlich in den Raum dahinter und knallt die Tür hinter mir wieder zu.

Ungläubig starre ich auf eine attraktive, etwa 30jährige Frau, die wirklich eigenartig gekleidet ist: Sie hat ein rotes Kleidchen an, das eher einem kleinen Mädchen gepaßt hätte und trägt ein rotes Kopftuch, das ihr auch zu klein scheint. In der rechten Hand trägt sie einen großen Korb, in dem eine Flasche Wein, ein Kuchen und eigenartigerweise ein Telefon ohne Hörer liegt. Mit einem Knicks stellt sie sich vor: "Guten Tag, ich bin Rotkäppchen. Diese Firewall da draußen ist ganz schön nervig, nicht? Rettest Du mich bitte vor dem bösen Wolf?"

Ich bin viel zu perplex, um antworten zu können und starre sie nur an, sie merkt das und wird rot. Ich denke nur, o Gott, nicht schon wieder ein Wolf! Doch mein Gebet bleibt unerhört, denn prompt ertönt ein lautes Knurren hinter der einzigen weiteren Tür an der rechten Wand. Rotkäppchen kreischt laut auf, rennt zu der Tür und reißt sie auf. Sie ruft empört: "O nein, nicht schon wieder der böse Wolf!" Der "Wolf" kommt aus dem nächsten Raum gestürmt und rennt hinter Rotkäppchen her. Nur, daß es kein Wolf in dem Sinne ist, sondern eher ein - Klingone in voller Kampftracht! Rotkäppchen rennt auf mich zu, wobei sie aber immer wieder mit dem Korb hinter sich und auf den sie verfolgenden Klingonen schlägt. Ich stehe noch immer wie erstarrt und Rotkäppchen versteckt sich hinter meinem Rücken. Der Wolf - äh, Klingone bleibt vor mir stehen und versucht, die

Frau zu erwischen, doch sie schlägt nur immer wieder um mich herum mit dem Korb zu und ruft "BÖSER Wolf, AUS! Böser, böser Wolf!" Wie nebenbei sagt sie dann zu mir: "Übrigens, darf ich Dir Gill, meinen bösen Wolf vorstellen?" Der Klingone nickt grüssend und fragt mich: "Warst Du schon bei Spock und Pille? Ich glaube, Du solltest Dich mal untersuchen lassen, oder bist Du immer so blaß?" Und abermals trifft Rotkäppchen den Klingonen mit dem Korb. Der Außerirdische knurrt erregt: "Ich liebe rabiate Frauen" und stürzt sich wieder auf sie, wobei er mich fast umrennt. Doch auch dieses Mal erwischt er sie nicht, sondern sie rennt aus der Tür auf den Gang hinaus und der Klingone hinterher. Ich höre nur noch "Böser Wolf, DA! Und DA! Böser, BÖSER Wolf!", dann sind sie zu weit weg. Es dauert jedoch noch einige Minuten, bis ich mich von dem Schock erholt habe und wieder fähig bin mich zu bewegen. Die Firewall lodert noch immer auf dem Gang, doch ich entdecke, daß ich sie durch den Nebenraum umgehen kann, der auch wieder auf den Gang führt - hinter der Feuerwand.

Vorerst bin ich zu perplex, um den Fortlauf des Gangs zu beschreiben, wenn Ihr mir also bitte aushelfen würdet, Admiral?

Ergebenst,

Sir Neo

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Der Werclown dieses Kapitels, der „große Amöbius", ist quasi eine Karikatur, oder besser: das Zitat eines ehemaligen Kollegen, der uns damals quasi im Rücken saß und quasi täglich mehrfach herzlich zum Lachen brachte. Nicht nur durch die quasi inflationäre Verwendung seines Lieblingswortes (Ihr kommt nie drauf, welches das ist, wetten?), sondern auch durch wahrlich sonderbare Verhaltensweisen… So wollte er sehr aufgebracht wegen einer Fehllieferung bei Windows (sic!) anrufen, glaubte, sich bei Vollmond in ein Toastbrot zu verwandeln (Warum auch immer, jedenfalls lag nach diesem Satz die ganze Abteilung am Boden) und bellte einmal so laut „Waschnplodder" ins Telefon, daß sich jeder wunderte, was genau das denn wohl sei. Das es „Was ist ein Plotter" heißen sollte, kam uns erst später… ebenso wie die Erkenntnis, daß der Kollege (das ganze spielt in einem Computersystemhaus in den Neunzigern) ganz offensichtlich nicht wußte, was das ist. Zu erklären, was es mit dem Telefon und der Firewall auf sich hat, würde hier zu weit führen… ;o)_

_Sir Neo hat ihm (seine Spitznamen waren sowohl Quasi als auch Amöbe) mit diesem Kapitel ein Denkmal gesetzt._


	21. Chapter 21

_**Zwanzigster Brief**__…_

… _in dem diesmal nicht unbedingt ein StarGAST ankündigt wird, eher ein „Monster of the Week"…_

_Dandelion ist eine weitere Figur aus meinen Büchern – dort mein ewiger Gegenspieler, Lieblingsfeind und bester Freund._

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Ihr habt schon wieder nicht richtig zugehört...

Erstens habe ich Euch gesagt, daß ich noch nicht alle Clowns gefunden habe, zweitens, daß ich nicht für alles verantwortlich bin, was im Schloß passiert! Außerdem hat niemand von Euch verlangt, durch diese Tür zu gehen - das habt Ihr einzig Eurer Neugier zuzuschreiben. Das sollte eine Lehre für Euch sein, aber wie ich Euch kenne, wird das nichts nützen...

Völlig blind in der Dunkelheit? Wie interessant...

Und ein übermächtiger Gegner war das wohl kaum. Immerhin habe _ICH IHN_ gejagt. Wiewohl ich auch zugeben muß, daß er mir entkommen ist... Der beste Fechter der Galaxis? Dieser Titel gebührt uns beiden, Dandelion und mir. Die Frage nach dem Besseren stellt sich seit beinahe zweihundert Jahren. Aber Ihr seid mir auf keinen Fall gewachsen. Keine Angst - das ist nicht das, was ich für Euch als Showdown vorgesehen habe...!

Das „My Dear" verbitte ich mir übrigens entschieden, ebenso wie die diversen Beleidigungen Eures sogenannten Sekretärs, auf die ich hier nicht näher eingehen will. Sagen wir so: ich bin deshalb sauer. _Ziemlich_ sauer. Und zuweilen kann ich recht nachtragend sein. Das bedeutet für Euch: keine medizinische Versorgung mehr. Keine Waffen. Keine Lebensmittel.

Das nur nebenbei.

Zurück zum Thema.

Dieser Gnom, dessen Ihr Euch so vehement entledigt habt, verdarb mir übrigens nachhaltig den gestrigen Abend. Ich genoß eben den Sonnenuntergang dieses herrlichen Herbsttages vor dem Schloß, als plötzlich mit einem gutturalen Schrei dieses seltsame Wesen genau vor meine Füße fiel... Jetzt, da Ihr es sagt, meine ich mich zu erinnern, daß er mit einem „Quaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii..." aufschlug...

Zu dumm, daß Ihr nicht aus dem Fenster gesehen habt - Ihr hättet sonst bemerkt, daß auch er sich auflöste und eine kleine weiße Made aus dem Mehlberg kroch. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen habe ich diese allerdings mit meinem Degen aufgespießt, bevor sie sich davonmachen konnte. Ich habe keine Lust, auch noch den Bereich außerhalb des Schlosses verclownt zu sehen.

Rotkäppchen kenne ich leider auch. Es ist traurig, nicht wahr? Der Peter-Pan-Zauber hat bei ihr leider nachgelassen, seit einiger Zeit altert sie... Wenigstens hat sie einen Freund gefunden, und man kann über die Klingonen behaupten, was man will - sie lieben Ihre Frauen. Sein Name ist allerdings nicht Gill, sondern K'ill.

So. Ihr seid nun also an der Feuerwand vorbei. Dummerweise für Euch habt Ihr dabei eine Tür übersehen, so daß Ihr nun vor der falschen steht, in der Überzeugung, daß dies die Tür sei, zu der Pille Euch geschickt hat... Es freut mich, Euch sagen zu können, daß es definitiv die falsche ist! Allerdings ist sie genau richtig für meine Zwecke und entspricht meiner derzeitigen Stimmung auf das wunderbarste.

Die Tür selbst sieht von außen ganz harmlos aus. Dahinter ist kein Geräusch zu hören, und deshalb öffnet ihr sie recht unbedarft.

Dahinter befindet sich allerdings ein recht seltsamer Raum: er ist rundum mit Steinen vermauert, zehn Meter hoch und mit unzähligen Fackeln beleuchtet, und der Boden ist mit einem Gemisch aus Knochen und Sand bedeckt. Das macht Euch zwar stutzig, aber es ist zu spät... die Tür hinter Euch ist zugefallen und hat von innen weder Riegel noch Klinke, und außerdem ist sie dick mit Metall verkleidet. In den Wänden ist keinerlei Öffnung, und sei sie noch so klein. In den dunklen Tiefen der Kaverne allerdings meint Ihr, noch eine weitere Tür entdecken zu können. Um genau zu sein, ist es ein Tor, das genauso hoch ist wie die Kaverne selbst. Ihr seid jetzt mittlerweile wohl ziemlich beunruhigt, was ich daran sehe, daß Ihr Euch nervös umseht, aber da es keinen anderen Ausweg zu geben scheint, bewegt Ihr Euch langsam und vorsichtig auf das Tor zu. Unglücklicherweise tretet Ihr dabei auf genau die stelle im Boden, die den Öffnungsmechanismus des Tores auslöst. Dahinter ertönt nun ein Brüllen, das Steine schmelzen kann...

Das ist nun die Stelle, an der ich mich entspannt zurücklehne. Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, verfügt Ihr über einen Phaser Klasse 1, einen Dolch und einen gebrochenen Arm. Nicht gerade ein gut ausgestattetes Inventar für eine Begegnung...

mit einem Rancor!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Klingonische Namen fangen – jedenfalls soweit ich weiß – immer mit einem „K" an, ab dem Moment, in dem der Träger das Mannbarkeitsalter erreicht. Nachzulesen in dem wirklich guten Roman „Der letzte Schachzug"._


	22. Chapter 22

_**Einundzwanzigster Brief**_

_Eins muß man Sir Neo wirklich lassen: einstecken kann er echt gut. ;o)_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Adama.

Ein Wort vorweg: Ich sehe nicht ein, warum wir hier einen Zwist zwischen unseren "Stellvertretern" zum Thema zwischen UNS machen sollten! Mich für etwas zu "bestrafen", was mein Sekretär "verbrochen" hat, empfinde ich nicht unbedingt als große Charaktereigenschaft von Euch, aber gut... wenn Ihr darauf besteht:

Auch mir ist zu Ohren gekommen, daß Eure verehrte Schwester nicht allzu gut von mir redet - wenn es stimmt, was ich gehört habe, ist sie zuweilen sogar direkt beleidigend. Aber das auch nur, weil ich persönlich nicht in der Nähe bin, sonst würde sie den Mund garantiert nicht aufbekommen. Um auf Eure empörte Ankündigung zu reagieren, habe ich hiermit für mich beschlossen, ab und zu hilfreiche Dinge zu finden, die Ihr wahrscheinlich nicht für mich vorgesehen habt. Aber wir werden noch sehen...

Da Ihr den Werwolf aus der mittlerweile vorletzten Episode nicht erwischt habt, drängt sich bei mir der Verdacht auf, Ihr WOLLTET ihn nicht erwischen!

Vielleicht liegt es tatsächlich daran, daß er sogar für Euch ein starker (vielleicht sogar ebenbürtiger) Gegner gewesen wäre - und es ist mir aufgefallen, daß Ihr hauptsächlich an unterlegenen Gegnern Gefallen findet (man denke nur an meine Ketten, meinen geschienten Arm und die lächerliche Waffe, die mir geblieben ist - dazu Eure Drohung auf Nahrungsentzug usw...). Oder wollt Ihr etwa etwas anderes behaupten?

Der Klingone hieß tatsächlich K'ill? Da muß ich aber sagen, daß er seinem Namen nicht gerecht geworden ist. Vielleicht hätten seine Eltern ihn besser K'uschel nennen sollen... Außerdem hat aber auch der Gnom schon von seinem "Freund Gill" geredet (bzw. gekreischt), und ich bin mir recht sicher, daß er das "G" weich ausgespr... geschrieen hat.

Außerdem erscheint es mir unwahrscheinlich, daß ich da eine Tür übersehen haben sollte - rechnet einmal gemeinsam mit mir: Erste Tür - Gnom. Soweit richtig?

Zweite Tür - Rotkäppchen. Könnt Ihr mir noch folgen? Und jetzt kommt's: Dritte Tür - K'uschel !!! Dritte Tür - Tür nach der Feuerwand, dritte Tür - Raum neben dem von Rotkäppchen, dritte Tür - erreichbar durch Verbindungstür vom Rotkäppchenraum! Wo also soll ich eine andere dritte Tür übersehen haben? Hat sich vielleicht Pille vertan und mir die falsche Tür gesagt? Viel eher denke ich, daß Ihr Eure magischen Kräfte dazu benutzt habt, mich in die Irre zu führen, um Eure ungerechtfertigte schlechte Stimmung besser an mir auslassen zu können, habe ich recht? Aber gut, so ist das "Spiel" wenigstens spannender!

Jetzt stehe ich nämlich in dieser riesigen, unheimlichen Kaverne und warte darauf, daß sich der Besitzer dieser eindrucksvollen Brüll-Stimme zum Vorschein kommt. Fast schon befürchte ich, Amöbius wäre zurück, aber - Glück oder Unglück - meine Befürchtung bestätigt sich nicht im Geringsten, als das Wesen aus dem Schatten des Tores tritt und ich es sehen kann... Es ist die Grundschullehrerin meiner Alpträume, der Führerscheinprüfer des Schreckens, der Zahnarzt des Grauens - kurz: wieder mal ein Monster (dieses Schloß wimmelt ja geradezu davon)! Es ist etwa ungeheuer massig, fünf Meter groß und braun wie Brackwasser,

besitzt Arme bis zum Boden, dafür aber nur einen medizinballgroßen Kopf, der nur aus einem riesigen Maul und kleinen Schweinsaugen besteht. Die Augen blinzeln kurz aufgrund der plötzlichen Helligkeit (in seinem "Käfig", aus dem ich es eben unfreiwillig befreit habe, ist es stockdunkel), aber dann erblickt es mich und stuft mich anscheinend prompt als Frühstück ein! Immer diese Vorurteile - es kennt mich doch noch gar nicht! Woher will es wissen, daß ich kein Abendessen bin? Außerdem ist doch noch gar keine Fütterungszeit! Und die vielen Kalorien...

Das alles versuche ich ihm wortlos nahezubringen, doch es kümmert sich nicht darum, sondern stürzt sich mit ausgreifenden Schritten auf mich. Wie eine Dampflok kommt es auf mich zugerannt und ich kann mich nur mit einem beherzten Sprung zur Seite vor seinen riesigen zugreifenden Pranken retten. Doch das Vieh ist nicht so fix und prallt in vollem Tempo gegen die Mauer, wo es abrupt zum Stillstand kommt und sich leicht betäubt auf den fetten Hintern fallen läßt.

Noch im Sprung ziehe ich den Phaser aus dem Gürtel, stelle ihn mit einer fließenden Bewegung auf die höchste Stufe und feuere. Ohne besonders gezielt zu haben treffe ich genau ins Schwarze, will sagen: seinen kleinen Kopf. Doch der Phaser ist wohl zu schwach, denn der Schuß zeigt keinerlei Wirkung, die Haut des Monsters ist nicht einmal versengt. Das Ding wackelt kurz mit seinem Kopf und richtet sich dann langsam wieder auf, dreht sich zu mir um und stürzt sich prompt wieder auf mich. Noch einmal kann ich aus seiner Reichweite springen und das Monster fällt der Länge nach auf den Boden, aber gerettet bin ich dadurch noch lange nicht! Wieder macht es sich daran aufzustehen, doch anstatt abermals davonzulaufen springe ich auf seinen Rücken und schlinge meine Kette, die meine Handgelenke verbindet, um seinen Hals - besser gesagt: ich versuche es. Zu spät realisiere ich, daß das Vieh gar keinen Hals besitzt und die Kette rutscht in seine Mund wie ein Pferdehalfter. Wie dem auch sei, ich hänge jetzt auf seinem Rücken und das Vieh bäumt sich wütend auf und springt hin und her, kann mich aber nicht abschütteln. Ich versuche unterdessen verzweifelt, an meine Tasche mit dem Dolch zu kommen, das ist aber schier unmöglich, immerhin sind meine Hände nahe den Mundwinkeln des Monsters angekettet. Doch das Vieh hilft mir unfreiwillig durch sein wildes Toben aus der Patsche: Mein Mantel schwingt hin und her und - wie es der Zufall will - ich bekomme den unteren Zipfel mit der Hand zu fassen. Schnell habe ich den Dolch aus der Tasche befreit und ramme ihn dem Monster in die Schulter. Jedoch muß ich feststellen, daß es auch dabei bei dem bloßen Versuch bleibt - das Monster scheint eine Haut aus Stahl zu besitzen, denn die Klinge schrammt nutzlos daran vorbei und rutscht mir aus der Hand. Das Vieh scheint meinen Anschlag gar nicht bemerkt zu haben, versucht aber noch immer mit allen Mitteln mich abzuschütteln. Plötzlich hält es aber inne und scheint zu überlegen - dann beißt es zu und ich falle zu Boden... Das Monster hat meine Handketten auseinandergebissen, ich kann meine Arme wieder frei bewegen! Doch leider bleibt mir keine Zeit, meine Dankbarkeit auszudrücken, denn mein Gegner nutzt die Chance und stürzt sich wieder auf mich. Und dieses Mal kann ich nicht entkommen und finde mich einen Augeblick später wieder Meter über dem Boden, dieses Mal aber in den Händen des Viehs! Es hebt mich hoch, bis ich ihm direkt in die Augen sehen kann, öffnet das Maul und will mich anscheinend verschlingen. Doch in der Vorfreude auf das Essen läßt er seinen Griff etwas ZU locker und ich kann meine Arme aus seiner Faust befreien. Mit ausgestreckten Zeigefingern ramme ich ihm die Hände in die Augen, das Monster heult schmerzerfüllt auf und läßt mich fallen. Ich lande auf allen Vieren und sehe, daß das Vieh heulend in der Kaverne umhertanzt und sich die Augen reibt. Leider konnte ich es nicht ernsthaft verletzen, aber zumindest habe ich es wohl für einige Sekunden außer Gefecht gesetzt.

Gehetzt blicke ich mich nach einem Ausweg oder einer Waffe um, da fällt im Anblick des Sandes und der herumliegenden Tierknochen die Lösung ein! Hastig male ich ein überaus kompliziertes Zeichen in den Sand und muß aufgrund des gewünschten Zaubers sogar ein paar der Knochen zur Hilfe nehmen, aber nach einigen Sekunden ist es geschafft! Das Viel hat sich mittlerweile vom Schreck erholt und starrt mich n och wütender als zuvor an, bereit zum nächsten, dieses Mal sicherlich tödlichen Angriff - da bebt plötzlich der Boden und ein starker Windhauch weht durch den Raum. Der Sand am Boden bekommt wellen, die genau von der Mitte des Raumes ausgehen und die Knochen rutschen unruhig umher. Das Monster sieht sich erstaunt das Schauspiel an und ich hole währenddessen unauffällig meinen herumliegenden Dolch zurück - wer weiß, wann ich ihn doch noch gebrauchen kann...

Die Knochen aus dem ganzen Raum wandern über den Sand in Richtung Mitte, um dort langsam aber sicher einen Haufen zu bilden. Der Haufen wächst und wächst, bis allmählich Strukturen zu erkennen sind: Meterdicke Arme und Beine, ein massiger Rumpf und ein Kopf, so groß wie ein Kleinwagen. Das von mir erschaffene Knochenwesen bewegt sich - richtet sich langsam auf und streckt sich genüßlich. Mein Angreifer erkennt in dem Knochenmann einen gefährlicheren Gegner als mich und stürzt sich mit lautem Brüllen auf ihn. Ein interessanter Kampf entbrennt vor mir: Das Vieh versucht den Knochenmann zu vernichten, aber alle Knochen, die von seinen Schlägen zu Boden fallen schweben wie von Zauberhand wieder an ihren Platz zurück. Der Knochenmann wiederum hat erhebliche Schwierigkeiten, das Monster zu verletzen, denn auch er kann die stählerne Haut nicht durchdringen.

So tobt der Kampf einige Minuten und die Gegner werfen sich gegenseitig an die Wände. Mehrere Male kann ich nur knapp einem ungezielten Hieb entkommen, doch zum größten Teil bin ich in meine Ecke sicher. Als der Knochenmann das Monster zum wiederholten Male in die Luft hebt und gegen die Wand wirft, prallt das Vieh genau gegen die eiserne Tür und sprengt sie auf, so daß sie regelrecht aus den Angeln nach draußen auf den Gang fliegt. Doch noch denke ich nicht daran zu verschwinden. Ich bin einfach zu gespannt, wer den Kampf gewinnt. Das Schicksal entscheidet sich letztendlich für den Knochenmann, denn der wirft seinen Gegner plötzlich in dessen "Käfig" zurück, krallt seine knöchernen Finger in das Metall des Tores und zieht es mit ungeheurem Kraftaufwand nach unten, bis es mit lautem Dröhnen wieder verschlossen und das Monster dahinter gefangen ist. Ein paar Minuten donnert es noch gegen das Tor, doch dann scheint es aufzugeben und es herrscht wieder Ruhe. Es scheint, als müßte der Knochenmann kurz verschnaufen, dann wendet er sich mir zu und verharrt geduldig. Es wäre jetzt für mich ein Leichtes, dem Wesen zu befehlen, mich auch von den Fußfesseln zu befreien, doch eigentlich hatte ich ja vor, das zu Eurer Aufgabe zu machen. Also bücke ich mich kurz und male ein einfaches Zeichen in den Sand. Sofort fällt der Knochenmann lautlos auseinander, bis nur noch ein Haufen lebloser Knochen von ihm zeugen. Gemütlichen Schrittes wende ich mich um und spaziere aus dem Raum.

Und in welche Falle oder Prüfung ich als nächstes Tappen soll, das überlasse ich für eine Weile getrost Euch, Admiral.

Ergebenst,

Sir Neo


	23. Chapter 23

_**Zweiundzwanzigster Brief…**_

… _und der zweite Gaststar! Mehr dazu am Ende des Textes._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nun,

da habt Ihr Euch ja recht elegant aus der Affäre gezogen! Derart elegant, daß ich vermute, daß jemand nachgeholfen und Euch den einzig möglichen Ausweg verraten hat. Wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, habe ich auch ein Handy klingeln hören... (das ich bei der nächsten sich bietenden Gelegenheit konfiszieren werde)

Im übrigen kriecht nun Ihr vor mir und leckt mir die Stiefel! Wir sind Gegner. So lange, bis ich Euch aus dem Spiel entlasse. So lange, bis ich zulasse, daß Ihr mich findet. Und bis dahin werde - mit Ausnahme der Kräfte des Schlosses, auf die ich keinen Einfluß habe - alleine ich entscheiden, was und wer Euch zustößt! Im übrigen würde ich weder Eurem Sekretär noch Euch raten, sich mit meiner Schwester anzulegen... Sie hat viel von mir gelernt und kann gut auf sich aufpassen...!

Und wenn Ihr meint, daß ich nur an unterlegenen Gegnern Spaß finde, dann werde ich meine Jagdausfliüge ab sofort eben unterlassen. These Clowns are all yours, Sir. Have Fun!

Also laßt uns weiterspielen.

Ihr steht nun wieder auf dem Gang, über den Ihr gekommen seid. Eingedenk meines älteren Rates wendet Ihr Euch zurück nach links. Ihr umgeht die Feuerwand, ohne Rotkäppchen wieder zu begegnen, und auch die Wachen im anderen Raum sind weg - vermutlich rennen sie immer noch...

An der ursprünglichen Abzweigung angekommen, tastet Ihr Euch weiter vor. Um die unglückselige Tür des letzten Abenteuers schlagt Ihr diesmal einen großen Bogen und schleicht weiter. Ein paar Türen weiter sehe ich Euch wiederum innehalten und lauschen. Ich drehe den Lautstärkeregler etwas höher, um mitzuhören.

Eine Männerstimme rezitiert. Sie klingt alt, ohne alt zu sein, eher abgenutzt, verbraucht, müde. Mitleiderweckend. Und dennoch, in den Worten scheint sie Kraft zu finden, denn sie ist ausdrucksstark.

There are more things in heaven and earth, Horatio,

Than are dreamt of in your philosophy.

But come!

Here, as before, never, so help you mercy,

How strange or odd soe'er I bear myself

(As I perchance hereafter shall think meet

To put an antic disposition on),

That you, at such times seeing me, never shall,

With arms encumb'red thus, or this head-shake,

Or by pronouncing of some doubtful phrase,

As 'Well, well, we know,' or 'We could, an if we would,'

Or 'If we list to speak,' or 'There be, an if they might,'

Or such ambiguous giving out, to note

That you know aught of me- this is not to do,

So grace and mercy at your most need help you,

Swear.

Dies ist ein Mann, geschätzter Gegner, gegen den Ihr mit Waffen nichts ausrichten könnt - denn er ist schon tot. Und das seit über 400 Jahren. Diese Prüfung hat also mit Gewalt nichts am Hut.

Nur voran! Nicht so schüchtern! Hamlet ist es nicht, auch wenn es sich so anhört...

Ihr geht leise weiter, bis Ihr Euch sicher seid, welche Tür die richtige ist, und bleibt davor stehen.

Was ever woman in this humour woo'd?

Was ever woman in this humour won?

I'll have her; but I will not keep her long.

What! I that kill'd her husband and his father-

To take her in her heart's extremest hate,

With curses in her mouth, tears in her eyes,

The bleeding witness of my hatred by;

Having God, her conscience, and these bars against me,

And I no friends to back my suit at all

But the plain devil and dissembling looks,

And yet to win her, all the world to nothing!

Ha!

Erst Hamlet, und jetzt Richard III? Scheint ein Shakespeare-Fan zu sein! Ihr öffnet also vorsichtig dir Tür.

Ein Mann, gekleidet in ein elisabethanisches Gewand mit reich besticktem Wams und kurzen, ballonartigen Hosen zu überkniehohen Stiefeln und Strumpfhose sitzt auf einer kargen Pritsche und rezitiert die Worte aus einem dicken, ledergebundenen Buch auf seinem Schoß. Um den Hals und die Hand- und Fußgelenke trägt er Eisenschellen, die mit Ketten verbunden sind. Die Ketten scheinen dick und schwer, doch trägt er sie mit einer Gelassenheit, die auf lange Gewohnheit schließen läßt. Sein volles, braunes Haar ist schulterlang und nach hinten gekämmt, ein Spitzbart betont sein starkes Kinn, und seine Augen, die er nun gelassen und doch fragend auf Euch richtet, sind ebenso blau wie traurig.

So, mein geschätzter Gegner, sieht ein Mann aus, der alles verloren hat, was er liebte, und unschuldig verflucht und hingerichtet wurde.

Ich darf Euch, Sir Neo, Sir Simon of Canterville vorstellen. Helft ihm, wenn Ihr könnt.

K.A.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_So – da hätten wir ihn nun, den ersten Reisegefährten… auch wenn uns (oder besser mir) noch nicht klar war, als ich ihn für Sir Neo da hingesetzt hatte ;o) Inspiriert hat er mich in dieser speziellen Form durch einen Film mit Patrick Stewart, der darin das Kunststück fertigbringt, in einem ziemlich lächerlichen Kostüm eine beeindruckende Würde auszustrahlen. Auch er zitiert Shakespeare, um sich die Zeit zu vertreiben._

_Das erste Zitat ist aus Hamlet und wurde von mir wegen des Inhalts gewählt. Das zweite, aus Richard III, stammt aus einer meiner Lieblingsszenen darin – und ich habe dabei immer das überwältigende Spiel Sir Ian McKellens vor Augen, der diesen Part in einem Film verkörpert hat (und der ist wirklich sehr, sehr gut und nur zu empfehlen – schaut mal auf YouTube danach)_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Dreiundzwanzigster Brief**_

_Langsam kommt mein geschätzter Gegner in Fahrt :o) Und er rächt sich mit kleinen Gemeinheiten… Und auch Sir Simon durchlebt eine gewisse Änderung. Da geht er hin, der Patrick Stewart… statt dessen bekommen wir einen zwar ein wenig trotteligen, jedoch äußerst liebenswerten Geist, der seinesgleichen sucht._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seid gegrüßt, Adama!

Auch durch Eure perfiden Verdächtigungen lasse ich mir meine gute Laune nicht verderben - Ihr könnt gewiß sein, daß ich bisher nicht auf Hilfe angewiesen war (auch nicht auf Eure Jagdausflüge, die Ihr ja nun anscheinend zu unterlassen gedenkt. Warum diese Reaktion allerdings von Euch kommt ist mir rätselhaft, wenn auch gleichgültig.). Daß der von mir gewählte Weg die einzig Mögliche Lösung war, wage ich zu bezweifeln. Spontan fallen mir vier weitere mögliche Lösungswege ein, mit denen ich Euch aber jetzt nicht langweilen möchte. Und ein Handy habe ich ganz bestimmt nicht bei mir, vielleicht klingelten nur Eure Ohren vor Erstaunen. Über alle physikalischen Gegenstände, die ich momentan bei mir trage, wißt Ihr Bescheid - sofern Ihr gut aufgepaßt habt oder meine gesamten Briefe nochmals durchlesen wollt.

Euren Ausbruch, in dem Ihr davon träumt, ich würde vor Euch kriechen und Eure Stiefel lecken werde ich geflissentlich übersehen, um meine Meinung über Euch nicht wieder durch den Boden sacken zu lassen. Nur bitte ich Euch, solche infantilen Äußerungen in Zukunft zu unterlassen, oder habt Ihr bemerkt, daß ich mich jemals solcher Phrasen bedient habe? Und seid außerdem gewiß: Wenn ich dem "Spiel" entfliehen will, so ist meine Vorstellungskraft stark genug, um mich von selbst daraus zu lösen, ohne Euch um Erlaubnis zu bitten.

Doch vorerst habe ich vor, noch eine ganze Weile an diesem Abenteuer teilzunehmen. Nun stehe ich also an der Tür dieses Zimmers, in dem ein leibhaftiger Geist sitzt und mich klagend ansieht.

"Wie gut, daß Ihr gekommen sein, edler Herr Ritter! Ich wagte kaum zu hoffen, daß Ihr meine Stimme hörtet, doch anheben wollte ich sie nicht, um euch nicht vor mir zu schrecken."

Erstaunt blicke ich ihn an. Er wollte mich mit seiner "Vorlesung" also anlocken.

Was hatte ich wohl zu erwarten. Ich antworte: "Herr Geist, hier bin ich also, was wünscht Ihr von mir?"

Seine bleichen Lippen teilen sich zu einem Lächeln, das ungewollt unheimlich wirkt.

"Herr Ritter - nennt mich doch bitte bei meinem Namen: Sir Simon."

"Dann nennt Ihr mich Sir Neo, Sir Simon. Ich bitte darum!"

"Ich danke Euch! Doch könnt Ihr mir helfen?"

"Sagt mir doch, worum es geht, ich werde mein Bestes geben, sofern mein Bestes gut genug ist."

"Oh, selbst Euer Schlechtestes wäre gut genug für mich, doch darum geht es nicht. Wenn Ihr gewillt seid mir zu helfen, entbiete ich Euch eine kostbare Belohnung: Ich werde Euch von Euren Fesseln befreien!"

"Habt Dank, doch nur die Hand, die sie mir angelegt hat soll diese Fesseln auch wieder entfernen. Aber sagt mir Euren Wunsch, ich werde ihn auch ohne Lohn versuchen zu erfüllen."

"Ihr seid so gut, es verschlägt mir die Stimme."

"Ich habe meine Gründe. Doch sagt mir, wenn Ihr im Stande seid, meine Fesseln zu entfernen, warum befreit Ihr Euch zuerst nicht selbst?"

Der Geist seufzt: "Das, mein lieber Sir Neo, ist Teil meines Problems. Auf mir lastet ein Fluch, der mir den Weg in den Himmel versperrt. Selbst die Hölle würde ich aber mittlerweile vorziehen, um endlich diesem elenden Dasein zu entkommen! Aber der Fluch hält mich hier als Gespenst gefangen, unfähig etwas anderes zu empfinden als Verzweiflung."

"Was ist es, was Euch so quält?"

"Die Geschichte ist lang und traurig, aber ich werde sie Euch kurz umreißen: Böse Intrige brachte mich vor unendlicher Zeit dazu, meine einzige Liebe des Betrugs an mir zu beschuldigen. Ich verfolgte sie und sie - Gott steh' mir bei! - nahm sich in ihrer unschuldigen Verzweiflung selbst das Leben! Ihre Brüder sperrten mich ein und ließen mich sterben, doch nicht bevor ein Fluch über mich gelegt wurde. Dieser Fluch fesselt mich auf dieser Welt, bis an ihr Ende, und speziell sogar in diesem Raum, wenn nicht eine Prophezeiung erfüllt wird..."

Ich werde hellhörig: "Wie lautet diese Prophezeiung?"

Sir Simon lächelt verlegen: "Es ist ein Gedicht. Ich hatte lange Jahrhunderte Zeit, darüber zu grübeln und habe es etwas ... nun ja ... neu übersetzt. Wollt Ihr das Original lesen?"

"Gerne, zeigt her."

Er schlägt sein Buch auf einer anderen Seite auf und gibt es mir. Nachdem ich gelesen habe sieht er mich hoffnungsvoll an: "Wollt Ihr nun vielleicht meine Version hören?"

Seufzend antworte ich: "Nun tragt es schon vor."

Der Geist springt auf, wobei seine Ketten laut rasseln. "Gerne, edler Sir! Merkt auf:

Wenn ein gold'nes Mädchen ringt

Ein Gebet von Lippen voll Sünd',

Wenn die fruchtlos' Mandel keimt,

Ein kleines Kind die Tränen weint,

Dann soll das ganze Haus sein still

Und Frieden sein auf Canterville."

Seine Begeisterung legt sich und lange Sekunden blickt er peinlich schweigend auf seine halb durchsichtig Füße. Doch dann faßt er neuen Mut und blickt mich zaghaft lächelnd an: "Was haltet Ihr davon?"

Ich zögere kurz, blicke ihn dann aber aufmunternd an: "Wundervoll, Sir Simon! Um Längen besser als das Original! Ich bin überwältigt." Ich grinse.

Und meine kleine Lüge hat Erfolg; Sir Simon ist entzückt.

"Oh, Sir Neo, ich danke Euch! Noch nie hatte ich Gelegenheit, es jemandem Vorzutragen, der sich mit hoher Literatur auskennt! Welch eine Ehre für mich armes Gespenst!" Er senkt seine Stimme und sieht mich verschwörerisch an: "Ihr müßt wissen, manchmal besucht mich ein schwarzgewandeter, behelmter Mann, aber ich glaube nicht, daß er besonders gebildet ist. Er scheint zwar hier eine hohe Stellung inne zu haben, aber für meine Version der Prophezeiung interessiert er sich nicht besonders. Nach langen Überzeugungsversuchen konnte ich sie ihm vortragen, aber er hatte nicht den Anstand, sie so zu würdigen, wie Ihr es tut.

Ich bin immer froh, wenn er wieder geht."

Ich kann mir ein Grinsen fast nicht verkneifen. "Ja, ich denke, ich bin ihm auch schon einmal über den Weg gelaufen."

"Na, dann wißt Ihr ja, wovon ich rede."

"O ja, so ist es... Aber was bedeutet dieses Gedicht?"

Jetzt blickt der Geist leicht betreten zu Boden und zögert. "Nun, das ist es ja. Es bedeutet, daß zu meiner Erlösung ein kleines blondes Mädchen an meiner Stelle um meiner Sünde willen beten und weinen soll. Am Besten hat es auch noch einen toten Mandelbaum im Gepäck, der im richtigen Moment wieder zu blühen beginnen muß."

Ich unterbreche ihn: "Das ist aber recht unwahrscheinlich, meint Ihr nicht?"

"O ja! Ihr glaubt ja gar nicht, wie schwierig es ist, das alles unter einen Hut zu bringen! Ihr müßt wissen, wenn man ein paar Jahrhunderte hier sitzt, laufen einem die tollsten Leute über den Weg. Einmal war ein kleines blondes Mädchen hier, hatte aber leider keinen Madelbaum dabei. Ein anderes Mal besuchte mich ein Mädchen mit einem kleinen getopften Mandelbaum, aber das Mädchen hatte schwarze Haare! Und zu meinem Verdruß hatte ein anderes Mal ein blondes Mädchen zufällig einen Mandelbaum dabei, der aber beim besten Willen und sogar mit Unmengen von Dünger nicht wieder zu blühen anfangen wollte. Vielleicht lag es ja daran, daß gerade Herbst war. Es ist zum verrückt werden!"

"Da gebe ich Euch recht. Was aber soll ich tun?"

Er sieht mich verzweifelt an: "Ich dachte, daß vielleicht Ihr mir das sagen könnt? Ich bin mittlerweile wirklich ratlos!"

Ich stoße einen leisen Seufzer aus und denke angestrengt nach.

"Also, als Erstes müssen wir uns darüber klar sein, daß wir auf diesem Wege keine Lösung finden werden", teile ich ihm nach einigen Augenblicken das Ergebnis meiner Gedankengänge mit. "Zumal ich offensichtlich weder ein blondes Mädchen bin, noch einen Mandelbaum bei mir führe, auch kenne ich keine entsprechende Person in unserer Reichweite."

Nur kurz denke ich daran, das Rotkäppchen zu holen, doch dann fällt mir ein, daß sie wohl kaum mehr als Kind durchgehen dürfte. Und beim besten Willen hatte ich in diesem Schloß noch keinen Mandelbaum gesehen, auch nicht in der Außenanlage. Ihr macht es mir dieses Mal aber auch wirklich schwer, geschätzter Admiral!

"Aber die Prophezeiung läßt keine andere Lösung zu!" heult Sir Simon. Er klingt jetzt äußerst hoffnungslos.

Eine leichte Wut erfaßt mich und ich pflaume ihn an: "Laßt mich mit dieser Prophezeiung in Frieden, wer sagt denn, daß es nicht eine weitere Lösung gibt?"

Ich beruhige mich wieder und lege einen aufmunternden Ton in meine Stimme. "Aus eigener Erfahrung weiß ich, daß es für jede noch so ausweglose Situation mindestens zwei Lösungen gibt, und wenn uns das moderne tägliche Leben etwas lehrt, dann das!"

Mißmutig blickt er an die Wand und klingt etwas pikiert: "Nun, das kann ich nicht beurteilen. Ich darf Euch daran erinnern, daß ich seit über vierhundert Jahren tot und hier gefangen bin."

"Das ändert nichts daran, daß wir nur mit einer solchen Einstellung zu einer akzeptablen Lösung gelangen."

Fast wütend sieht er mich an und zischt: "Da mögt Ihr Recht haben, doch weiß ich trotzdem nicht, wie diese zweite Lösung aussehen soll!"

Ich lasse mich von seinem Gefühlsausbruch nicht beirren und beginne im Kreis zu gehen, um mich besser konzentrieren zu können.

"Laßt uns überlegen, Sir Simon", predige ich, während er meine Wanderung mißtrauisch beobachtet. "Ihr seid hier seit langer Zeit -"

"Seit genau 402 Jahren, drei Monaten und elf Tagen, um genau zu sein", unterbricht mich der Geist.

"Also, Ihr seid hier seit über vierhundert Jahren gefangen -"

"Angekettet, mit Geisterketten!" ruft er wieder empört und dazwischen und rasselt mit seinen Ketten.

Ich bleibe stehen und blicke ihn vernichtend an. Er zuckt zusammen und kauert sich ganz klein in seinen Sessel.

"Wenn ich jetzt bitte fortfahren dürfte?" knurre ich und setze meine Wanderung fort. "Ihr werdet hier also seit über vierhundert Jahren durch Geisterketten gefangengehalten und wartet seitdem auf die Erfüllung der Prophezeiung -" Wieder öffnet er den Mund, um einen Kommentar einzuwerfen, doch ich bringe ihn mit einer herrischen Geste meines Zeigefingers zum Schweigen. Schmollend blickt er zu Boden und ich kann weiter meine Runden drehen. "... der Prophezeiung, die Euch Eure Freiheit wieder geben soll." setze ich meinen Monolog fort. "Soweit, so gut. Doch wir müssen etwas berücksichtigen, und zwar die besondere Situation, in der ich mich befinde." Sir Simon sieht mich fragend an, und ich erkläre es ihm: "Dieser behelmte Kunstbanause, von dem Ihr gesprochen habt, Sir Simon, ist Kes Adama, der Herr dieses Schlosses und außerdem der Teufel." Sir Simon zuckt zusammen und macht große Augen, doch ich fahre ungerührt fort: "Er ist dafür verantwortlich, daß ich hier bin, und ich vermute, auch dafür, daß Ihr hier seid. Versteht mich nicht falsch", werfe ich rasch ein, um eine weitere empörte Unterbrechung zu vermeiden, "ich meine damit nicht, er hätte Euch verflucht! Vielmehr hat er Euren Aufenthaltsort unauffällig aus Canterville hierher verlegt, an einen völlig anderen Ort, an dem im Moment eine Art Spiel ausgetragen wird - zwischen ihm und mir. Es geht darum, daß er mir verschiedene Aufgaben stellt, um mich zu testen - also eine Art Hindernisparcours. Und nun seid auch Ihr ein Teil davon."

"Das verstehe ich nicht", heult Sir Simon verzweifelt.

"Das müßt Ihr auch nicht. Wenn das Spiel beendet ist, läuft bestimmt alles wieder seinen normalen Gang, glaubt mir. Adama ist zwar der Teufel, aber mittlerweile kenne ich ihn gut genug, daß ich weiß, daß er nicht unnötig grausam ist - vor allem zu Leuten, oder Geistern, die mit all dem nichts zu tun haben."

Sir Simon wirkt etwas erleichtert, aber noch immer ist er stark verwirrt.

Ich setze meine Überlegungen fort: "Nun wissen wir also, daß Ihr Teil meiner Prüfungen seid. Und ich bin mir sicher, daß sich diese Prüfung nicht von den anderen unterscheidet, und zwar dahingehend, daß es mehr als eine Lösung gibt.

Eine Lösung ist wahrscheinlich, daß ich es irgendwie schaffe, ein blondes Mädchen und einen blühenden Mandelbaum aufzutreiben. Doch das halte ich im Moment kaum für möglich. Bestimmt gibt es aber auch eine zweite, konventionelle, Lösung, ich aber entscheide mich für die dritte! Hinweise für die Lösungen erhielt ich von Adama oft im Vorfeld der einzelnen Prüfungen, ich mußte bisher meistens nur korrekt kombinieren."

Ich zögere kurz, dann trete ich näher an den Geist heran. "Dürfte ich bitte kurz Eure Ketten sehen, Sir Simon?"

Er bietet mir seine Hände an. "Natürlich, seht sie Euch nur an!"

Ich beuge mich vor und nach kurzer Überprüfung habe ich die Lösung! Mit vor Aufregung zitternden Händen krame ich aus meiner Manteltasche die Schlüssel hervor, die ich in einem der ersten Räume eingesteckt hatte. Es dauert einige Augenblicke, bis ich den richtigen gefunden habe, aber dafür paßt er wie angegossen in das Schloß der Geisterketten um Sir Simons Handgelenke!

Wie erwartet geschieht exakt das Selbe wie damals bei mir: Die Handschellen erzittern und beginnen dann langsam sich zusammenzuziehen, bis sie nach wenigen Herzschlägen so dünn sind, daß kein Grashalm mehr dazwischengepaßt hätte. Jedes menschliche Handgelenk wäre unter dem magischen Druck zerquetscht worden, doch nicht so die Geisterhände von Sir Simon! Die Handschellen dringen durch das nebelgleiche Fleisch seiner Handgelenke und fallen dann nutzlos und klirrend zu Boden. Sir Simon der den ganzen Vorgang mit weit aufgerissenen Augen beobachtet hatte stößt einen lauten Schrei der Freude aus. Ungläubig blickt er die am Boden liegenden Ketten an, dann fällt er mir vor Glück laut heulend um den Hals - oder versucht es wenigstens, denn in seiner Eigenschaft als Geist fällt er direkt durch mich durch und auf den Boden. Ich fühle mich, als hätte mir jemand einen Eimer mit eiskaltem Wasser über den Kopf gegossen. Doch das Gefühl vergeht zum Glück rasch.

Was außerdem nach einer Weile vergeht , ist die Begeisterung Sir Simons über seine neu gewonnene Freiheit. Zwar scheint er noch immer erfreut, jedoch scheint er auch auf etwas zu warten und immer ungeduldiger zu werden. Auch ich merke, daß irgend etwas nicht stimmt - warum geschieht gar nichts? Ich hatte das Gespenst zwar von seinen Ketten erlöst, die ihn hier in diesem Raum gefangen hielten, doch irgendwie scheint das noch nicht das Ende vom Lied gewesen zu sein. Warum entmaterialisiert er nicht und entschwindet gen Paradies - oder wenigstens gen Hölle? Ich bin ratlos und Sir Simons Laune sinkt rasch wieder ihrer ursprünglichen Hoffnungslosigkeit entgegen. Und ich kann ihm nicht weiter helfen, denn meine magischen Kräfte beherrschen nur das Irdische - das Überirdische kann ich nicht beeinflussen, also auch nicht die Entscheidung, ob Sir Simon nun erlöst wird oder nicht.

Doch so rasch bin ich nicht gewillt aufzugeben - weder diese Aufgabe noch meine gute Laune! Wenn es jetzt nicht geht, dann geht es später, denke ich mir und gebe widerwillig zu: "Sir Simon, es scheint, als wäre die Aufgabe noch nicht ganz gelöst, vielleicht sollten wir doch nach der ersten oder zweiten Lösung Ausschau halten."

Doch Sir Simon versucht nun seinerseits, mich aufzuheitern: "Macht Euch nichts daraus, Sir Neo, wenigstens bin ich dieser vermaledeiten Ketten ledig und kann gehen, besser gesagt: schweben wohin es mir beliebt."

Das zu hören bringt mich auf eine weitere Idee: "Sir Simon, würde es Euch denn belieben, mich ein wenig bei meinen Aufgaben zu begleiten? Ich kann versprechen, daß es bestimmt nicht langweilig wird!"

Sir Simon grinst von einem Geisterohr zum anderen. "Zwei Sirs als Gefährten, das klingt nach Abenteuer! Ich bin einverstanden, wenn Ihr damit zufrieden seid, mich nur als Zuschauer bei Euch zu haben, denn mein Wesen als Gespenst verbietet es mir, in materielle Angelegenheiten einzugreifen."

Auch ich lächle jetzt. "Das, Sir Simon, ist nun wirklich kein Problem! Bisher bin ich immer allein zurechtgekommen und ich glaube auch nicht, daß Adama damit einverstanden wäre, wenn Ihr mir bei den Aufgaben helfen würdet. Aber vielleicht amüsiert es ihn ja auch ein wenig, unseren Unterhaltungen zu lauschen, während ich mich weiter auf die Suche nach ihm begebe. Ich bin gespannt, was er dazu sagt. Und vielleicht finden wir ja auf dem Weg die wirkliche Lösung Eures Problems - wer weiß, außer Adama?"

Sir Simon springt in die Höhe und schwebt in Richtung Tür. Vorsichtig überquert er die Schwelle als befürchtete er einen Blitzschlag - doch nichts geschieht. Er ist nun das erste Mal seit 402 Jahren, drei Monaten und elf Tagen aus diesem Raum gekommen. Zudem ist er sich im Klaren darüber, daß er sich dieses Zimmer nicht mehr auf Canterville befindet, er sich also an einem völlig fremden Ort zurechtfinden muß.

Trotzdem scheint er äußerst tatendurstig als er mir sich zu mir umdreht und ruft: "Na los, Sir Neo, wo bleib Ihr denn? Wollt Ihr jetzt mit, oder soll ich selbst Eure Aufgaben erledigen?"

Er lacht laut und fröhlich und ich stimme ein.

Nun denn, Adama, so ist der Stand der Dinge. Was haltet Ihr davon, wenn mir ein geisterhafter Begleiter eine kleine Weile über die Schulter schaut, so lange, bis wir die Erlösung für ihn gefunden haben?

Ich warte gespannt auf Eure Antwort

Euer Ergebener

Sir Neo


	25. Chapter 25

_**Vierundzwanzigster Brief**_

_Was passiert wohl, wenn man Adama als Kunstbanause bezeichnet? Richtig: er beginnt zu klugscheissern… ;o) UND er plaziert einen passenden neuen Gaststar- dieser jedoch wieder mit einem Kurzauftritt.  
Für die Statistik halten wir fest: Team Sir Neo: 2 (Neo, Sir Simon), Team Adama: 1 (Adama)_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Doch,

ja. Ich HABE schon erlebt, daß Ihr Euch solcher Phrasen („Stiefel lecken") befleißigt habt, und zwar in Eurer fünften Antwort. Aber das ist nicht weiter wichtig. Ich finde es nur amüsant, daß Ihr immer noch nicht wißt, wie ich reagieren werde, daß Ihr Euch immer noch nicht sicher seid, welche meiner Reaktionen gespielt und welche echt ist, und vor allem: daß Ihr immer noch auf meine Provokationen hereinfallt. Aber lassen wir das.

Nur noch eins: wer ist infantiler? Der Infant oder der, der das Spiel immer wieder mitspielt? Ich BIN infantil! Und diese Einsicht macht mich stark. Aber seid gewiß: Ihr entkommt diesem Spiel nicht eher, als ich Euch daraus entlasse. Und Ihr werdet mich erst dann finden, wenn ich will, daß Ihr mich findet.

Ich muß, so schwer es mir auch fällt, Euch loben. Ihr habt die letzte Aufgabe nicht schlecht gelöst, auch wenn sie zur Hälfte noch offensteht.

Aber nun habt Ihr also einen Geist im Schlepptau. Ein Geist, der leicht verwirrt ist, nebenbei bemerkt. Nun gut. Entweder, Ihr dreht durch, oder Ihr erlöst ihn, das wird sich noch zeigen.

Der Geist ist ausgehungert nach Kultur? Das läßt sich ändern! Mal sehen... ihr beide kommt also aus dem Verlies Sir Simons. Der Geist schaut unbekümmert nach beiden Seiten und will sich achselzuckend nach rechts wenden, doch ihr bekommt ihn am Ärmel zu packen und zieht ihn nach links.

„Hier lang, Sir!" raunzt ihr ihn an. Sehr freundlich seid Ihr ja nicht gerade zu dem armen alten Mann! Sir Simon scheint das aber gar nicht zu registrieren, er ist aufgedreht wie ein Kind auf Schulausflug.

„Kennt Ihr Euch hier aus?" wollt Ihr wissen.

„Aber nein!" entgegnet das Gespenst fröhlich. „Ich sagte Euch doch, es war mir verwehrt, die Kammer zu verlassen! Aber ich bin äußerst neugierig, was es hier alles zu sehen gibt!"

Es amüsiert mich, zu sehen, wie Ihr einerseits Euren Gefährten, der munter vorauseilt, nicht verlieren wollt, und andererseits, um Eure Sicherheit besorgt, immer wieder stehenbleibt und lauscht.

Und bald sehe ich Euch wieder die Ohren spitzen. Ein Blick auf den Lageplan des Schlosses verrät mir, wo Ihr Euch befindet, und auch Sir Simon schnurrt plötzlich wie ein aufgezogener Brummkreisel vor Euch her, er ist überhaupt nicht mehr zu bremsen: denn Ihr habt beide die Musik gehört!

„Musik!" seufzt das Gespenst. „Ich habe sie oft gehört in meiner Kammer! Sinfonien, Konzerte, Opern, ach... Liebt Ihr sie nicht auch?"

„Wen?" höre ich Euch verständnislos sagen. Euer Gesichtsausdruck ist dabei nicht gerade intelligent zu nennen.

„Die Musik!" Sir Simon ist überrascht. „Sagt mir: zieht Ihr Beethoven Mozart vor, oder umgekehrt?"

„Wie?" Ihr habt es immer noch nicht begriffen. Aber das war ja noch nie Eure Stärke.

„Beethoven? Oder Mozart? Oder verehrt Ihr etwa Salieri?"

Ich sehe, wie es in Eurem Hirn rattert. Von Salieri, dem großen, verkannten Gegenspieler Mozarts, habt Ihr vermutlich noch nie etwas gehört, von Beethoven, das sehe ich Euch an der Nasenspitze ein, schießt Euch nur der Anfang seiner fünften Symphonie durch den Kopf (tadadataaaaa....), zumindest im ersten Satz wahrlich nicht das Beste seiner Werke - wenn ich da an die zauberische Mondscheinsonate denke, zum Beispiel, oder die wundervolle Pathétique! Und von Mozart kennt Ihr wohl die Nachtmusik und den Namen einiger Opern, denn ich höre Euch schnell und verzweifelt „Mozart!" sagen. Falsche Wahl. Sir Simon meint nur leicht indigniert: „Ah. Mozart." und nickt enttäuscht. Aber er gibt noch nicht auf. „Wohlan denn, was haltet Ihr von Wagner?" Er lächelt hoffnungsvoll. Wohl, um ihn nicht zu enttäuschen, beeilt Ihr Euch, ihm zu versichern, wie sehr Euch Wagner gefalle. Sir Simon sieht jetzt richtig traurig aus und startet einen letzten Versuch. „Und würdet Ihr eher Opern von Verdi und Gounod hören oder von Puccini und Bellini?" Ihr tut mir langsam beinahe leid ob dieser Prüfung, denn Ihr macht ein Gesicht, als hätte er Euch gefragt, ob Ihr lieber Ratte am Spieß (ohne Ketchup) oder Dromedarfrikassee mit überbackenem Elefanten essen würdet. Ich beschließe, Euch zu erlösen, und schalte den Lautsprecher über Euren Köpfen ein.

„Seid gegrüßt, Sir Simon. Wenn Ihr, anstatt beständig über Euer Los zu jammern, Euch mit mir über Kunst und Musik unterhalten hättet, hätten wir einige interessante Gespräche führen können, und Ihr würdet mich nicht als Kunstbanause bezeichnet haben. Ich würde gerne Eure Fragen an Sir Neo beantworten.

Ich ziehe Beethoven nicht unbedingt Mozart vor, doch ich schätze seine klareren Linien, wo Mozart oft zu überzuckert wirkt. Andererseits ist Mozart von einer geradezu magischen Wandlungsfähigkeit und hat abseits der breiten Pfade des Massengeschmacks einige wirkliche Juwelen produziert. Wagner verabscheue ich aus tiefstem Herzen, obgleich auch hier zwei oder drei Stücke von Bedeutung zu nennen wären. Verdi und vor allem Gounod würde ich immer und jederzeit Bellini, der annehmbar ist, und Puccini, den ich hasse, vorziehen. Und jetzt lade ich Euch und Sir Neo ein, den Rest einer Aufführung von Gounods „Faust" mit anzusehen und zu hören. Dazu müßt Ihr nur, der Musik folgend, durch die Türe zehn Meter vor Euch treten, sie wird euch in eine Loge des Opernhauses führen. Mit etwas Glück werdet ihr etwas Außergewöhnliches sehen können, denn auch in dieser Oper gibt es einen - allerdings äußerst stofflichen - Geist. Das Ensemble fürchtet ihn als seinen schärfsten Kritiker, der es vor allem auf La Carlotta, die Primadonna, abgesehen hat. Gefördert wird von ihm hingegen eine vielversprechende junge Sängerin im Chor, der er, wie es heißt, Privatstunden gibt, ohne daß sie ihn jemals gesehen hat. Unglücklicherweise wird diese junge Frau von einem gleichaltrigen Grafen geliebt, der sie gegen den Willen seines Bruders ehelichen will. Die ganze Situation ist äußerst prekär und äußerst verfahren.

Tretet nun ein und beobachtet! Es wird, denke ich, zu einem kleinen Drama kommen, und ihr solltet Euch entscheiden, einer Partei zu helfen. Doch entscheidet weise, welcher!"

Ihr beide seht euch an, während meine Stimme verklingt. Euch, Sir Neo, schwant wohl nichts Gutes, das kann ich sehen, doch Sir Simon hat sich schon umgedreht und ist davongeeilt, so daß Ihr zuseht, ihn einzuholen.

Die besagte Tür führt Euch zu einer Loge zur rechten der Bühne und nur ein wenig oberhalb ihr gelegen. Direkt vor euch liegt der Orchestergraben, und die Oper ist in vollem Gange, als ihr euch setzt.

Auf der Bühne steht eine ältere Frau in einem betont jugendlichen Gewand, das wohl deutsch und typisch bürgerlich sein soll, im Stile der Jahre um 1750. Sie besingt auf französisch irgendwelche Juwelen, doch ihre Stimme ist schrill und lieblos. Sir Simon verzieht gequält das Gesicht.

Plötzlich durchdringt eine körperlose männliche Stimme das ganze Theater. „Genug!" donnert sie. „Ich hatte Ihnen doch verboten, zu singen! Sie wollten die Kröte? Hier ist sie!"

Die Frau auf der Bühne versucht verzweifelt, weiterzusingen, doch es gelingt ihr nicht: sie bekommt nur noch ein schauderhaftes Quaken heraus und flieht weinend. Der Vorhang rauscht zu. Ihr benutzt diesen Moment, um euch im Theater umzusehen, das erstaunlicherweise voll besetzt ist. Die Menschen sind in elegante Abendgarderobe um 1860 gekleidet und beginnen nun, leise zu tuscheln. Immer wieder sind die Worte „Phantom" und „Operngeist" zu vernehmen.

Als der Vorhang wieder aufgeht, steht an Stelle der Diva eine junge Frau im selben Kostüm da, die jung und rein aussieht. Als die Musik einsetzt, beginnt sie zu singen, dieselbe Arie wie zuvor, aber welch ein Unterschied! Aus jedem einzelnen Ton klingt jugendliche Frische und Freude, und die Schönheit der Arie trägt bis hinauf zum gigantischen Kronleuchter.

Den Rest dieses Aktes und im gesamten nächsten passiert gar nichts von Bedeutung, außer, daß Ihr beinahe einschlaft, Sir Simon verzaubert über der Logenbrüstung hängt und ein junger Mann in der Proszeniumsloge, also in der, die über euren direkten Gegenüber gelegen ist, es ihm nachtut, und zwar jedesmal, wenn die junge Sängerin auf der Bühne ist.

Und dann geschieht es. Am Ende des letzten Aktes, als Margarethe wegen Kindsmord im Gefängnis ist und Faust sie mit Mephistos Hilfe befreien will, gibt es das große, ultimative Liebesduett. Margarethe muß es beginnen, und das tut sie auch, mit klarer Stimme, die ewige Liebe verspricht: „Oui, c'est toi, je t'aime!" _Du bist es, den ich liebe,_ singt sie. Doch nicht etwa den Faust auf der Bühne spricht sie an, auch nicht den jungen Grafen gegenüber, sondern den Insassen der Loge über euch! Dort also muß das Phantom sitzen! Der junge Graf indessen macht ein Gesicht wie Kermit, wenn er sich furchtbar ärgert.

Margarethe kommt zum Schluß ihres Teils des Duetts, und der Faust auf der Bühne holt bereits Luft für seinen Einsatz, als über euch eine engelsgleiche Stimme zu singen beginnt. Mit einer nie gehörten Süße und Schönheit, die Engel zum Weinen brächte, singt das Phantom Faustens Antwort: „Oui, c'est moi, je t'aime!" _Ja, ich bin es, der dich liebt!_ Der Faust auf der Bühne hat vor Schreck den Ton verschluckt, Mephisto, der noch gar nicht dran ist, linst mit offenem Mund aus der Kulisse, und das Publikum starrt wie verzaubert zu Loge Nummer fünf hinauf.

Das Duett geht weiter, ihre Stimmen verbinden sich zu ungeahnten Harmonien und schwingen sich lerchengleich hinauf. Sir Simon laufen Tränen die Wangen hinunter, als die Arie in das großartige „Anges pours, Anges radieux" übergeht, und das Orchester spielt um sein Leben.

Dann verklingt der letzte Ton, das Mädchen steht bebend und strahlend auf der Bühne und schaut hinauf, von oben schaut wohl einer genauso hinunter, und das Publikum bricht in frenetischen Applaus aus und gibt Standing Ovations.

Plötzlich fallen Schüsse! Polizisten, die sich in den Nachbarlogen des Grafen aufgehalten haben, schießen wohl auf das Phantom. Unversehens rauscht es von oben, fledermausschwingenartig flattert das schwarze Cape des Phantoms vor eurer Nase vorbei, als es auf die Bühne springt: ein großer, eleganter Mann, dessen Gesicht von einer hautfarbenen Maske zur Gänze bedeckt ist. Wieder fallen Schüsse, hören aber rapide auf, als das Phantom die junge Sängerin aufhebt und mit ihr auf den Armen von der Bühne eilt. Gegenüber springt der Graf aus seiner Loge, landet unglücklich und fällt, rappelt sich auf und rast hinterher.

Nun, Sir Neo, Sir Simon, wie entscheidet ihr euch? Helft ihr? Und wenn ja, wem? Und wie?

Ich bin gespannt auf Eure Antwort!

K.A.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Das Phantom der Oper – hier inspiriert von Charles Dance in der (zugegebenermaßen ein wenig kitschigen, aber wunderschönen) dreistündigen Miniserienfassung. Auch hierzu finden sich Clips auf YouTube – dieser Film hat mich damals erst dazu gebracht, mir Gounod's Faust mal näher anzusehen… es ist seither meine Lieblingsoper. Wunderschön – vor allem das Finale._


	26. Chapter 26

_**Fünfundzwanzigster Brief**_

_Retourkutsche. Sechsspännig. Und ein Phantom, sehr frei nach Leroux – und mit einer kräftigen Prise „Scaramouche" ;o)_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ach Adama,

es ist wirklich zu traurig! Mittlerweile kann ich mich nicht mehr davon abhalten, ab und an ein wenig Mitleid für Euch zu empfinden. Habt Ihr so wenig Selbstvertrauen, daß Ihr ein solches Trauerspiel für nötig haltet, um vermeintlicherweise Eure Ehre zu retten? Noch scheue ich vor dem Wort "peinlich" zurück, aber wenn Ihr es weiterhin so toll treiben solltet, dann wird es sich mir unweigerlich aufdrängen müssen.

Habt Ihr es tatsächlich nötig, mich vor einem armen verwirrten, geistesschwachen und vor allem TOTEN Gespenst mit einer solch langweiligen und höchst überflüssigen Show zu demütigen, nur um damit diesem bemitleidenswerten Kerl ein besseres Bild von Euch aufzuzwängen? Muß ich etwa glauben, daß in seinen von Unwissenheit und langer Isolation geprägten "Anschuldigungen" bezüglich Eurer Kunstkenntnis ein wahrer Kern steckt, oder warum bemüht Ihr Euch so aufdringlich, das zu widerlegen? Habt Ihr nicht einen Funken Würde, der Euch solche uninteressanten, geradzu langweiligen Vorträge zur Ehrenrettung gegenüber einem derart kleinen und NICHT INTERESSIERTEN Publikum (der Geist und meine Wenigkeit) verbietet? Habt Ihr nicht bemerkt, daß mein Gesichtsausdruck, während Ihr uns so ungefragt mit der Darstellung Eures Könnens gelangweilt habt, zwischen Langeweile, Mitleid und peinlicher Berührung schwankte? Ihr habt ihn anscheinend nur falsch gedeutet.

Und dann meine Reaktionen auf Sir Simons Fragen derart persönlich beleidigend darzustellen - das war nicht nötig, einem Ehrenmann nicht angemessen und ich werde es Euch nicht so schnell vergessen. Daß ich persönlich mit solch "trockenen" (was bestimmt subjektiv ist) Bereichen wie altertümliche Kunst - seien es Bilder, Opern oder Theater - nicht viel am Hut habe, habe ich nie bestritten, doch mir das auf diese perfide Weise unter die Nase zu reiben und dann überheblich die Nase zu rümpfen ist auch nicht die feine Art. Ist die Giraffe besser als die Gazelle, nur weil diese nicht an die höchsten Blätter kommt? Niemals!

Seit wann ist es an mir, Euch Umgangsformen beibringen zu müssen? Aber, bitte, nehmt das nicht wieder zum Anlaß, mir einen ewigen Vortrag zu halten, der mir abermals verteidigend darstellt, das alles wäre sowieso nur ein "Späßchen" oder eine "Provokation" Eurerseits gewesen und wieso ich immer noch darauf hereinfalle. Das nehme ich Euch nämlich nicht ab, müßt Ihr wissen. Nur noch eins - ich befürchte, daß Ihr meinen Umgang mit dem armen Sir Simon etwas zu ruppig darstellt. Es mag sein, daß es Euch so vorkommt - bedenkt man Eure Umgangsformen mit vermeintlich Unterlegenen - doch mein momentanes Verhältnis zu Sir Simon ist geprägt von Höflichkeit und Freundschaft. Zumindest versuche ich es so zu halten, auch wenn er es mir mit seiner Naivität bisweilen recht schwer macht.

Aber lassen wir das, es gibt Wichtigeres - und Interessanteres zu berichten:

Da sitzen wir also, frisch gebackene Zeugen einer Entführung, die beileibe kein Schauspiel war. Das Publikum, das unter uns sitzt tuschelt aufgeregt, doch keiner wagt es aufzustehen, denn immerhin könnte das alles doch zur Aufführung gehören ("Wahrlich eine eigenartige Version!" - "Der Regisseur gehört aus der Stadt vertrieben" - "In London ist es letztes Jahr aber anders abgelaufen", höre ich es hier und da tuscheln)... Sir Simon scheint sich ebenso wenig sicher zu sein, wie er reagieren soll; er ist zwischen Begeisterung und Entsetzen hin- und hergerissen. Momentan bleibe ich jedoch ruhig. Eine eigenartige Gewißheit überkommt mich und ich kann Sir Simon gerade noch am Gewand packen, bevor er vor Aufregung über die Brüstung stürzt. Natürlich weiß ich, daß ihm nichts passiert wäre - immerhin ist er schon tot - aber ich wollte ihn da unten nicht suchen müssen.

Plötzlich fällt der Vorhang wieder und ein dicklicher Mann wühlt sich hindurch, anscheinend der Direktor oder Regisseur. Mit lauter, fiepsiger Stimme versucht er das Publikum zu beruhigen. Doch das bewirkt nur das Gegenteil: Die Leute sind jetzt endlich sicher, daß das Gesehene doch kein Schauspiel war und einige springen auf. Das Getuschel wird lauter und steigert sich in ein allgemeine "Buh"- und "Geld-zurück"-Rufe. Wie aufs Stichwort knallen weitere Schüsse "aus dem Off". Das genügt: Das Publikum bricht in Panik aus und die befrackten und ballbekleideten Herrschaften übertrampeln einander beim Versuch den Ausgang als

Erster zu erreichen. Die negativen Beifallsbekundungen haben sich in Schreie und "Hilfe"-Rufe verwandelt.

Im Nu ist die Halle unter uns leergefegt und wie durch ein Wunder wurde kaum jemand dabei verletzt. Sir Simon ist entsetzt, stammelt vor sich hin und zeigt aufgeregt nach unten. Auf der Bühne regt sich wieder etwas: Wo eben noch der aufgeregte Regisseur gestanden hatte erscheint eine Gestalt zwischen den Vorhangfalten - es ist das Phantom! Er versucht, halbwegs mit Erfolg, hinter seinem die entführte junge Schauspielerin zu schützen, und zwar vor den Degenhieben des erzürnten Edelmannes. Die Hiebe sind jedoch ausnahmslos gegen das Phantom gerichtet; dieses verteidigt sich seinerseits auch mit einem Degen.

Die beiden Waffen klirren beständig aufeinander und der Graf treibt das Phantom mit der jungen Dame hinter dem Rücken immer weiter vor sich her.

Da taucht plötzlich auf der anderen Seite des Saals einer der Polizisten auf, die das Phantom anscheinend abhängen konnte. Zu Sir Simons Erstaunen stehe ich von meinem Stuhl auf und hebe ihn hoch - er ist erstaunlich schwer. Der Polizist legt seine Pistole an, zielt auf das Phantom und schießt. Doch zu einem Treffer kommt es nicht, denn kurz vor dem Schuß trifft den Beamten der von mir geworfene Stuhl am Kopf, so daß er mit einem Schmerzenslaut ohnmächtig zur Seite kippt und der Schuß wirkungslos in die Decke geht. Sir Simon starrt mich ungläubig an und ich starre lächelnd zurück. "Er hätte immerhin das Mädchen treffen können", verteidige ich mein Handeln. Der Kampf auf der Bühne wogt jedoch unbeeindruckt weiter und wenige Augenblicke später sind die Kontrahenten mit dem Mädchen wieder hinter dem Vorhang verschwunden.

Sir Simon packt mich aufgeregt am Ärmel. "Wir müssen etwas tun! Der maskierte Kerl hat doch tatsächlich die Darstellerin entführt!"

Ich sitze in Ermangelung meines Stuhls auf der gepolsterten Brüstung und suche mit den Augen im unteren Zuschauerraum nach einer Bewegung.

"Sir Neo! Was könnt Ihr nur so ruhig dasitzen! Da wird gerade ein Verbrechen verübt und wir müssen es verhindern!" ruft Sir Simon empört, springt auf und will aus der Loge stürmen. Doch ich halte ihn wieder an einem Zipfel seines Gewandes zurück.

"Sir, erweist mir bitte den Gefallen und setzt Euch wieder. Laßt uns lieber das Schauspiel genießen!"

Das Gespenst blickt mich entgeistert (Verzeihung, hihi) an. Wie gerufen fliegt plötzlich eine Logentür schräg gegenüber auf und die Kontrahenten tragen ihren Kampf darin aus. Das Mädchen mittlerweile nicht mehr hinter dem Phantom, sondern kommt in eben diesem Moment hinter dem Vorhang der Bühne hervor. Der Graf und das Phantom liefern sich einen Kampf, der jedem Mantel- und Degenfilm gerecht würde und die junge Frau starrt entsetzt nach oben; bei jedem Zusammenknallen der Degen zuckt sie zusammen. Sir Simon hat sich mittlerweile tatsächlich wieder gesetzt und beobachtet mit mir gespannt das Schauspiel.

Der Kampf wogt unentschieden zwischen den beiden gleichgroßen Männern - der Graf mit der Kraft seiner Wut und das Phantom mit der Behendigkeit einer Katze. Ist es Überlegenheit des Adeligen oder Berechnung des Maskierten? Jedenfalls wird das Phantom immer weiter zurückgetrieben und muß sogar auf die gepolsterte Brüstung der Loge springen, um den Hieben des Grafen auszuweichen. Dieser folgt ihm sogleich und treibt seinen Gegner immer weiter rückwärts, so daß dieser nach wenigen Schritten das Ende des Mäuerchens erreicht hat. Mit einem beherzten Sprung setzt er jedoch auf die nächste Loge daneben über. Doch der Graf zögert nur kurz und springt ihm nach wenigen Augenblicken nach. So wogt der Kampf weiter hin und her - jedoch überwiegend her, zu uns! Die Kontrahenten überwinden in ihrem Eifer einen Abgrund zwischen den Logen nach dem anderen, bis sie nur noch drei Logen von uns entfernt sind. Sir Simon ist entsetzt an die Wand zurückgewichen und starrt hinüber, ich jedoch genieße das Schauspiel noch immer.

Das Phantom ändert seine Taktik anscheinend, denn es springt nicht noch näher zu uns her, sondern springt von der Brüstung in den Logenraum, reißt die Tür auf und stürzt auf den Gang dahinter, der Graf folgt ihm mit erhobenem Degen auf dem Fuße.

Sir Simon stürzt zur Tür, doch wieder halte ich ihn zurück. Wortlos bedeute ich ihm, sich hinter mich zu stellen, schleiche selbst aber zur Tür und lausche. An einem genau berechneten Moment stoße ich die Tür mit einem Ruck nach außen auf, stoße abrupt auf Widerstand und werde mit einem dumpfen Krachen belohnt.

Ich trete einen Schritt auf den Gang hinaus und sehe vor mir ein verdattertes Phantom stehen, das mich verwirrt anblickt (ja, ich weiß, aber ich kann den Gesichtsausdruck unter seiner Maske spüren), den Degen noch erhoben. Kurz werfe ich einen Blick hinter die geöffnete Tür und sehe dort den bewußtlosen Grafen liegen, mit einer dicken Beule am Kopf. Die schwere, von außen nicht gepolsterte Tür hat an der entsprechenden Stelle eine Macke. Sir Simon starrt mir ungläubig über die Schulter.

Das Phantom hat seine Fassung recht schnell wiedergewonnen, nickt mir einen Dank zu, dreht sich auf dem Absatz um und stürmt den Gang entlang, an dessen Ende gerade die junge Schauspielerin um die Ecke kommt. Sie erblickt das Phantom und stößt einen spitzen Schrei aus - aber nicht vor Freude, sondern vor Schreck, das bleibt meinen Ohren nicht verborgen! Hastig packe ich den Degen des Grafs, der neben seinem Besitzer auf dem Boden liegt, und renne dem Phantom hinterher. Der Maskierte hört meine Schritte, bleibt stehen und sieht sich nach mir um. Verwirrt registriert er, daß ich ihn angreifen will und zieht abermals seinen Degen um sich zu verteidigen. Unsere Klingen prallen funkensprühend aufeinander und die Wucht meines Angriffs treibt ihn ein paar Schritte zurück, doch dann fängt er sich wieder. Er schafft es, einige Attacken gegen mich zu führen, die ich alle parieren kann, bis ich wiederum ihn attackieren kann. Mit ein paar Finten versucht er meine Deckung zu durchdringen, doch diese Tricks kenne ich ebensogut und kann gut parieren. Langsam dränge ich ihn an die Wand zurück und nach wenigen Augenblicken habe ich die Spitze meines Degens an seinem Hals. Doch ich zögere - ich will ihn ja nicht töten! Diesen Augenblick nutzt der Maskierte und rammt das Heft seines Degens gegen meinen rechten Arm und schleudert mir so die Waffe aus der Hand. Ich springe wutentbrannt einen Schritt zurück und sehe, daß das Phantom weiter auf mich eindringen will. Mit einer Handbewegung ziehe ich den Phaser aus dem Gürtel, stelle ihn mit dem Daumen auf die niedrigste Stufe, ziele kurz und drücke ab. Das Phantom sackt bewußtlos, aber unverletzt zu Boden. Prompt höre ich hinter mir hastige Schritte: Der Graf ist wieder zu sich gekommen, hat sich aufgerappelt und kommt auf uns zugerannt.

Schon von weitem ruft er: "Sehr gut, Ihr habt den Burschen! Überlassen Sie es mir, den Kerl vollends zu erledigen!"

Seufzend richte ich den Phaser auch auf ihn und drücke ab. Sein bewußtloser Körper stolpert und rollt auf mich zu, kommt jedoch am reglosen Phantom zum Halten.

Ich winke das Mädchen zu mir und zögernd nähert sie sich. Und schon beginnen die beiden sich zu regen und richten sich schwindelig wieder auf. Meine Waffe zeigt noch immer auf sie, so daß sie es nicht wagen, sich zu rühren. Ihre Blicke sprühen jedoch vor Zorn und anscheinend können sie sich nicht entscheiden, wem dieser Zorn gelten soll - mir oder dem jeweiligen Gegner gegenüber.

Ich ziehe mit einer Hand die sprachlose Schauspielerin in den Mittelpunkt des Interesses: "Vielleicht sollten die Herren einmal überlegen, das Mädchen entscheiden zu lassen?" herrsche ich die beiden wütend an.

"Ha!" macht der Graf, "das steht ja wohl außer Frage! Margarethe will MICH heiraten! Was soll sie mit einem Herumtreiber und Verbrecher wie diesem maskierten Kerl? Komm her zu mir, meine Liebe!" Der letzte Satz war an das Mädchen gewandt. Doch sie rührt sich nicht.

"Da seht Ihr es," ruft das Phantom triumphierend, "Margarethe will nichts von Euch wissen! Sie will mit mir zusammen sein, nicht wahr, meine Gute?" Doch auch jetzt zögert die junge Frau.

Die beiden Streithähne blicken sich und dann das Mädchen entgeistert an. "Was ist denn mit Dir los?" rufen sie wie aus einem Munde.

Das ist der Zeitpunkt, an dem ich mich wieder einmische: "Meine Herren, wenn Sie einen Vorschlag von mir hören wollen?" Beide nicken langsam. Ich fahre fort: "Lassen Sie wirklich das Mädchen entscheiden, zu wem sie will. Wenn Sie sich so sicher sind, können Sie ja nichts verlieren, oder?" Langsam blicke ich vom einen zum anderen.

Der Graf nickt als erster: "Da ich ganz bestimmt weiß, daß meine Margarethe nichts mit einem mittellosen Herumtreiber zu tun haben will, schwöre ich hiermit bei meiner Ehre, daß ich mich widerspruchslos zurückziehen werde, sollte sie sich für ihn entscheiden und sie nie wieder behelligen." Zum Schwur hebt er seine linke Hand zum Herzen.

Das Phantom tut es ihm gleich: "Ich schwöre ebenso!"

Jetzt wende ich mich an Margarethe: "Nun, was sagst Du jetzt?"

Sie zögert und blickt mich flehentlich an. Dann beginnt sie langsam zu sprechen: "Ähm, tut mir echt leid", an den Grafen gewandt, "aber Du gehst mir voll bis hier!" Ihre Geste mit der Hand am Hals ist überdeutlich. Der Graf wird blaß, beherrscht sich aber.

Sie fährt fort: "Ich will tatsächlich lieber mit dem Phantom zusammensein -"

Der Maskierte heult triumphierend: "Juhuu, ich wußte es, komm an mein Herz!"

Doch immer noch bleibt Margarethe still stehen: "Ja, aber nur, wenn Du mir eine Sache versprichst!"

Sogar durch die Maske ist zu erkennen, daß das Lächeln des Phantoms einfriert.

"Und was soll ich versprechen?"

"Bitte nimm es mir nicht übel, aber das ganze geheimnisvolle Getue mit der Maske und dem Herumspuken, wie soll ich sagen... es geht mir auf den Keks! Ich liebe Dich, zugegeben, aber ich kann und werde mich nicht damit abfinden, für den Rest meines Lebens im Keller der Oper zu leben - was sollen meine Freundinnen nur denken?" Das Phantom will sie unterbrechen, doch sie läßt sich nicht beirren: "Weißt Du, was ich mir für mein Leben wünsche? Ich wünsche mir ein kleines Häuschen mit Garten und fünf Kinder, die ohne Maske und Umhang durch die Gegend rennen - bis auf Halloween, natürlich! Und Du weißt, ich liebe Dich auch so, aber es gibt doch heutzutage so gute plastische Chirurgen, meinst Du nicht, Du könntest Dich mal wegen Deines Gesichts nur mal beraten lassen? Mir zuliebe?"

Sie blickt verlegen zu Boden.

Das Phantom schweigt einige Augenblicke, doch dann lächelt es. "Na gut, unter einer Bedingung: Wenn das Häuschen einen großen dunklen Keller hat, sage ich zu allem ja!"

Das Mädchen schreit freudig auf und wirft sich ihm um den Hals. Doch aus den Augenwinkeln bemerke ich, daß der Graf schon wieder zu seiner Waffe, die jetzt auf dem Boden liegt, greifen will. Anscheinend hat es Sir Simon auch gesehen, denn er schwebt aus den Schatten hinter mir direkt auf den Grafen zu und knurrt unheimlich: "Uuuuaaaaahhhh!!! Wenn Du es wagen solltest, auch nur daran zu denken, Deinen Schwur zu brechen, so werde ich Dich für den Rest Deines Lebens gar füüürrrchterlich heimsuchen und Dir nie wieder Ruhe lassen!! Uuuuaaaaaahhh!!!"

Der Graf schreit panisch auf und rennt mit den Armen wedelnd und um Hilfe schreiend davon. Sir Simon grinst mich spitzbübisch an und ich grinse anerkennend zurück. Das Phantom wendet sich nun an uns, mit einigen leicht ängstlichen Seitenblicken auf das Gespenst: "Wie kann ich Euch nur danken, Ihr habt ihn uns für immer vom Hals geschafft!"

"Nun ja", antworte ich, "wenn Ihr uns versprecht, Euer Versprechen zu halten,

ist uns genug gedankt. Und wenn nicht - Ihr wißt ja, mein Freund hier -" Mit einem kurzen Kopfnicken in Richtung von Sir Simon breche ich bedeutungsschwer ab.

Das Phantom beeilt sich mit dem Kopf zu nicken, nimmt seine Angebetete auf die Arme und läuft hastig davon.

Sir Simon und ich stehen noch eine Weile regungslos da und sehen den beiden nach. Dann wendet sich der Geist seufzend an mich: "Habt Ihr bemerkt - die Kleine war blond. Ob sie wohl einen Mandelbaum -"

"Das kenn ich mir nicht vorstellen", unterbreche ich ihn sanft. "Außerdem war sie meines Erachtens nach schon zu alt. Denkt Ihr nicht?"

"Doch, doch, Ihr habt natürlich Recht", seufzt er resignierend, "ich hatte nur gehofft..."

Langsam wenden wir uns zum ab und gehen langsam in Richtung Ausgang. Will heißen: Ich gehe in Richtung Ausgang, der Geist schwebt neben mir her. Ich lege tröstend einen Arm um seine Schultern und fühle mich zum Dank wie unter einer kalten Dusche.

"Jaja", flüstere ich mitleidig und unterdrücke ein Schaudern, "wie sagte schon Shakespeare? 'Die Hoffnung ist ein Spürhund ohne Spur'."

"Da hat er wohl Recht, der alte Sack."

"Kommt, Sir Simon, auf zur nächsten Aufgabe. Vielleicht finden wir da einen Mandelbaum für Euch. Aber das weiß natürlich nur Adama."

Der Geist zieht die Augenbrauen hoch und sieht plötzlich nicht mehr so hoffnungsvoll aus.

Das war so weit mein Bericht,

Euer ergebener

Sir Neo


	27. Chapter 27

_**Sechsundzwanzigster Brief**_

_Sehr, sehr kurz… ich weiß nicht mehr, warum, aber ich konnte mir wohl nicht verkneifen, selbst in diese paar Worte ein weiteres meiner Lieblingszitate aus Richard III einzustreuen ;o)_

_Dementoren und Patroni gehören natürlich zu HP – der kommt später noch – Kappas kommen dort zwar auch vor, stammen aber ursprünglich aus der japanischen Mythologie._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ich wußte es!

Ich wußte, daß Ihr so reagieren würdet! Und jedesmal verurteilt Ihr mich aufs Neue, was ich äußerst amüsant finde... denn Ihr habt immer noch nicht herausgefunden, was wirklich in mir vorgeht. Aber Ihr werdet langsam wütend, und das ist gut. Das ist sogar sehr gut.

Widerwillig muß ich Euch und Sir Simon loben - Eriks Problem habt Ihr sehr gut gelöst. Der arme Kerl ist sonst in nahezu jeder Version zum Tode verurteilt. Allerdings enttäuscht mich Eure Einschätzung von Sir Simon. Der Alte hat deutlich mehr auf dem Kasten, als Ihr ihm zugestehen wollt. Wie auch immer - Moment. War da nicht ein Geräusch? Sind Mörder hier? Nein... Ja! Ich bin hier... Verzeiht, aber in letzter Zeit höre ich immer wieder Geräusche, ohne die Urheber zur sehen. Ich glaube nicht, daß es Clowns sind, die sind viel zu simpel gestrickt. Selbst ihre Besten bescheren mir nicht mehr als ein wenig Kopfzerbrechen und einige kurzweilige Momente der Jagd. Aber dies hier ist anders. Kälter. Schwärzer. Deutlich interessanter.

Wenden wir uns aber wieder Eurer nächsten Aufgabe zu. Mal sehen, wie infantil IHR sein könnt! Mit der nächsten Tür betretet ihr einen großen Schrank. Was Ihr darin findet, liegt allein an Euch. Rotkappen, Dementoren, schwarze Hunde, Kappas... ich bin gespannt auf Euren Patronus!

Verzeiht die Kürze dieser Aufgabe, aber _ETWAS_ ist hier. Ich muß es jagen, bevor es mich jagt...

K.A.


	28. Chapter 28

_**Siebenundzwanzigster Brief**_

_Applaus für den heutigen Gaststar! Und mit ihm der erste Schritt in die erste „große" Lokation, in der wir uns eine ganze Weile aufhalten werden…_

_Und wieder hat Sir Neo einen wesentlichen Teil des Schlosses geschaffen. Eigentlich dachte ich ja, der Kasten würde mir gehören… ;o)_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seid mir gegrüßt, edler Admiral Adama!

Nun hoffe ich natürlich, man kann diese Anrede nicht zum Anlaß nehmen mir vorzuwerfen, ich sei ein Stiefellecker. Aber da eine einfachere Anrede von Eurer geschätzten Schwester als zu "unhöflich" eingestuft wurde, werde ich es eben einmal so versuchen. Gespannt bin ich jetzt, was sie dieses Mal daran auszusetzen hat.

Es darf nicht verschwiegen werden, daß ich angenehm überrascht und zugleich etwas beschämt bin, daß Euer letztes "Pamphlet" so kurz gehalten war, während mein vorhergehendes derart... nun, sagen wir: ausgeufert ist. Sollte sich unsere Tradition nun dahingehend ändern, nicht vor jedem Bericht erst seitenlange Vorträge zu halten, so werde ich mich mit großer Freude daran halten.

Was diese geheimnisvolle Macht angeht, die Ihr durch das Schloß streifen spürt, so bin ich - entgegen den Vermutungen meines Sekretärs - doch recht besorgt. Was könnte das sein, das Euch solche Angst einjagt, daß Ihr kaum in der Lage seid, Euch dem "Spiel" zu widmen? Wird ES mir vielleicht auch begegnen? Vielleicht sogar in der kommenden Aufgabe? Nun, ich bin gespannt und voller Erwartung, was auch kommen mag.

Gerade trete ich, gefolgt vom Geist des Simon of Canterville, aus dem Gang des Opernhauses zurück auf den Gang Eures Schlosses. Noch immer scheint das Gespenst um sein Schicksal besorgt, doch ich bin nach wie vor guter Dinge, daß wir eine Lösung für sein Problem finden werden. Also gehen wir mehr oder weniger beschwingt den Gang entlang, auf der Suche nach weiteren Aufgaben - oder besser noch: nach Euch, Admiral!

Schon nach kurzer Zeit erreichen wir jedoch das Ende des Gangs, keine weitere Tür war aufgetaucht, kein Gang war abgezweigt, doch wenige Schritte vor mir sehe ich eine massive Steinmauer, die den Gang abschließt. Verwirrt bleibe ich stehen - was sollte euch bewogen haben, uns in eine Sackgasse zu schicken? Sir Simon jedoch bemerkt nicht, daß ich stehenbleibe, sondern schwebt munter fort, immer näher auf die Mauer zu - und hindurch! Verblüfft reiße ich Augen und Mund auf und dürfte im Moment etwa so aussehen, wie Ihr mich kürzlich dargestellt hattet. Doch lange stehe ich so nicht, denn wenige Augenblicke später steckt Sir Simon seinen Kopf wieder aus der Wand und blickt mich fragend an.

"Was ist los", schimpft er, "warum bleibt Ihr stehen?"

Ich verziehe das Gesicht und deute Wortlos auf die Mauer, in der er gerade steckt. Verwirrt blickt der Geist an sich herab und sieht nur Mauerwerk. "Oh, ich hatte ganz vergessen...", entschuldigt er sich und schlüpft wieder ganz auf meine Seite der Wand.

"Was ist dahinter?" frage ich ihn neugierig.

"Nun ja, der Gang setzt sich ganz normal fort, deshalb habe ich es gar nicht richtig gemerkt, daß ich eine Wand durchquert habe. Ich bin untröstlich, euch hier stehen gelassen zu haben!"

"Macht Euch keine Sorgen, Sir Simon, aber trotzdem möchte ich wissen, ob nicht auch ich diese Wand durchqueren kann."

Das Gespenst lächelt nachsichtig, erwidert aber nichts. Doch ich fürchte, es hat mich falsch verstanden, denn ich beabsichtige sehr wohl, diese Wand auf physikalischem Weg zu überwinden. Vorsichtig nähere ich meinen Kopf den Mauersteinen und lausche. Es ist nichts zu hören. Mit der rechten Faust klopfe ich an die Wand. Tatsächlich - es klingt nicht gerade nach einer Massiven Steinmauer - eher wie eine dünne Ziegelwand. Nach genauerer Untersuchung entdecke ich in einer Fuge ein kleines, quadratisches Loch unbekannter Tiefe. Ich versuche, durchzublicken, sehe aber nur Schwärze. Aufgrund einer plötzlichen Idee puste ich hindurch - und die Wand klappt zur Seite! Vor Schreck fall ich fast in den dahinterliegenden Raum. - Raum?

Sir Simon macht zieht erschrocken die Luft ein: "Eben war da aber noch ein ganz normaler Gang! Und jetzt...?"

Jetzt hat sich der angebliche Gang in eine kleine, dunkle, staubige Kammer verwandelt, die mit Gerümpel vollgestellt ist. Langsam trete ich ein und Sir Simon folgt mir hinter ängstlich hinter meinem Rücken. Ich drehe mich zu ihm um und blicke ihn spöttisch an: "Was ist los, Sir Simon, habt Ihr Angst vor Gespenstern?"

Er grinst mich übertrieben ironisch an und schwebt mit erhobenem Haupt an mir vorbei in den dunklen Raum. Gemeinsam begutachten wir ihn - er ist nicht größer als fünf auf fünf Schritt, aber so voller alter Möbel, Koffer und Gerümpel, daß er noch kleiner wirkt.

Gerade will ich eine besonders verheißungsvolle Kiste öffnen, als der große Schrank hinter uns zu wackeln beginnt und ein unheimliches Heulen ertönt. Sir Simon kreischt panisch auf und verschwindet durch das Holz in der Kiste vor mir. Auch ich erschrecke bis ins Mark und drehe mich hektisch um. Der Schrank wackelt immer noch, das Heulen hat aber aufgehört. Und nach weiteren unheimlichen Sekunden steht auch der Schrank wieder still, als wäre nichts geschehen. Ich gehe langsam auf ihn zu - jede Sekunde darauf gefaßt, einem umfallenden, zweieinhalb Meter hohen und anderthalb Meter tiefen Schrank aus dem Weg zu springen.

Sir Simon streckt hinter mir vorsichtig den Kopf aus der Kiste. Als er sieht, daß keine unmittelbare Gefahr mehr droht, schlüpft er ganz hinaus und stellt sich hinter mich, neugierig den Schrank beobachtend.

Vorsichtig strecke ich die Hand nach dem Griff aus, um ihn zu öffnen, als der Schrank plötzlich wieder anfängt zu wackeln - aber nur kurz, dann hält er wieder still. Sir Simon und ich zucken aber vor Schreck zusammen. Doch dann packe ich mutig den Griff und reiße die Tür auf.

Im Schrank wabert die Schwärze, als wäre vor mir ein schwarzer, senkrechter See.

Plötzlich erklingt wie aus weiter Ferne, jedoch aus dem Schrank, eine schwache Stimme - mit Schrecken erkenne ich, daß es Eure ist!

"Sir Neo!", klagt Eure Stimme, "Sir Neo, Ihr müßt mir helfen! Ich bin so geschwächt..." Ein paar furchtbare Augenblicke bleibt der Schrank ruhig doch dann fährt die Stimme fort: "Findet Gandalf, Sir Neo, aber Ihr müßt Euch beeilen! Ihr habt nur noch wenig Zeit!"

Bei den letzten Worten wir Eure Stimme immer leiser, dann erstirbt sie röchelnd. Sir Simon und ich blicken uns rätselnd an. Kann es sein, daß Ihr tatsächlich unsere Hilfe braucht? Oder ist das nur wieder eine Eurer Fallen?

Aus irgendeinem Grund bin ich mir sicher, daß es dieses Mal ernst ist - Sir Simon scheint genauso zu denken.

"Wo sollen wir denn jetzt einen Gandalf finden?" fragt er zweifelnd.

"Gandalf ist ein berühmter Magier der modernen Literatur, aber trotzdem habe ich keinen Schimmer, wo wir nach ihm suchen könnten."

Beide zucken wir wieder zusammen, als Eure Stimme genervt aus dem Schrank donnert:

"Ist das denn so schwer? Ihr müßt in den Schrank gehen, dann werdet Ihr ihn schon finden. Und jetzt los!" Dann verstummt sie wieder.

Ich zucke mit den Schultern, blicke noch mal Sir Simon an - er nickt - und trete in die wabernde Dunkelheit des Schrankes und –

- _WIRBELNDE FARBEN, KEINE SCHWERKRAFT. ICH SCHWEBE. _

_"DAS IST TOLL!" RUFE ICH SIR SIMON ZU, DER NEBEN MIR SCHWEBT._

_"ACH, MAN GEWÖHNT SICH DARAN," MEINT ER GELANGWEILT._

_MIT ERSTAUNLICH LEICHTEM GEMÜT SCHWEBE ICH DURCH DIE UNENDLICHEN FARBEN, BIS ICH AM HORIZONT EINEN DUNKLEN FLECK BEMERKE, DER RASEND SCHNELL NÄHERKOMMT. ER VERGÖSSERT SICH GEMEIN SCHNELL ZU EINER RASENFLÄCHE, AUF DIE ICH MIT SCHMERZHAFER WUCHT PRALLE UND DORT STÖHNEND LIEGENBLEIBE. ES VERGEHEN EINIGE AUGENBLICKE, BIS DER SCHMERZ NACHLÄSST, DANN RICHTE ICH MICH AUF. ICH STEHE AUF EINER ART KUNSTRASEN, DER SICH IN ALLE RICHTUNGEN ENDLOS ERSTRECKT. DER HIMMEL ÜBER UNS IST BUNT UND SCHEINT SICH BESTÄNDIG ZU BEWEGEN UND DIE LUFT FLIESST WIE WASSER UM UNS HERUM. SIR SIMON STEHT NEBEN MIR UND SIEHT SICH EBENFALLS UM. IN UNSERER NÄHE IST EIN ETWA LOCH IM BODEN, EIN SCHRITT IM DURCHMESSER, MIT EINEM SCHILD DANEBEN. "POTTER" STEHT DARAUF. ICH NÄHERE MICH NEUGIERIG DEM LOCH UND PLÖTZLICH SCHWEBT DARAUS EIN SCHEMEN EMPOR. ICH ERKENNE ES SOFORT - ES IST EIN IRRWICHT!_

_ALS DER IRRWICHT MICH ERBLICKT VERWANDELT ER SICH IN EINE FESTE GESTALT: SIE SIEHT GENAUSO AUS WIE ICH UND ICH ERSTARRE VOR SCHRECK. DOCH ICH WEISS, WIE MAN EINEN IRRWICHT BESIEGT - HASTIG SCHARRE ICH MIT DEN FÜSSEN EIN VERSCHLUNGENES ZEICHEN IN DAS GRAS UND PROMPT ERSCHEINT DER RETTENDE GEIST - MEIN PERSÖNLICHER PATRONUS. LEIDER IST SEINE GESTALT NICHT ZU ERKENNEN, EIN UNGLAUBLICH HELL GLEISSENDES LICHT UMGIBT IHN, SO DASS ICH GEBLENDET DAS GESICHT ABWENDEN MUSS. ALS DAS LICHT VERBLASST, IST DER PATRONUS, ABER EBENSO DER IRRWICHT VERSCHWUNDEN. SIR SIMON STEHT HINTER MIR UND ALS ICH MICH ZU IHM UMDREHE, SEHE ICH, DASS ER MIT EINEM PANISCHEN AUSDRUCK AUF DEM GESICHT ERSTARRT IST. ICH VERSUCHE IHN ZU BERUHIGEN._

_"ABER SIR SIMON, DAS WAR DOCH NUR EIN IRRWICHT!"_

_DOCH ER REAGIERT NICHT._

_"NICHT DER IRRWICHT", STAMMELT ER NACH EINER WEILE, "ES IST EUER PATRONUS..."_

_"IHR HABT IHN GESEHEN?" FRAGE ICH IHN BEGEISTERT. ICH KONNTE IHN AUFGRUND DER HELLIGKEIT NOCH NIE SEHEN - SO OFT HABE ICH IHN AUCH NOCH NICHT BENÖTIGT._

_"JA", IST SEINE LAPIDARE ANTWORT._

_"UND?" DRÄNGE ICH, "WIE SIEHT ER AUS? WAS IST ER?"_

_"DAS WOLLT ER NICHT WISSEN!" FLÜSTERT ER ABWESEND._

_EINE WEILE VERUCHE ICH; ES AUS IHM HERAUSZULOCKEN, DOCH ER SCHWEIGT BEHARRLICH._

_ICH KANN MACHEN WAS ICH WILL, ALSO GEBE ICH AUF, WIR HABEN AUCH ANDERES ZU TUN. WIR WENDEN UNS IN EINE WILLKÜRLICHE RICHTUNG UND KOMMEN AN VERSCHIEDENEN LÖCHERN VORBEI, MIT SCHILDERN AUF DENEN SOLCHE DINGE STEHEN, WIE "FAUST", "ROLAND", "SCHNEEWITTCHEN", "PICARD", "ZORRO" UND SOGAR "MICKEY MAUS". ENDLICH ENTDECKT SIR SIMON HINTER "AL CAPONE" EIN LOCH MIT DER AUFSCHRIFT "GANDALF". ICH WERFE EINEN BLICK HINEIN, SEHE ABER NUR SCHWÄRZE. MIT EINEM LETZTEN BLICK AUF SIR SIMON UND EINEM SCHULTERZUCKEN SPRINGE ICH HINEIN -_

und falle aus einem Loch in einem Felsen auf den weichen Boden eines Waldes.

Erstaunt blicke ich mich um: Rings um mich stehen uralte, grüngewandete Bäume, durch die hie und da ein einsamer Lichtstrahl fällt. Der Boden ist voller Laub und Vögel zwitschern. Gerade will ich mir das Loch ansehen, das in dem fünf Schritt hohen Felsen hinter mir klafft, als Sir Simon daraus hervorgestolpert kommt. Ich fange ihn auf und fühle mich zur Strafe wieder wie unter einer kalten Dusche.

"Oh, da seid Ihr ja wieder!" ruft das Gespenst erfreut.

Da hören wir stimmen auf dem Felsen. ich richte mich vollends auf, kann ihn aber trotzdem nicht überblicken. Doch die Vorsprünge des Felsen erlaubt es, ihn zu erklettern. Als ich oben ankomme verschlägt es mir den Atem. Dort steht, mir den Rücken zugewandt, ein alter Mann mit langen grauen Haaren in einem leuchten weißen Gewand und einem knorrigen Stab in der Hand, regungslos, als wartet er auf jemanden. Wir haben Gandalf gefunden. Beherzt schwinge ich mich ganz auf den Felsen und der Magier blickt sich erstaunt um.

"Wer -" beginnt er herrisch, doch dann erblickt er Sir Simon, der nach mir hochgeschwebt kommt.

Der Magier schreit auf und hebt seinen Stab in Richtung des Geistes.

"Hinfort!" donnert er lautstark mit beeindruckendem Hall in der Stimme, "Hinfort! Du Ausgeburt des Bösen, ich beschwöre -"

Doch ich unterbreche ihn, indem ich mich schützend vor das Gespenst stelle.

"Gandalf!" rufe ich erschrocken, "laßt ab von Eurem Zauber, dieser Geist ist nicht böse, sondern mein und damit auch Euer Freund!"

Gandfalf hält tatsächlich inne und beäugt uns beide mißtrauisch.

"Aber es könnte ein Trick Saurons sein..." knurrt er mich an.

"Ach, Sauron!" lache ich beschwichtigend, "Keine Angst, Gandalf, ich kenne die Geschichte! Am Ende wird er von Frodo besiegt und vergeht wie Nebel in der Luft!"

"Woher könnt Ihr -" beginnt er verblüfft, aber ich laße ihn wieder nicht ausreden.

"Das ist jetzt doch ganz egal! Wir brauchen Eure Hilfe, besser: einer Eurer größten Bewunderer braucht Eure Hilfe, dringend!"

"Ich habe Bewunderer?" Gandalf scheint geschmeichelt und streicht über seinen langen Bart. "Das wußte ich ja gar nicht."

"Dann kommt mit mir mit", dränge ich ihn,"dann könnt Ihr ihn kennenlernen!"

Doch Gandalf zögert. "Aber ich warte hier doch auf -"

"Später! Wir kommen schon noch rechtzeitig wieder, bevor Eure Hobbits kommen!"

"Woher wißt Ihr -" ruft er, doch ich schnappe ihn am Arm und ziehe ihn mit. Er

ergibt sich in sein Schicksal und springt mit mir vom Felsen - aber nicht, ohne nochmals einen mißtrauischen Blick auf Sir Simon geworfen zu haben.

Mit einem Sprung verschwinden wir alle drei in dem Loch im Felsen und -

_- WIRBELDE FARBEN, ZU DRITT SCHWEBEN WIR DURCH DIE UNENDLICHKEIT._

_"UNGLAUBLICH!" RUFT MIR GANDALF ZU. "ICH FLIEGE OHNE EINEN ADLER! DAS IST WUNDERBAR!"_

_"MAN GEWÖHNT SICH DARAN", MURMELT SIR SIMON._

_"FREUT EUCH NICHT ZU SEHR, DIE LANDUNG WIRD GANZ SCHÖN WEH TUN", WARNE ICH DEN MAGIER._

_ER WIRFT MIR EINEN VERSTÄNDNISLOSEN BLICK ZU, DOCH DANN ERFÄHRT ER SCHMERZHAFT,_

_WAS ICH MEINE - DIE GRÜNFLÄCHE HAT UNS WIEDER ERWISCHT. NACH WENIGEN AUGENBLICKEN HABEN WIR UNS WIEDER AUFGERAPPELT UND REIBEN UNSERE BLAUEN FLECKE. GANDALF BLICKT SICH FASZINIERT UM, DA SIEHT ER DAS SCHILD ÜBER SEINEM LOCH._

_ER DEUTET ERFREUT DARAUF. "DAS BIN JA ICH!"_

_DANN MACHEN WIR UNS AUF DEN RÜCKWEG, VORBEI AN "MICKEY MAUS", "RAMBO" und "GARFIELD". BEI EINEM SCHILD MIT DER AUFSCHRIFT "SARUMAN" KANN ICH GANDALF GERADE NOCH ZURÜCKHALTEN, NICHT WUTENTBRANNT HINEINZUSPRINGEN._

_"LASST NUR", BERUHIGE ICH IHN, "DER KRIEGT SEIN FETT AUCH NOCH WEG."_

_ALS WIE EIN LOCH MIT DER AUFSCHRIFT "ADAMA" SEHEN, BLEIBEN WIR STEHEN._

_"WIR SIND DA", TEILE ICH DEN ANDEREN MIT._

_"WAS SOLL ICH TUN, WENN WIR DA DRIN SIND?" FRAGT GANDALF BESORGT._

_ICH ZÖGERE. "TJA, DAS KANN ICH EUCH LEIDER NICHT SAGEN. LASSEN WIR ES AUF UNS ZUKOMMEN."_

_BEHERZT SPRINGEN WIR IN DAS LOCH -_

und purzeln in einem Knäuel aus Armen, Beinen und Ektoplasma aus dem Schrank. Mühsam rappeln wir uns auf und sehen uns um. Irgendwie hatte ich gehofft, daß uns die Antwort auf Gandalfs Frage nach unserer Ankunft erwartet, aber es hat sich nichts verändert.

Gandalf stolziert in dem kleinen Raum herum und sieht sich alles ganz genau an.

"So also lebt mein größter Bewunderer?" fragt er etwas enttäuscht.

"Das hier ist nur eine ganz kleine Rumpelkammer in dem riesigen Schloß Eures Bewunderers", beruhige ich ihn und seine Miene hellt sich tatsächlich auf.

Doch das ändert nichts daran, daß wir hier etwas ratlos herumstehen.

Ich forme meine Hände zu einem Trichter vor meinem Mund. "Admiral Adama!" rufe ich so laut ich kann. "Könnt Ihr mich hören?"

Es kommt keine Antwort, doch ich fahre fort: "Gandalf ist hier! Sagt uns, was wir tun sollen, um Euch zu helfen!"

Ja, Admiral, was sollen wir tun?

In höchster Erwartung,

Sir Neo

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Was von Neo geschaffen wurde, sind die Portalwiesen – sie sind allerdings, wie man später lesen wird, nur eine Möglichkeit von zweien._

_Und Gandalf gehört ab sofort zum Team. _

_Für die Statistik: Team Neo: 3 (Sir Neo, Sir Simon, Gandalf) – Team Adama: 1 (Adama)_


	29. Chapter 29

_**Achtundzwanzigster Brief**_

…_und mal wieder Zeit, mich darüber zu ärgern, daß hier keine anderen Schriftarten möglich sind… die waren hier nämlich ein Teil des Spaßes… seufz_

_Aber immerhin wird hier der Hauptgegner eingeführt. Auch mit nur einer Schrift nicht schlecht… ;o)_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zur Hölle!

mit Konventionen, Höflichkeit und Spiel! Es ist Böses im Schloß, und damit meine ich nicht die Clowns und nicht die Irrwichte! Der Irrwicht, der im Schrank meine Stimme imitiert hat, wollte Euch nur locken. Ich war es jedenfalls nicht, auch wenn er Euch damit den rechten Weg gewiesen hat - die Löcher sind hochgeheime Abkürzungen, Wurmlöcher sozusagen. Mich erstaunt allerdings zutiefst, daß der Irrwicht, der Euch erschien, Eure eigene Gestalt angenommen hat! Fürchtet Ihr Euch am Ende vor Euch selbst am meisten? Höchst interessant...

Das Schloß an sich ist nur ein Tor. Hierhin und dorthin, offen nach beiden Seiten, und sowohl Durchgang als auch Aufenthalt für alle Mythen aller Welten, einige habt Ihr ja bereits kennengelernt. Und es zieht auch viele Wesenheiten an, die hier spielen wollen - mit mir oder untereinander. Bislang hat meine Person einige davon abgehalten, herzukommen, mit anderen bin ich fertiggeworden, aber diese ist mir ebenbürtig, wenn nicht überlegen. Und ich weiß beinahe nichts über sie.

Das Wesen spielt mit mir, wie ich mit Euch. Es ist schon eine ganze Weile hier und hat Vorbereitungen getroffen, gut möglich, daß es die Clowns zur Ablenkung mitbrachte. Um mich zu ärgern, brachte es überall im Schloß Zeichen an:

A, G, L, R, O und B

Und er ärgerte mich wirklich. Er lenkte mich ab. Er versetzte mir kleine Nadelstiche. Er forderte mich heraus, denn bislang bin ich ungeschlagen, bin der Herr des Schlosses.

Und ich kannte ihn immer noch nicht. Er ließ mich spüren, daß er gefährlich war. Und mächtig. Und irgendwann ließ er zu, daß ich ihn sah. Groß. Geflügelt.

Ich suchte einen ganzen Tag und eine ganze Nacht nach ihm, und nicht immer war ich der Jäger! Wir gerieten dabei dreimal aneinander. Ich wurde verletzt, er auch. Aber ich konnte ihn nicht besiegen. Und so zog ich mich zurück, um einige Stunden zu ruhen. Und Euch biete ich an, das Spiel sofort abzubrechen und das Schloß zu verlassen. Ich kann niemandem zumuten, mit Durins Fluch zu kämpfen. So wie ich es jetzt wieder tun muß. Anbei erhaltet Ihr einen Lageplan, um Gandalf schnell auf mein Spielfeld zu führen. Benutzt dazu die Löcher. Es ist auch ein Weg eingezeichnet, der Euch aus dem Schloß herausführt. Sobald Ihr dies lest, seid Ihr Eurer Ketten ledig, ich befreie Euch davon. Und eilt Euch!

Die Flamme von Udun ist im Schloß.

EIN _BALROG!_


	30. Chapter 30

_**Neunundzwanzigster Brief**_

_Hier wird eine Technik ausprobiert, die wir später verfeinert und perfektioniert haben – noch ist es Flickwerk, aber ich lasse es mal so._

_Auch hier waren Schriften wichtig, um die Abschnitte besser voneinander zu unterscheiden, aber ich will nicht wieder lamentieren… :o)_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sir Neo,

ich bin Admiral Adamas Schwester.

Entgegen seines Versprechens und seiner Hoffnungen hat sich mein Bruder heute abend nicht gemeldet. Er hat zwar damit gerechnet, über Nacht im Schloß zu bleiben, aber er meinte, er könne mir wenigstens eine Nachricht zukommen lassen.

Ich nahm dies zum Anlaß, mich in das Kameranetz des Schlosses einzuschalten; er gab mir die Paßwörter für Notfälle wie diesen. Ich bedaure, daß Ihr nur meine Stimme hören könnt, während ich Euch hören und sehen kann, aber Bildschirme sind im Schloß sehr selten.

Was ich von ihm sah, übertraf meine schlimmsten Befürchtungen. Zunächst müßt Ihr wissen, daß das Schloß ein zehnstöckiger Würfel mit dreihundert Metern Kantenlänge ist und fünf Untergeschosse aufweist. Ihr und Eure beiden Begleiter befinden sich derzeit in der nordwestlichen Ecke im zweiten Stock, während mein Bruder ganz im Südwesten im vierten Untergeschoß kämpft, in einer Blase, die aus gutem Grund Moria heißt... Gandalf, ich fürchte, wenn Ihr ihm wirklich helfen wollt, seht Ihr Euch unangenehmen Erinnerungen ausgesetzt. Dort unten wimmelt es von Orks!

Verzeiht, was sagtet Ihr? Sir Neo hätte nur von einem Bewunderer gesprochen, aber nicht gesagt, daß es sich um Kes handle? Ihm würdet Ihr jederzeit helfen? Gandalf, unsere Familie steht auf ewig in Eurer Schuld, ich danke Euch!

Sir Neo, mein Bruder hat Euch freigestellt, das Spiel zu verlassen. Wünscht Ihr zu gehen? Niemand würde es Euch verdenken... Ihr schüttelt den Kopf? Auch Euch sei unser Dank gewiß, auch wenn mein Bruder sich winden wird wie ein Aal, ehe er Worte des Dankes ausspricht!

Und Sir Simon? Ihr seid von allen am Besten dran - Euch kann nichts mehr passieren, denn Ihr seid schon tot... Dennoch wird es Euch niemand verübeln, wenn Ihr geht. Nein? Habt Dank!

Nun gut. Ich werde versuchen, Euch vor allem zu warnen, was Euch eventuell über den Weg laufen könnte. Geht bitte zunächst wieder in den Schrank zurück und nehmt die Abkürzung zu den Wurmlöchern. Dort werdet ihr eines finden, das mit Moria betitelt ist - es steht, entsprechend seiner physikalischen Anordnung im Schloß, in der äußersten südwestlichen Ecke. Drumherum stehen unter anderem Batman, Jurassic Park und TOD. Springt hinein. Ihr werdet in einem noch freien und ungefährlichen Seitengang ankommen.

...

Alle heil gelandet? Gut. Ich werde Euch nun zu meinem Bruder führen, und ich denke, ich kann es so tun, daß Ihr keinem Ork begegnet. Der Balrog ist momentan nicht im Schloß, offensichtlich hat Kes ihn doch stärker geschwächt.

Wendet Euch zunächst links. Den übernächsten Gang nochmals links, dann die zweite Abzweigung rechts... langsam, eine Orkpatrouille voraus...! Ah, sie sind weg. Weiter, bitte eilt Euch! Jetzt rechts, nochmals rechts und durch die Tür. Dahinter den mittleren Gang - ja, das IST ein Zellentrakt! Bitte schnell...!!! Den mittleren Gang! Ganz an das Ende, und nun... die rechte Tür...

Gandalf, schafft Ihr es, die Schlösser zu öffnen? Natürlich, verzeiht... Ah, Sir Neo, noch ein Wort, bevor die Tür sich öffnet - bitte enthaltet Euch jeder Bemerkung über seinen derzeitigen Zustand - er mag geschwächt sein, aber ein tödlicher Gedanke für einen Menschen kostet nicht viel Kraft... Verzeiht, aber ich spüre, daß er unendlich wütend ist, auf sich und Gott und die Welt. Und bevor die Tür sich öffnet - gestattet mir, mich zurückzuziehen. Ich kann es nicht ertragen, ihn noch einmal so zu sehen... Sir Neo, bitte haltet mich über Euren Sekretär auf dem Laufenden, ja? Verzeiht mir...

_(Die Tür öffnet sich unter Gandalfs Zaubersprüchen. Sie schwingt weit auf, dahinter liegt eine klassisch feuchtkalte Zelle mit einer Handvoll Stroh auf dem Boden, fensterlos. In den Wänden und im Boden sind eiserne Ringe eingelassen, und in der Wand stecken brennende Fackeln in Halterungen. Und mitten auf dem Boden liegt ein zerfetztes schwarzes Bündel, das erst auf den zweiten Blick als Admiral Adama zu erkennen ist. Man hat ihm die Hände auf den Rücken gebunden. Durch diesen Knoten wiederum läuft ein Strick, der am einen Ende die Knöchel zusammenschnürt und am anderen Ende in einer dünnen Schlinge um den Hals endet, so dass er ständig Gefahr läuft, sich trotz seiner Halsbeuge selbst zu erdrosseln und sich dabei kaum bewegen kann. Als er die sich öffnende Tür bemerkt, gelingt es ihm, den Kopf so weit zu drehen, dass er sehen kann, wer kommt – nur, um ihn gleich darauf wieder abzuwenden. Und das Einzige, was er zu sagen hat, ist:_

„_Schert Euch hier raus!"_


	31. Chapter 31

_**Dreißigster Brief**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Admiral Adamas Schwester

- so ist das also! Seid mir gegrüßt! Ich habe schon von Euch gehört... Aber genug der Floskeln, die Zeit ist zu kostbar für Höflichkeit, wie Euer Bruder vor kurzem noch so treffend bemerkt hat.

Ihr könnt versichert sein, daß ich erschüttert bin über die jüngsten Entwicklungen und natürlich mein Bestes geben werde, um Admiral Adama zu unterstützen. Eure Sorge, er könnte danach in meiner Schuld stehen, ist unbegründet - das alles tue ich nicht aus Barmherzigkeit oder Mitleid, sondern weil ich der Meinung bin, daß es mein gutes Recht ist, das angefangene Spiel auch zu Ende zu spielen. Und zwar ohne solcherlei Störungen. Aus diesem Grunde werde ich alles dafür tun, diese "Störung" zu beheben. Soweit dies.

Nun gilt es natürlich als erstes - nach unserem mehr oder weniger überstürzten Aufbruch - kurz zu resümieren, sich zu organisieren, die Chancen abzuwägen und das weitere Vorgehen zu planen.

Vorerst zum Punkt "Resümieren": Als mich Adamas Nachricht erreichte, fielen mir in genau diesem Moment wie versprochen die Ketten ab. Selbstverständlich war ich darüber erfreut, denn damit hatte ich ja das erreicht, was ich wollte. Doch natürlich konnte ich die Einladung, zu fliehen nicht annehmen, denn erstens war das Spiel noch nicht zu Ende und zweitens war ich Adama für die Befreiung etwas schuldig. Durch Euch angeleitet fanden wir auch recht schnell - nach einem neuerlichen Flug durch das "Wurmloch" und einer weiteren schmerzhaften Landung auf dem harten Boden der literarischen Tatsachen - das Ziel: "Moria". Mehrere Male entgingen wir dort unten nur knapp den zahlreichen Ork-Patrouillen.

Vielleicht sollte Euer Bruder in Zukunft doch etwas darauf achten, wer und was alles in sein Schloß spaziert, daß so etwas nicht wieder vorkommen kann!

Jetzt kommen wir zum "Organisieren": Schockiert durch den Anblick und die schroffe Abweisung Adamas stolpern wir alle drei wieder aus der Zelle heraus.

Ihm droht anscheinend keine unmittelbare Gefahr, aus diesem Grund halte ich die beiden zurück, die sich recht schnell erholen und trotz Adamas "Rauswurf" wieder hineinstürzen wollen.

Ich wende mich an Gandalf: "Gandalf, wartet! Wir können gleich wieder hinein, um dem Admiral zu helfen, aber vorher sollten wir uns über einige Dinge klar werden!"

Tatsächlich hält der Magier inne und sieht mich an. "Ja, da habt Ihr recht. Was wollt Ihr mir sagen?"

"Erst möchte ich mich vorstellen, das ist bisher ganz untergegangen. Mein Name ist Sir Neo und das hier", ich deutet auf den Geist, "ist Sir Simon, ein Gespenst, wie Ihr sicher schon bemerkt habt."

Gandalf nickt mißtrauisch.

Er ist absolut harmlos", fahre ich mit meiner Erklärung fort, "ein böser Fluch hält den Armen auf der Erde zurück. Aber das wird er Euch beizeiten noch genauer selbst erklären. Sagt Ihr mir aber jetzt bitte, wie es dazu kommt, daß Ihr den Admiral anscheinend gut kennt."

Gandalf räuspert sich: "Ähem, nun ja. Das ist eine lange Geschichte, und am Besten erzählt Kes - äh: Admiral Adama sie Euch persönlich - sobald wir ihn befreit haben!"

"Ja, das werden wir auch gleich tun, sobald wir uns über das weitere Vorgehen, die Gefahren und vor allem Adamas Reaktion sicher sind!"

Der Magier sieht mich erstaunt an: "Was meint Ihr mit Adamas Reaktion?"

"Na, Ihr solltet es doch am Besten wissen, wenn Ihr ihn so gut kennt", versetze ich ihm, "denkt doch einmal nach! Er, einer der größten Magier, befehlsgewohnt und unangefochten, kurz: der Teufel, liegt dort drin, geschlagen, gefesselt und gedemütigt und wir finden ihn in dieem Zustand!"

Gandalf und Sir Simon sind entsetzt. Soweit haben sie beide nicht gedacht.

"Aber was sollen wir tun?" fragt das Gespenst.

"Ich weiß es auch nicht. Wir müssen nur streng darauf achten, ihn nicht zu, nun ja, 'bemuttern'! Ihr wißt, was ich meine."

Beide nicken.. Ich fahre fort: "Und die Frage ist: Sobald wir ihn befreit haben - wohin? Hier wimmelt es von Orks und der Balrog ist bestimmt auch nicht mehr weit! Wir müssen vorerst ein gutes Versteck finden, bis wir genügend vorbereitet sind und Adama sich etwas erholt hat."

Doch Gandalf drängt zur Eile: " Schön und gut, aber diese Überlegungen nutzen uns auch nichts, wenn jetzt der Balrog zurückkehrt, oder auch nur eine Truppe Orks den Admiral mitnimmt. Wir sollten ihn also schnell befreien!"

Da muß ich zustimmen, also nicke ich und Gandalf blickt wieder vorsichtig in die Zelle. Plötzlich schreit er laut auf und hastet hinein. Sir Simon und ich folgen ihm erschrocken. Da sehen wir den Grund der Aufregung: Adama liegt zwar noch immer gefesselt und regungslos am Boden, doch um seinen Kopf hat sich eine Blutlache gebildet! Gandalf kniet bei ihm und untersucht ihn. Als ich mich nähern will scheucht er mich erschrocken davon. Ich kann jedoch erkennen, daß er sich vorsichtig an Eures Bruders Hals zu schaffen macht. Nach einer Weile seufzt er erleichtert auf und steht wieder auf.

An uns gewandt erklärt er: "Er lebt, Eo sei Dank! Doch er ist in keinem guten Zustand. Der Kampf mit dem Balrog hat ihm stärker zugesetzt als ich befürchtete.

Er braucht dringend Hilfe, doch hier kann ich ihn nicht heilen - dazu brauche ich Ruhe, Platz und einige Utensilien. Wir müssen ihn unbedingt hier wegschaffen, bevor der Balrog oder die Orks wiederkommen!"

"Sagt uns doch erst einmal, was los ist", frage ich, auf die Blutlache zeigend.

"Nun ja, aus irgendeinem Grund - er muß versucht haben sich zu befreien -" erklärt Gandalf, "hat er sich mit dem Strick selbst die Luft abgeschnürt. Eo sei Dank ist er nicht erstickt, denn um den Hals unter dem Helm hat er eine Art Manschette. Doch trotzdem kam der Strick so weit durch, daß seine Haut aufgescheuert wurde. Er verliert Blut und ich muß ihm schleunigst helfen!"

Ich nicke voller Tatendrang und nehme mir den Strick zur Brust. Mit dem Dolch ist er schnell entfernt, doch Sorgen macht mir die Eisenkette, mit der er am Boden gefesselt ist.

"Könnt Ihr sie entfernen?" frage ich Gandalf besorgt.

"Ich habe es schon versucht," antwortet er enttäuscht, "doch was sonst kein Problem für mich ist, stellt hier ein unlösbares Problem dar. Adamas Schwester hatte Recht: In diesem Raum ist jegliche Magie nutzlos!"

Besorgt versuche ich, die Kette mit Hilfe des Dolchs zu lösen, doch das einzige Ergebnis ist, daß die Klinge abbricht und ich mir die Hand daran aufschürfe.

Mein Blut vermischt sich mit dem Adamas.

Fluchend stehe ich auf und stürze aus dem Raum, auf der Suche nach etwas Stabilerem als dieser Dolch. Der Magier und der Geist blicken mir besorgt nach und noch besorgter blicken sie, als ich nach wenigen Minuten zurück bin, ohne etwas gefunden zu haben. Die umliegenden Räume sind allesamt leer, anscheinend weitere unbenutzte Zellen.

"Was können wir nur tun", schimpft Gandalf hilflos, "Sollen wir hier abwarten, bis es zu spät ist? Wenn ich doch nur Zaubern könnte! Aber hier könnte nur ein Toter Magie wirken. -"

Anscheinend fällt bei uns beiden gleichzeitig der Groschen, denn plötzlich sieht sich Sir Simon unseren verblüfften Blicken ausgesetzt. Mißtrauisch weicht er einen Meter zurück und hebt abwehrend die Hände.

"Was ist los? Ich habe nichts gemacht!" ruft er ängstlich.

"Aber, Sir Simon", grinse ich und merke, wie Gandalf naben mich tritt - auch er lächelt. "Ich denke, wir haben etwas übersehen: Hier bei uns haben wir doch einen Toten!"

Einen Herzschlag lang starrt der Geist erschrocken auf Adama, dann erst begreift er.

Peinlich berührt verzieht er das Gesicht. "Stimmt, Ihr habt tatsächlich recht. Auch wenn ich nicht sehr begabt bin, bringt es mein Dasein als Geist mit sich, daß ich in der Lage bin, etwas Magie zu wirken. Nur, ob sie dafür ausreicht?"

Zweifelnd blickt er auf die Ketten, die Adama an den Boden fesseln.

Aufmunternd geht Gandalf auf ihn zu und versucht ihm den Arm um die Schultzer zu legen. Erschrocken und schaudernd zieht er ihn aber sofort wieder zurück. Mit etwas verkniffenem Gesicht blickt er den Geist an, doch dann fängt er sich wieder.

"Versucht es doch einfach einmal", versucht er ihn zu ermutigen, "ich helfe Euch, so gut ich es hier drin vermag!"

"Na gut", gibt Sir Simon nach, blickt aber immer noch recht zweifelnd drein. Langsam nähert er sich dem gekrümmt in der Blutlache liegenden Admiral - fast scheint es, als schreite er würdevoll. Gandalf folgt ihm dichtauf, jedoch offensichtlich sehr darum bemüht, den Geist nicht noch einmal zu berühren. Ich kann es ihm nicht verdenken.

Während der Geist sich bereit macht, den Gefangenen zu befreien, begebe ich mich vor die Tür der Zelle und halte Ausschau nach Orks.

Atair sei Dank scheint diese Zelle - warum auch immer - nicht bewacht und sowieso tendiert die Anzahl der ansonsten so zahlreichen Ork-Patrouillen hier gen Null. Und das, obwohl. . . Ein eiskalter Schauer rauscht meinen Rücken hinauf und meine Nackenhaare stellen sich auf - und das nicht, weil mich Sir Simon berührt; der versucht sich momentan in der Zelle an Adamas Befreiung.

Fast panisch stürze ich in den Raum hinein und brülle: "Beeilt Euch, Sir Simon, das ist eine Falle!" Warum habe ich nur so lange gebraucht, um auf das Naheliegende zu kommen?? Kaum habe ich jedoch meine Befürchtung ausgesprochen hallt das laute Trappeln von eisernen Schuhen durch die Gänge - die Orktruppen haben uns so gut wie in der Falle. Aufgrund des Hall-Effekts kann ich beim besten Willen nicht ausmachen, wie weit sie von uns entfernt sind, aber sie müssen schon ein Stückchen weg sein, sonst wäre ich ihnen auf meiner Suche nach einer Brechstange begegnet. Also haben wir nur wenig Zeit zu verschwinden.

Sir Simon, der ohnehin am Verzweifeln scheint, stößt einen verzweifelten Laut aus und strengt sich noch mehr an, aus seinen durchsichtigen Fingerspitzen etwas Magie zu pressen. Fast scheint es, als stünden geisterhafte Schweißperlen auf seiner Stirn. Seine Hände ruhen auf den Ketten an Adamas Fußgelenken und scheinen sie zerreißen zu wollen - doch ich erkenne ganz schwach eine dunkle magische Aura.

So sehr sich der Geist jedoch anstrengt, es ist umsonst: Die Ketten rühren sich nicht im Geringsten! Das Trappeln der Orks ist mittlerweile bedenklich lauter geworden - es scheint, als hätten sie uns fast erreicht. Da hat Gandalf den rettenden Geistesblitz: "Herr Gespenst", ruft er und wedelt wild mit den Armen, "laßt es sein, es nützt nichts! Eure Magie kann sterbliche Dinge nicht beeinflussen, jedenfalls nicht so, wie Ihr es versucht! Aber Ihr könnt etwas anderes tun, und zwar -"

Sir Simons Gesicht hellt sich schlagartig auf und er unterbricht den aufgeregten Magier: "Ja, Gandalf, ich weiß genau, was Ihr meint! Passt auf!"

Im Moment verstehe ich jedoch nur Bahnhof, doch was auch immer die beiden vorhaben - es ist zu spät! Aus dem trappenlnden Geräusch der rennenden Orks hört man inzwischen das schleimige Schnaufen und Röcheln, das sie ausstoßen und gegrunzte Befehle der Anführer, die ihre Soldaten antreiben. Kampfeslustige Schreie brüllen uns entgegen und schon erreichen die ersten dieser Monster die Zellentür.

Bisher hatte ich noch nie die Ehre, echten Orks ansichtig zu werden, doch ihr Anblick macht ihrem Ruf alle Ehre! Ihre massigen Leiber sind fast so groß wie die der Menschen, doch sie sind etwa doppelt so dick - wobei ich denke, daß das vermeintliche Fett in Wirklichkeit reines Muskelfleisch ist. Ihre Gesichter ähneln nur entfernt den Menschen, eher noch den Schweinen und ähnliche Laute und Gerüche stoßen sie aus. Soweit ich sehen kann, sind sie schwer bewaffnet, mit Schwertern und Säbeln und gut geschützt durch schwere Kettenhemden und Plattenrüstungen.

Kurz nur verfluche ich das Schicksal, das mich mein Ende hier finden läßt, doch dann will ich mich kurzentschlossen in den aussichtslosen Kampf stürzen - bis ich plötzlich mit einem Ruck von Gandalf zurückgerissen werde. Mein erschrockener Aufschrei wird von seiner Hand, die sich auf meinen Mund preßt,

gedämpft. Er blickt mich beschwörend an und schüttelt den Kopf mit dem Finger an den Lippen. Verständnislos sehe ich erst ihn, dann die Orks an. Anstatt sich sofort auf uns zu stürzen und und allein durch Anzahl und Masse zu erdrücken, bleibt der vorderste Ork an der Tür abrupt stehen und die Monster hinter ihm prallen aufeinander.

Erschrocken blickt sich der erste in dem Raum um, ohne sich um uns zu kümmern. Mit gezücktem Schwert blickt er gehetzt in die Runde und grunzt unverständliche Laute zu seinen Kameraden. Mehrere der Viecher kommen langsam in den Raum und sehen völlig verdattert hinter die Tür und an die Decke. Anscheinend suchen sie etwas. Fast bin ich versucht, zu winken und laut zu rufen: "Hier sind wir, Ihr Idioten!", doch dann komme auch ich dahinter, was hier gespielt wird! Natürlich! Sir Simons Magie erstreckt sich nur auf das Ungreifbare, da er als Sterblicher über keine Zauberkräfte verfügt hatte. Also kann er als Geist nur diese Dinge beeinflussen, die auch der Welt der Geister zugeordnet werden müssen. Zum Beispiel hat er die Macht, sich selbst Unsichtbar zu machen, aber anscheinend beschränkt sich dieser Trick nicht nur auf ihn selbst, denn offensichtlich hat er auch uns andere unsichtbar gemacht - inklusive des am Boden gefesselten Admirals!

Die Orks suchen verzweifelt nach dem unsichtbaren Adama - jedoch sind sie Atair sei Dank zu dumm, um dort zu tasten, wo er sich befand und ja immer noch befindet!

Nach weiteren wütenden und gleichzeitig angsterfüllten Grunzern ziehen sich die Orks zurück. Wahrscheinlich wollen sie Bericht erstatten, daß sie nicht nur den Gefangenen, sondern auch die in die Falle getappten Eindringlinge entkommen haben lassen.

Kaum sind sie außer Hörweite und nachdem ich es mit eigenen Augen überprüft habe, indem ich ihnen ein paar Dutzend Schritte folgte, bricht Sir Simon in (gedämpftes) Jubelgeschrei aus.

"Juhuuu, ich habe es geschafft! Ich habe uns alle unsichtbar gemacht!"

Etwas pikiert knurre ich: "Das hättet Ihr mir auch vorher sagen können, fast hätte ich mich in den Kampf gestürzt."

Gandalf, der trotz seiner Sorge um Adama sehr erleichtert wirkt, verteidigt sich: "Dazu war leider die Zeit zu knapp, Sir Neo."

Natürlich muß ich ihm da recht geben und mein Zorn verfliegt sofort. Jedoch macht er keiner Erleichterung Platz, sondern ebenfalls der Sorge um den Zustand des Admirals.

Nachdem wir jetzt festgestellt haben, daß auch Sir Simon nicht in der Lage ist, Adama zu befreien, sondern ihn höchstens einen Meter in der Luft schweben lassen könnte, muß eine andere Lösung gefunden werden, und zwar sehr schnell! Und jetzt komme ich zum Punkt "Planung des weiteren Vorgehens": Sicher seid Ihr erstaunt, warum ich die Schriftform zur Kommunikation vorziehe (sofern Ihr - wobei Atair helfen soll - diesen Brief überhaupt bekommt). Aber da Ihr nach Eurer letzten Kontaktaufnahme kein Lebenszeichen mehr von Euch habt hören lassen und ich weder Euch noch die Technik, die uns verbindet, sehen kann, ist mir die Hoffnung, Ihr könntet mich hören, zu unsicher. Deshalb bringe ich auch hiermit den Wunsch zum Ausdruck (den ich auch laut ausgesprochen habe, jedoch nicht wissen kann, ob Ihr mich hört), daß wir unbedingt eine stabile Brechstange oder etwas Ähnliches benötigen, da hier nirgends dergleichen zu finden ist. Sofern Ihr den Brief mit einer unsichtbaren Kamera lesen oder ihn auf irgendeinem Wege zu Euch holen konntet, dann seid Ihr vielleicht auch in der Lage, uns und Eurem Bruder zu helfen. Doch eilt Euch, es ist dringend! Adama verliert immer noch Blut und ich weiß nicht, wie lange er ohne Hilfe überleben kann. Gandalf kann ihn in diesem Raum nicht heilen, wir müssen ihn also um jeden Preis schnell befreien. Diesen Brief lege ich an eine zentrale Kreuzung, etwas versteckt, so daß die Orks ihn nicht finden.

Zu Eurer Information teile ich Euch mit, daß wir beschlossen haben, hier in diesem Raum zu bleiben, da sie uns hier wohl als letztes suchen werden. Und falls doch, so ist sich Sir Simon sicher, uns noch ein weiteres Mal unsichtbar machen zu können.

Mit der dringenden Bitte um Eure Unterstützung verbleibt

Sir Neo

(in Moria)


	32. Chapter 32

_**Einunddreißigster Brief**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sir Neo,

Ihr habt Recht. Kurz nach unserem letzten Gespräch - so einseitig es auch war - brach ein Teil der Verbindung zusammen. So kann ich jetzt auch nur mental auf Teile Eures Briefes zurückgreifen, denn ich habe ihn nur einmal über Eure Schulter hinweg lesen können. Ich arbeite aber daran, wenigstens einen Teil der Verbindung wiederherzustellen. Sehen kann ich Euch mittlerweile wieder, hören leider nicht. Herausbeamen kann ich noch immer nichts, aber ich denke, leichte Gegenstände werde ich bald holen können. Hineinbeamen ist die nächste Priorität!

Ich habe mir in den letzten beiden Stunden immer wieder die Aufzeichnungen der Kameras in Kes' Kerker angesehen. Eure Vermutung, er habe sich mit einem letzten Aufbäumen befreien wollen, trifft leider nicht zu - er wollte sich umbringen, und zwar mit einem gezielten Ruck des Seiles. Allerdings wurde er durch seine Halsbeuge daran gehindert. Sie ist aus Titanium, und ich denke, er wird diesen Umstand, das härteste Material gewählt zu haben, das es gibt, zum erstenmal verflucht haben...

Die Schlinge scheint aber abgerutscht zu sein. Das Blut, das sich unter seinem Kopf ausbreitet, deutet darauf hin, daß die Schlinge sich unter der Halsbeuge ins Fleisch gebohrt hat - oder aber, daß er versucht hat, seine Zunge zu verschlucken. Ich weiß es nicht, aber zuzutrauen wäre es ihm. So oder so, Eile tut not, und ich hoffe, Gandalf ist Heiler genug...!

So. Ich habe den Transporter wenigstens soweit wiederherstellen können, daß er kleine Lasten bis 500 g transportiert. Er wird Euch diesen Brief so genau zustellen können, daß er in Eure Hände fällt, und eine Kneifzange, die knapp unterhalb des zulässigen Gewichtes liegt, ebenso. Sollte sie sich nicht als stark genug erweisen, schicke ich anschließend noch eine Brechstange los - aber sie ist so schwer, daß ich sie hundert Meter weiter vorn und ein Stockwerk über Euch plazieren muß. Ich hoffe deshalb, die Zange erweist sich als ausreichend.

Außerdem dachte ich über Sir Simon nach. Es müßte ihm doch eigentlich möglich sein, seinen Körper dergestalt zu verändern, daß er in die Windungen des Vorhängeschlosses eindringen kann, der die Kette zusammenhält! Dann könnte er das Schloß von innen heraus sprengen... Ich bitte Euch, fragt ihn, ob ihm das möglich ist!

Meine Bioscanner zeigen mir, daß Kes immer noch bewußtlos ist, sein Zustand scheint jedoch recht stabil. Sein Blutverlust hält allerdings an, die Wunde scheint recht groß zu sein. Sobald Ihr ihn befreit habt, bittet Gandalf, ihn an einem ruhigen Ort zu behandeln. Er wird den Helm abnehmen müssen, und das wird er Fremden gegenüber selbst angesichts der Gefahr des Verblutens niemals tun. Den Göttern sei gedankt, daß Gandalf weiß, wer er ist! Und falls Ihr Euch fragt, woher er ihn kennt: als Kes Dunkler wurde und sein Recht in Anspruch nahm, dem Wald von Broceliande eine Komponente hinzuzufügen, wählte er eben den Zauberer, einige Hobbits und Elben und schuf ein kleines Stück Mittelerde. Er hat sich oft dorthin zurückgezogen und hat seinem reichen Sprachschatz ein annehmbares Sindarin und einige Vokabeln Quenya hinzugefügt. Sie haben einander sehr zu schätzen gelernt, und sie haben so manche Wanderung miteinander unternommen - in glücklicheren Zeiten.

Ich habe eben die Zange in Euren Kerker gebeamt. Laut meinen Kameras ist sie sicher und in ganzen Stücken angekommen. Diesen Brief schicke ich sofort hinterher, und mit ihm einen kleinen Vorrat Heil- und Stärkungsmittel aus Kes' spezieller Apotheke, sie sind für den Gebrauch durch seinen Helm bestimmt, beziehungsweise über Injektoren zu applizieren. Benutzt nur den Injektor! Den Rest muß er schlucken, und dazu ist noch Zeit genug, wenn er wach ist...

Gebt mir Zeichen, wenn ich die Brechstange losschicken soll... meine Gebete begleiten Euch.


	33. Chapter 33

_**Zweiunddreißigster Brief**_

… _und erneutes Bedauern über das Fehlen der Möglichkeit, andere Schriften darzustellen grummel_

_Atair ist der Name eines Sterns im Bild des Adlers – und in meinen Romanen unter anderem Adamas Mentor und väterlicher Freund. _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Verehrte Dame,

Ihr könnt Euch sicher vorstellen, wie überrascht ich war, als sich plötzlich Euer Schreiben in meinen Händen befand. Die "Kneifzange", die Ihr uns schicken wolltet, hat sich aber doch als Seitenschneider entpuppt - sicher habt Ihr in der Eile zum falschen Gegenstand gegriffen. Aber was sage ich: Falsch war die Entscheidung beleibe nicht! Mit diesem Werkzeug, das wenige Schritte entfernt von mir in der Luft materialisiert war (und ironischerweise mitten in Sir Simon - Ihr könnt Euch vorstellen und habt es sicher auch mit angesehen, wie erschrocken er war), war ich in der Lage, die Kette, die Euren Bruder am Boden festhielt, mit relativer Leichtigkeit zu durchtrennen.

Sofort schleiften wir ihn so vorsichtig wie möglich aus dem Raum heraus und in eine Zelle nebenan (die Atair sei Dank nicht mit einem solch fiesen magieunterdrückendem Material verkleidet war), wo sich Gandalf unverzüglich daran machte, den verletzten Admiral mit Hilfe seiner Zauberkräfte und Eurer Utensilien zu heilen. Sicher habt Ihr schon festgestellt, daß sich sein Zustand schon wieder stark verbessert hat, denn die Wunde an seinem Hals hat aufgehört zu bluten. Noch sitzen wir hier und erholen uns von den letzten, doch sehr aufregenden Minuten.

Eure Vermutung, Adama hätte versucht sich selbst zu töten, hat uns alle schockiert, doch Gandalf schien nicht besonders überrascht. Er klärte uns auf, daß Adama wohl lieber sterben wollte, als sich uns so hilflos zu zeigen. Diese Einstellung kann ich nicht verstehen, doch das liegt wohl an unserer verschiedenen Herkunft oder Erziehung. Ich persönlich schätze das Leben noch immer höher ein als abstrakte und vergängliche Ehre. Was nützt ihm alle Ehre, wenn er durch diese Tat aufgeben und damit dem Balrog oder noch etwas Schlimmerem den Weg freimachen würde.

Eure Idee mit dem Beamen von Gegenständen ist hervorragend, doch leider momentan zu nichts weiter Nütze, wenn Ihr uns nicht auf diesem Wege Verstärkung beschaffen könnt. Doch wer weiß, zu was es uns noch nütze sein wird?

Auch Eurem Vorschlag mit dem Einsatz Sir Simons zur Befreiung Adamas möchte ich nicht unbedingt zustimmen, denn Sir Simon meinte gerade, die Aktion, uns alle unsichtbar zu machen, hätte ihn viel Kraft gekostet, und da der Seitenschneider seine Funktion völlig erfüllt hatte, konnten wir Sir Simon sich erholen lassen.

Wie Ihr seht, schreibe ich besonders groß und halte meinen Körper so weit wie möglich entfernt von diesem Dokument, damit Ihr - auf welchem Wege auch immer - besser mitlesen könnt. Meine beiden "Kameraden" werfen mir wegen dieser unnatürlichen Schreibhaltung schon sehr schiefe Blicke zu. Vielleicht solle ich Gandalf bitten, auch mal ein paar Worte zu schreiben?...

Es freut mich sehr, Euch kennenzulernen, verehrte Schwester. Euer Bruder hat mir schon viel von Euch erzaehlt. Hoffentlich koennen wir uns beizeiten einmal in persona sehen? geschrieben in einer „gelehrten" und steilen Handschrift

Da auch ich gerade den Stift ergattern konnte, möchte auch ich Euch einen Gruß entbieten, obwohl ich Euch nicht kenne... Ich hoffe, Ihr verzeiht meine Anmaßung? Doch was ha geschrieben in einer anderen, überaus sauberen und akkuraten Handschrift, die auf strengen Unterricht im Schönschreiben hinweist und auf die Gewohnheit höfischen Betragens

Das letzte war Sir Simon, wie Ihr ja sicher mit angesehen habt, leider konnte ich ihm die Feder nicht früher wieder entreißen. So wie die beiden sich mittlerweile wieder aufführen, denke ich, daß wir uns wieder auf den Weg machen können - fort von hier! Doch halt, was ist das? ...

Euer beunruhigendes zweites Schreiben ist soeben in einer Ecke des Zimmers erschienen. Ihr solltet daran denken, den Transporter neu zu justieren, Sir Simon ist wieder böse erschrocken. Ich befürchte, er bekommt noch einen Herzanfall. Äh. Ja. Sofort haben wir natürlich die Wasserflasche an Adamas Helm befestigt und konnten mit großer Erleichterung beobachten, wie sie sich langsam aber beständig leerte. Ihr könnt also die Nährlosung gleich - oh. Schon geschehen. Gandalf kümmert sich momentan schon darum, die Nährstoffe dem Admiral zuzuführen.

Als nächstes müssen wir fort von hier, doch Sir Simon macht mich darauf aufmerksam, daß er wohl in allernächster Zeit nicht in der Lage sein wird, uns unsichtbar zu machen. Jedenfalls nicht, wenn wir überraschend auf Gegner stoßen. Dazu bräuchte er nach dem letzten "Kraftaufwand" ein wenig Vorbereitungszeit. Aber die werden wir wohl oder übel nicht haben, also müssen wir uns auf unser Glück verlassen.

Gandalf und ich nehmen jeweils einen Arm des noch immer bewußtlosen Adama und schleppen ihn so zwischen uns mit, aus der Zelle heraus und den Gang entlang. Der Admiral ist überraschend schwer, also kommen wir nur enervierend langsam voran. Sir Simon schwebt die ganze Zeit ein dutzend Schritte vor uns her, um uns vor eventuellen Feinden oder Fallen zu warnen. Ständig blickt er sich ungeduldig nach uns um, sagt aber nichts, sondern paßt seine Geschwindigkeit unserer und der des zwischen uns schleifenden Adama an. Gandalf ist es sichtlich unangenehm, den Admiral so unsanft zu behandeln und auch ich fühle mich nicht ganz wohl dabei, aber wir müssen so schnell wie möglich weg von hier. Momentan pausieren wir in einer kleinen Wandnische, doch jetzt muß ich wieder aufhören zu schreiben, denn wir wollen weitergehen.

Atair war bei uns! Gewiß habt Ihr alles mit angesehen, soch ich möchte es Euch nochmals aus erster Hand schildern:

Mehrere Male konnten wir nur knapp Orkpatroullien ausweichen, indem Sir Simon uns warnte, doch als uns der Rückweg zum Dimensionsloch durch eine große Halle führte, trafen wir auf IHN, den Balrog!

Sir Simon war ausgerechnet in diesem Moment nicht auf seinem Erkundungsflug, sondern hatte sich direkt bei uns aufgehalten, als wir die große Halle erreichten, und mitten drin stand ER! Und er tobte!

Ich weiß nicht, wie wir an ihm vorbeikamen, vielleicht habt Ihr es ja so gut beobachtet, daß Ihr es mir erzählen könnt, doch es ging einfach alles zu schnell!

Gandalf schrie auf, ließ Adama fallen, dessen Gewicht nun voll auf mir lastete, und hob abwehrend seinen Stab. Lichtblitze erfüllten die Halle und ich war geblendet. Sir Simon neben mir war verschwunden und es dauerte einen Moment, bis ich erkannte, daß der Geist die Lichtblitze hervorrief. Mit einer unglaublichen Geschwindigkeit raste und flog er um den Balrog, der furchteinflößend brüllte und nach ihm schlug, doch ohne ihn zu treffen. Ich bin davon überzeugt, daß der Schlag eines Balrog sogar einem Geist Schaden zufügen kann, doch Sir Simon blieb unbehelligt.

Jedoch konnte uns diese Aktion nicht viel nutzen, denn das gigantische Monster versperrte noch immer die Halle, die es fast bis zur Gänze ausfüllte; seine Hörner berührten fast die Decke und die Fledermausflügel spannten sich von einer Wand zur anderen. Da spürte ich mit einem Mal nicht mehr die Last des bewußtlosen Körpers auf mir und verblüfft beobachtete ich, wie Adama auf wackeligen Beinen aufstand, sich neben Gandalf stellte und diesem die behandschuhte Hand auf die Schulter legte.

Dieser lächelte den Admiral nur an, dann richtete er seinen Stab auf den Balrog. Ein unglaublich heller Strahl aus purer Magie schoß auf das Vieh zu und hüllte es ein. Der Balrog begann tatsächlich zu wanken und fiel um. Zu meinem Schrecken tat Adama es ihm nach!

Gandalf packte mich an der Schulter, schüttelte mich und schrie mir etwas zu. Anscheinend war ich kurz vor Schreck weggetreten. Doch dann riß ich mich zusammen, packte zusammen mit dem Magier den wieder ohnmächtigen Adama und schleppte ihn schneller als es meine Kräfte zuließen durch die Halle. Als wir hindurch und um die nächste Ecke waren, brachen wir zusammen. Keuchend lagen wir da und hörten mit an, wie der Balrog wieder zu sich kam. Doch aufgrund seiner Größe konnte er uns nicht in den Gang folgen, also tobte er wie eine Urgewalt in der Halle, verwüstete sie sicher zur Gänze und brachte das ganze Schloß zum Beben. Nach einigen Augenblicken kehrte jedoch wieder Stille ein. Ein kurzer Blick von mir bestätigte meine Vermutung: Der Balrog war verschwunden. Doch sicher würde er bald wieder auftauchen, und dann würden wir nicht so einfach davonkommen, indem wir ihn überraschten.

Zu unserer Erleichterung tauchte auch wenige Herzschläge später Sir Simon wieder auf, ziemlich mitgenommen und scheinbar ganz außer Atem.

Ich weiß nicht, wie lange es dauerte, bis wir so weit waren, weiterzugehen, und ich kann mich auch nicht daran erinnern, wie wir das Dimensionsloch erreichten, geschweige denn hindurch den Weg zurück in Gandalfs Wald fanden, doch als ich wieder klar denken konnte, befanden wir uns unter einem grünem Blätterdach und kühle Waldluft umschmeichelte uns.

Gandalf war ganz versunken darin, Adama zu heilen und verwendete dabei mir völlig unbekannte Pülverchen und Wässerchen, doch seine Bemühungen wurden von Erfolg gekrönt und Adama schlägt in eben diesem Moment (metaphorisch) die Augen auf.

Seid also beruhigt, es geht ihm gut und er ist momentan in Sicherheit - dank Euch!

Von Gandalf, Sir Simon und Eurem Bruder soll ich Euch die besten Grüße ausrichten und sicher wird Euer Bruder Euch weiter auf dem Laufenden halten, was beim Kampf gegen den Balrog und dessen Herren geschieht.

Doch vorerst bleibt mir nichts anderes, als Euch von Herzen für Eure Hilfe zu danken, ohne die wir es sicher nicht geschafft hätten.

Euer Bruder kann stolz auf Euch sein!

Mit den besten Wünschen und ergebensten Grüßen verabschiedet sich

Sir Neo

mit Begleitung


	34. Chapter 34

_**Dreiunddreißigster Brief**_

…_in dem das erste Mal eine neue wichtige Figur auftaucht._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Verehrte Dame,

beunruhigende Nachrichten habe ich zu übermitteln, aus diesem Grunde muß ich mich wieder so unvermittelt mit Euch in Verbindung setzen: Euer Bruder ist verschwunden!

Bitte - macht Euch keine Sorgen, das ist nicht die Absicht dieses Schreibens, aber da ich nicht glaube, daß Ihr uns hier in Gandalfs Welt überwachen könnt, halte ich es für meine Pflicht, Euch alle dramatischen Veränderungen mitzuteilen. Um Euch diesen Brief zukommen zu lassen, werde ich ihn - sobald er vollendet ist - in das Dimensionsloch am Felsen werfen, in der Hoffnung, daß er Euch so auf irgendeine Weise erreicht (ebenso wie der letzte Brief).

Doch nun erst zu den Vorgängen seit unserer Ankunft in "Mittelerde": Wie schon im letzten Schreiben erzählt konnte Gandalf hier seine ganze Heilkunst anwenden, so daß Adama gerettet wurde. Doch noch immer war er bewußtlos, so daß wir uns für die Nacht ein sicheres Versteck suchten. Zu diesem Zweck schickten wir Sir Simon aus, um einen geeigneten Patz zu suchen. Bald kehrte er auch mit erfreulichen Nachrichten zurück: Er hatte eine verlassene Hütte gefunden. Also nahmen wir Adama wieder "huckepack" und machten uns auf den Weg. Es war zwar nicht weit, jedoch mußten wir uns durch dichte Büsche schlagen und sogar eine kleine Schlucht überqueren. Mit einer Last wie dem Admiral gar keine so leichte Aufgabe, aber nach einer scheinbaren Ewigkeit hatten wir es geschafft und waren alle - natürlich bis auf Sir Simon - schweißgebadet. Es ist einfach erstaunlich, daß ein alter Mann wie Gandalf noch solche Kräfte besitzt.

Wie dem auch sei, wir hatten die besagte Hütte erreicht und uns stockte erst einmal der Atem - es war nur noch eine Bruchbude, ein besserer Bretterhaufen, der seit Jahrhunderten verlassen und verfallen war. Doch nach näherer Betrachtung stellten wir fest, daß der erste Eindruck täuschte: Die Hütte war stabil genug, um bestimmt weitere Jahrhunderte zu überstehen. Jedoch konnte man auch erkennen, daß die gröbsten Verfallserscheinungen nur vorgetäuscht waren - die aus den Angeln hängende Tür konnte leicht sicher verschlossen werden und das löcherige Dach war auch nur Fassade, darunter befand sich ein weiteres, einwandfreies Dach; der eingestürzte Kamin wurde ersetzt durch einen zwischen zwei Bäumen dicht an der Hinterseite des Hauses. Alles deutete darauf hin, daß diese Hütte noch bewohnt war. Innen drin befanden sich sogar noch die erkaltenden Reste einer Mahlzeit auf dem Tisch. Daneben befand sich ein kleines, aber

gemütliches Strohbett und an der anderen Seite der Hütte ein großer Schrank, der jedoch bis auf einige Felle an Haken, einer Schaufel und einem Sack mit gedörrtem Fleisch leer war.

Da jedoch der Besitzer offensichtlich nicht da war, luden wir Adama auf dem Strohbett ab und richteten uns eine kleine Mahlzeit aus dem Fleisch (wir nahmen nur wenig) und einigen von Gandalf mitgebrachten Zutaten. Es war köstlich, aber dem Admiral konnten wir aus naheliegenden Gründen nichts davon einflößen. Schnell wurde es dunkel und wir machten uns bereit für die Nachtruhe. Wir beschlossen, abwechselnd Wache zu halten, da der Bewohner der Hütte jederzeit zurückkommen konnte - und da er sich solche Mühe gegeben hatte, um das Gebäude unbewohnt erscheinen zu lassen, wäre er sicher nicht erfreut, uns hier vorzufinden.

Am Anfang der Nacht lief alles gut und wir wechselten uns alle zwei Stunden ab, doch zu meiner Schande muß ich gestehen, daß ich gegen drei Uhr meine Pflichten vernachlässigt habe und eingedämmert bin. Zu meiner Verteidigung möchte ich vorbringen, daß mir so etwas noch nie geschehen ist, ich von der anstrengenden Tour durch den Wald übermüdet war und sicher auch Euer Bruder seine Hand im Spiel hatte. Doch genug der Ausreden, es lag an mir, daß die Nachtwache unterbrochen wurde und das ist unentschuldbar. Es ist noch zu prüfen, wie ich das wieder gutmachen kann.

Wie dem auch sei, ich wurde gegen Morgen (es war noch immer dunkel) unsanft geweckt - und zwar von einer kalten, eher schmeichelnden Bewegung am Hals. Sofort war ich hellwach, rührte mich aber keinen Millimeter. Aus gutem Grund, denn an meinen Hals befand mit leichtem, aber bedrohlichem Druck die Schneide einer Schaufel - der Schaufel aus dem Schrank. Erschrocken stieß ich einen Laut aus, was zur Folge hatte, daß sich der Druck an meinem Hals noch verstärkte. Ich verstummt sofort. Dann erst beäugte ich den Angreifer, der sich bisher noch kaum gerührt hatte: Es war ein recht großer Mann mit ungepflegtem, nach allen Seiten abstehendem Bart und wildem Blick in den Augen, die mich genau taxierten. Seine Arme schienen kräftig, doch war sein ganzer Körper von zerschlissenen Fellen bedeckt. Ich wagte es nicht, mich zu bewegen, also warteten wir beide laut- und regungslos, bis wir bemerkten, daß Gandalf sich regte. Der Angreifer schien ihn nicht als Gefahr zu betrachten, den äußerlich war der Zauberer ja nur ein alter gebrechlicher Greis. Ein Fehler, denn Gandalf bewegte die Hand nur kurz, als er meine Lage erkannte und die Schaufel in der Hand des Angreifers verwandelte sich in ein einfaches Seil, das nun locker auf den Boden hing. Der Unbekannte schrie auf, ließ das Seil fallen und sprang rückwärts in eine Ecke des kleinen Raumes. Seine Haltung war angespannt, als würde er erwarten, daß wir ihn jederzeit anfielen. Doch als ich mich nur mühsam in die Hocke rappelte und Gandalf langsam aufstand und den Mann nur ruhig ansah, entspannte dieser sich langsam. Als er sich soweit beruhigt hatte, daß er reden konnte, knurrte er uns mit tiefer rauher Stimme an: "Was wollt Ihr hier! Das ist Dichtbarts Heim, Ihr habt hier nichts zu suchen, Gesindel!"

Ich stand ebenso langsam auf wie Gandalf, um den Besitzer der Hütte nicht zu ängstigen und sprach mit beruhigendem Tonfall: "Habt keine Angst, wir wollen Euch nichts böses!"

Empört unterbrach er mich: "Ach ja? Warum zerstört Ihr dann meine Schaufel?"

"Imnerhin habt Ihr mich damit bedroht," gab ich ungerührt zurück. "Berechtigt Euch das dazu, mein Eigentum zu zerstören? Ich hatte nur diese eine Schaufel, wie soll ich jetzt meine Kartoffeln ernten?" rief er erregt.

Gandalf seufzte und nach einer weiteren Handbewegung lag die Schaufel wieder unversehrt auf dem Boden, dort wo eben noch das Seil gelegen hatte. Dichtbart beobachtete uns abwechselnd mißtrauisch und mit blitzenden Augen und ging langsam auf die Schaufel zu. Ohne uns aus den Augen zu lassen, hob er sie auf und stellte sie langsam in den Schrank zurück.

Erst dann sprach er wieder: "Wenn Ihr mir nichts tun wollt, warum seid Ihr dann hier?" Das Mißtrauen war nicht aus seiner Stimme gewichen.

"Nun, das ist doch offensichtlich," erklärte ich, "wir waren im Wald unterwegs und suchten eine Unterkunft für die Nacht. Ihr müßt wissen, unser Freund hier -" ich zeigte auf das Bett und stieß unvermittelt einen erschrockenen Schrei aus.

Das Bett war leer!

Zornig sprang ich auf Dichtbart zu, packte ihn am Kragen und knurrte: "Wo ist er?"

Der arme Mann stöhnte verängstigt und fing an zu zittern. "Ich weiß nicht wen Ihr meint!" heulte er.

"Stellt Euch nicht blöd!" versetzte ich ihm wütend, "Ich meine den behelmten Mann ganz in Schwarz, man kann ihn nicht übersehen!"

Plötzlich spürte ich Gandalfs Hand an meinem Arm, der Dichtbart einige Zentimeter über den Boden hielt.

"Nicht," sagte er ruhig und ich ließ den armen Wilden widerwillig ab. "Er sagt die Wahrheit, das spüre ich."

"Aber was ist mit Adama?" rief ich aufgebracht.

"Vielleicht ist er aufgewacht und ist allein gegangen," vermutete der Zauberer.

"Das glaube ich nicht!" antwortete ich, "er ist verletzt und schwach, er würde in seinem Zustand nicht lange überleben dort draußen! So unvernünftig ist er nicht!"

"Doch, das ist er," seufzte Gandalf, "Ihr wißt doch, daß er sogar versucht hat, sich umzubringen, weil die Schmach für ihn zu groß ist."

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. "Und wieder sage ich, daß das für mich unverständlich ist. Warum bleibt er nicht hier, wo er sich sicher sein kann, daß für ihn gesorgt wird, so lange er noch hilflos ist und -"

Aufgeregt unterbrach er mich: "Genau das ist es doch! Er ist ein großer Mann, ein Führer, die Macht gewohnt! Und jetzt ist er hilflos, muß es ertragen, daß wir ihn so sehen und er weiß genau, daß er in unserer Schuld stehen wird! Und das ist zu viel für ihn!"

Noch immer konnte ich es nicht glauben. "Aber er seht doch nicht in unserer Schuld! Ich für meinen Teil würde das für jeden tun, der auf meine Hilfe angewiesen ist, und umgekehrt wäre es sicher ebenso!"

Gandalf schüttelte traurig den Kopf. "Ihr könnt es nicht verstehen. Das ist Adamas Wesen, seine von jeher anerzogene und angewöhnte Einstellung, die könnt Ihr nicht mit ein paar gutgemeinten Worten ändern. Und ich kann es verstehen."

Als ich Luft holte, um abermals zu widersprechen, unterband er das mit einer unwirschen Handbewegung. "Diese Diskussion führt zu nichts! Adama ist allein dort draußen und wie Ihr schon sagtet, kann er in seiner Verfassung nicht lange überleben. Ehre hin oder her, wir müssen ihn finden, wenn wir ihn nicht sterben lassen wollen!"

Da mußte ich ihm wortlos recht geben. Aber wie sollten wir ihn in diesem riesigen Wald finden?

Hoffnungsvoll wandte ich mich an Dichtbart: "Dichtbart, bitte, Ihr müßt uns helfen! Keiner kennt sich so gut in diesem Wald aus, wie Ihr. Bitte, helft uns, unseren verletzten Begleiter zu finden."

Der wilde Mann blickte mich verblüfft an und zögerte. Eine Weile schien er mit sich selbst zu kämpfen, dann kam er zu einem Entschluß.

Gerade holte er Luft, um ihn uns mitzuteilen, da kam Sir Simon mitten durch die Tür geschwebt, mit dem Rücken zu Dichtbart und blieb vor Gandalf und mir stehen - einen halben Schritt von Dichtbart entfernt.

Aufgeregt rief er: "Oh, gut, daß Ihr wach seid! Ich habe vorhin einen Mann gesehen, einen furchteinflößenden Wilden! Sicher ist er der Bewohner dieser Hütte und er war auf dem Weg hierher! Leider habe ich ihn aus den Augen verloren, aber wenn wir uns beeilen, dann -" Er unterbrach sich, als er unsere Blicke sah und drehte sich langsam um. Als er Dichtbart sah - er befand sich ja nun direkt vor ihm - fingen beide panisch an zu kreischen.

Nun, es lohnt sich nicht, zu beschreiben, daß wir die beiden beruhigen und Dichtbart alles erklären konnten, auf jeden Fall hat er sich nach einiger Überredung von Seiten Gandalfs doch noch dazu entschlossen, uns zu helfen. Als es etwas heller war, brachen wir auf. Vorerst hielten wir uns in Richtung Dimensionstor, denn erstens war das Adamas wahrscheinlichste Entscheidung und zweitens versicherte Dichtbart uns glaubhaft, Spuren führten in diese Richtung.

Wir konnten sie zwar nicht ausmachen, aber der Wilde wohnte schon so lange im Wald, daß wir ihm die Eigenschaft des Spurenlesens gerne zugestanden.

Als wir den Felsen mit dem Dimensionstor fast erreicht hatten, teilte Dichtbart uns enttäuscht mit, daß die Spuren sich verflüchtigt hatten. Adama hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet, wenn er sogar einen Spurenleser verwirren konnte.

Nun stehen wir hier am Felsen und wissen nicht weiter. Ich lasse Euch den Brief zukommen in der Hoffnung, daß Ihr uns vielleicht etwas weiterhelfen könnt, da wir nicht wissen, ob er den Weg zurück ins Schloß oder weiter durch den Wald

eingeschlagen hat.

In dringender Erwartung Eurer Antwort verbleibt

Sir Neo

mit Gandalf, Sir Simon und Dichtbart.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Für die Statistiker: Team Neo: 4 (Sir Neo, Sir Simon, Gandalf, Dichtbart), Team Adama: 1 (Adama)_


	35. Chapter 35

_Erstes Kameralog – damals eine Idee für nur diese eine Szene, hat uns aber so gut gefallen, daß wir dabei geblieben sind :o)_

_Und ich muß mir jetzt überlegen, wie ich das alles darstelle, damit es einigermaßen so hinkommt, wie ich mir das damals dachte… Das hier unten stellt sich aus dem POV von Adamas Schwester dar._

_Außerdem – Trommelwirbel – kommt ein neuer Gaststar dazu, der sich diesmal Adama anschließt._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kameralog THX/1138**

_STATUS_ _::off::_

_RUN__Diagnostics_

_OUTPUT: Error cc4_

_REPAIR Cable Cut ON Cable 4_

_REPAIR: Done_

_RUN Diagnostics_

_OUTPUT: Error cc4 cleared_

_STATUS__ ::off::_

_RUN Subdiagnostics_

_OUTPUT: Error ld2,5,6_

_REPAIR Damaged lens 2, 5, 6_

_REPAIR: DONE__on lens 2, 6_

_UNABLE TO CHANGE LENS ON 5_

_IGNORE 5_

_STATUS__ ::on::_

_SHOW 2_

::Ein Bataillon Sturmtruppen marschiert durch die Gänge eines Raumschiffs, es sind eben noch die letzten der Soldaten zu sehen. Die Kamera schwenkt abwechselnd von links nach rechts. Einige Offiziere durchqueren den Fokus der Kamera und verschwinden in unterschiedliche Gänge und Richtungen. Die Kamera erfaßt eine Namensplakette an der Gangwand.::

_FREEZE 2_

_ENHANCE 44 TO 46_

_GO RIGHT_

_STOP_

_ENHANCE 55 TO 90_

_STOP _

_GO RIGHT_

_GO UP_

_STOP_

_SHOW_

::Die Plakette trägt den Namen des Schiffes: Executor.::

_SWITCH 2 TO 6_

_SHOW 6_

::Die Kamera zeigt die Krankenstation. Ein einzelner Raum wird sichtbar, mit einem Bactatank, in dem ein menschlicher Körper treibt. Er wird über einen Luftschlauch mit Sauerstoff versorgt, denn er befindet sich vollständig im Heilgel. Der Körper ist mit großen Wunden, Prellungen und kleineren Schrammen regelrecht übersät. Luftblasen steigen zur Oberfläche auf.::

_AUDIO_

::Ein mechanisches, regelmäßiges Atemgeräusch wird hörbar. Die Person, die es verursacht, ist jedoch nicht im Fokus der Kamera.::

_MICRO_

„Mein Lord Vader?"

_AUDIO_

::Ein Geräusch wie von jemandem, der sich hastig dreht, wird hörbar. Dann eine tiefe, grollende Stimme.::

„Wer spricht?"

_MICRO_

„Lord Vader, hier spricht Admiral Adamas Schwester. Ich habe mich über einen Notfallink in das Kamerasystem der Burg eingeschaltet, weil er sich seit drei Tagen nicht mehr bei mir gemeldet hat. Die Kamera in diesem Zimmer hängt hinter dem Bactatank, ich denke, Ihr steht in Ihrem Rücken. Da ich mich seines Patronus' erinnerte, den er so oft erwähnte, versuchte ich es bei Euch. Mit Erfolg, wie ich sehe. Wie geht es ihm?"

_VIDEO_

::Ein hochgewachsener, muskulöser Mann in Schwarz, der eine Gesichtsmaske und einen Helm trägt, der an die alten Rüstungen der Samurai erinnert, bewegt sich langsam ins Blickfeld der Kamera und blickt in ihr Auge.::

_AUDIO_

„Den Umständen entsprechend, wenn man bedenkt, daß er mehr tot als lebendig war, als er mein Schiff erreichte. Seine Schwester, sagt Ihr? Ich entsinne mich, daß er Euch mehrfach erwähnt hat. Was ist mit ihm passiert?"

_MICRO_

„Etwas, das er wohl nie für möglich gehalten hätte. Er spielte, wie schon so oft, hier in der Burg. Zunächst fielen dabei sowohl ihm als auch seinem Spielpartner lästige Clowns auf, die sich bei Angriffen in Maden verwandelten. Er jagte und tötete viele, worauf sie sich zurückzogen. Aber es kam Schlimmeres nach: Ein Balrog aus Moria. Er bewegt sich frei im Schloß und bedroht sämtliche Blasen, auch Eure!"

_VIDEO_

::Vader packt den Gürtel, der den Innenmantel unter dem Cape fixiert, links und rechts neben der Gürtelschnalle mit kräftigen Händen, die in ebenfalls schwarzen Lederhandschuhen stecken.::

_AUDIO_

_::grollend, aber gelassen::_ „Laßt ihn kommen. Ich habe schon alles gesehen, was fürchtenswert wäre."

_MICRO_

„Das dachte Kes leider auch. Ihr seht, wie er zugerichtet wurde."

_AUDIO_

_::anklang von mitleid::_ „Ich habe ihn gewarnt, sich selbst zu überschätzen."

_MICRO_

„Er bat seinen Spielpartner, Sir Neo, den Zauberer Gandalf zur Unterstützung zu holen. Mit seiner Hilfe konnte er Kes aus der Gefangenschaft befreien. Gandalf ließ seine Kräfte für eine erste Heilung wirken."

_AUDIO_

_::böse::_ „Ihnen gebührt Dank. Aber keiner von beiden ist hier willkommen. Und Kes wird diesen Tank nicht eher verlassen, als ich ihn für geheilt erkläre. Meldet Euch morgen wieder."

_VIDEO_

::Lord Vader dreht sich um und verläßt den Raum, sein Mantel weht hinter ihm her.::

_CAMERA STATUS_ _::OFF::_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Wem die Sequenz, die mit „Enhance 44 to 46" beginnt, bekannt vorkommt, hat übrigens Recht: sie findet sich in der Anfangsszene des Filmes Blade Runner ;o)_


	36. Chapter 36

**Kameralog THX1139**

_Status __::logged on::_

_Check cameras on bubble "Executor"_

_Checked_

_Count_

_Found: 14_

_Check functionality_

_Checking_

_Camera 5, 7, 8, 14 not available_

_Show 1_

::Ein Gang an Bord der Executor. Belebt nur durch einen einzelnen Mausdroiden, der schlingernd seine Bahn zieht.::

_show 2_

::Ein Mannschaftsquartier. Die Freischicht schläft oder beschäftigt sich mit diversen Terminals. ::

_show 3_

::Freizeitbereich. Die Kamera schwenkt über Bistrotische mit Soldaten und Offizieren beiderlei Geschlechts beim Essen oder Unterhaltung, Spieltische und Sportbereiche, in denen hauptsächlich Mannschaftssportarten gespielt werden. Die Stimmung scheint gedrückt, angespannt.::

_show 4_

::Die Krankenstation. Adamas Körper hängt immer noch im Bactatank.::

_zoom_

_stop_

::Der Admiral ist von hinten zu sehen. Sein Rücken ist übersät mit heilenden Wunden, die auch die sechs Kiemenpaare beeinträchtigt haben. Es ist aber eine deutliche Verbesserung zu erkennen. Ein Medidroide prüft die Werte an der angeschlossenen Konsole. Ein Dutzend Wachen ist anwesend, bis an die Zähne bewaffnet.::

_Audio_

::Es ist nur das Geräusch des Tanks zu hören, in dem Luftblasen nach oben sprudeln, das Surren des Medidroiden, wenn er sich bewegt, und die Prüfwertekakophonie, wie Puls und Atmung des Admirals.::

_Micro_

"Lord Vader?"

_audio_

::Der Droide antwortet:: „Lord Vader ist nicht anwesend."

_micro_

„Bist du befugt, mir Auskunft darüber zu geben, wo er ist?"

_AUDIO_

„Meinen letzten Informationen nach in seiner Kammer, Madam."

_show__ 6_

::Die Brücke der Executor. Eine leichte Unruhe unter den Offizieren ist zu erkennen, und eine Anzeigetafel im Kamerafokus zeigt den Status des gelben Alarms. Es scheint eine verstärkte Anzahl von Offizieren auf der Brücke anwesend.::

_show__ 9_

::Eins der tieferen Decks der Executor, ein Gang. Auffallend viele gepanzerte Sturmtruppen bewegen sich hier.::

_show__ 10_

::Ein Waffenübungsraum. Alle Stationen sind besetzt, weitere Soldaten warten in zweiter und dritter Reihe.::

_show__ 11_

::Eine weitere Krankenstation, offensichtlich für Mannschaften. Sie ist voll besetzt. Die Soldaten haben ähnliche Verletzungen wie Adama: Risse, tiefe Kratzer, amputierte Glieder.::

_show__ 12_

::Ein weiterer Gang, in dem offensichtlich eine Schlacht getobt hat. Die Wände sind beschädigt, Leuchtkörper teilweise ausgefallen. Blutflecken befinden sich auf dem Boden, Brandflecken und Löcher von Laserwaffen in den Wänden, Techniker reparieren Kabelstränge darunter.::

_show__ 13_

::Lord Vaders Privatkammer. Sie enthält hauptsächlich eine große Kugel aus Durastahl, sie ist momentan geöffnet. Der schwarze Lord der Sith sitzt darin, ohne Mantel, den rechten Arm teilweise entblößt – nur besteht dieser Arm nicht mehr aus Fleisch und Blut, sondern aus Metall und Kabeln.::

_MICRO_

„Mein Lord Vader?"

_VIDEO_

::Der hünenhafte Mann blickt auf, unterbricht seine Reparaturarbeiten.::

_AUDIO_

„Mylady. Ich habe Euch bereits erwartet."

_MICRO_

„Ihr seid verletzt, mein Lord?"

_VIDEO_

::Ein Blick auf den Arm, die rauchende Lötstelle.::

_AUDIO_

_::amüsiert::_ „Geringfügig. Ihr habt die anderen Kameras bereits geprüft?"

_MICRO_

„Ja. Beschädigungen auf dem ganzen Schiff, verletzte Soldaten, der Rest in erhöhter Alarmbereitschaft – laßt mich raten: der Balrog war auch hier."

_AUDIO_

_::gelassen::_ „Das ist korrekt, Mylady. Er schien nach Kes zu suchen. Er hatte keinen Erfolg, fügte uns aber hohe Verluste zu."

_MICRO_

„Das bedaure ich zutiefst."

_AUDIO_

„Dazu besteht kein Anlaß. Ihr hattet mich gewarnt."

_MICRO_

„Und Euer Arm?"

_AUDIO_

„Ist bereits repariert. _::bitter::_ Zuweilen bietet es gewisse Vorteile, künstliche Glieder zu besitzen. Mein Schwertarm ist funktionsfähig."

_MICRO_

„Wie geht es Kes?"

_AUDIO_

„Besser. Noch zwei oder drei Tage, und er wird wiederhergestellt sein. – Wo, sagtet Ihr, hält sich der Balrog auf?"

_MICRO_

„Überall und nirgendwo im Schloß. Und das besteht aus Hunderten von Blasen wie diese hier."

_AUDIO_

_::entschlossen::_ „Dann müssen wir ihm eine Falle stellen. Ich werde Euch helfen. Meldet Euch morgen wieder, dann werde ich Euch sagen, wie."


	37. Chapter 37

_**Vierunddreißigster Brief**_

… _überraschend kurz geraten für Neos Verhältnisse_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Verehrte Dame,

dieser Brief soll unsere Dankbarkeit darüber ausdrücken, daß Ihr uns den Aufenthaltsort Eures Bruders mitgeteilt habt und uns noch immer auf dem Laufenden haltet.

Wie Ihr Euch sicher vorstellen könnt, waren wir die ganze Zeit in Sorge um den Admiral, da wir ja gar keinen Anhaltspunkt hatten, wo er sich befinden könnte.

Daß er momentan gut versorgt wird, hat uns ungemein beruhigt, vor allem Gandalf war ein Stein vom Herzen gefallen. Doch eigenartigerweise schien er trotz dieser guten Nachrichten über etwas verärgert. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis ich es aus ihm herausbekam: Er ist anscheinend nicht besonders gut auf Lord Vader zu sprechen - warum, das behält er noch immer für sich. Ich möchte wirklich hoffen, daß es zu keinem Unglück kommt sollten die beiden je aufeinander treffen.

Außerdem beunruhigt mich die Vorstellung, daß sich der Balrog wirklich überall im Schloß bewegen und sogar auf der "Executor" Schaden anrichten kann. Er könnte also auch jederzeit wieder hier in Mittelerde auftauchen.

Kurz zu unserer momentanen Lage: Seit wir zu der Erkenntnis kamen (wie in meinem letzten Brief beschrieben), daß wir ohne Hilfe nichts tun konnten, um Adama zu helfen, oder ihn auch nur zu finden, haben wir hier in der Nähe des Tors, direkt am Felsen, unser Lager aufgeschlagen. Dichtbarts Hütte schien uns zu weit gelegen, um bei Bedarf schnell reagieren zu können. Der Einsiedler war natürlich nicht besonders damit einverstanden, seine behagliche Unterkunft gegen blätterbedeckte Erde und freien Sternenhimmel einzutauschen, doch weil sein Wunsch, uns bei unserer Sache zu unterstützen und damit der Eintönigkeit zu entgehen, größer war als die Bequemlichkeit, konnten wir ihn letztendlich davon überzeugen, hier zu bleiben. Seine Erfahrung im Umgang mit der freien Natur kann uns nur nützlich sein.

So fristeten wir hier also stunden-, ja tagelang ohne ein Zeichen und begannen langsam und zu fragen, ob nicht schon alles zu spät sei. Gandalf war sehr betrübt geworden und Dichtbart hätte uns schon fast wieder frustriert verlassen, da kam das rettende Lebenszeichen in Form Eures ersten ausgedruckten Kameralogs durch das Tor geflattert.

Trotz der beruhigenden Nachrichten auf dem Papier machte mir einen Tatsache Sorgen: Warum hattet Ihr keinen eigenhändigen Kommentar oder sonst eine persönliche Nachricht für uns darauf abgegeben? War dieser Ausdruck etwa gar nicht für uns bestimmt und erreichte uns nur zufällig? Als uns wenige Stunden darauf der zweite Ausdruck erreichte, nahmen wir erleichtert zur Kenntnis, daß doch System hinter den Kameralogs steckte. Vielleicht seid Ihr ja nur zu beschäftigt, um uns weitere Nachrichten zukommen zu lassen.

Was das weitere Vorgehen betrifft, so überlasse ich das Euch bzw. Lord Vader.

Sobald Adama wieder entsprechend genesen ist, wird ihn wohl nichts mehr davon abhalten können, auf die Jagd nach dem Balrog zu gehen. Und ich vermute, daß Lord Vader nicht umhin kommen wird, eine Garnison Stormtroopers mitzuschicken oder ihn gar selbst zu begleiten.

Wie wir dem ersten Kameralog eindeutig entnehmen konnten, waren wir auf der "Executor" nicht willkommen, aber Lord Vader wird uns nicht daran hindern können, an der Jagd teilzunehmen, wenn die "Gesellschaft" sein Schiff verläßt.

Nun liegt es an Euch - und ich bitte Euch wirklich eindringlich darum - uns mitzuteilen, wenn es soweit ist, da wir von hier aus leider keinerlei Kontakt zum eigentlichen Geschehen haben - ja, nicht einmal wissen, wo genau es stattfindet.

Wie Ihr merkt, könnt Ihr sicher sein, daß unsere kleine aber feine Truppe hier regelrecht darauf brennt, endlich wieder in den Kampf einzugreifen und diesem vermaledeiten Balrog-Vieh das unheilige Lebenslicht auszublasen!

Voller Ungeduld

Sir Neo

mit Mannschaft


	38. Chapter 38

**Kameralog THX1140**

_Status __::LOGGED ON::_

_Check cameras on bubble "Executor"_

_Checked_

_Count_

_Found 14_

_Check functionality_

_Checking_

_Camera 5, 7, 8, 14 not available_

_Show 4_

::Die Krankenstation. Der Bactatank, in dem Adamas Körper hing, ist leer. Es ist weder ein Medidroid, noch eine Wache anwesend.::

_show__ 13_

::Vaders Privatkammer. Die Durastahlkugel ist geschlossen.::

_MICRO_

„Mein Lord Vader?"

_AUDIO_

„Mylady. Ihr seid spät."

_Video_

::Die hünenhafte Gestalt des schwarzen Lords tritt vor die Kamera.::

_Audio_

„Ich hatte Euch bereits gestern erwartet."

_MICRO_

„Mylord, Ihr hattet die Kameras deaktiviert. Gestern konnte ich keine Verbindung zur Executor herstellen. Und heute war es mir nicht früher möglich."

_Audio_

_::lächelnder Tonfall::_ „Ah, Ihr HABT es versucht. Gut. Tatsächlich mußten wir das halbe Schiff rekonfigurieren, weil der Balrog einen neuen Angriff unternommen hatte."

_Micro_

_::panisch::_ „Wo ist mein Bruder? Die Krankenstation ist leer!"

_audio_

_::beruhigend::_ „Keine Sorge. Ich habe ihn persönlich an dem sichersten Platz untergebracht, den dieses Schiff zu bieten hat. Wichtiger ist nur: was tun gegen den Balrog?"

_micro_

„Wenn er wirklich hinter Kes her ist, wird er ihn jagen, wo auch immer er sich befindet, und alle in Gefahr bringen, die ihm Schutz bieten."

_Video_

::Vader hakt zuversichtlich seine Daumen in den Gürtel.::

_Audio_

„Nun, Mylady, ich habe mich entschieden, ihn zu jagen. Und ihn zu stellen. Auf einem Gelände, auf dem er keinen großen Schaden anrichten kann."

_Micro_

„Wo?"

_Audio_

„Das steht noch nicht fest."

_Micro_

„Wie wäre es mit Mittelerde? Dort ist genug freies Gelände, wenig Technik und nichts, was er zerstören könnte."

_Audio_

„Aber er hätte Heimvorteil. Und außerdem ist es die Heimat dieses – ZAUBERERS."

_Micro_

„Gandalf? Aber Kes schätzt ihn sehr! Und er hat geholfen, ihn zu retten!"

_Audio_

_::kalt::_ „Er hätte ihn besser sterben lassen sollen. Wie auch immer. Kes soll entscheiden, wo die Schlacht stattfindet."

_Micro_

„Und mit welcher Beute wollt Ihr den Balrog hinlocken?"

_audio_

„Mit dieser."

_Video_

::eine knappe Geste zur Durastahlkugel, die sich daraufhin öffnet. Darin sitzt - ::

_Micro_

„KES!"

_video_

::Statisches Rauschen, Flimmern, Ameisenrennen. Die Kamera ist ausgefallen.::

_Check functionality on 13_

_Camera ready_

_Show_

_Camera running_

_Run diagnostics_

_No failure_

_Audio_

_::Vader, brüllend::_ "Ein neuer Angriff! Alarm für alle Sektionen! Kampfstationen! – Kes, du bleibst in dieser Kugel, verstanden? Die wird er nicht aufbrechen können."

_::Adama, flehend::_ „Laß mich mitgehen! Es geht mir gut, ich kann helfen!"

_::Vader, entschieden::_ „Nein! Du bleibst hier!"

::Das Geräusch der sich schließenden Kugel, Vaders sich entfernende, schnelle, harte Schritte. Dann Adamas Stimme, fast heulend.:: _„Vaaaaaaaaaaaateeeeeeeeeeeer!"_

::Die letzten Töne werden durch die Kugel erstickt, die sich nun geschlossen hat.::


	39. Chapter 39

Fünfunddreißigster Brief

Epic Neo is back!

Verehrte Dame,

um der Wahrheit die Ehre zu geben: Wir wissen momentan nicht, ob wir uns über die neuesten Entwicklungen erfreut oder besorgt sein sollen. Erfreut, weil Euer Bruder auf dem Wege der Genesung ist und sich bei einem Patronus befindet, der ihn um seines Wohlergehens Willen "einsperrt". Oder besorgt, weil der Balrog mittlerweile mit solch erschreckender Vehemenz versucht des Admirals habhaft zu werden - und sein Patronus ihn auch noch als Köder einsetzen will!

Ich frage mich schon von Anfang an, was genau es ist, das den Balrog so wütend auf Adama macht. Liegt es wirklich einzig und allein daran, daß Adama der Herr des Schlosses und damit der verschiedenen "Blasen" ist? Ich bin mir fast sicher, daß der Grund woanders zu finden ist. Doch das Ganze ist wie ein tausendteiliges Puzzle, das mit einem Tornado Bekanntschaft gemacht hat. Noch lange sind wir nicht auf dem richtigen Weg, um dieses Rätsel zu lösen...

Die anderen sind übrigens sehr besorgt über Vaders Plan, Adama als Köder für den Balrog zu benutzen. Besonders Gandalf regt sich über alle Maßen auf.

"Verdammter Technokrat!" flucht er die ganze Zeit vor sich hin, "Mögen die Feuer des Schicksalsbergs seine schwarze Seele verbrennen!"

Natürlich teile ich seine Sorge, daß es viel zu riskant ist, Adama in seinem geschwächten Zustand dem Balrog so nahe kommen zu lassen, wo das Vieh doch sowieso mit allen Mittel versucht, ihn zu erwischen. Doch diese schier rasende Wut auf den Lord der Sith überrascht sogar die anderen.

"Was habt Ihr denn gegen Lord Vader?" fragte Sir Simon vorhin den wütend auf und ab gehenden Magier. "Meint Ihr nicht, daß er schon wissen wird, was er tut?"

"Nichts weiß er!" donnerte er daraufhin. "Dieser Kerl ist schon so von der dunklen Seite der Macht zerfressen, daß er in seinem Wahn schon nicht mehr erkennt, was er mit seinen Taten anrichtet!"

Aufgebracht beschleunigte er seine Schritte und scheuchte damit alle Tiere in der Nähe auf. "Ich habe selbst schon mit dem Balrog gekämpft", fuhr er nicht weniger erbost fort, "und ich weiß genau, daß Vader nicht in der Lage sein wird, Kes vor ihm zu schützen, wenn er ihn erst entdeckt hat! Dieser Verrückte! Er soll doch den Kampf gegen ein magisches Wesen besser einem Magier überlassen und nicht wer weiß wie viele seiner unschuldigen Sturmtruppen dafür Opfern!"

Mit einem entschiedenen Griff nach seinen Schultern konnte ich Gandalf endlich zum Stehenbleiben bewegen. Die anderen blicken besorgt in unsere Richtung.

"Jetzt beruhigt Euch erst einmal", herrsche ich ihn an. Erstaunlicherweise wurde er tatsächlich etwas ruhiger und zappelte wenigstens nicht mehr wütend durch die Gegend.

"Entschuldigt bitte", brachte er zähneknirschend hervor, "aber dieser Vader ist einfach ein rotes Tuch für mich."

"Wie kann das sein?" fragte ich ihn verwirrt, "Ihr scheint Euch mit Admiral Adama hervorragend zu verstehen und er wiederum scheint ein guter Freund Lord Vaders zu sein. Wie kommt es dann, daß Ihr und Vader wie Hund und Katze seid?"

Der Magier blickte stumm und mit verbissenem Gesichtsausdruck in die Ferne und ich dachte schon, er würde nicht antworten wollen, da begann er wieder zu sprechen, ruhiger diesmal, fast stockend und mit den Augen den Himmel nach den richtigen Worten absuchend: "Kes und ich waren nicht immer Freunde. Im Grunde sind wir es auch jetzt noch nicht, aber das ist eine lange Geschichte. Und höchstwahrscheinlich kennt sogar seine Schwester nicht alle Einzelheiten", fügt er mit einem Seitenblick auf mich hinzu. Er weiß, daß ich alle Ereignisse brühwarm aufschreibe und somit Euch mitteile. Genau das will ich auch jetzt tun und Euch Gandalfs Geschichte wortwörtlich weitergeben, so gut ich mich noch daran erinnern kann:

"Bevor ich zu Eurer Gruppe stieß, war ich verstrickt in eine andere, noch viel umfangreichere Geschichte, die ich momentan unterbrochen habe, um Kes Adama vor dem Balrog zu retten. Diese andere Geschichte, die ich aber momentan nicht vertiefen will, beginnt vor langer Zeit und Kes hatte von Anfang an die Finger im Spiel. Laßt mich nur so viel dazu sagen: Er beeinflußte damals eine Horde von Orks, eine Reisegruppe von Hobbits gefangenzunehmen. Sie konnten zwar fliehen, jedoch fiel einem der Hobbits im Laufe der Ereignisse ein geheimnisvoller Ring in die Hände, und auch das nur durch die gezielten Bemühungen Adamas. Dieser Ring ist die Ursache für die momentanen dramatischen Geschehnisse in Mittelerde, durch die auch der Balrog aufgescheucht wurde. Kes schien sich eine Zeitlang einen Spaß daraus zu machen, sich in die Geschichte Mittelerdes einzumischen, er war es auch, der den vorherigen Weißen, Saruman, dazu gebracht hat, mich gefangenzunehmen. Jedoch konnte ich auch fliehen, Saruman zur Strecke bringen und bin somit jetzt selbst Weißer. Schon allein deshalb könnte ich Adama zu Dank verpflichtet sein, doch mein Herz ist nicht von Machtgier geschwärzt - anders als bei diesem Vader. Jedoch endgültig versöhnt mich mit Adama sein heldenhafter und glücklicherweise erfolgreicher Versuch, mich vor dem Tode zu retten, in den der Balrog mich stürzen wollte. Bei unserem Kampf, den ich schon erwähnt hatte, in den Tiefen Morias, konnte ich ihn in einen schier bodenlosen Abgrund stürzen, doch er zog mich mit sich und ich wäre sicherlich gestorben, hätte mich Adama nicht in letzter Sekunde mit Hilfe eines fliegenden stählernen Pferdes gerettet. So überlebte ich Moria - doch offensichtlich läßt sich das selbe auch von dem Balrog behaupten. Ich denke, deshalb ist er so abgrundtief wütend auf Adama. Auf jeden Fall bin ich dem Admiral seitdem mein Leben schuldig, und da er mittlerweile auch keine Anstalten mehr macht, in die Geschicke der Wesen auf Mittelerde einzugreifen, fühle ich mich dazu verpflichtet, hiermit meine Schuld zu bezahlen."

Nachdem Gandalf geendet hatte, schwiegen wir alle eine kurze Weile betroffen.

Natürlich kannte ich die Geschichte genau, die Gandalf uns da grob umrissen hatte, doch daß Adama selbst die Geschehnisse auf Mittelerde angestoßen hatte, war mir absolut neu. Vielleicht lag ich auch falsch und diese Blase war nur ein Abbild von Mittelerde (und ebenso Gandalf) und Adama nutzte sie nur zum "Nachspielen" des Werkes von Tolkien. Aber das sollte er mir dann erklären, wenn wir den Balrog - eine absolut konkrete Gefahr, auch wenn sie nur ein Abbild ist - besiegt haben.

Doch eine Sache war noch immer nicht geklärt... "Das ist ja wirklich unglaublich, Gandalf", teile ich ihm in vorsichtigem Tonfall mit, "doch das erklärt nicht Eure Aversion gegenüber Lord Vader. Sagt doch endlich, was hat es damit auf sich?"

Der Magier seufzt und knirscht mit den Zähnen, doch er antwortet tatsächlich, wenn auch deutlich gereizter: "Könnt Ihr Euch das nicht selbst denken? Ich bin ein Vertreter des Guten, eine Person des Lichts, nicht umsonst nennt man mich jetzt - auch dank Adamas Zutun - Gandalf der Weiße! Und was ist dieser Darth Vader? Er ist ein Mann des Bösen, der "dunklen Seite der Macht", wie er und seinesgleichen es nennen. Er erinnert mich daran, daß Adama selbst auch in diese Kategorie gezählt werden muß, ja, er ist sogar das Böse an sich! Trotzdem habe ich mittlerweile ein relativ gutes Verhältnis zu ihm. Doch die Erwähnung Vaders macht mir jedes Mal Gewissensbisse, weil ich mich mit der "Gegenseite" abgebe.

Und ganz nebenbei sind wir uns auch schon einmal persönlich begegnet. Es war nicht gerade erfreulich und manche Personen, die Zeuge unserer "Begegnung" wurden werden wohl noch ihren Enkelkindern davon erzählen."

Wir waren alle erstaunt und Geschockt von Gandalfs Bericht und sehen die Geschichte nun mittlerweile in ganz anderem Licht. Vielleicht könnt Ihr Lord Vader die Tatsachen bezüglich Adamas und des Balrogs mitteilen, eventuell könnte es ihm im Kampf gegen das Monster helfen.

Aber auch meine letzte Bitte muß ich eindringlich wiederholen: Sobald Vader und Adama die "Executor" verlassen haben, teilt es uns mit, damit wir wieder aktiv am Geschehen teilhaben können!

Somit verbleibe ich voller Spannung und muß sagen, daß es meinen Gefährten nicht anders ergeht!

Sir Neo


	40. Chapter 40

_**Sechsunddreißigster Brief**_

_Und sogar nochmal von Adama! Und er ist liebensgewürzig wie immer… _

_Hm… damals hatte ich der Lady Ex nur einen Bactatank spendiert… sowas ::g::_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sir Neo,

ich melde mich zurück.

Noch nicht ganz wieder der Alte, aber am Leben und einigermaßen bei Kräften. Die letzten Tage verbrachte ich im Bactatank der Executor, bis der Balrog ihn zerstörte, und anschließend in der Meditationskugel meines Patronus, die ebenfalls heilende Wirkung hat.

So schwer es mir fällt, aber ich muß mich bei Euch bedanken. Bei Euch und Eurer beständig wachsenden Menagerie. (Ihr seht, meine Schwester hält mich auf dem Laufenden). Um Gandalfs Gesellschaft hatte ich selbst gebeten, wenn auch die Beweggründe zum damaligen Zeitpunkt noch schlichterer Natur waren. Aber weshalb Ihr immer noch diesen Geist und jetzt auch einen leibhaftigen Waldschrat mit Euch herumschleppt, ist mir schleierhaft. Wie auch immer: danke. Euch allen. Wobei es mir immer noch lieber wäre, Ihr hättet mich sterben lassen. Nicht deshalb, weil ich mich bedanken muß, aber ich habe mein Gesicht verloren. Ich war nicht fähig, mich selbst zu befreien. Schlimmer noch: ich war nicht fähig, mich selbst zu töten! Mag sein, daß Euch das egal ist und das Leben selbst heilig - aber mein Leben gehört mir, und ich gedenke es zu beenden, wann und wie ich will. Und wenn ich nicht einmal dazu mehr in der Lage bin, ist das schlimmer als der Tod.

Wie auch immer: mein Überleben fordert nun erst recht den Tod des Balrogs und sämtlichen Ungeziefers, das er ins Schloß geschleppt hat. Bislang haben alle Wesen aller Blasen friedlich nebeneinander existiert, und die meisten verspürten nicht einmal das Bedürfnis, ihre Blasen zu verlassen. Aber der Balrog zerstört! Er bringt Tod über alle diese Welten, und das muß verhindert werden!

Wir haben nun die stärkste Hilfe, die wir finden können. Auf der einen Seite Gandalf, der schon erfolgreich gegen den Balrog gekämpft hat, Euch zur Seite - Ihr seid zwar unerfahren, habt Euch aber bislang im Spiel recht gut geschlagen. Unkonventionell zwar, aber immerhin. Dazu der Geist und der Waldschrat, deren Talente noch im Verborgenen liegen. Und auf der anderen Seite mein Patronus, Lord Vader, der mächtigste Warlord der Geschichte, zum Bersten gefüllt mit den Kräften der dunklen Seite der Macht, eine Stärke, die ihn sein Schiff verteidigen ließ, und dies erfolgreich! Unterstützt von über 200.000 Elitesturmtruppen und dem kompletten Equipment des imperialen Flaggschiffs EXECUTOR, und nicht zu vergessen meiner Wenigkeit.

Dummerweise bin ich in diesem Spiel nicht nur kämpfende Fraktion, sondern der Köder. Wenn Ihr Euch nun fragt, warum der Balrog so scharf auf mich ist, nun - so liegt es wohl an einem kleinen Stückchen Metall, das ich seinem Herrn und Meister entwendet habe, als ich Mordor in der Mittelerde-Blase besucht habe. Ein ringförmiges Stück, um genau zu sein. Es tauchte dann wieder auf, weil ich mir einen kleinen Spaß daraus gemacht hatte, es zu verlieren, um die Wesen von Mittelerde zu studieren, und ihr Verhalten auf Macht und Gier. Es war recht unterhaltsam - bis dieser lästige Gollum den Ring fand und ihn dummerweise an den noch lästigeren Hobbit Bilbo verlor. Ab da begann das Spiel, mich zu langweilen, denn Bilbo versteckte ihn eine lange Zeit, und der Ring wanderte nicht mehr. Ich schanzte ihn deshalb Frodo zu, und es wurde wieder interessanter. Nun kamen Gandalf und die Gefährten ins Spiel, und ich hatte einen wunderbaren Überblick über alle Völkerstämme. Interessanterweise hatte natürlich auch Sauron seine Kräfte in Bewegung gesetzt. Ich machte mir keine Sorgen über Orks, und die Nazgul waren lediglich eine interessante Herausforderung, der ich mich sogar relativ verwandt fühlte, aber der Balrog... ja, der Balrog war ein gewisses Nachdenken wert. Anfangs. Er entwickelte sich allerdings recht schnell zu einer ernsten Bedrohung. Bis Gandalf mit ihm den Schacht hinunterstürzte und ich hoffte, ihn ausgeschaltet zu haben. Ein bedauerlicher Irrtum.

Lord Vader allerdings - und hier irrt unser weiser Zauberer - ist jederzeit um meine Sicherheit und mein Wohlergehen besorgt, dessen könnt Ihr Euch sicher sein. Er hat mich auch nur in die Kugel eingesperrt, um mich zu schützen, weil ich noch nicht erholt genug war. Aber zu diesem Zeitpunkt war der letzte Bactatank bereits zerstört und die Kugel der einzig sichere Ort an Bord, sie widersteht sogar dem entfesselten Zorn eines Balrog. Und dieser wiederum hat mit dem entfesselten Zorn eines schwarzen Lords ein ernsthaftes Problem. Um so mehr, wenn es sich bei dem Objekt seines Feldzuges um eine Person handelt, die diesem schwarzen Lord nahesteht. Gandalf will Euch wohl nicht sagen, welcher Art die Begegnung war, die er mit meinem Patron hatte? Nun, ich werde fragen, ob ER gestattet, daß ich es Euch erzähle - denn diese Geschichte gehört mir nicht alleine. Einen Teil davon habt Ihr durch meine Unbesonnenheit bereits erfahren, aber ich kann Euch versichern, die vollständige Version dürfte Euch überraschen.

Ich denke, wir haben noch etwas Zeit bis zum nächsten Angriff. Lord Vader hat ihm beim letzten Mal eine beachtliche Wunde geschlagen, die er lecken muß. Ich spreche mit ihm und lasse Euch einen Schlachtplan zukommen. Bis dahin haltet Verbindung mit mir auf die gewohnte Weise. Meine Schwester wird unser Bindeglied sein.

Möge die Macht mit Euch sein!

K.A.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ok… doch nicht nur ein Tank ::g::_

_Team Neo: 4 (Sir Neo, Sir Simon, Gandalf, Dichtbart), Team Adama: 2 (Adama, Darth Vader)_


	41. Chapter 41

_Diesmal eine Art… Hörspiel ;o)_

_Und eindeutig VOR „Angriff der Klonkrieger" entstanden. Hrm._

_----------------------------------------------------------_

**Kameralog THX1141**

_Status __::logged on::_

_Check cameras on bubble "Executor"_

_Checked_

_Count_

_Found 14_

_Check functionality_

_Checking_

_Camera !, 2, 3, 4, 5, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14 not available_

_Show 6_

::die Brücke der Executor. Die Offiziere gehen ruhig ihrer Arbeit nach, es wird kein Alarm angezeigt. Lord Vader verläßt eben die Brücke, Admiral Piett hat das Kommando.::

_find out ship status_

_check_

_output_

_status executor_ ::klar schiff, kampfbereit.::

_find out mission objectives_

_check_

_output_

_mission of imperial flagship executor:_ ::TIEFRAUMFORSCHUNG. XENOBIOLOGISCHE STUDIEN. DAUER: BIS AUF WIDERRUF. VERANTWORTLICH: LORD DARTH VADER.::

_count microphones nearby camera 13_

_found 5_

_availability in lord vader's meditation chamber?_

_Found one. Active_

_Switch over_

_Audio_

::tiefes, gleichmäßiges Atmen in der Kugel ist zu hören, begleitet vom charakteristischen Klackern einer Computertastatur. Adama befindet sich offensichtlich noch hier und beschäftigt sich mit dem Schiffscomputer. Etwa eine Minute später dann das Geräusch der sich öffnenden Kugel und Lord Vaders Atmen.::

„Ah, Kes. Du bist wach."

„Schon seit einiger Zeit. Warum hast du mich nicht geweckt?"

_::amüsiert::_ „Du solltest jedes Quentchen Kraft vor dem nächsten Angriff sammeln. Zeig mal deine Schulter."

::ein Schmerzensschrei seitens Adama, Vader scheint nicht allzu zartfühlend zuzupacken.::

_::ärgerlich::_ „Hast du wieder trainiert?"

_::ebenso::_ „Ich muß in Form bleiben! Ich war viel zu lange außer Gefecht, bin total steif!"

„... und deshalb heilt diese Wunde einfach nicht zu. Du bist unvernünftig!"

::Adama grummelt unverständliches.::

„Ja, ich HATTE dir versprochen, mit dir zu trainieren! Aber das macht keinen Sinn, wenn jedesmal die Narbe neu aufbricht! Und jetzt rück mal ein Stück zur Seite und halt still, ich will sie verbinden."

_::schreit::_ „AUTSCH!"

„Ich sagte: Halt still!!"

_::frozzelnd::_ „Eins ist sicher: eine gute Krankenschwester wirst du nie..."

_::knurrend::_ „Kein Problem. Wenn du den Arm lieber ganz verlieren willst, sag Bescheid. Ich bin gern behilflich."

_::beschwichtigend::_ „Sei doch nicht gleich eingeschnappt..."

_::ruhiger::_ „Tut mir leid. Ich habe damit keine große Erfahrung."

_::lächelnd::_ „Womit? Aufgeschlagene Knie zu verpflastern?"

_::Vader brummt::_

_::mitfühlend::_ „Verzeih. Ich wollte nicht an alte Wunden rühren."

„Schon gut. Es tut gut, einmal mit jemandem darüber zu reden. Seit ich Padmé verloren habe, konnte ich das mit niemandem mehr."

„Padmé? War sie denn nicht Königin?"

„Für mich war sie immer nur Padmé, das einfache Mädchen, das schön wie ein Engel war. So habe ich sie kennengelernt, und das war sie mir gegenüber. Amidala war nur eine Maske, eine Rolle gegenüber der Außenwelt, und sie hat sie so bald wie möglich abgelegt. Wenn ich nur gewußt hätte, daß sie schwanger war, als ich ging! Ich hätte sie niemals verlassen, und alles wäre anders gekommen... vielleicht."

„Warum bist du überhaupt gegangen? Wegen des Krieges?"

„Teilweise. Die Klonkriege hatten damals gerade begonnen, und Palpatine rief zu den Waffen. Alle kämpften, und die Jedi allen voraus. Aber das allein wäre nicht schlimm gewesen. Die Schlachten hätte ich mit meinem damaligen Können und Wissen mühelos überlebt. Nein. Palpatine – oder besser Darth Sidious - hatte angefangen, meinen Werdegang mit großem Interesse zu verfolgen. Er brauchte nach Darth Mauls Tod einen neuen Schüler und begann, mich zu umwerben. Sehr subtil, zunächst. Aber selbst diese ersten Annäherungsversuche riefen Obi-Wan auf den Plan, meinen _::bitter::_ _Meister_."

„Ich dachte, ihr wäret Freunde gewesen?"

_::abfällig::_ „Freunde? Der große, machtvolle Jedi, Schüler des berühmten Qui-Gon Jinn, und der kleine Sklave Anakin? Niemals! Qui-Gon und ich wären sicher Freunde geworden. Er war ein Rebell, genau wie ich, und in seinem Herzen sehnte er sich nach nichts mehr als nach Freiheit. Er war großartig und starb viel zu früh. Aber Obi-Wan? Er dachte, er würde seinem Meister nacheifern, aber er reichte nie auch nur annähernd an dessen Größe heran. Freunde waren wir nie. Und als ich dann anfing, Palpatine zuzuhören – nur zuzuhören! – reagierte er sofort vollkommen panisch, malte die schrecklichsten Visionen aus, bevor überhaupt irgendeine reale Gefahr bestanden hatte. Wer weiß – wenn er nicht so sehr gewarnt und geunkt hätte, hätte ich mich vielleicht sogar selbst von Palpatine abgewandt. Aber um so mehr er es regelrecht verbot, desto interessanter wurde es für mich. Schließlich war ich damals noch sehr jung und leicht zu beeinflussen. Verbotene Früchte locken."

„Und dann hattest du dich entschieden."

„Palpatine legte mir die Galaxis zu Füßen. Was hättest du getan? Und in gewisser Weise hat er sein Wort gehalten. Und dennoch habe ich meine Herkunft nie vergessen. Ich bin stolz darauf, von einem Sklaven zum mächtigsten Mann des Reiches nach dem Imperator selbst geworden zu sein."

„... für einen hohen Preis."

„Den höchsten. Aber das weiß ich erst heute. Willst du wissen, warum es mir ein Vergnügen und eine Pflicht war, Obi-Wan zu töten? Weil er mich mit seinem „Ich bin der große, mächtige Jedi und du ein Nichts"-Gefasel regelrecht in den Untergang _getrieben_ hat. Und weil er danach meine Frau mit Lügen und Halbwahrheiten umgebracht hat. Ja, ich gebe ihm die Schuld an ihrem Tod. Sie erfuhr nie, daß ich überlebt hatte, daß ich sie immer noch liebte, er sagte ihr nur, wer ich geworden war und was für schreckliche Dinge ich tat. Sie starb an gebrochenem Herzen."

„Oh, Vater..."

„Ich war sehr lange unfähig, irgendwohin zu gehen, irgend etwas zu tun. Nach der Schmelzgrube. Und als ich wiederhergestellt war, war sie gestorben. Deshalb jagte und tötete ich die Jedi. Ich hoffte, _ihn_ zu finden. Ihn zu töten war mein einziges Ziel."

„Es ist noch nicht zu spät, Luke zu dir zu holen. _Ihm_ all das zu erzählen."

_::sehr traurig::_ „Dafür ist es schon lange zu spät. Ich bin ein Geschöpf Palpatines, und er wird mich niemals loslassen. Und Luke ist bereits zu sehr von der Rebellion vereinnahmt. Zu schade."

„Schade? Worum?"

„So viel verschenktes Potential. Sein Midichlorianwert ist genauso hoch wie meiner. Er ist ebenso machtvoll wie ich, vielleicht sogar mächtiger, aber er wird seine volle Kraft nie erreichen, solange er nicht begreift, daß seine wahre Stärke und seine Bestimmung auf der dunklen Seite liegen. Gibt er ihr nicht nach, wird er immer nur ein mittelmäßiger Jedi bleiben. Würde er es tun, könnte er mich besiegen, und vielleicht sogar den Imperator."

::ein Rascheln, als einer von beiden sich erhebt::

„Hast du schon gegessen?"

::Schritte durch den Raum, ein Rascheln des Umhangs::

„Nein... Heißt das, ich bekomme heute endlich wieder normale Kost?"

„Ja. Ich denke, das Vitamin- und Mineraldoping über die Rekonvaleszenzkost können wir nun abhaken. Was möchtest du?"

_::sehnsuchtsvoll::_ „Einen Cheeseburger..."

„Einen _was_?"

„Vergiß es... was kannst du anbieten?"

„Eine galaktische Auswahl. Laß gut sein, ich suche dir etwas aus. Hättest du übrigens etwas dagegen, mit einem verkrüppelten alten Mann zu essen?"

„Du _ISST_?"

::schallendes Gelächter, ein unvertrauter, dennoch nicht unangenehmer Laut::

„Wie, glaubst du wohl, bin ich so groß und stark geworden?"

::erneute Schritte und Rascheln::

„Meinst du, du kannst dich auf den Boden der Kugel setzen? Wenn ich den Helm abnehme, muß ich sie schließen, dann wird es etwas eng... aber du kannst dich an die Wandung lehnen..."

„Kein Problem! Geht schon..."

::Rascheln, dann das Geräusch der sich schließenden Kugel::

„Was ist das?"

„Gebratener Taurücken, eine Spezialität meiner Heimat Tatooine. Als Kind war das meine Leibspeise, aber es gab sie nur zu besonderen Gelegenheiten. Meine Mutter kochte sehr gut, sie hat es mir beigebracht."

„Shmi, nicht wahr? Sie muß eine starke Frau gewesen sein."

„Sie war eine wunderbare Frau. Sie hat mich zu Mut und Selbstvertrauen erzogen. Ich erinnere mich ihrer stets mit Stolz."

„Und wie war dein Vater?"

„Mein Vater? Meine Mutter behauptete immer, es hätte keinen Vater gegeben. Unsinn! Ich vermute, sie schämte sich, seinen Namen zu nennen, oder vielleicht hatte sie Angst vor ihm. Letzteres würde mehr Sinn machen, wenn der Name Darth Sidious gelautet hat – der mächtigste Sith außer mir und niemand anderes als der Imperator höchstpersönlich. Wäre das nicht... delikat?"

„Palpatine, dein Vater? Wie kommst du darauf?"

„Es gab verschiedene Hinweise, aber natürlich keine konkreten Ansätze. Falls es jemals Beweise gegeben hat, so wurden sie vernichtet. Aber manchmal denke ich, es könnte durchaus so sein. Was natürlich keinen Unterschied macht. Er ist mein Meister, und ich gehorche ihm. Punkt. Und nun iß, es wird kalt."

::Das Geräusch von Besteck auf Porzellan::

::mit vollem Mund:: „Hm! Hervorragend!"

„Freut mich."

::Der Helm wird abgenommen. Zischend entweicht Luft, als das Vakuum der Maske geöffnet wird.::

::ein entsetztes nach-Luft-schnappen::

„Große Göttin! Vater!"

_::bitter::_ „Ich bin eine Schönheit, nicht wahr?"

„Das meinte ich nicht – Heiliger Ewok! Tut es sehr weh? All diese Narben – „

„Es läßt sich aushalten... Meistens gelingt es mir, die Schmerzen mit Hilfe der Macht fast ganz auszublenden."

„Oh, Vater... es tut mir so leid..."

_end of transmission_


	42. Chapter 42

_**Siebenunddreißigster Brief**_

_In dem Sir Neo_ _versucht, Adama ein schlechtes Gewissen zu machen – oder doch wenigstens, ihm in das solche zu reden. Ob ihm das wohl gelingt? _

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Admiral Adama,

Ihr könnt Euch kaum vorstellen, wie erleichtert unsere gesamte bunte Gruppe war, endlich ein persönliches Wort von Euch zu lesen, zu erfahren, daß Ihr wieder auf dem Damm seid. Auch ich möchte mich von der allgemeinen Freude hier nicht ausschließen, doch ein kleiner Wehrmutstropfen versäuert mir die Stimmung. Ihr könnt es Euch sicher denken: Es sind Eure Kommentare gegenüber meinen Helfern. Zwar haben alle ohne Ausnahme das Wörtchen "Menagerie" scheinbar reaktionslos überlesen, doch ich bin mir sicher, daß der eine oder andere (insbesondere Sir Simon) i8nsgeheim etwas enttäuscht und vielleicht sogar traurig ist. Ihr müßt bedenken, daß jeder Einzelne mir nur folgt, weil sie das Ziel hatten, Euch zu helfen bzw. sogar zu befreien. Sir Simon könnte sich er auch alleine auf die Suche nach einem Mandelbaum gehen, und zwar wahrscheinlich wesentlich erfolgreicher, und auch der "Waldschrat" hat sicher besseres zu tun, als hier mit uns tagelang tatenlos zu warten. Ich möchte Euch deshalb bitten, wenn es nicht zu viel verlangt ist, in Eurer nächsten Botschaft nebenbei ein freundliches Wort über meine Begleiter zu verlieren, so daß ihr "Glauben" wieder hergestellt ist.

Nun noch ein kleiner Kommentar zu Eurer und meiner Einstellung das eigene Leben betreffend: Wie Ihr es richtig erkannt habt, halte ich das Leben für heilig und niemand dürfte darüber zu entscheiden haben, wann und wie welches Leben (auch, wenn es das eigene ist) zu Enden hat. Jedes lebende Wesen steht in einer Verantwortung, auch und ganz besonders Ihr in Eurer Position. Ich persönlich halte Selbstmord - und geschieht es mit noch so lauteren und ehrbaren Motiven - für Feigheit und Verantwortungslosigkeit. Wenn Ihr Euch tatsächlich aufgrund Eurer Beschämung durch Selbstmord "davongestohlen" hättet (als hättet Ihr nicht die Kraft, Euch der Scham zu stellen), dann hättet Ihr Euren Vertrag mit Eurer Umwelt, den Ihr mit Eurer Geburt unterschrieben habt - schmählichst gebrochen. Wer weiß denn, wie viele Leben Ihr in Zukunft noch rettet oder zumindest entscheidend beeinflußt? Außerdem hättet Ihr uns dem Balrog ausgeliefert, den wir mit Sicherheit nur mit Eurer Hilfe zu Strecke bringen können. Also, überdenkt vielleicht noch einmal Eure Einstellung, was den "ehrbaren"

Selbstmord angeht. Bestätigt sich danach Eure Einstellung, so muß das akzeptiert werden. Sollte ich jedoch Eure Augen geöffnet haben, so wäre ich mehr als erfreut. Aber das ist allen Eure Sache und ich werde mich auch nicht weiter einzumischen versuchen. Soweit dies.

Über weitere Nachrichten von Euch, Eurer Schwester oder vielleicht sogar Lord Vader wären wir sehr erfreut und sind regelrecht gespannt auf den Schlachtplan. Sollte Lord Vader jedoch bereit sein, uns mit in diesen Planungsvorgang einzubeziehen, würden wir uns sehr geehrt fühlen, aber ohne Aufforderung Eurerseits werden wir uns vorerst heraushalten. Wir bitten nur um umgehende Information, wenn es etwas Neues zu berichten gibt - umgekehrt werden wir es ebenso tun.

Hocherfreute Grüße senden

Sir Neo

und die "Menagerie"


	43. Chapter 43

_**Achtunddreißigster Brief**_

_Na schön… etwas pathetisch._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sir Neo,

bei allem schuldigen Respekt, aber das geht zu weit. Ich bin - sehr zu meinem Leidwesen, wie Ihr wohl wißt - Euch und Euren Begleitern zu Dank verpflichtet, weil Ihr und sie mein Leben gerettet haben. Ich habe allerdings nicht darum gebeten und keinen von ihnen gezwungen, Euch zu begleiten! Im Gegenteil verursacht ihre Anwesenheit mir weitere Pein, weil ich durch sie beständig an mein Scheitern erinnert werde. Nun, darüber werde ich wohl hinwegkommen, soweit reicht mein Selbstvertrauen durchaus. Aber mich deshalb bei ihnen entschuldigen? Gewiß nicht! Unhöflichkeit ist des Teufels Zier und Vorrecht, und immerhin genießen sie den Vorteil, sich meiner ehrlichen, offenen Meinung zu versichern! Es sind freie Wesen, deren Lebensraum bedroht ist. So sie bleiben, mögen sie das für sich selbst tun und nicht für mich! Und niemand verlangt von euch, tatenlos zu warten, bis ich wieder einigermaßen in Form bin und mein Vater es mir erlaubt, an seiner Seite zu kämpfen. Schmiedet Pläne! Erforscht Eure Talente! Trainiert den Kampf! Vergeudet nicht wertvolle Zeit! Und ich habe wiederum noch keine Idee, wie wir den Balrog besiegen könnten. Mein Patron scheint da den einen oder anderen Plan in petto zu haben, hat sie mir aber noch nicht anvertraut. Solange er mich nicht für kampftauglich erklärt, wird er es mir auch nicht verraten, fürchte ich, und nach der heutigen ersten Trainingsrunde denke ich, wird das noch ein paar Tage dauern... So ist mein einziger Rat und Hinweis an Eure Begleiter der, daß Ihr, Sir Neo, der einzige in dieser trauten Runde seid, dessen Lebensraum nicht durch den Balrog bedroht ist. Ihr selbst seid es, der am wenigsten zu verlieren hat. Alle anderen kämpfen um ihre nackte Existenz. Verzeiht mir, aber in meiner derzeitigen Lage sind freundliche Worte gegenüber jemandem, der mir meine letzte freie Entscheidung vereitelt hat, nicht angebracht.

Und ich bestehe darauf, diese Entscheidung selbst zu treffen. Ich werde wieder so entscheiden, sollte ich jemals in eine ähnliche Situation kommen, und ich werde ebenso entscheiden, sollte ich jemals an einer tödlichen Krankheit leiden! Und ich anerkenne keinerlei „Vertrag mit meiner Umwelt"! Habe ich es mir denn ausgesucht, geboren worden zu sein? Nein! Aber ich habe mich selbst erschaffen, und deshalb nehme ich mir die Freiheit, mich auch wieder zerstören zu dürfen. Und ich, in meiner Position, habe dazu dasselbe Recht wie der niederste meiner Leute. Für mich ist Selbstmord kein Ausdruck von Feigheit und „Davonstehlen", sondern ein Akt der Ehre. Blut wäscht Schande weg. Und so wie ich gegen den Balrog versagt habe, ist viel Blut vonnöten, denn ich habe mit meinem Versagen auch meine Lehrer geschmäht.

Und dem mächtigsten unter ihnen werde ich mich jetzt unterordnen, bereit, von neuem zu lernen. Und dasselbe rate ich Euch, auch wenn Gandalf dagegen sein wird. Ich darf Euch soviel verraten: Lord Vader sieht in mir das Kind, das er nie hatte, und einen Vertrauten, einen Freund. Da ich in ihm wiederum den Vater sehe, den ich mir als Adama immer gewünscht habe, legalisierte mein Patronus seinen Wunsch dadurch, indem er mich adoptierte - eine Entscheidung freilich, die nur in dieser Blase Bestand hat. Ich bin in diesem Universum sein offiziell anerkannter Sohn, ich bewege mich auf der EXECUTOR wie zuhause, und deren Mission im Tiefraum wird so schnell nicht enden, so daß keinerlei Gefahr durch und für den Imperator besteht. Ab und zu allerdings verirren sich einige Rebellen auf unseren Weg, und ich bin zuversichtlich, früher oder später meinen Halbbruder kennenzulernen. Gandalf hingegen sprach sich absolut dagegen aus, die beiden mächtigsten Vertreter der Dunklen Seite auf diese Weise vereinigt zu sehen. Für mich hingegen ist es die Erfüllung eines Lebenstraumes, und Lord Vader ist der Einzige, dem ich mich jemals so bedingungslos unterordnen werde, denn ich liebe ihn und vertraue ihm blind. Punkt.

Und nun entschuldigt mich, mein Vater erwartet mich zur nächsten Trainingsrunde. Er hat mir heute ein Lichtschwert geschenkt und bringt mir bei, es zu benutzen - er ist der Meinung, daß eine solche Waffe einen enormen Vorteil gegen den Balrog bietet. Ich bin geneigt, ihm darin zuzustimmen.

K.A.


	44. Chapter 44

_**Neununddreißigster Brief**_

… _der einige interessante Fragen aufwirft_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Admiral Adama,

erst jetzt bin ich überzeugt, daß Ihr tatsächlich auf dem Weg der Besserung seid (wenn auch noch nicht auf Eurer einstigen Höhe). Wie sehr habe ich diese Strafmonologe vermißt und freue mich darauf, unsere "Beziehung" wie gewohnt fortzuführen: Überaus kritisch und vielleicht mit harschem Umgangston, aber nicht beleidigend und beleidigt. Ich könnt Euch kaum vorstellen, wie erleichtert ich bin (und selbst ich bin erstaunt darüber).

Da ich Euch noch nicht zu viel zumuten möchte, halte ich meine Kommentare zum großen Teil zurück, möchte nur die folgenden äußern, weil sie mir auf der Zunge brennen:

Ihr sagt, Euch stehe das Recht der Unhöflichkeit zu? Eure Erkrankung hat anscheinen auch Eure Erinnerung etwas beeinträchtigt, denn wart nicht Ihr es, der mir als oberste Regel im Umgang miteinander die Höflichkeit einzubleuen versuchte und gelobte, mir das - was immer auch komme - aktiv als Vorbild vorzuleben? Hat die Schmach es geschafft, Euch eines Eurer meistgerühmten Charakterzugs zu berauben? Es scheint so - und Ihr gebt es auch noch zu.

Der zweite Punkt, den ich ansprechen will ist, daß ich mich ganz sicher nicht Lord Vader in diesem Sinne unterordnen werde, wie Ihr es vorschlagt und auch selbst tut. Gerne werde ich ihn anerkennen als Befehlshaber über die Zugriffs-Armee gegen den Balrog, der wir uns nach Aufforderung anschließen würden (vielleicht sogar Gandalf), aber ich werde ihn nicht als meinen Meister verehren, der restlos über meine Entscheidungen und mein Leben zu bestimmen hat.

Natürlich glaube ich Euch, daß er in strategischer und taktischer Führung sehr kompetent ist, doch noch bin ich nicht so weit, daß ich ihm bedingungslos vertraue - ich glaube auch nicht, daß das jemals der Fall sein wird.

Aber wie dem auch sei, sind wir alle ohne Ausnahme dazu bereit, einen Schlag gegen den Balrog tatkräftig zu unterstützen, und wenn Ihr tatsächlich noch keinen fertigen Plan zur Bekämpfung dieses Monsters vorliegen habt, werden wir nun unser Bestes tun, um selbst einen Vorschlag unterbreiten zu können. Aber mehr dazu (wie ich hoffe) im nächsten Brief.

Zum Abschluß möchte ich Euch noch mitteilen, daß ich weiterhin versucht habe, aus Gandalf herauszuquetschen, was denn zwischen ihm und Vader vorgefallen war.

Das Einzige, was er von sich gab, war folgendes: Anscheinend lange vor dieser Geschichte mit dem Ring waren sie einmal zusammengestoßen. Gandalf befand sich anscheinend auf Bitten der hohen Elben aus Bruchsal auf einer Queste nach einem verschollenen Elbenfreund. Als er ihn nach langer Reise endlich fand, mußte er feststellen, daß Vader ohne Grund in die Mittelerde-Blase gewechselt war und für die Entführung des Gesuchten verantwortlich zeichnete. Als er ihn nicht auf Bitten Gandalfs freigeben wollte, kam es zu einem erbitterten magischen Kampf zwischen den beiden unterschiedlichen Zauberern. Dabei kam der Entführte (und auch viel unschuldige Zwerge und Menschen) zu Schaden und nicht wenige starben gar durch magische "Querschläger". Laut Gandalf machte Vader rücksichtslos von seiner Macht Gebrauch, ohne darauf zu achten, wen er gerade in der Mangel hatte. Im Zorn und ohne einen Sieger ermittelt zu haben gingen die beiden schließlich nach mehreren Tagen des ununterbrochenen Kampfes auseinander.

Eine Bitte an Euch: Fragt doch Lord Vader, was er dazu zu sagen hat - ob es sich tatsächlich so abgespielt hat, wer der Entführte war und warum er ihn gefangen hielt. Gandalf konnte oder wollte darüber leider keine Auskunft geben und schweigt über alles Weitere.

Ehrerbietig und höflich

Sir Neo


	45. Chapter 45

_**Vierzigster Brief**_

… _in dem erste Antworten folgen. Meine Erfindung. Ob Sir Neo etwas anderes geplant hatte – oder gar nichts konkretes? Ich weiß es nicht mehr…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Strafmonologe? Vermißt?

Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, ob das nun ein Kompliment sein soll oder nicht. Ich will für diesmal auf meine Schwester hören, die mir glaubhaft versichert hat, es sei ehrlich gemeint. Nun denn.

Ich habe mittlerweile fünf Trainingstage mit meinem Vater überlebt, was bedeutet: acht Stunden Training mit dem schärfsten Sparringspartner der Galaxis, inklusive der Verarztung bei kleineren Blessuren. Nichts, was ich jemals mit Dandelion erlebt habe, reicht an das hier heran. Meine Güte...! Aber es ist eine probate Methode, schnell wieder fit zu werden...

Was nun Eure Fragen angeht: Selbstverständlich erwarte ich Höflichkeit von meinen Spielpartnern! Und wie Ihr mir selbst zugesteht, scheine ich das auch Euch gegenüber gewesen zu sein. Um Euch zu zitieren: „Wie sehr habe ich diese Strafmonologe vermißt" und „Überaus kritisch und vielleicht mit harschem Umgangston, aber nicht beleidigend und beleidigt" Entweder seid Ihr ein Masochist oder ich bin nicht so schlimm... Und mein meistgerühmter Charakterzug, dessen mich die Schmach beraubt hätte? Ach du meine Güte... Ihr solltet vielleicht einmal eine galaktische Umfrage veranstalten - ich bin sicher, mein berühmtester Charakterzug ist nicht eben meine Höflichkeit... wie Ihr sehr wohl wißt, bin ich das meist nur, wenn ich mich ärgere. Was ich wiederum gerne unter Beweis stelle. Jederzeit. Besitzen eigentlich die Damen, die alte römische Namen tragen, auch die Qualitäten ihrer Vorbilder, was Schönheit und Anmut angeht? Es macht mehr Spaß, wenn die Dame ansprechend ist... Oder sagen wir: es ist anstrengender, gewisse Verhaltensmuster an den Tag zu legen, wenn kein Anreiz dafür vorhanden ist.

Und Ihr wollt Euch also nicht meinem Vater und Vorbild Lord Vader unterordnen? Das sehe ich nun wiederum gelassen, denn mein Vater pflegt die Leute zu polarisieren. Entweder man liebt oder man haßt ihn. Was Euch angeht, so entscheidet, wenn Ihr ihn persönlich kennengelernt habt. Wann das allerdings sein wird, kann ich nicht sagen - was wiederum mit dem dritten und letzten Punkt Eures Briefes zusammenhängt.

Dieser „lang verschollene Elbenfreund" war, der (reichlich geknurrten) Aussage meines Vaters zufolge übrigens kein Elb, sondern eben ein „Elbenfreund" und selbst fremd auf Mittelerde. Um genau zu sein, was es niemand anderer als Luke Skywalker selbst. Er hatte Elrond besucht und Zuflucht in Bruchtal gesucht. Vader wiederum erfuhr durch einen seiner Informanten davon und machte sich auf die Suche. Es muß ihm angerechnet werden, daß er diese Suche alleine durchführte und nicht in Begleitung einer Hundertschaft Sturmtruppen. Andererseits kann man es ihm nicht verübeln, daß er Luke nicht herausgeben wollte, nachdem er seiner habhaft geworden war, oder? Es ist schließlich sein eigener Sohn, und die Beweggründe, die er Gandalf wohl nicht unter die Nase reiben wollte, gehen nur ihn und Luke etwas an. Gandalf allerdings ist es zu verdanken, daß Luke entkommen konnte und Vader eins der interessantesten Duelle seines Lebens durchfocht (nach seiner eigenen Aussage hat ihm noch niemand zuvor so lange standgehalten). Auf der Seite Gandalfs hingegen mischten sich noch Menschen, Elben, Zwerge und andere Bewohner Mittelerdes ein und kamen natürlich zu Schaden. Was würdet Ihr erwarten, wenn Ihr Euch ungefragt in ein Duell der Zauberer einmischt? Rote Rosen aus der Spitze eines Zauberstabs? Eher nicht... Ich wiederum bezahlte die Geschichte mit einer Extralektion und zwei weiteren Bandagen, aber das war sie mir wert. Ich habe allerdings den Eindruck, das zwischen diesen beiden Wahrheiten noch mehr steckt. Vielleicht ist Gandalf bereit, nun etwas mehr zu erzählen.

Für heute genug, meine Augen haben durch die Laserblitze etwas gelitten!

K.A.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Die „Dame mit dem römischen Namen", auf die hier angespielt wird, war übrigens Sir Neos damalige (Noch-)Freundin, die ihm das Leben nicht eben einfach machte… es fiel ihm nicht leicht, aber er konnte sich einige Zeit später von ihr lösen. Was ihn wiederum sehr erleichterte._


	46. Chapter 46

_**Einundvierzigster Brief**_

_In dem allgemeine Einigkeit propagiert wird. Oder auch nicht. Oder zumindest halb…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Admiral Adama,

was schockiert Euch so sehr daran, daß ich die "Auseinandersetzungen" mit Euch genieße? Um Eure Schwester (mehr oder weniger frei) zu zitieren: "Diese Unterhaltungen sind sehr anregend". Ich betrachte schon allein unsere Briefe als kleines Duell, das mich sehr viel über Euch, aber auch über mich selbst lehrt. Warum also sollte ich Eure Nachrichten nicht vermißt haben?

Was Euren "meistgerühmten Charakterzug" angeht, so habe ich mich wohl falsch ausgedrückt. Ich meinte damit, daß Ihr Euch selbst damit am meisten gerühmt hattet (oder zumindest sehr eindringlich). Auf keinen Fall wollte ich behaupten, daß die Bevölkerung der Galaxis es genauso hält. Nichts für ungut.

Nachfolgend wiederhole ich zum besseren Verständnis, was ich über Euren Adoptivvater sagte: Gern erkenne ich in ihm den Befehlshaber über eine schlagkräftige Armee, der wir uns sogar anschließen werden, aber niemals werde ich mich ihm als Herr und Meister über mein Leben unterordnen." Soll heißen, daß ich zwar seine taktischen Befehle befolgen werde,. sollten wir seiner Armee angehören, nicht jedoch, wenn sie sinnlos mein Leben oder das meiner Gefährten bedrohen.

Lord Vader's Version der Geschichte ist sehr interessant und aufschlußreich (zumindest für mich). Tatsächlich konnte ich Gandalf noch weitere Kommentare dazu entlocken, als ich ihm Euren Brief zum Lesen gab.

Nachdem, was er sagte, kam Vader ganz und gar nicht allein, um dem "Elbenfreund", also Skywalker, zu befreien. Jedoch auch nicht mit einem Kommando Sturmtruppen, sondern ganz stilgemäß mit einer Horde Orks, die er irgendwie unter seine Kontrolle bringen konnte. Diese Kreaturen sorgten für die nötige Ablenkung während er unbemerkt Luke an sich bringen konnte.

Jetzt verstehe ich wenigstens seine Handlungen und auch, warum er ihn nicht freigeben wollte. Jedoch kann ich nicht verstehen, warum er (wenn Gandalfs Geschichte stimmt) ganz bewußt das Leben von Unschuldigen in Gefahr brachte, als die beiden sich duellierten. Die betroffenen Menschen und Zwerge hatten ganz gewiß nicht die Absicht, in den Kampf einzugreifen, sondern wurden von Lord Vader als Schutzschilde und sogar Wurfgeschosse gegen Gandalf mißbraucht. Als Erklärung hierfür habe ich nur das Wissen, daß Vader ja der Dunklen Seite angehört und diese Handlungen daher zu ihm passen würden. Was sagt er denn zu diesen Anschuldigungen?

Doch mehr konnte ich momentan nicht aus Gandalf herausbekommen, auch nicht, wie oder warum der Kampf endete. Überrascht war er jedoch zu erfahren, daß der Entführte, also Luke Skywalker, noch am Leben war. Er hatte nämlich beobachtet, wie er von einer Blitzentladung aus Vaders Händen getötet worden war. Weiß Lord Vader darüber mehr?

Momentan sind wir ziemlich damit beschäftigt über verschiedene Planvorschläge zur Erledigung des Balrogs zu beraten. Wir scheinen alle Andere Ansichten zu haben und kamen noch zu keiner Einigung. Gandalf schlägt den offenen magischen Kampf vor - jedoch ohne Vaders Hilfe, Sir Simon rät dazu, daß wir uns nicht einmischen und Euch alles tun zu lassen, Dichtbart schlug vor, die Kreatur nach Mittelerde zu locken und hier eine Falle zu stellen (wogegen Gandalf sich entschieden aussprach) und ich bin nach wie vor der Meinung, daß wir uns mit Euch und Lord Vader zusammenschließen sollten.

Wenn Darth Vader sich zu Skywalkers Schicksal äußern würde, könnte man ihn vielleicht finden und zur Mithilfe überreden. Obwohl ich denke, daß das ein ganz schönes Stück Arbeit werden könnte, da er wohl kaum besonders gut auf seinen Vater zu sprechen ist, oder was meint Ihr?

In gespannter Erwartung Eurer Antwort verbleibt

Sir Neo


	47. Chapter 47

_**Zweiundvierzigster Brief**_

_Hm… scheint so, als hätte ich damals einen Krankheitsausfall passend eingebaut… mit einigen recht deutlichen Hinweisen._

_Aaaahh… und ein neuer Gaststar kündigt sich an :o)_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sir Neo,

Verzeiht mir meine lange Abwesenheit. Wiewohl ich mir nicht ganz sicher bin, wie lange ich tatsächlich außer Gefecht war, denn die Erinnerung an die letzten Tage (Wochen) ist leicht getrübt.

Sicher ist nur soviel: die Klauen des Balrog sind giftig, und zwar infizieren Sie bei einem Treffer mit einem Nervengift, das einen komplett ausknockt. Ich hatte mich von den körperlichen Verletzungen gerade gut erholt, als ich mich WIEDERUM im Bactatank fand - noch hilfloser als zuvor, was ich zu meiner Schande gestehen muß. Dennoch fühle ich mich verpflichtet, Euch davon in Kenntnis zu setzen und Euch zu warnen, damit sich dies im späteren Kampf nicht wiederholt.

Das Gift lähmt das zentrale Nervensystem beinahe komplett. Eine Heilbehandlung erfordert ein überaus starkes Gegengift, und Lord Vaders privater Medodroid hat zugegebenermaßen eine Weile an mir herumexperimentiert, ehe er ein wirksames Mittel gefunden hat. Mein Vater ist in dieser Zeit nur noch wütender geworden und steht kurz vor der Explosion. Da der Balrog sich aber in ebendieser Periode hier nicht hat blicken lassen, vermute ich, daß er entweder selbst schwer angegriffen ist oder aber einen gehörigen Respekt vor meinem Patronus entwickelt hat, der ihn vorsichtig macht. Beides würde uns zum Vorteil gereichen.

Mein Vater hat mich wieder für einigermaßen kampftüchtig erklärt, so daß ich Euch bitten würde, mit Euren Gefährten nunmehr über einen baldigen Beginn des Angriffs nachzudenken.

Was die Frage nach Luke Skywalker angeht, so zeigt sich mein Vater äußerst zugeknöpft und einsilbig. Ich kann deshalb nur sagen, daß ich (noch) nicht weiß, wo er sich derzeit aufhält. Der Vorwurf Gandalfs allerdings, er hätte mit Bewohnern Mittelerdes um sich geworfen, hat einen regelrechten Lachanfall ausgelöst. Er meinte, Zwergenwerfen sei unter seiner Würde, allerdings habe er absolut etwas gegen Leute, die meinten, sie müßten an ihm hinaufklettern, um ihm mit irgendwelchen Äxten einen neuen Scheitel zu ziehen. Ich denke, wir wissen beide, was passiert sein könnte - und ich denke ebenfalls, diese Episode amüsiert uns beide!

Was nun Eure Weigerung angeht, Lord Vader als Befehlshaber hundertprozentig zu akzeptieren, so könnte das ein Problem geben, denn ich werde nicht da sein, Euch zu führen. Mein Vater wiederum wird Gandalf nicht akzeptieren. Eine mögliche Lösung läge in der Wahl einer neuen, neutralen Person. Würdet Ihr einen anderen Warlord, zumindest als Vermittler, akzeptieren? Oder würdet Ihr Eure Armee - die Ihr sicher mit Zwergen, Elben und Halblingen aufresten werdet, denn die Schlacht wird fast sicher in Mittelerde stattfinden - selbst führen wollen, obwohl Ihr keine Feldherrenerfahrungen habt?

Laßt es mich beizeiten wissen. Jeder Tag für uns ist ein Tag weniger für den Balrog.

K.A.


	48. Chapter 48

_**Dreiundvierzigster Brief**_

… _in dem nicht viel passiert – außer daß Neo eine schöne Erklärung für die (hier nicht spürbare) Pause gefunden hat *s*_ -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Admiral Adama!

Endlich wieder ein Lebenszeichen von Euch! Wir malten uns schon die schlimmsten Szenarien aus und befürchteten, der Balrog hätte die Mannschaft der Executor überwältigen können.

Jedoch muß ich zugeben, daß wir gar nicht so viel Muße hatten, uns zu sorgen, denn Ihr habt mit Eurer Vermutung vollkommen recht: Wir haben die Zeit des Wartens genutzt und eine schlagkräftige kleine Armee aus Menschen, Elben und Zwergen aufstellen können! Erstmals komme ich nun soweit zur Ruhe, daß ich Euch einen kurzen und groben Bericht über die letzten Wochen liefern kann:

Nachdem wieder einige Tage kein Lebenszeichen von Euch kam mußte ich wieder mit ansehen, wie die Moral meiner Truppe wieder langsam gen Tiefpunkt sank. Also wußte ich mir nur so zu helfen, daß ich sie beschäftigte. Und was lag näher, als produktiv zur Lösung unseres Problems beizutragen? Wir zogen los und reisten durch Mittelerde, hauptsächlich Richtung Osten nach Gondor. Und wir waren wirklich schnell unterwegs, ich glaube, da hatte Gandalf seine magische Hand im Spiel. In absoluter Rekordzeit erreichten wir Minas Tirith und konnten den König davon überzeugen, auf unserer Seite zu kämpfen. Er gab uns 200 berittene Krieger und 50 Bogenschützen mit, außerdem erklärten sich 100 Angehörige des Reitervolks bereit, die zu dieser Zeit am Hof weilten, uns zu begleiten.

Wie das alles zustande kam ist eine spannende Geschichte, doch wir haben nicht die Zeit, darin zu schwelgen. Ich hoffe, daß wir irgendwann die Muße haben werden, uns unsere Abenteuer zu erzählen, aber jetzt ist die Zeit des Handelns und nicht der Lagerfeuersitzungen.

Nun sind wir also eben am Tor zur nächsten Blase, dem Wald von Dichtbart, angekommen. Und hier habe ich nun Euren Brief gefunden und weiß nicht, wie alt er schon ist. Trotzdem wir so schnell unterwegs waren, haben wir wohl doch mindestens drei Wochen auf Reisen verbracht. Meine Hoffnung ist, daß sich bisher noch nichts zu unser aller Nachteil ergeben hat:

Doch leider muß ich lesen, daß es Euch nicht allzu gut ergangen ist und der Balrog Euch empfindlich verletzen konnte. Ich brenne darauf, endlich in den Kampf zu ziehen, um diesem Mistvieh das Fürchten zu lehren! Außerdem möchte ich es mir nicht einmal ausmalen, wie es ist, mit knapp 400 Kriegern hier untätig zu warten und die "Meute" zu beruhigen. Also sagt mir schnellstens, wann und wo wir uns treffen können!

Euer Vorschlag eines neutralen Befehlshabers will mir gerne zusagen, sofern dieser Befehlshaber nicht gerade wieder ein Angehöriger der Dunklen Seite ist.

Ich erwarte auch hier gerne Euren Vorschlag.

Mit Grüßen verbleibt ungeduldig

Sir Neo

(mit Armee)


	49. Chapter 49

_**Vierundvierzigster Brief**_

_Der einen neuen Rekord in Sachen „Kürze" aufstellt – aber es gibt gleich ein Kameralog als Entschädigung :o)_

_Mehr zu dem neuen Mitstreiter nach dem Log._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eine Armee aus Rohirrim und Elben?

Nun kommt, Sir Neo - und wie sollen wir den Balrog jemals dazu bringen, sich einer Armee zu stellen? So stark ist nicht einmal er, und er weiß das natürlich!

Es sei denn... es sei denn, man würde versuchen, ihn in Moria zu stellen und hinauszulocken, damit ihn die Armee dort erwarten kann. Gleichzeitig müßte man ihm dann den Rückzug verbauen. Dies würde bedeuten, einige Sturmtruppen nach Moria zu bringen, ihn aufzuscheuchen und hinauszujagen... oder hinauszulocken. Gut. In diesem Fall werde ich mich als Lockvogel anbieten, und mein Vater wird die Sturmtruppen anführen. Bleibt noch die Frage eines Feldherrn, der unsere Streitkräfte bündelt und verbindet.

Ich werde hier einen Warlord um Hilfe bitten, den ich sehr schätze. Ich stelle Euch hierfür wieder ein Kameralog zur Verfügung, meine Schwester hat mir berichtet, daß Ihr damit zufrieden wart. Ich befinde mich eben im Anflug auf das Flaggschiff des betreffenden Warlords, habe um ein Gespräch mit ihm nachgesucht und soeben Landeerlaubnis erhalten...


	50. Chapter 50

Übrigens, weil es mir eben auffällt… daß die Kameralogs mit THX1138 begonnen haben, war KEIN Zufall. *g*

**Kameralog THX1142**

_Status __::logged on::_

_Check cameras on bubble "PHOENIX"_

_Found several all over. All active_

_ORDER: follow admiral adama on his path through the ship_

_Confirmed_

_Show_

:: im Shuttlehangar. Adamas HUGIN schwebt in den Hangar ein und klappt elegant die Schwingen an die Rückenfinne. Sechs Zenturionen in römischer Rüstung treten an und warten, daß der Pilot aussteigt. Als die Luke sich öffnet und Adama vor sie tritt, salutiert der Ranghöchste, indem er mit der rechten Faust auf die Brust schlägt. ::

_audio_

„Willkommen auf der Phönix, Admiral. Lord Sagan erwartet Euch."

„Führt mich zu ihm."

_Video_

:: die Zenturionen folgen ihrem Anführer, der wiederum neben Adama an der Spitze geht. Adama paßt sich ihrem Marschtritt ohne zu zögern an.

Der Weg führt durch das halbe Schiff, wobei auffällt, daß längst nicht alle Soldaten wie Römer gekleidet sind. Die Zenturionen gehören offensichtlich zu einer Elitetruppe, die direkt Lord Sagan untersteht, denn unterwegs werden Adama und sein Führer offen und neugierig angestarrt. Das Schiff scheint aber insgesamt straff und effizient geführt, es ist sauber und von Müßiggang ist nichts zu sehen.

Sie erreichen die Brücke.

Inmitten der Offiziere stechen zwei Männer deutlich heraus: der eine ist in eine normale Uniform gekleidet und um die fünfzig, der andere trägt ebenfalls eine römische Rüstung, aber in Gold und mit einem Phönix auf der Brustplatte, dazu einen tiefroten Umhang mit goldenen Säumen. Er ist gut einen Meter neunzig groß und muskulös, sein Haar ist lang und schwarz und im Nacken mit einem Lederriemen zusammengebunden. Seine Haut ist von einer tiefen, dunklen Bronze, und seine Züge sind scharfgeschnitten und edel. ::

_Audio_

„Mylord, der Besucher ist hier."

„Danke, Marcus."

_Video_

:: Der Mann in der goldenen Rüstung wendet sich seinem Besucher zu, leichte Neugier in den Augen. Sein Begleiter hingegen macht ein äußerst mißtrauisches Gesicht. Die Zenturionen haben sich zurückgezogen, den Raum aber nicht verlassen.

Adama bleibt zwei Meter vor Sagan stehen und wartet ab. Er ist, bis auf seinen Degen, unbewaffnet. ::

_Audio_

„Ihr wolltet mich sprechen?"

_Video_

:: Adama verneigt sich. Höflich, aber nicht allzu tief. ::

_Audio_

„Mein Name ist Kes Adama. Ich bin sozusagen ein Kollege von Euch, allerdings aus einer anderen Dimension. Ihr kennt mich vielleicht unter dem Begriff „Der Dunkle"."

_Video_

:: Sagan zieht überrascht eine Augenbraue hoch. Ganz offensichtlich ist ihm die Bezeichnung vertraut. ::

_Audio_

„Der Dunkle höchstselbst? Wie komme ich zu der Ehre?"

„Das können wir vielleicht an einem etwas... privateren... Ort besser besprechen."

„Wie Ihr meint."

„Admiral Aks ist selbstverständlich eingeladen, uns zu begleiten."

_Video_

:: Diesmal ist es an dem anderen Offizier, eine Braue hochzuziehen. Darauf Sagan, barsch: ::

_Audio_

„Seid nicht kindisch, Aks! Als Dunkler kennt er uns selbstverständlich alle!" :: und zu Adama: :: „Folgt mir."

_Video_

:: Sagan führt seinen Besucher in einen großen, leeren Besprechungsraum und lädt ihn ein, Platz zu nehmen. Aks und zwei der Wachen folgen. ::

_Audio_

„Nun, Mylord?"

„Mylord Sagan, ich benötige Eure Hilfe. Ihr wißt, wo Ihr Euch hier befindet?"

„Sicher. Wir sind nur die Bewohner einer Blase im Gefüge Eures großen Spiels. Und von unserer Art gibt es Tausende."

„Soweit ich weiß, habt Ihr auch schon verschiedene Besuche in anderen Blasen gemacht?"

„Verschiedentlich. Ich nehme an, Ihr meint eine Besondere?"

:: Adamas Tonfall deutet auf ein Lächeln hin. ::

„Tatsächlich. Ich meine die EXECUTOR, Lord Vaders Blase."

„Ah ja." :: auch über Sagans Gesicht huscht ein kurzes Lächeln. :: „Ich bin ihm tatsächlich schon begegnet. Ein höchst beeindruckender Mann."

„Diese Meinung hat er auch von Euch, und das ist selten, das kann ich Euch versichern. Das ist einer der Gründe, warum ich gerade Euch aufsuche.

Mylord, in einer der anderen Blasen hat sich ein Monster, ein Balrog, verselbständigt und sucht wahllos Welten heim, um zu töten. Speziell scheint er hinter mir selbst herzusein, aber wenn ihm dabei etwas im Weg steht, hält ihn das nicht lange auf. Wir haben bereits vergeblich versucht, ihn zu töten, doch Lord Vaders Macht kann der seinen wenigstens begegnen. Ein Freund hat in der Blase namens Mittelerde, die dem Balrog Heimat bietet, eine Armee zusammengezogen, und Lord Vader stellt mir seine Sturmtruppen zur Verfügung. Das einzige Problem ist nun nur, diese beiden Streitkräfte unter einen Hut zu bringen, denn besagter Freund und Lord Vader akzeptieren sich gegenseitig nicht im geringsten. Wäret Ihr bereit, uns zu helfen? Ich brauche einen Warlord, der das Oberkommando führt.

Ihr müßt Euch nicht sofort entscheiden. Ich komme morgen wieder."

_Video_

:: Adama erhebt sich und verläßt nach einer knappen Verneigung den Raum, ohne auf Antwort zu warten. Sagan starrt ihm sprachlos nach und unterbindet mit einer Geste eine Tirade Admiral Aks'. ::

_Audio_

„Ach du meine Güte."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

_So – mit Lord Derek Sagan hat ein weiterer meiner Lieblingsromancharaktere das Spielfeld betreten. Er ist eine der beiden Hauptfiguren in der Quatrologie „Die Sternenhüter", eine zu Unrecht unbekannte Science-Ficition-Saga, verflixt spannend und außerhalb des Einheitstrotts._

_Die Romane sind nur noch gebraucht auf ebay oder Amazon Marketplace zu kriegen, lohnen sich aber absolut:_

_Margret Weis, Die Sternenhüter. (1) Der letzte König, (2) Die Königsprobe, (3) Das Königsopfer, (4) Geisterlegion_

_Das Besondere an den Büchern: Es spielt zwar in der Zukunft und irgendwo JWD in der Galaxis, aber Sagan ist ein sehr gebildeter Mann, der gerne Macchiavelli liest und Fauré und Palestrina hört – Komponisten, auf die ich, ich geb's zu, erst durch diese Bücher aufmerksam wurde und die mir sehr gefallen._

_Weiter geht's im nächsten Kameralog!_


	51. Chapter 51

**Kameralog THX1143**

_Status __::logged on ::_

_Check cameras on bubble "PHOENIX"_

_Found several all over. All active_

_ORDER: follow admiral adama on his path through the ship_

_Confirmed_

_Show_

_Video_

:: Adama sitzt gelassen im Besprechungsraum der Phönix und wartet. Nach einigen Minuten öffnet sich die Tür und Derek Sagan tritt ein, in Begleitung einer Frau, die eine ähnliche Rüstung trägt wie die seine, nur in Silber und mit einem achtstrahligen Stern auf der Brust statt seines Phönix. Ihr Umhang ist blau, und ihr langes Haar hat die Farbe von Meeresgischt. Sie hat sich bei ihm untergehakt, auf eine Weise, die auf tiefe Vertrautheit schließen läßt, und doch behandeln sie einander mit kalter Höflichkeit. Admiral Aks betritt hinter ihnen den Raum, zwei Zenturionen nehmen draußen vor der Tür Aufstellung. ::

_Audio_

„Lord Sagan..."

_Video_

:: Adama erhebt sich höflich. ::

_Audio_

„Admiral Adama. Darf ich Euch die Hüterin Maigrey Morianna vorstellen?"

„Herrin, es ist mir eine Ehre."

_Video_

:: Adama verneigt sich formvollendet in einem angedeuteten Handkuß über ihrer Rechten, sie schenkt ihm ein Lächeln. ::

_Audio_

„Die Ehre ist ganz auf meiner Seite, Dunkler."

_Video_

:: Die Anwesenden setzen sich wieder. Die Herrin Maigrey setzt sich zu Sagans rechter Hand, läßt aber einen Sitz zwischen ihnen frei. Aks nimmt direkt links neben Sagan Platz. Adama setzt sich ihnen gegenüber auf die andere Seite des Tisches. ::

_Audio_

„Habt Ihr über meine Frage nachgedacht, Mylord?"

„Das habe ich. Ihr bringt mich in Bedrängnis, Dunkler."

„Mitnichten. Wenn Ihr ablehnen wollt, lehnt ab."

„... das wäre das, was mein treuer Admiral vorgeschlagen hat."

_Video_

:: Der Anflug eines Lächelns zeigt sich auf Sagans Gesicht. Aks blickt steinern. ::

_Audio_

„Ein vernünftiger Mann, der am Leben hängt." :: ironisch, aber für Adamas Verhältnisse sanft ::

„Anders als ich, meint Ihr?" :: beißend ::

„Wir sind uns ziemlich ähnlich, Ihr und ich." :: lächelnd und ungerührt ::

„Ihr scheint mich gut zu kennen."

„Ich denke schon. Ihr seid ein faszinierender Mann, Lord Sagan. Und Eure Vita ist das ebenfalls. Wie auch immer – der Grund, warum ich gerade Euch bitte, uns zu helfen, ist Eure Fähigkeit, Soldaten zu führen und zu motivieren."

„Eine Fähigkeit, für die Alexander und Dschingis Khan berühmt waren. Warum fragt Ihr nicht sie?" ::zynisch ::

„Ich würde Sun-Tse fragen, aber der ist leider nicht im Schloß." ::im gleichen Tonfall ::

:: Sagan seufzt :: „Erzählt mir mehr."

„Angefangen hat alles damit, daß meinem Spielpartner und mir seltsame Clowns im Schloß selbst aufgefallen sind. Werclowns, um genau zu sein. Sie können verschiedene Gestalten annehmen und erwiesen sich als lästig – für mich – bis mörderisch. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis ich merkte, daß die Clowns nur Nadelstiche waren – und ich selbst nicht mehr der Spielleiter war, sondern der Partner in einem anderen, größeren Spiel.

Vor Zeiten habe ich einmal – bei einem Ausflug nach Mittelerde – einen Ring an mich genommen und weitergegeben, um eine der populärsten Geschichten meiner eigenen Zeit nachzuspielen. Sauron nahm mir das leider persönlich übel und setzte den Balrog auf mich an."

„Durins Fluch." :: Maigrey spricht zum ersten Mal, ihre Stimme klingt unbeteiligt. :: „Da war ein Dunkler mit dem Einbringen aber verflixt gründlich."

„Das muß ich leider auf mich nehmen, Herrin." :: Adama neigt den Kopf. :: „Allerdings wußte ich nicht, daß auch ein Balrog mit in den Wald von Broceliande und damit ins Schloß gekommen war. Aber offensichtlich habe ich das komplette Paket erworben..."

„Die Flamme von Udun."

_Video_

:: Sagan nickt, nur Aks scheint nicht zu wissen, wovon gesprochen wird. ::

_Audio_

„Wir kennen die Geschichte. Wahrlich eine Herausforderung!"

„Ich gestehe: er ist mir über. Ich wurde gefangen und versuchte, mich zu töten. Ich scheiterte."

_Video_

:: Sagan runzelt die Stirn, sagt aber nichts. Die Herrin blickt ernst. ::

_Audio_

„Mein ehemaliger Spielpartner holte auf meine vorherige Bitte den Zauberer Gandalf, der sich ja schon einmal erfolgreich mit diesem Wesen auseinandergesetzt hat. Beide werden begleitet von einem Geist und einem... Menschen, die sich meinem Spielpartner im Lauf des Spiels angeschlossen haben. Diese vier suchten und fanden mich und brachten mich aus Moria heraus. Dort machte ich mich aus dem Staub und floh zu meinem Adoptivvater, Lord Vader, an Bord der Executor."

:: Sagan stutzt und lächelt dann. :: „Euer Adoptivvater? Warum nur überrascht mich das nicht allzusehr? Erzählt weiter."

„Mein Vater steckte mich ein paar Tage in ein Heilgel. Dummerweise hatte der Balrog meine Spur verfolgt. Er kam an Bord und richtete einige Verheerung an. Einige Dutzend Sturmtruppen kamen ums Leben, sehr viel mehr wurden verletzt. Lord Vader gelang es mit ihrer Hilfe bis jetzt, jeden Angriff zurückzuschlagen, aber selbst er kann ihn alleine nicht besiegen.

Mein Vater hat also nun einen Supersternzerstörer voller Truppen zur Verfügung, mein ehemaliger Spielpartner hat mittlerweile in Mittelerde eine Armee aus Rohirrim, Elben und Zwergen zusammengezogen, ebenfalls um die 500 Mann. Nur sind Vader auf der einen und Gandalf auf der anderen Seite unvereinbar, und mein Spielpartner kann und will Vader als Anführer nicht anerkennen. Ich selbst kann diese Funktion nicht übernehmen, weil ich den Lockvogel spielen werde. Und damit Ihr wißt, wovon wir sprechen – dies hier ist der Feind."

_Video_

:: Adama stellt einen kleinen Holoprojektor auf den Tisch und schaltet ihn ein. Die Figur des Balrog schält sich aus dem Nichts – ein geflügeltes Wesen, gehörnt, mit Fangzähnen bewehrt, die einen Löwen würden schaudern lassen, und dazu noch bewaffnet mit einer Peitsche... ::

_Audio_

„Wie groß ist dieses... Ding?" :: Aks sieht angewidert und ängstlich aus. ::

„Circa fünfeinhalb Meter." :: gelassen ::

„Aber das ist purer Selbstmord!"

„Ich lebe noch, Admiral Aks. Es war nicht meine Wahl, aber ich lebe noch. Lord Vader ebenso."

„Aber Lord Sagan verfügt im Gegensatz zu Euch und Lord Vader nicht über magische Kräfte!"

„Die wird er auch nicht brauchen, Admiral. Wenn alles glatt geht, wird er ihm nicht einmal begegnen. Ich werde den Balrog anlocken. Lord Vader mit seinen Truppen wird ihn aus Moria hinaustreiben und sich um die Orks in seinem Gefolge kümmern. Und Gandalf und die Armee aus Mittelerde wird ihn vor den Toren Morias in Empfang nehmen. Lord Sagan wird sich mit Lord Vader über ein Sprechgerät verständigen – oder umgekehrt mit meinem Spielpartner, falls er es vorziehen sollte, sich Lord Vader anzuschließen."

„Genug davon."

_Video_

:: Sagan erhebt sich und macht der Konferenz ein Ende. ::

_Audio_

„Ich werde mir beide Armeen ansehen und mit ihren Anführern sprechen. Dann treffe ich eine Entscheidung."

„Das ist nur fair. Ich werde beiden Parteien Bescheid geben, damit sie Euch erwarten."

_Video_

:: Adama verneigt sich wiederum vor einem Gleichgestellten. ::

_Audio_

„Dann bleibt mir für den Moment nur, mich zu bedanken. Wir erwarten Euch auf der Executor, Mylord."


	52. Chapter 52

_**Fünfundvierzigster Brief**_

_Neo hatte sich hier große Mühe mit einem Schaubild gegeben, das ja aber leider nicht hochgeladen werden kann… ich versuch mich mal mit einem (mageren) Ersatz…._

_Und wieder hat er einen Meilenstein gesetzt, was die spätere Geschichte angeht…!_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seid gegrüßt, Admiral!

Glücklicherweise erreichte mich Euer Kameralog vor Derek Sagan! Aber ich muß sagen, er hat wirklich keine Zeit verloren und kam fast zeitgleich mit Eurer Nachricht an. Ich hatte kaum noch Zeit, meine Männer auf den Besuch ihres zukünftigen Oberbefehlshabers für die nächsten Tage vorzubereiten.

Da es die Männer aber sowieso kaum abwarten konnten, endlich in den Kampf zu ziehen war die Ankunft des Mannes, der den baldigen kampf versprach ein freudiges Ereignis. Ich hatte kaum Mühe damit, sie dazu zu bewegen, schnell noch die Rüstungen zu polieren, die Pfeile einzuwachsen und die Äxte zu schärfen. Jedoch drängte ich sie zu großer Eile, da ich nicht annahm, daß Lord Sagans Reise lange dauern würde. Und tatsächlich: Kaum hatten die Krieger Schlachtreihen gebildet, erreichte Sagan die Blase Mittelerde.

Es war schon ein beeindruckendes Bild - die Zwerge, die aussahen wie kompakte Metallklötze in ihren Rüstungen zuvorderst in vier langen Reihen, dahinter die Fußkrieger aus Gondor in acht Reihen linker Hand und rechts in acht Reihen die Bogenschützen der Elben. Als Letztes standen die berittenen Rohirim in den hinteren drei Reihen. Natürlich war diese Aufstellung für den Kampf gänzlich taktisch unklug, doch zur Präsentation des Heeres bestens geeignet.

Da ich weiß (Eure Schwester hat es mir vor Wochen mitgeteilt), daß Ihr hier in Mittelerde keine Kameras installiert habt, sende ich Euch eine kleine Zeichnung zur Verdeutlichung der Aufstellung mit, falls es Euch interessieren sollte.

rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr  
rrrrrrrrrrrrrr **berittene Rohirrim** rrrrrrrrrrrrrrr  
rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr  
mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm eeeeeeeeeeeeee  
mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm eeee** Bogen** eee  
mmmm **Fußkrieger** mmmm eee **schützen** ee

mmmm **aus** mmmmmmmm eeeee **der** eeeee  
mmmm **Gondor** mmmmmm eee **Elben** eeeee  
mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm eeeeeeeeeeeeee  
zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
zzzzzzzzz **Fußkrieger der Zwerge** zzzzzzzzzzz  
zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Aber das nur nebenbei. Wie gesagt - kaum Stand die Aufstellung traf auch schon Lord Sagan ein. Mir wurde klar, daß er anscheinend weitaus mehr Erfahrung im Reisen zwischen den Blasen hatte, denn er kam nicht unkontrolliert herausgestolpert, wie ich es bei Gelegenheit zu tun pflege, sondern er trat würdevoll aus dem farbenfrohen Tor im Fels. Begleitet wurde er von einem Dutzend "Zentauren" oder "Zenturonen", wie er sich auszudrücken pflegte, die genauso eigenartig gekleidet waren wie er selbst. Er trug eine goldene römische Rüstung (entschuldigt bitte, wenn ich die richtigen Bezeichnungen nicht finde, aber diese Epoche ist nicht gerade meine Stärke) und einen ebensolchen Helm mit rotem Federbusch. Doch das Beeindruckendste an ihm war sicher die Würde, mit der er diese lächerliche Kleidung zur Schau trug. Jedem das Seine, sage ich da nur. Aber ich muß zugebe, daß der erste Eindruck ein falscher war, denn je länger er sich bei uns aufhielt, desto mehr gewöhnte ich mich an sein Erscheinungsbild und die Rüstung wurde immer mehr zu einem Würdenzeichen. Seine Leibwächter waren die ganze Zeit in seiner Nähe und verhielten sich absolut schweigsam und unauffällig.

Er kam also aus dem Tor stolziert, dicht gefolgt von seinen Zenturionen, und trat sogleich auf mich zu, ohne der Umgebung auch nur einen Blick zu gönnen. Auch Gandalf und Dichtbart, ja, nicht einmal Sir Simon schienen ihm besonders aufzufallen. Aus seinem römischen Halbmaskenhelm blitzten mich intelligente,

aber nicht mehr junge Augen an.

"Ihr seid Sir Neo. Der Mitspieler des Dunklen.", stellte er nüchtern fest.

Ich verbeugte mich (aber nicht zu tief, wie ich es aus Eurem Kameralog gelesen habe) und begrüßte ihn freundlich: "Lord Sagan, seid willkommen in Mittelerde."

Jetzt erst blickte er sich um, und schien die Umgebung regelrecht in sein Gedächtnis zu speichern.

"Ich war schon einml hier, aber nur sehr kurz und es ist lange her. Ich hatte mich damals in der Blase geirrt." erklärte er mir.

"Ich hatte auch Blasenprobleme, aber kurz nach meinem Tod hörten sie auf", mischte sich Sir Simon ein. Lord Sagan starrte ihn verwirrt an. Dann riß er sich sichtlich zusammen.

"Genug, ich bin hier, um mir die Armee anzusehen, die Ihr aufgetrieben habt."

"Gerne", antwortete ich ihm und führte ihn zu der Lichtung in der Nähe, auf der die Männer Aufstellung genommen hatten.

Und ich muß wirklich sagen, daß sie sich Mühe gaben - ob es ein disziplinierter Gondorianer oder ein wilder Zwerg war, alle standen still und präsentierten die Waffen, sogar die stolzen Elben. Und Lord Sagan schritt filmreif vor ihnen auf und ab. Er stoppte hier und da, um ein Schwert zu kontrollieren, einen Helm zurechtzurücken oder die Zähne eines Pferdes zu untersuchen. Die ganze Zeit sprach er kein Wort und ich schritt ihm geduldig hinterher

Als er alle Reihen auf diese Weise abgeschritten hatte, ging er an den Waldrand zurück, wo noch immer Gandalf und meine anderen Begleiter warteten. Ich folgte ihm auch hierher.

Dort angekommen, wandte er sich endlich wieder mir zu und ergriff das Wort:

"Ich hatte mir eine größere Schar erhofft, aber es sind allesamt gute Krieger, besonders diese Bogenschützen. Der Dunkle hat mir gar nicht verraten, daß auch Elben zu Eurer Streitkraft gehören. Nun gut."

Ich nahm das pauschal als Kompliment hin und verbeugte mich leicht. Nun wandte er sich meinen Begleitern zu, als erstes Gandalf:

"Ihr seid auch ein Magier?" fragte er ihn. Gandalf nickte nur und Lord Sagan wandte sich ungerührt weiter. Sir Simon war an der Reihe, aber die Tatsache, daß er ein Geist war schien Sagan nicht im Geringsten zu beeindrucken und er beendete seine "Inspektion" an ihm zügig und wie immer ohne eine Regung. Als er jedoch an Dichtbart geriet, stutzte er. Der Wilde stand unangenehm berührt vor dem Lord und schien zu schwitzen. Er starrte nervös auf einen Punkt irgendwo zwischen seinem Gesicht und dem Lord Sagans, das sich jetzt bis auf wenige Zentimeter genähert hatte. Der Lord knurrte und brummte. Nach einer geraumen Weile ließ er von Dichtbart ab und wandte sich wieder zu mir.

"Dichtbart hier wird sich aus dem Kampf heraushalten, wenn Ihr das wünscht, Lord", beeilte ich mich zu sagen, als ich seinen Blick sah.

Lord Sagan zögerte kurz. "Unter einer Voraussetzung werde ich dieses Heer akzeptieren", sagte er dann.

"Und die wäre, Lord?" fragte ich gespannt.

"Dieser Dichtbart hält sich zwar zurück, aber auf meinen Befehl wird er sich in den Kampf stürzen und alle Krieger müssen ihm den Weg zum Balrog freimachen." sagte er bestimmt.

Ich war mehr als überrascht, nickte aber. "Wie Ihr wünscht, Lord."

Sagan schien zufrieden. "Dann bestimme ich Euch hiermit zum kommandierenden Offizier über diese Teilstreitkraft, Sir Neo. Seid Ihr einverstanden?"

"Das bin ich, Lord Sagan." antwortete ich erleichtert.

"Ihr bekommt meine Befehle auf schriftichem Weg", teilte er mir mit. Und ohne weitere Umschweife oder Worte des Abschieds stakste er würdevoll in Richtung Tor, seine Zenturionen hinterher, und verschwand.

Jetzt sitzen wir wieder hier und erwarten den Fortgang der Ereignisse, Admiral. Vielleicht habt Ihr mir ja auch bald zu berichten, was Lord Sagan auf der Executor zu berichten hat.

Bis zu Eurer Antwort verbleibt in Erwartung

Sir Neo

mit Teilstreitkraft


	53. Chapter 53

_Die Jungs spielen mal wieder „Wer ist der größte Ochsenfrosch" – und ich stellte fest, daß die Lady Ex zwischen damals und heute um einige Kilometer gewachsen ist… hier war sie noch deutlich kleiner ;o)_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kameralog THX1144**

_Status __:: logged on :: _

_Check cameras and microphones in lord vader's meditation chamber_

_Found one camera and five microphones. All active._

_Switch over_

_Show_

_video_

:: Lord Vader sitzt in seiner Meditationskammer und arbeitet am Computer. Vor ihm, auf dem großen Bildschirm, laufen Datenreihen in einer affenartigen Geschwindigkeit ab. Vader verfolgt sie und gibt ab und an einen korrigierenden Befehl ein. ::

_Audio_

:: Die Verbindungstür zur Executor öffnet sich. Rasche, harte Schritte nähern sich, begleitet vom Rascheln eines schweren Stoffes. ::

_Video_

:: Vader dreht seinen gesamten Sessel, als Adama die Kugel betritt. ::

_audio_

„Ah, Kes. Bringst du Neuigkeiten?"

„Ja, Vater. Hier, der letzte Brief von Sir Neo."

_video_

:: Vader nimmt das Pergament und beginnt zu lesen. Adama läßt sich auf der Armlehne seines Sessels nieder, Vader rückt bereitwillig etwas zur Seite, ohne aufzusehen. ::

_audio_

„Lord Sagan erfüllt exakt meine Erwartungen." :: amüsiert :: „Er verhält sich genauso, wie ich mir es vorgestellt habe."

„Unterschätze ihn nicht, Vater. Er ist nur bedingt berechenbar."

„Ich unterschätze niemals jemanden." :: kalt :: „Diesen Fehler habe ich zuletzt vor vielen Jahren begangen – es endete in einer Schmelzgrube." :: liest weiter :: „Aber dieser Sir Neo scheint genau diesen Fehler zu begehen. Er hat nicht begriffen, daß Sagan _alles_ registriert hat. Statt dessen läßt er sich von der Rüstung ablenken."

„... und übersieht deren wahre Bedeutung, obwohl es auf ihn wirkt! Dereks Rüstung erfüllt denselben Zweck wie meine, in gewisser Weise: Leute einzuschüchtern und abzulenken."

„Was mich außerdem stört, ist, daß er ihm offensichtlich nicht den nötigen Respekt erweist. Die Tatsache, daß du ihm als Gleichgestellter gegenübergetreten bist, obwohl du als der Dunkle eigentlich sein Meister bist und dich dadurch erniedrigt hast, deutet er als Signal, daß er das auch tun kann und sollte."

„Das ist typisch für ihn." :: lächelnd :: „Er übersieht Dinge, die ihm ins Gesicht springen sollten, aber derlei Kleinigkeiten bleiben haften."

„Wie auch immer. Sagan hat die Armee abgesegnet, obwohl mir 500 Mann als relativ wenig erscheinen, um einen wütenden Balrog abzufangen. Die Rohirrim werden in den ersten fünf Minuten ihre Pferde verlieren, stürzen oder auf einem durchgehenden Gaul hocken, die Zwerge werden niedergetrampelt, wenn er sie nicht nach hinten stellt, und die Elben... Sie dürften das Herzstück sein. Ich frage mich, ob ich nicht einige Garnisonen zusätzlich dort aufstellen sollte."

„Besprich das mit Derek. Ich denke, er wird demnächst eintreffen. Wieviele Soldaten wirst du – "

„Lord Vader, fünf Jäger von Bord der Phönix erbitten Landeerlaubnis." :: Die Stimme kommt aus der Richtung des Bildschirms hinter Vader. ::

_video_

:: Vader dreht seinen Sessel, um sich zum Bildschirm zu wenden, auf dem ein imperialer Captain sichtbar ist. Die Bewegung fegt Adama, der nur mit einem halben Hinterteil auf der Armlehne saß, von seinem Sitz. ::

„Vater!"

„Entschuldige – ich bin nicht gewohnt, daß da einer sitzt..." :: amüsiert. Zum Captain, in normalem Tonfall: :: „Landeerlaubnis erteilt. Admiral Adama wird Lord Sagan im Haupthangar in Empfang nehmen."

„Wie Ihr wünscht, Mylord."

_Video_

:: Der Captain nickt, das Bild löst sich auf. Adama reibt sich das schmerzende Hinterteil. ::

_Audio_

„Du kommst also nicht mit, O mächtiger Sithlord?" :: indigniert ::

„Absolut richtig. Schließlich hat er dich bei deinem ersten Besuch auch nicht persönlich abgeholt."

„Na, Klasse. Eben sagst du mir noch, ich hätte mich erniedrigt, und jetzt schickst du mich auf einen Botengang."

„Kein Botengang. Höflichkeit. Und jetzt mach, daß du loskommst!"

„Wie Ihr wünscht."

_Video_

:: Adama verneigt sich spöttisch. ::

_audio_

„Und wo soll ich ihn hinbringen?"

„Beobachtungsraum 38. Von dort aus hat man einen guten Blick auf den Hangar mit den AT-AT."

„Zu groß. Selbst für einen Balrog. AT-ST dürften ausreichen."

„Bring ihn trotzdem hin. Ich treffe euch dort."

„In Ordnung... alter Angeber..." :: spöttisch ::

_video_

:: Adama verneigt sich knapp und will den Raum verlassen, hält jedoch auf halbem Weg keuchend inne und greift sich an die Kehle. ::

_audio_

„Vater... Was soll das?" :: Anflug von Panik ::

„Oh, nichts weiter – nur das „alt" nehme ich persönlich!" :: Vader lacht grollend und läßt los, Adama bekommt wieder Luft. ::

„Was mich zu der persönlichen, unverschämten Frage bringt: Wie alt bist du?"

„Jünger als Sagan. Und jetzt ab mit dir!"

_video_

:: Adama schüttelt nur den Kopf und macht sich dünne. ::

_follow adama th__rough the ship_

:: Der Admiral verläßt Vaders Gemächer und marschiert durch die Gänge der Executor zum Haupthangar. Offiziere und Soldaten, die ihm unterwegs begegnen, ignorieren ihn oder nicken ihm zu.

Er erreicht den Hangar zeitgleich mit den Jägern, die eben durch die offene Luftschleuse einschweben und sich in der Mitte des leeren Hangars niederlassen. Eine Einheit von Sturmtruppen ist in Formation angetreten – als Ehrengarde ebenso wie zur Sicherung, falls notwendig.

Einer der Jäger unterscheidet sich deutlich von den anderen, er wirkt neuer, eleganter, schneller. Adama postiert sich davor und wartet.

Nach wenigen Momenten öffnet sich die Luke des Jägers und Lord Sagan tritt in Marcus' Begleitung heraus. Er trägt die vertraute Rüstung mitsamt Helm und Maske. Aus den anderen Schiffen folgen insgesamt noch acht Leibwächter. Sagan gibt allerdings ein Zeichen, daß ihm nur vier folgen sollen, und marschiert dann auf Adama zu, der geduldig wartet und sich nun leicht verneigt. Sagan erwidert die Verneigung. ::

_audio_

„Admiral Adama. Erlaubnis, an Bord zu kommen?"

„Erlaubnis erteilt, Lord Sagan. Willkommen auf der Executor. Mein Vater erwartet Euch."

„Danke, Admiral."

:: Adama dreht sich um und weist einladend auf die Schleuse. Sagan folgt und kommt neben ihn, gemeinsam machen sie sich auf den Weg, gefolgt von den Leibwächtern.

Der Weg durch das Schiff ist relativ lange, und Sagan sieht sich neugierig um. ::

„Die Executor unterscheidet sich ziemlich von der Phönix, nicht wahr?"

„Das muß ich zugeben. Obwohl es beides Kriegsschiffe sind."

„Nun, nicht umsonst ist dies das mächtigste Schiff des Imperiums. Lord Vader hat sie in den Grundzügen selbst entworfen."

„Wie groß ist sie? Die Begleitschiffe erscheinen wie Zwerge dagegen."

„Die Länge beträgt 12.800 Meter."

:: Sagan schnappt hörbar nach Luft. :: „Beeindruckend."

„Eher unglaublich. – Hier sind wir."

_video_

:: Adama bleibt vor einer Tür stehen, die sich umgehend öffnet. Dahinter befindet sich ein breiter, aber nicht sonderlich tiefer Raum, dessen gesamte Breite von Fenstern begrenzt wird. Lord Vader steht davor und dreht sich um, als er die Tür sich öffnen hört.

Adama und Sagan treten ein und gehen auf den schwarzen Lord zu, die Leibwächter postieren sich in Türnähe. ::

_audio_

„Vater? Lord Sagan ist hier."

„Es ist lange her. Willkommen auf der Executor."

„Danke, Lord Vader. Ich gebe es ungern zu, aber ich bin beeindruckt von Eurem Schiff."

_video_

:: Vader neigt nur den Kopf und kommt zum Thema. ::

_audio_

„Habt Ihr Euch bereits entschieden, Sagan?"

„So gut wie. Die Armee sah recht annehmbar aus. Wenn es hart auf hart kommt, nehme ich an, daß Ihr bereit seid, sie noch ein bißchen... auszupolstern."

„Das bin ich. Werft einen Blick hier hinunter."

_video_

:: Vader deutet auf die Fensterfront; Sagan tritt näher, Adama folgt. Unten im Hangar stehen einige AT-AT sowie eine Handvoll AT-ST und zwei komplette Garnisonen Sturmtruppen bereit zur Inspektion. ::

_audio_

„Was ist DAS?"

„Das sind All-Terrain-Army-Transporter und All-Terrain-Scout-Transporter. Die kommen so gut wie überall durch und sind stark bewaffnet. Wir könnten von den AT-ST zwei oder drei im Wald deponieren – nur zur Sicherheit."

_video_

:: Sagan streicht sich über das glattrasierte Kinn und blickt sinnierend hinunter. ::

_audio_

„Irgendwie mißfällt mir der Gedanke, allzuviel Technik nach Mittelerde zu bringen. Es scheint mir nicht ehrenvoll, mit einem solchen Ding gegen den Balrog anzutreten..."

„Das Chaos hole die Ehre! Dieses Vieh ist anders nicht zu besiegen!"

„Abwarten. – Wieviele Soldaten wollt Ihr nach Moria bringen?"

„In Moria selbst werden wir Probleme haben, uns nicht gegenseitig auf die Füße zu treten – ich dachte ebenfalls an 500. Weitere 1000 außerhalb in Reserve."

„Die 500 dürften genügen. Und Admiral Adama?"

"Ist mehr oder weniger auf sich allein gestellt."

„Das ist nicht Euer Ernst!"

„Er besteht darauf."

_video_

:: Sagan sieht Adama zweifelnd an und zuckt dann mit den Schultern. ::

_audio_

„Der Dunkle muß wissen, was er tut."

„Und Ihr auch." :: Adama verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust. :: „Verratet mir, wie eine Handvoll Elben mit Flitzebögen mit dem Balrog fertigwerden soll."

„Nicht die Elben... dieser Dichtbart ist mein Trumpfas. Wartet es ab..."


	54. Chapter 54

_**Sechsundvierzigster Brief**_

_Und wieder ist ein Schaubild drin… Mann, ich hoffe echt, das kommt so rüber, wie es soll… :: grummel ::_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Admiral Adama,

wieder einmal muß ich Euch für diese interessanten Neuigkeiten danken und kann nicht anders, als mich beeindruckt zu zeigen, daß Ihr das Kameralog unzensiert zu mir sendet - oder ist noch weit mehr geschehen, das Ihr mir vorenthaltet?

Spaß beiseite, es gibt zwar nicht viel Neues zu berichten, aber trotzdem möchte ich Euch über alles auf dem Laufenden halten.

Vorerst möchte ich mich zu Euren Bemerkungen über mein angeblich falsches Verhalten gegenüber Lord Sagan äußern: Die Tatsache, daß Ihr ihm als Gleichgestellter gegenübertretet ist für mich nicht von Interesse. Ich hatte mich nur darauf bezogen, weil Ihr anscheinend sehr viel Wert auf diese Form der Höflichkeit legt. Da aber die Rangerkennung mittels verschieden tiefer Verbeugungen wie Ihr wißt aus dem asiatischen Raum stammt und nicht aus der römischen Kultur, bin ich mir sicher, daß Lord Sagan den "Höflichkeitsbruch" entweder gar nicht bemerkt, oder wenn doch, er sich nicht dafür interessierte. Und von dieser Meinung kann nur er selbst mich abbringen. Sagan hat nicht im Geringsten darauf reagiert und Ihr könnt mir nicht erzählen, daß er daran Anstoß genommen hat. Vielmehr ist dieser Mann in meiner Achtung von Anfang an sehr hoch gestiegen, weil er sich nicht von solcherlei Nebensächlich- und Oberflächlichkeiten beeindrucken läßt, oder wie Ihr und Euer Vater angeregte Diskussionen darüber führt, wer sich warum und wann wie verhalten hat...

Außerdem kann ich nicht von mir behaupten, daß mich die Rüstung eingeschüchtert hat, einzig und allein seine Funktion als Befehlshaber über unsere komplette Streitkraft machte für mich seinen Vorsitz aus.

Als Nächstes ein paar Worte (und eine erklärende Zeichnung) über die Zusammensetzung und Aufstellung meiner Truppen: Ich hätte aus Gondor weitaus mehr Männer zusammen ziehen können, aber in Übereinstimmung mit dem dortigen Herrscher haben wir die Zahl beschränkt, um gegen einen einzigen Gegner (so groß und gefährlich er auch sein mag) noch handlungsfähig bleiben zu können. Und da Lord Vader sicherlich genügen Männer zur Verfügung hat, bin ich von Anfang an davon ausgegangen, daß er eventuelle Lücken in meinen Reihen schließen kann.

Außerdem solltet Ihr ein wenig mehr vertrauen in die Sattelfestigkeit der Rohirrim haben, denn sie sind sehr wohl in der Lage, auch gegen einen Gegner wie den Balrog und einem großen Schlachtgetümmel obenauf zu bleiben und den Gegner dort zu verletzen, wo die Fußsoldaten nicht hingelangen. Und auch eine Flucht des Balrog darf nicht ausgeschlossen werden - in diesem Fall haben Fußsoldaten keine Chance zur Verfolgung.

Auch die Zwerge werden entgegen Euren Voraussagen nicht niedergetrampelt werden, sondern gemeinsam mit den Gondorianern und in Zusammenarbeit mit den Reiter (und nicht gegen sie) den Balrog attackieren. Hatte ich außerdem nicht erwähnt, daß die vorherige Zeichnung nur die Schauaufstellung zeigt und nicht die des bevorstehenden Kampfes? Zwerge sind eben nun einem schlecht zu sehen, wenn sie hinter berittenen Kriegern stehen...

Und auch die Anzahl der Elbenschützen scheint mir ausreichend, denn selbst Elben haben Schwierigkeiten, die eigenen Leute nicht zu treffen, wenn zu viele von ihnen auf einmal angreifen. Außerdem ist die Feuerkraft in Zusammenwirkung mit den Nahkämpfern nicht zu unterschätzen, weil der Balrog sich nicht darum kümmern kann, Pfeilen auszuweichen, wenn ihm gleichzeitig dreißig Zwerge an den Beinen hängen.

Was Lord Sagan allerdings mit Dichtbart vorhat, kann ich mir beim Besten willen nicht vorstellen. So ein guter Krieger ist er auch wiederum nicht (ohne ihn beleidigen zu wollen)...

Jedenfalls scheint Sagan auf die Schlagkraft meiner 500 Mann zu vertrauen, oder weshalb möchte er keine weiteren 1000 Sturmtruppen außerhalb Morias? Vielleicht hat es aber auch etwas mit Dichtbarts geheimnisvollen Talenten zu tun, die Sagan mir jedoch verschwiegen hat. Dichtbart selber möchte oder kann ebenfalls nichts dazu sagen, er schweigt zur Zeit noch mehr als sonst und grübelt vor sich hin...

Nachfolgend jedenfalls ein Vorschlag der endgültigen Kampfaufstellung. Hier sind noch keine Sturmtruppen vorgesehen, weil ich ohne Vaders Zustimmung noch nicht damit rechne. Vielleicht bekomme ich von Euch ja bald einen Gegenteiligen

Bescheid?

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee  
eeeeeeeeeeeeeee** Bogenschützen** **der** **Elben** eeeeeeeeeeeeeee  
eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr  
rrrrrrrrrrrrrr **berittene Rohirrim** rrrrrrrrrrrrrrr  
rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
mmmm **Fußkrieger** mmmm zzzz **Fußkrieger** zzzz  
mmmm **aus** mmmmmmmmm zzzzzzzz** der** zzzzzzzz  
mmmm **Gondor** mmmmmmm zzzzzz **Zwerge** zzzzzz  
mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

**MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM  
MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM TOR NACH MORIA MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM  
MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

Nun bin ich sehr gespannt, was Sagan zur Besatzung der Executor und ihrer Kampfkraft sagt - er war je sehr beeindruckt - und wie dann die weiteren Schritte aussehen werden. Ich kann den Geruch des Kampfes jetzt schon riechen und meine Männer sind mehr als ungeduldig...

Wie immer erwartungsvoll

Sir Neo


	55. Chapter 55

**Kameralog THX1145**

_Status __:: logged on :: _

_Check cameras and microphones aboard executor_

_All working properly_

_Locate Lord Vader_

_Found_

_Switch over_

_Video_

:: Lord Vader steht, zusammen mit Admiral Adama, im Hintergrund des Hangars mit den Kriegsmaschinen und den angetretenen Sturmtruppen und beobachet die Inspektion der Truppen durch Derek Sagan. Diese geht, da die Sturmtruppen durch ihre Uniform und den Drill sich einander ähneln wie ein Ei dem anderen, relativ schnell vonstatten. Außerdem ist sich jeder einzelne Soldat der Anwesenheit seines höchsten Heerführers ebenso bewußt wie der Tatsache, daß er sein Leben verlieren würde, sollte dem hohen Gast auch nur der kleinste Fleck auf einer Uniform auffallen.

Geraume Weile verhält Sagan dennoch vor den AT-AT und AT-ST und läßt sich von ihren Piloten und Kanonieren Einsatz und Wirkung erklären.

Anschließend kommt er mit seinen Leibwächtern zu den beiden schwarzgekleideten Gestalten, die geduldig am Rande der Halle auf ihn warten, zurück. ::

„Nun, Sagan?"

„So gut, wie ich es von Euren Truppen erwarten konnte. Ich bin zuversichtlich."

„Das heißt, Ihr nehmt an?"

„Das ist richtig."

„Sehr gut. Folgt uns bitte, damit wir die näheren Einzelheiten besprechen können. Commander!"

_Video_

:: ein imperialer Offizier, der in der Nähe gewartet hat, eilt heran. ::

_audio_

„Lord Vader?"

„Verbringt 500 Sturmtruppen in die Höhlensysteme von Moria. Haltet sie nahe dem Eingang, bis ich nachkomme und sie einweise. Weitere 500 Sturmtruppen warten außerhalb der Höhle. Sie sollen sich nahe dem Heerlager Sir Neos aufhalten, jedoch jeden Kontakt mit einem jener Soldaten vermeiden."

„Zu Befehl, Mylord. Wünscht Ihr den Einsatz von Gehern?"

„Nein." :: gereizt :: „Unser Mittler hat sich dagegen ausgesprochen."

„Sehr wohl. Welche Bewaffnung?"

„Blastech E-11 sollten vollkommen ausreichend sein."

„Wie Ihr wünscht. Mylord..."

_Video_

:: Der Offizier verneigt sich und eilt davon, um seine Befehle auszuführen. Vader dreht sich wortlos um und geht voraus, seine Begleiter folgen.

Er führt sie in denselben Beobachtungsraum zurück und lädt Sagan und Adama ein, an einem Tisch Platz zu nehmen, bevor er sich selbst dazusetzt. ::

_audio_

„Gut, Sagan. Meine Truppen gehen in Position. Wie habt Ihr Euch das Weitere vorgestellt?"

„Das hängt davon ab, was Admiral Adama tut und was Ihr zu seiner Unterstützung vorhabt."

„Kes?"

„Nun, meine Aufgabe wird es sein, den Köder zu spielen. Ich werde also pfeifend durch die Gänge wandeln und mein möglichstes tun, ihn auf mich aufmerksam zu machen."

„Allein?"

„Wir müssen verhindern, daß er mißtrauisch wird. Allein."

„Mißtrauisch? Mit 500 schwerbewaffneten Truppen an der Hintertür und weiteren 1000 im Vorgarten?" :: Vader, spöttisch :: „ICH werde dich begleiten."

„Das kommt überhaupt nicht –„

„Ende der Diskussion."

„Vater, ich –„

„Kes!"

:: unterdrückte Flüche :: „Also gut."

„Fein. Das wäre also geklärt. – Während wir also _**zu zweit**_ pfeifend durch die Gänge wandeln, werden meine Truppen sich um die Orks kümmern und von der anderen Seite des Höhlensystems Treiber spielen."

„Gut. Die Orks dürften für Eure Truppen interessante, aber kaum äquivalente Gegner sein. Vor allem nicht bei dieser Bewaffnung."

„Kritisiert Ihr meine Wahl?" :: grollend ::

„Nein. Die Orks gehören ebenso zu Sauron wie der Balrog, und neue werden nachrücken. Aber ich freue mich, daß Ihr meinem Wunsch Folge leistet, keine Geher zu verwenden."

„Ich stimme Euch nur darin zu, daß es allzu einfach wäre."

:: lächelnd :: „Ich bin froh, daß wir uns verstehen."

„Gut. Wo werdet Ihr Euch aufhalten?"

„Nun, da Ihr bei Eurem Sohn bleiben wollt, werde ich mit Eurer Erlaubnis Eure Sturmtruppen führen."

„Einverstanden. Und wie wollt Ihr mit Sir Neo in Verbindung bleiben?"

„Ich schlage vor, daß der Captain der draußen postierten Sturmtruppen sich in der Nähe Sir Neos hält, ohne vorerst einzugreifen. Aber ich kann über sein Helmmikrofon Einsatzbefehle geben, während er mir den Verlauf der Schlacht schildern kann. Und so werde ich beide Gruppen einigermaßen befriedigend lenken können."

„Hervorragend. – Welche Waffen darf ich Euch anbieten? Ein E-11 dürfte sich für den Truppenführer als zu sperrig erweisen. Wie wäre es mit einem Blastech DL-44? Hervorragende Durchschlagskraft auf 120 Meter, treffsicher und leicht. Viele der Schmuggler bevorzugen diese Waffe."

„Danke, aber ich ziehe mein Blutschwert und meinen eigenen Strahler vor. Und meine Zenturionen sind ebenso versorgt."

„Wie Ihr wünscht. Kes?"

„Das Lichtschwert genügt. Schließlich soll ich ihn ja rauslocken."

„Wie du willst. Gut. Dann laßt uns aufbrechen."


	56. Chapter 56

_**Siebenundvierzigster Brief**_

_Langsam wird's lustig… :: händereib' ::_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Der Geruch des Kampfes liegt in der Luft, Admiral Adama!

Glaubt mir: Ich übertreibe nicht, denn man kann sie riechen, die bevorstehende Schlacht! Eine Ahnung des aufgewirbelten Staubes, des Schweißes und des vergossenen Blutes liegt überdeutlich in der Luft. Und obwohl der Grund kein guter ist, so ist doch die Absicht eine gute und nur deshalb läßt mich die Luft noch atmen.

Mit großem Interesse las ich das letzte Kameralog und kann Euch mitteilen, daß ich mit einem imperialen Sturmtruppen-Vermittler einverstanden bin, sofern er sich entsprechend verhält. Aber man hört ja disziplinarisch nur Gutes von diesen weiß behelmten Figuren. Man wird sehen.

Gerade schrieb ich es noch und schon kam er durch das Gebüsch gestolpert... Seine weiße Plastikuniform war etwas zerkratzt und überall waren Grasflecken. Gehe ich recht in der Annahme, daß er noch nie vorher in Mittelerde war? Von seiner Höflichkeit kann ich berichten, daß sie zweckmäßig ist. Er stellte sich nicht vor, unterbreitete mir aber seinen Auftrag. Besonders begeistert scheint er ja nicht zu sein, hier bei uns bleiben zu müssen. Vielleicht ist er ja nur enttäuscht, daß er nicht persönlich in die Schlacht eingreifen darf.

Gemäß Euren Informationen habe ich mittlerweile mein Heer in Aufstellung gebracht und dabei auch berücksichtigt, daß eine große Zahl von Sturmtruppen uns im Bedarfsfall zu Unterstützung eilen wird. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob sie tatsächlich irgendwo hier draußen sind, denn ich habe noch keinen von ihnen gesehen. Hoffentlich verstecken sie sich nur gut.

Die Formation steht, wie gesagt, und den Männern geht es ebenso wie mir: Sie können es kaum abwarten, daß der Zauber losgeht. Sir Simon hat sich eine versteckte Stelle gesucht, von der aus er mit seiner bescheidenen Magie auch Einfluß nehmen kann, Gandalf steht unsichtbar auf einem Felsvorsprung über dem Eingang zu den Katakomben um dem Balrog in den Rücken fallen zu können und Dichtbart hält sich die ganze Zeit in meiner Nähe auf, damit er die mit Spannung erwarteten Befehle Lord Sagans, die für ihn gelten und die wir, wie alle anderen Befehle auch, durch den imperialen Offizier übermittelt bekommen werden, direkt umsetzen kann. Und meiner Wenigkeit bleibt auch nichts anderes übrig, als zu warten, bis der Balrog aus dem Tor bricht.

Moria liegt erschreckend still vor uns und kein Lichtstrahl vermag es, dort einzudringen, so daß das Tor aussieht wie ein riesiges aufgesperrtes Maul, das uns alle verschlingen will. Irgendwie jagt es einem schon Angst ein. Aber beeindrucken lassen wir uns trotzdem nicht, das kann ich Euch versichern.

Euer Offizier ist kein höflicher Mensch - er scheint seinen Befehl nur höchst widerwillig auszuführen und mit uns nichts zu tun haben zu wollen. Auf meine Fragen antwortet er - wenn überhaupt - nur in harschem Ton und so knapp wie möglich. Ich glaube, am glücklichsten ist er, wenn man ihn in Ruhe steif mit dem Gesicht zu einer Rieseneiche stehen läßt (damit verbringt er seine Zeit). Nun gut, ich suche nicht seine Freundschaft, sonder hoffe nur, daß er ein eifriger Soldat ist und Lord Sagans Befehle ohne Verzögerung und korrekt wiedergibt.

Als Letztes möchte ich Euch und Eurem Vater noch viel Glück wünschen bei dem Versuch den Balrog aus seinem Versteck zu locken und dabei selbst nicht verletzt zu werden. Mir juckt es in den Fingern, Euch zur Unterstützung noch Sir Simon hineinzuschicken (der selbst ja nicht verletzt werden kann), doch dann wird mir klar, daß er nichts ausrichten kann, wozu Ihr nicht viel besser im Stande seid.

Nun gut, hiermit habt Ihr es offiziell: Wir sind bereit!

Sir Neo


	57. Chapter 57

_Jetzt wird's lustig :o))) Eins meiner absoluten Lieblingskapitel – und ab hier bleiben sie eigentlich auch durchgängig so :: lach :: Ich weiß, ich weiß, Eigenlob stinkt, aber jetzt sind wir endlich in der Fahrrinne und bleiben auch drin. Steigerungen sind jedoch noch durchaus möglich! ;o)  
Ach ja – und meine allerliebste Lieblingskollegin Nangijala wird hier ziemlich früh in lautes Gelächter ausbrechen, das weiß ich :: ggg ::_

_Ach, noch eins: das hier wurde VOR den Filmen geschrieben ;o)_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kameralog THX1146**

_Status __:: logged on :: _

_Check cameras and microphones aboard executor_

_All working properly_

_Locate Lord Vader_

_Found_

_Switch over_

_Video_

:: Vader, Adama, Sagan und seine Leibwächter stehen auf einem der Flure der Executor vor einer Stahltür. ::

_Audio_

„...also werden wir getrennt gehen müssen."

„In Ordnung. Wir werden das Feld von hinten aufrollen, während Ihr und Euer Sohn gleich mitten ins Geschehen springt. Wir treiben die Orks so schnell wie möglich hindurch und hinaus."

:: Adama, warnend :: „Unterschätzt sie nicht, sie sind gute Kämpfer, außerdem gibt es zwei Rassen, von denen die größere, schwarze die Stärkere ist. Und vielleicht erwarten Euch auch einige Höhlentrolle..."

„Ich habe bereits gegen viele Gegner gekämpft und beinahe alles gesehen, was ich zu fürchten habe. Seid beruhigt."

_Video_

:: Ein Offizier eilt heran und überreicht Adama ein Pergament. Es ist derselbe Commander, dem Vader im Hangar die Befehle gegeben hat. Adama beginnt zu lesen. ::

_Audio_

:: Vader, knapp :: „Wurden meine Befehle befolgt?"

„Buchstabengetreu, Mylord."

„Also sind alle Truppen plaziert?"

„Alle. Wie Ihr es wünschtet."

„Und die Spezialbefehle?"

„Wurden ausgeführt."

„Gut. Sehr gut."

_Video_

:: Der Offizier nickt und verschwindet. ::

_Audio_

„ Was gibt es Neues, Kes?"

„Er brennt auf den Kampf. Seine Truppen sind in Position, und der Commander ist bei ihm eingetroffen... er ist ihm allerdings nicht sonderlich symphatisch. Ziemlich wortkarg und mürrisch..."

„...wie es ihm befohlen wurde." :: Sagan, amüsiert ::

„Wen hast du geschickt?"

„Crix Madine. Ein erfahrener Offizier."

„Ist er zuverlässig?"

„Er haßt das Imperium, aber er ist gut. Und da es diesmal nicht gegen Rebellen geht...?"

„Sie Neo sagt, seine Rüstung sei zerkratzt und hätte Grasflecken. Ist der Transfer mißlungen? Sind die im Gras rematerialisiert?"

:: amüsiert :: „Nein. Das hat mit dem gegenwärtigen Aufenthaltsort der Truppen zu tun. Hat er sie schon gesichtet oder gehört?"

„Nichts von beidem, was ihn wundert."

:: ein Laut, dicht am Kichern :: „Er wird sich noch mehr wundern...!"

„Gandalf steht unsichtbar über dem Höhleneingang und will dem Balrog in den Rücken fallen."

:: Vader knurrt :: „Närrisch!"

_Video_

:: Sagan winkt ab. ::

_Audio_

„Nach all dem, was ich mir zusammengereimt habe und was ich vermute, werden wir ihn nicht brauchen. Und wenn Eure Truppen auftauchen, ohnehin nicht."

„Wir werden sehen. Also los."

_Video_

:: Derek Sagan und seine Begleiter betreten den Raum als Erste. Die Tür schließt sich. ::

_Audio_

„Bist du bereit, Kes? Wie fühlst du dich?"

„Gut und bereit. Und du?"

„Ebenso. Aber irgend etwas sagt mir, daß wir beide selbst zusammen dieses Vieh nicht besiegen können."

„Eine Ahnung?"

„Teilweise. Eher ein... Gefühl."

_Video_

:: Die Tür öffnet sich wieder, bereit für einen erneuten Transfer. ::

_Audio_

„Wollen wir?"

_Video_

:: Adama und Vader betreten die Kammer, die nicht viel mehr beinhaltet als ein Transferfeld des Schlosses. Adama tritt an eine Konsole und justiert das Ziel, dann treten beide auf das Feld und verschwinden. ::

_transfer to camera in moria_

_search adama_

_found_

_switch over_

_nightviewmode_

_Video_

:: Vater und Sohn stehen im weitläufigen Höhlensystem von Moria. Es ist stockdunkel, deshalb sind beide nur per Nachtsichtgerät zu erkennen, und das nur undeutlich. ::

_Audio_

„Wohin jetzt?"

„Ich weiß nicht, ob der Balrog nachtblind ist..."

„Er liebt das Feuer, deshalb denke ich, er wird sich mit Fackeln umgeben. Die Orks sind zwar Geschöpfe der Finsternis, doch bei ihnen bin ich mir ziemlich sicher, daß sie Licht brauchen. Laß uns dahin gehen, wo mehr Fackeln sind, und im Zweifelsfall auf das Osttor zu."

„In Ordnung."

_Video_

:: Beide drehen sich um und gehen zielstrebig den Gang entlang ::

_Audio_

„Sagan? Seid Ihr bereits in Position?"

„Das sind wir, Vader. Noch haben wir keinen Feindkontakt, aber wir sind auch noch nicht allzuweit vorgedrungen – etwa vierhundert Meter. Die Truppen verteilen sich locker, ohne sich aufzusplittern."

„Habt Ihr genug Licht?"

„Alle Einheiten zu je zehn Mann sind mit einem Halogenscheinwerfer ausgerüstet. Vermutlich werden wir die Orks einfach blenden können... – Wo seid Ihr?"

„Irgendwo mittendrin, im Stockdunklen Teil."

„Gut. Wir legen einen Zahn zu, Moria ist groß."

_Vader and adama only marching strong for thirty minutes. Nothing happens._

_Video_

:: Ein Scheideweg. Ein Gang führt nach Südosten und unten, einer nach Nordosten und bergauf. ::

_Audio_

„Und nun?"

„Tja... Wenn wir eine Karte hätten...?"

„Wie wäre es mit Pfeifen?"

:: lächelt :: „Hab ich verlernt, als ich zehn war."

:: Trommeln aus dem nach unten führenden Gang. Sie klingen bedrohlich, unheimlich. ::

„Mir scheint, da hat jemand falsch gepfiffen…"

„Na, dann laß uns den Pfifferling mal suchen – vielleicht finden wir dann auch den Konzertkritiker."

_Video_

:: Sie eilen den Gang hinunter. Die Trommeln werden lauter, schneller, und langsam sehen sie Licht in der Ferne. Als sie um eine Ecke biegen, geraten sie unvermutet und unbemerkt in den Rücken einiger Dutzend Orks, die eben auf Sagans Truppen zustürmen, die aus der anderen Richtung kommen. Wo sie aufeinanderprallen, entsteht Schlachtgetümmel, Schreie und Schüsse erfüllen die Luft. Querschläger prallen an den Höhlenwänden ab und hinterlassen Brandspuren. ::

_Audio_

„War das die Party, zu der wir eine Einladung hatten?"

„Ich glaube nicht – ich kann den Gastgeber nirgends sehen..."

„... und dabei hast du einen viel besseren Überblick als ich..."

„Wenn du mich jetzt noch fragst, wie die Luft hier oben ist, werde ich ungemütlich."

„Na komm. Laß uns den Gastgeber suchen, damit wir unsere Blümchen loswerden."

„Da rüber."

_Video_

:: Sie gehen schnell an der Wand entlang zu einem weiteren Durchgang. Von ferne sehen sie Sagans rotes Cape sich durch eine Horde Orks schlagen, sein Blutschwert leuchtet, als es Köpfe nimmt, und Blut spritzt wie in einem schlechten Splatterfilm. ::

_Audio_

„Denkt er, er wird nach Köpfen bezahlt?"

„Hoffentlich nicht, sonst wird das teuer...! Aber es scheint ihm Spaß zu machen!"

_Video_

:: Als sie den Durchgang erreichen, hat sich die Schlacht auch schon hierher ausgebreitet. Halbnackte Orks rennen im Dutzend gegen eine Handvoll Sturmtruppen an, grauenvolles Kriegsgeheul ausstoßend, nur um gnadenlos niedergesengt zu werden. Aber es sind ihrer zu viele, sie beanspruchen mehr Raum, als Sturmtruppen nachrücken können, und so gibt es auch auf dieser Seite bereits Leichen. Vader und Adama zünden ihre Lichtschwerter und schlagen sich ähnlich wie Sagan eine Bresche.

Auf der anderen Seite des Durchgangs wird nur wenig gekämpft, obschon hier mehr Platz wäre. ::

_Audio_

„Die große Halle. Hier ist Gandalf gestürzt."

„Wir haben ein Problem."

„Was?"

„Die Brücke ist immer noch weg."

„WAS?"

„Sieh doch!"

_Video_

:: Die Notbrücke der Zwerge, die einen Angriff verhindern sollte, brach bei Gandalfs Kampf mit dem Balrog entzwei und ist immer noch beschädigt. In ihrer Mitte fehlt ein Stück von mindestens fünf Metern, insgesamt ist der Spalt ca. zwölf Meter breit. ::

_Audio_

:: Vader schreit :: „Sagan!"

„Was ist?!?" :: Schlachtenlärm im Hintergrund ::

„Geben Sie Befehl an Madine, eine kleine Einheit mit einem Brückenelement hereinzuschicken!"

„Ja...!" :: hack :: :: köpf' :: :: splatter :: „Erledigt!"

_Video_

:: Fünf Minuten später kommt eine Einheit Sturmtruppen im Laufschritt durch den Osteingang, ein Leichtbaubrückenelement auf einer Antigravbahre zwischen sich. Vader zeigt wortlos auf das Loch, und ebenso wortlos dirigieren sie das Teil, das sich als mehr als groß genug erweist, mit Antigravpistolen in Position. Ein Soldat rennt hinüber, jagt ein paar spezielle Bolzen durch die Brücke in den Boden, dann rennt er zurück und tut am anderen Ende dasselbe. Dann verschwindet die gesamte Truppe ebenso schnell, wie sie gekommen ist. ::

_Audio_

„Brückenpioniere, Vater?"

„Ich fand es sinnvoll, für alle Eventualitäten gerüstet zu sein..."

_Video_

:: der Kampf hinter ihnen wogt nun auch in die Halle hinein. Vader und Adama stehen jedoch abwartend an der Brücke und sehen nur zu. Schreie sterbender und verwundeter Orks und Imps erfüllen die Halle, Rauch von den Blastern steigt auf. Der Boden wird langsam glitschig und schmierig von verschiedenfarbigem Blut. ::

:: Adama, nach einer Weile ::

_Audio_

„Vater?"

„Sohn?"

„Was haben wir eigentlich für eine Taktik?"

„Was meinst du mit „Taktik"?"

„Naja... rennen wir oder scheuchen wir?"

_Video_

:: Vader dreht den Kopf und sieht auf Adama hinunter, der ohne äußere Regung entspannt die Schlacht verfolgt und sich ab und zu vor einem in seine Richtung fliegenden Arm oder Kopf wegduckt; beider Panzerungen und Kleider sind blutbespritzt. Die Schlacht ist mittlerweile bis auf zehn Meter an sie herangerückt. Adama spürt den Blick und erwidert ihn ruhig. ::

_Audio_

„"_**Rennen wir oder scheuchen wir?"**_ Ich bin in meinem ganzen Leben noch nie vor etwas weggerannt!"

„Dann fängst du vielleicht heute damit an. Wir müssen ihn immerhin nach draußen locken."

_Video_

:: Vader fischt abwesend ein Stück Orkgedärm von seinem Ärmel und schnippt es beiseite. ::

_Audio_

„Nie im Leben! Ich habe ihn allein bekämpft und bin nicht gerannt, und jetzt sind wir zu zweit. Und außerdem stehen da draußen 1000 Mann! Ich werde mir gewiß nicht die Blöße geben, schreiend aus einem Berg gerannt zu kommen!"

„Gäbe doch ein nettes Bild ab..." :: grinsend ::

_Video_

:: Ein erschlagener Sturmtruppler rollt bis vor Adamas Füße. Drei Orks hechten hinterher, um eine Trophäe zu ergattern, verharren aber geduckt vor den schwarzen Kriegern, unsicher, weil diese sich so absolut aus dem Kampf heraushalten. Adama bückt sich wortlos und nimmt das Blastergewehr aus den toten Händen, richtet sich dann auf und sengt die drei nieder; dann wirft er es wieder achtlos beiseite. ::

_Audio_

„Sicher... aber unsere 1000 Krieger könnten leider den Balrog nicht mehr bekämpfen, weil sie damit beschäftigt wären, ihre Kinnladen vom Boden aufzulesen." :: ebenso ::

„DAS Argument hat was. Okay. Was machen wir also?"

„Laß uns das à la minute entscheiden."

„Wieso?"

„Weil ich glaube, daß er kommt!"

_Video_

:: Der Schlachtenlärm vor ihnen wird von hinten her leiser und weniger, was sich in konzentrischen Ringen zu ihnen her ausbreitet. Schließlich verstummt er ganz. Orks und Sturmtruppen stehen wie angewurzelt und starren in Richtung des Durchgangs zum Höhlensystem, und ganz langsam bildet sich eine Gasse zur Brücke. Plötzlich rennen von jenseits des Durchgangs eine Handvoll Sturmtruppen panisch schreiend und blind vor Angst auf die Brücke zu. ::

_Audio_

„Meintest du _**so**_, Kes?"

„Nein... eher nicht."

„Nein. DAS ist... _**peinlich**_."

_Video_

:: Vader macht eine wegwischende Geste und fegt damit den Teil der Truppen, die eben auf der Brücke angelangt sind, in den Abgrund hinunter, wo sich ihr Schreien langsam verliert. Adama sieht bedauernd, aber untätig zu. Feigheit vor dem Feind mußte bestraft werden, sofort und als Exempel für alle. Und außerdem durfte keine Panik nach draußen getragen werden, noch nicht, jedenfalls.

Die Überlebenden vor der Brücke kommen schlitternd zum Stehen und starren Vader an, der ungerührt die Blicke erwidert, die Hand noch leicht und drohend erhoben. Die Soldaten machen schleunigst kehrt und ziehen sich hinter ihre mutigeren (oder vernünftigeren) Kameraden zurück. Es kehrt wieder Ruhe ein, aller Augen richten sich auf den Durchgang.

In die Stille hinein werden Schritte hörbar, schwer und hart, die auf ein riesiges Wesen schließen lassen. Vader scheint noch zu wachsen, während Adamas Hand sich um sein Lichtschwert schließt.

Dann kommt der Balrog in Sicht. Er hat grob Menschengestalt, ist aber größer, und Flammen umzüngeln seinen gesamten Leib und seine flatternde Mähne. Er ist geflügelt und bewaffnet mit einer vielriemigen Peitsche, sein Schwert hatte er während des Kampfes mit Gandalf verloren.

Er tritt nun ganz aus den Schatten heraus und verharrt, als er Vader und Adama sieht. Dann kommt er näher und bleibt zehn Meter vor ihnen stehen. Beide Seiten verhalten sich vollkommen ruhig und abwartend. ::

_Audio_

„Hier bin ich. Komm und hol mich." :: Adama, einladend, mit dem Gefühl, etwas sagen zu müssen ::

_Video_

:: Der Balrog wittert und scheint verwirrt. ::

_Audio_

„Du bist nicht er." :: Die Stimme des Balrogs klingt überraschend menschlich, aber rauher, tiefer und volltönend wie eine Glocke. Nicht unangenehm, alles in allem. ::

„Wie bitte?" :: Adama, vollkommen baff ::

„Du bist nicht er. Du bist ähnlich, aber nicht von seiner Art. Er ist so." :: zeigt auf Vader :: „ Aber auch er ist nicht er."

„Was zur Hölle meint er?" :: Vader, ärgerlich ::

_Video_

:: Der Balrog wittert wieder und zieht tief Luft in die großen, sich blähenden Nüstern. ::

_Audio_

„Aber er ist hier. Er ist draußen. Gebt den Weg frei."

„Äh – du willst nicht mit uns kämpfen?" :: Adama, verblüfft. ::

„Nein. Gebt den Weg frei."

„Vater???"

_Video_

:: Adama blickt ratsuchend zu ihm auf. Vader zuckt die Schultern. ::

_Audio_

„Geben wir eben den Weg frei..."

_Video_

:: Vader tritt beiseite. Kes folgt. Der Balrog schreitet majestätisch über die Brücke, ohne sie zu beachten. ::

_Audio_

„Sagan, lebt Ihr noch?"

„Ja! Das Vieh hat uns überhaupt nicht beachtet, und die Orks haben einfach aufgehört zu kämpfen. Was ist los?"

„Der Balrog ist auf dem Weg nach draußen, geben Sie Madine Bescheid!"

„Wird gemacht. Ihr meldet Euch überraschend schnell! Wie war der Kampf?"

„Es gab keinen Kampf... Wir folgen ihm. Sagen Sie Madine, der Balrog sucht irgendjemand, der draußen ist. Wir wissen nicht, wer. Wir folgen."

„Und ich sichere Euch den Rücken. Die Orks scheinen aufgegeben zu haben, aber wer weiß. – Madine erwartet Eure weiteren Befehle."

_Video_

:: Weit hinten, im Durchgang, taucht Sagans leuchtend rot und goldene Gestalt auf, leuchtet richtiggehend aus den weißen Sturmtruppenpanzern heraus, sie teilweise überragend. Sagan grüßt mit aktiviertem Blutschwert; er scheint zwar erschöpft, aber unverletzt zu sein. Vader zündet sein Lichtschwert und erwidert den Gruß, dann wendet er sich um und folgt dem Balrog über die Brücke. Adama winkt dem Warlord zu und geht seinem Vater nach. ::


	58. Chapter 58

_Ein kleiner Diskurs über die Macht und eine… __Überraschung! ;o)  
Sorry, kurz. Aber gut. ::g::_

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kameralog THX 1147

_Status__::logged on::_

_check cameras and mircophones on moria, east entry_

_checked. working properly_

_video_

::Lord Vader und Admiral Adama stehen im Schatten der offenen Tür der Mine und sehen dem Balrog nach, wie er langsam, aber bestimmt auf die Verteidiger zugeht. Er zögert nicht, läßt weder Angst noch Unsicherheit erkennen.::

_micro_

„Was meinst du? Wen sucht er?"

„Ich habe keinen blassen Schimmer. Gandalf, vielleicht? Aber dieser Möchtegern-Magier ist nicht von meiner Art, das hätte ich gespürt. Andererseits – hier ist einiges sonderbar. Ab und zu durchdringt eine Welle der Macht die Atmosphäre, als ob ein Jedi in der Nähe wäre – aber dann ist es wieder weg."

„Und Gandalf spürst du nicht?"

„Nur als Subjekt in der Macht, wie einen Baum oder einen Felsen. Lebendig, aber tot in der Macht."

„Und ich?" ::amüsiert::

_video_

::Vader lehnt sich entspannt an einen Torpfosten, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt.::

_micro_

„Du bist anders. Ein Beben in der Macht, aber nicht wie ein Jedi. In gewisser Weise stärker, gleichzeitig schwächer. Schwer zu beschreiben. Anders."

_video_

::Die Armee draußen ist in Kampfbereitschaft. Die Elben knien, Pfeile auf den noch entspannten Sehnen, die Reiter haben ihre Pferde zwischen Schenkel und Zügel, so daß sie unruhig tänzeln. Die Zwerge haben einen „Hebt mir seine Knie auf"-Ausdruck im Gesicht und halten ihre Äxte bereit, und das Fußvolk aus Gondor ist so entspannt, wie man es von ihm erwartet.

_micro_

::Adama, grinsend:: „Das Fähnlein der sieben Aufrechten... und da hinten der Feldherrenhügel. Sir Neo sieht aus, als würde er ein im Wind flatterndes Cape vermissen... oder wenigstens ein Banner mit seinem Wappen darauf..."

::Vader, murmelnd:: „Wo steckt dieser vermaledeite Zauberer?"

_video_

::Sagan tritt zu Ihnen.::

_micro_

„Was ist los? Worauf wartet ihr?"

„Draußen regnet's."

„Haha. Ernsthaft."

„Der Balrog ist da rausmarschiert und steht jetzt einfach nur – " ::Adama unterbricht sich, als der Balrog spricht.::

_micro_

„ ‚Das ist er'? Wer? Wen meint er?" ::Adama, neugierig::

„Augenscheinlich dieser Waldschrat. Auf den geht er jedenfalls los. Ich frage mich, was – " ::Sagan, nachdenklich::

::Sie beobachten, wie das Monster auf Dichtbart zustürmt, Elbenpfeile an ihm abprallend, Rohirrim samt ihren Pferden wie Spielzeug beiseite wischend und Zwerge von sich abschüttelnd, als seien es Wassertropfen. Der Waldschrat scheint erschrocken, bleibt aber stoisch stehen. Erst als offensichtlich ist, daß der Balrog nicht aufgehalten werden kann, handelt er. Er hebt beide Hände, schließt die Augen – und verändert sich... eine Aura der lebendigen Macht umgibt ihn plötzlich, auf dieselbe Weise wie Lord Vader. Dieser wiederum stößt sich von der Wand ab und scheint wie unter Strom gesetzt, sein mechanisch geregelter Atem geht schneller, als er sich automatisch dem steigenden Blutdruck anpaßt. Adama beobachtet ihn mißtrauisch und besorgt.

Der Balrog scheint bereits geschwächt, doch noch haben die fortgesetzten Angriffe keine Wirkung auf ihn. Vader seufzt – ein Geräusch wie ein kalter Windzug – und hebt die Hände auf dieselbe Weise wie Dichtbart. Dieser doppelte Angriff fruchtet nun endlich: der Balrog schreit auf, die Pfeile durchdringen seinen Schutzschild, die Angriffe der Zwerge und der Gondorin schwächen ihn. Er bricht blutend in die Knie und geht zu Boden, verschwindet unter einem Meer von grauen Bärten und silbernen Äxten.

Vader und Dichtbart lassen die Hände sinken, gleichzeitig, und sehen sich über die Entfernung hinweg schweigend an. Da kommt Adama die Erleuchtung, wenn auch nur eine Millisekunde vor Vaders Brüllen:::

„**LUKE!!!"**


	59. Chapter 59

_Eine weitere Neuerung – das erste Kapitel, das wir gemeinsam geschrieben haben… in der Mittagspause, abwechselnd an derselben Tastatur. Hat wirklich unglaublich viel Spaß gemacht :o)_

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kameralog THY2104

_Status_ _::logged on::_

_Mode_ ::air::

_Ready. Wait._

_Check funktions..._

_Camera ok. Micro ok. motivator ok. All other funktions ok._

_Ready. Wait._

_Camera_

::Vader stürmt auf Dichtbart zu, so schnell und überraschend, daß Adama und Sagan erst mit einigen Sekunden Verspätung reagieren und folgen können. Vader aktiviert im Laufen ein Helmmikrofon und brüllt Befehle.::

_micro_

„Madine! Setzen Sie die Spezialbefehle in Gang!"

_Camera_

::Madine starrt noch ungläubig auf Dichtbart, sieht dann zu seinem heranstürmenden Befehlshaber und trifft eine Entscheidung. Er nimmt den Helm ab, schleudert ihn von sich und zieht seinen Blaster.::

_Micro_

„Niemals! Ihr werdet ihn nicht bekommen!"

_Camera_

::Vader wehrt die Blasterschüsse eher beiläufig ab und benutzt die Energie, um Madine zu Boden zu schleudern.::

_Micro_

„Commander Cass! Die Befehle!"

_Camera_

::Plötzlich rumort es ringsum im Wald. Sturmtruppen erheben sich dreckverkrustet aus den im Boden verborgenen Verstecken und sammeln sich rings um die Armee. Und kurze Zeit später ertönt ein noch gewaltigeres Rumoren, und fünf AT-ST tauchen schußbereit zwischen den Bäumen auf. Vader kommt vor Luke zum Stehen.::

_Micro_

„So. Du bist doch noch zu mir gekommen. Du hättest fliehen sollen, als du es noch konntest. Oder hast du dich für mich entschieden?"

::Dichtbart/Luke verächtlich:: „Die Hoffnung trügt, Vater. Ich war nur des Versteckens müde und irgendwann musstest Du mich sowieso finden. Der eigentliche Grund meiner Enttarnung war aber der Balrog, den wir eben gemeinsam bezwungen haben. Warum hast Du Dich eingemischt, Vater? Als Du erkanntest, daß ich die Macht benutze – warum hast Du mir geholfen und nicht die Gelegenheit genutzt, mich gefangenzusetzen? ::trotzig:: Denn diese werde ich Dir jetzt nicht mehr so leicht geben!"

„Ich will dich nicht tot sehen, Narr! Du und ich, wir können die Galaxis beherrschen! Palpatine ist alt und schwach. Wir beide zusammen können ihn leicht besiegen. Dein Platz ist an meiner Seite!"

::Sir Neo tritt unvermittelt zwischen sie und bricht so den Bann:: „Es widerstrebt mir, das Familientreffen so unverschämt zu stören, aber könnte uns jemand verraten, was das alles hier soll?"

::Gandalf legt Sir Neo die Hand auf die Schulter und dieser zuckt erschrocken zusammen.:: „Gandalf! Aber Ihr wart doch eben noch –"

::Gandalf unterbricht ihn:: „Dichtbart ist offensichtlich Luke Skywalker, Lord Vaders leiblicher Sohn." ::mit einem Seitenblick auf Adama:: „Anscheinend hat er uns alle getäuscht."

::Adama, kalt:: „Haltet Euch da raus, Sir Neo. Es ist besser für Eure Gesundheit, glaubt mir." ::zu Luke:: „Ich freue mich bereits darauf, dich kennenzulernen, _Bruder_."

::Luke spuckt verächtlich auf den Boden:: „Bruder? Ihr seid nicht mein Bruder! Ihr seid ebensowenig mein Bruder, wie ich der Sohn Vaders sein will! Euer Hang zur Dunklen Seite der Macht und der Wunsch, ein Sohn dieses... Monsters zu sein macht uns so verschieden wie es nur möglich ist."

_Camera_

::Adama greift wutentbrannt zu seinem Lichtschwert und zündet es, doch Vader hält ihn mit ausgestrecktem Arm mühelos zurück.::

_Micro_

„Warte, Kes. Nur die Ruhe."

„Er hat mich beleidigt, Vater! Und dich ebenfalls! Laß mich ihn töten! Du brauchst diesen Weichling nicht!"

::Vader, ruhig:: „Luke, nur zu deiner Information: dies ist der Dunkle, der Herrscher über diese Welt. Ich kann ihn nicht zurückhalten, nur bitten. Er ist Herr über Leben und Tod eines jeden von uns."

_Camera_

::Sir Neo hebt protestierend die Hand, doch ein vernichtender Blick Vaders bringt ihn sofort zum Verstummen::

_Micro_

::Vader, ruhig und kalt:: „Gandalf, als wir uns das letzte Mal trafen, hatte ich Euch gewarnt, mir wieder über den Weg zu laufen. Nun habt Ihr Euch wieder eingemischt. Ihr zeichnet deshalb verantwortlich für das, was nun geschieht." ::in sein Helmmikro:: „Commander Cass, Ihr habt Eure Befehle. Vernichtet diese Armee, sobald ich Skywalker weggebracht habe."

_Camera_

::Alle Anwesenden – bis auf Vader, Adama und Sagan – schreien panisch auf. Gandalf entsetzt::

_Micro_

„Nein! Die Umstände waren es, die unsere Wege sich kreuzen ließen. Außerdem bin ich nur auf Adamas Bitte hier! Meine Anwesenheit rechtfertigt keinen Massenmord! Widerruft den Befehl – sofort!"

::leise:: „Ihr redet um Euer Leben, alter Narr. All diese Krieger haben tapfer gekämpft, aber sie haben einen Feind des Imperiums beschützt und verborgen. -"

„Aber ohne ihr Wissen!"

„Sie werden vernichtet, wie alle Feinde des Imperiums. Commander – "

„Vater!"

_Camera_

::Adama tritt vor ihn, versucht ihn zu stoppen.::

_Micro_

„Gandalf hat recht. Diese Krieger sind unschuldig. Und Gandalf selbst hat mir das Leben gerettet. Nimm Luke und laß sie ziehen."

_Camera_

::In kalter Wut vollführt Vader eine Geste, die einer Ohrfeige gleichkommt, ohne indes den Admiral zu berühren. Der Hieb scheint ihn dennoch getroffen zu haben, denn er reißt ihn von den Beinen und schleudert ihn einige Meter weit weg auf den Boden, wo er benommen liegenbleibt. Durch Zufall landet er fast genau neben Captain Madine, der ebenso reglos im Gras liegt.

Sir Neo hebt sein mit Balrogblut verschmiertes Schwert und richtet es auf Vader::

_Micro_

„Wagt es nicht!"

::Vader, verächtlich:: „Oder was?"

_Camera_

::Sir Neo schwenkt, ohne den Blick von Vader zu lassen, das Schwert herum, so daß es an Lukes Kehle zu stoppen kommt::

_Micro_

„Oder Euer Sohn stirbt hier und jetzt!"

::Vader, sanft:: „Ich habe zwei Söhne. Dieser hier scheint nicht besonders darauf erpicht zu sein, meinen Namen zu tragen. Tötet ihn, wenn Ihr wollt – danach müßt Ihr Euch allerdings mit meinem anderen Sohn auseinandersetzen, der diese Ehre für sich beansprucht hat, wie Ihr wißt."

::Sir Neo zögert, unsicher:: „Ihr blufft, Vader! Luke ist wertvoll genug für Euch, um diese ganzen Männer hier abschlachten zulassen..."

::Adama, von hinten, müde:: „Er blufft nicht, Sir Neo. Dessen könnt Ihr sicher sein. Sagan, helft mir auf, ja? Mein geschätzter Vater hat mit meinen Knochen Mikado gespielt..."

::Luke unterbricht leise:: „Sir Neo, Euer Plan wird nicht aufgehen. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, daß mein Vater mich durch Eure Hand sterben lassen wird, aber er weiß genau, daß Ihr mich nicht töten werdet."

_Camera_

::Sir Neo sieht ihn wütend an::

_Micro_

„Woher wollt Ihr das wissen? Ist das Leben von hundert Männern nicht wertvoller als das eines Einzelnen?"

_Camera_

::Doch nach kurzem Zögern lässt er das Schwert wieder sinken::

_Micro_

„Aber es stimmt. Außerdem ist das Ding verdammt schwer."

_Camera_

::Er sieht Vader trotzig an::

_Micro_

„Was ist jetzt? Wollt Ihr Euren Männern nicht befehlen, diese hilflosen Kreaturen dahinzuschlachten?"

_Camera_

::Er deutet mit dem Schwert auf die überlebenden Krieger, die noch immer damit beschäftigt sind, sich aufzuraffen und die Wunden zu versorgen. Kaum einer von ihnen hat die Kraft, sich um die Bedrohung der sie umzingelnden Sturmtruppen zu kümmern.::

_Micro_

::Vader, lächelnder Tonfall:: „Kes, Sagan, bringt euch in Sicherheit. Commander Cass, Feuer frei nach eigenem Ermessen."

_Camera_

::Die Sturmtruppen und AT-ST beginnen mit dem Gemetzel in den hinteren Reihen der Rohirrim und Zwerge, Schreie erfüllen die Luft, Fliehende krachen durchs Unterholz, Rauch von den Blasterkanonen steigt auf. Rings um Vader ist noch alles ruhig, die Krieger aus Mittelerde werden nur in Schach gehalten. Vader geht einen Schritt auf Luke zu und streckt ihm die Hand entgegen.::

_Micro_

„Komm mit, Luke. Es ist deine Bestimmung. Wehr dich nicht länger dagegen."

_Camera_

::Bevor Luke oder sonst jemand irgend etwas sagen kann, explodiert ein Feuerball auf Vaders gepanzerter Brust und schleudert ihn zurück und auf den Boden. Madine hebt auf dem Bauch liegend den Blaster an die Lippen und pustet imaginären Rauch von dessen Spitze.

Gandalf erregt zu Sir Neo und Luke::

_Micro_

„Das ist unsere Chance, kommt mit!"

::Sir Neo entsetzt:: „Aber wir müssen diesen Männern helfen, wir können sie nicht -"

_Camera_

::Gandalf packt ihn am Arm und reißt ihn mit sich, ebenso Luke::

_Micro_

„Wir können ihnen nicht mehr helfen, sie können nur noch sich selbst helfen!"

_Camera_

::Alle drei rennen über die Lichtung auf den Waldrand zu und werden wie durch ein Wunder von keinen Sturmtruppen oder Blasterschüssen aufgehalten. Als sie die ersten Bäume erreichen, beginnt Gandalf, an einem davon emporzuklettern. Sir Neo blickt ihn ungläubig an.::

_Micro_

„Ihr meint doch nicht, so zu entkommen?"

_Camera_

::Der Zauberer sieht beschwörend zu ihm herunter.::

_Micro_

„Überlegt nicht, sondern tut es mir gleich!"

_Camera_

::Seufzend klettern SirNeo als auch Luke Gandalf hinterher. Der Baum ist aufgrund der Nähe zur Lichtung nicht besonders hoch, so daß sie bald und recht mühelos den Wipfel erreicht haben. Gandalf hebt die Finger an die Lippen und stößt einen schrillen Pfiff aus. Keine zehn Sekunden später schält sich ein Umriß aus den dichten Wolken und wird in Sekundenschnelle zu einem riesenhaften und stolzen Adler. Kurz darauf stürzen zwei weitere Adler aus den Wolken herunter.

_Micro_

„Gwaihir!" ::ruft Gandalf:: „Danke, daß Du meiner Btte gefolgt bist! Du musst uns helfen!"

_Camera_

::Der Adler fliegt so nahe wie möglich an den Baum heran, so daß Gandalf auf ihn springen kann. Verblüfft zögern Sir Neo und Luke, doch sie tun es ihm gleich und springen jeweils auf einen der anderen Adler, die sie sogleich ohne Mühe in die Lüfte tragen. Doch sie sind noch keine dutzend Schritt geflogen, als ein weiterer Kopf aus dem Dickicht des Baumes auftaucht – es ist Madine!::

_Micro_

„Wartet! Nehmt mich mit, bitte!"

_Camera_

::Gwaihir zögert nicht, dreht bei und lässt den Captain hinter Gandalf aufspringen.::

_Micro_

„Ein zweiter Passagier ist noch zu schaffen," ::sagt er in seiner erstaunlich ruhigen Stimme und trägt die zu Tode erschöpften Menschen mit sich fort.::


	60. Chapter 60

Kameralog THY2105

_Status_ ::logged on::

_Mode_ ::air::

_Ready. Wait._

_Check funktions..._

_Camera ok. Micro ok. motivator ok. All other funktions ok._

_Ready. Wait._

_Camera_

::Die Kamera schwebt hoch über dem Schlachtfeld. Auf der entfernten Seite geht das Töten weiter, dort sterben Elben, Zwerge und Menschen, die nicht fliehen konnten, ohne Unterschied. Die Sturmtruppen gehen dabei koordiniert und zielstrebig vor. Einer der AT-ST beharkt auch den Haufen von Zwergen, der auf dem Balrog liegt. Übrig bleiben dabei nur rauchende, schwarzverbrannte Leiber. Auf der Seite des Feldherrenhügels ist es noch ruhig, hier halten die weißgepanzerten Soldaten die Truppen aus Mittelerde bislang nur in Schach, um Vader und seine Gefolgsleute nicht zu gefährden. Hinter ihnen hat ein AT-ST Aufstellung genommen, um imperiale... **Argumente** zu verdeutlichen.

Vader liegt noch reglos am Boden, atmet aber. Sagan reicht eben Adama die Hand, um ihn hochzuziehen – Madine hatte ihn bei seiner überstürzten Flucht wiederum über den Haufen gerannt.::

_Micro_

::Sagan, amüsiert:: „Ist nicht eben Euer Tag heute, wie?"

::Adama, knurrend:: „Kann man nicht behaupten, nein. Sind sie entkommen?"

„Gwaihir und zwei seiner Verwandten holten sie. Euer Vater hatte an alles gedacht, aber nicht daran, Jäger zu postieren."

„Daraus kann man ihm in einer Welt wie dieser wohl keinen Strick drehen. Aber ihre Flucht wird ihnen nichts nützen – noch bin ich Herr dieses Schlosses. Wir werden sie finden, früher oder später. Oh, mein Hintern... ich wußte gar nicht mehr, daß der Boden dermaßen hart ist!"

_Camera_

::Sich den Allerwertesten reibend, geht er leicht humpelnd zu Vader hinüber, Sagan folgt.::

_Micro_

„Vater? Bist du in Ordnung?"

_Camera_

::Als Antwort ertönt ein geballte Ladung Flüche in der Sprache der Sith.::

_Micro_

„_Die Pest über den Balrog! Die Pest über Madine! Ich werde seinen Schwanz über offenem Feuer rösten, wenn ich ihn kriege, und zwar mit ihm hintendran!"_

::Sagan, leise:: „Was hat er gesagt?"

„Kein Plan. Aber ich glaube, ich will es auch gar nicht wissen..."

_Camera_

::Beide strecken Vader je eine Hand entgegen, um ihn gemeinsam hochzuziehen, was ihnen trotz Vaders beträchtlichem Kampfgewicht auch leicht gelingt.::

_Micro_

„Alles in Ordnung?"

_Camera_

::Der schwarze Lord blickt an sich herunter. Die Brustplatte mit den Lebenserhaltungssystemen raucht, Innen- und Außenmantel haben gelitten, und die Lederkombi darunter ist leicht angesengt. Er prüft die Funktionalität seiner Glieder und tastet sich ab.::

_Micro_

„Ein paar Sekundärsysteme sind durchgeschmort, aber die Lebenserhaltung funktioniert störungsfrei. Nichts, was sich nicht reparieren ließe, und nichts, was mich momentan gefährden würde."

„Freut mich zu hören. – Warum, um alles in der Welt, hast du mir einen Kinnhaken verpaßt? Netter Trick übrigens, durch diesen Helm hindurch!"

::Vader, kurz:: „Tut mir leid, Kes. Aber Widerspruch in diesem Augenblick war denkbar schlecht, und schon gar von dir. Ich bin zuweilen etwas... unbeherrscht."

_Camera_

::Vader sieht sich auf dem Schlachtfeld um, nickt dann kurz und winkt dem in einiger Entfernung stehenden, aber stets aufmerksamen Commander Cass.::

_Micro_

„Commander, Lord Sagan, mein Sohn und ich ziehen uns zurück. Führen Sie Ihre Arbeit hier zuende und kehren Sie dann auf die EXECUTOR zurück. Sobald Sie dort eingetroffen sind, erwarte ich einen ausführlichen Bericht von Ihnen."

„Jawohl, Mylord."

_Camera_

::Vader will sich eben abwenden, als eine Bewegung aus dem Augenwinkel seine Aufmerksamkeit erregt. Sofort geht er in Kampfstellung, und ein Dutzend Truppen postiert sich schützend um ihn, Adama und Sagan. Der Haufen Leichen, unter denen der Balrog liegt, hat sich bewegt!::

_Micro_

„Das gibt's doch gar nicht!" :: Adama, fauchend::. „Blasterschüsse, drei Dutzend Zwergenäxte im Hirn und zehn Minuten Dauerfeuer eines imperialen Gehers – und dieses Vieh lebt immer noch?"

_Camera_

::Der Balrog erhebt sich schwankend, sieht kurz in ihre Richtung und dreht sich dann witternd um sich selbst, bevor er mit langen, schnell sicherer werdenden Schritten in dieselbe Richtung davonläuft, in die die Adler geflogen sind. Vader sieht ihm nach und hebt eine Hand. Commander Cass tritt sofort neben ihn.::

_Micro_

„Mylord?"

„Wir sollten einen AT-ST und zwei Einheiten der Truppen jetzt entbehren können, oder, Commander?"

„Ja, Lord Vader."

_Camera_

::Er dreht sich um und bellt Befehle. Zwei der Sturmtruppler, durch ihre roten Schulterklappen als Captain erkennbar, geben Zeichen, daß sie verstanden haben, sammeln ihre Leute und traben geschlossen hinterher. Einer der AT-ST auf der anderen Seite der Lichtung folgt ihnen.::

_Micro_

„Und als letztes..."

_Camera_

::Vader dreht sich unvermittelt um und blickt genau in die Linse des Kameradroids.::

_Micro_

„Du, Sonde! Komm her!"

_Camera_

::Der Droid schwebt auf ihn zu und zirpt fragend.::

_Micro_

„Folge ihnen ebenfalls. Halte Abstand, aber zeichne alles auf und übermittle es an den Zentralcomputer der Executor."

::Der Droide zirpt wiederum.::

„WAS? Du widersetzt dich meinen Befehlen?"

::Ein weiteres Zirpen, recht zögernd diesmal.::

„Nur Madines Befehle? Na gut! In Ordnung!"

_Camera_

::Vader hebt die Hand... und unvermittelt fliegt die Kamera hinein. Das Bild fällt aus.::

_Check funktions..._

_Camera damaged. Micro damaged. Motivator damaged._

_trying self repairs…_

_uneffective._

_trying to re-boot…_

_uneffective._

_last objective: Selfdestruct._


	61. Chapter 61

Admiral,

nur schwerlich konnte ich mich dazu durchringen, Euch diesen Brief zu schreiben. Ich kann es mir nicht anders erklären, als daß Euer Vater vom Wahnsinn gezeichnet sein muß, doch daß nur deshalb hunderte von aufrechten und ehrenhaften Menschen, Zwerge und Elben dahingemetzelt werden müssen, ist eine Tragödie. Warum habt Ihr nichts dagegen unternommen?

Doch was geschehen ist, ist geschehen. Meine einzige Sorge ist jetzt noch, daß wenigstens Ihr noch so viel Menschlichkeit besitzt, daß Ihr Euch von diesem Vader abwendet. Doch das liegt bei Euch, Eure Entscheidung kann ich leider nicht vorhersehen, so sehr ich es mir auch einzureden versuche. Wir waren bisher keine Freunde, doch wir haben genug erlebt - zumindest, was das Spiel betrifft, das wir gemeinsam gespielt haben. Ihr lest richtig: Gespielt haben. Denn es ist für mich jetzt kein Spiel mehr! Mir ist klar, daß wir uns hier nur ein einer von vielen Blasen befinden, deren Bewohner vielleicht nicht real sind, vielleicht aber doch. Sie haben Empfindungen, und das macht sie zu realen Wesen. Ich habe mich dazu entschlossen, mich auf die Seite von Luke Skywalker zu stellen und ihn vor Vader (und Euch?) zu verstecken. Gandalf zögerte keine Sekunde, um ihm zu helfen, ebenso Madine.

Trotz allem möchte ich mit Euch wie in "alten Zeiten" in Verbindung bleiben - per Brief. Vielleicht ist es für mich kein Spiel mehr, trotzdem halte ich mich weiterhin an die Regeln, die in Eurem Schloß herrschen und Euch in groben Zügen alles berichten, was vorfällt.

Gwaihir trug uns mühelos und sicher zum "Dimensionstor", wo wir uns auch schon von ihm verabschiedeten. Wohin genau wir dann gegangen sind möchte ich hier nicht verraten, so einfach möchte ich es eventuellen Verfolgern nicht machen. Doch nur soviel: Wir versuchen momentan Kollegen von Gandalf zu finden, doch noch sind wir recht weit davon entfernt. Noch sind wir auf keine Menschen getroffen. Und ebenen Boden gibt es hier auch nicht...

Jetzt sind wir also vorerst hier, in relativer Sicherheit, mitten im Wald und Dunkel ist es auch noch. Keine Ahnung, welche Zeit es ist und wann die Sonne aufgeht, aber wenigstens können wir uns kurz erholen. Dichtbart/Luke hat mit Gandalfs Hilfe seinen Bart entfernt (der alte Zauberer ist ja Bart-Experte) und ich konnte ihn kaum wiedererkennen! Nicht nur, daß er jetzt wesentlich zivilisierter aussieht, nein, er strahlt auch viel mehr Würde aus. Er erzählte mir, daß er gemeinsam mit einer Rebellenallianz gegen Lord Vader kämpft, obwohl dieser sein leiblicher Vater ist. Madine hingegen erzählte, daß er seit langer Zeit mit den Rebellen sympathisierte und den Zeitpunkt für geeignet empfand, überzulaufen. Ich muß gestehen, daß ich es gut verstehen kann...

Gandalf wiederholte nochmal seine Geschichte mit der früheren Flucht vor Vader, dem Kampf und dem Entkommen mit Luke. Warum jedoch der Balrog hinter Luke her war, weiß weder er noch Skywalker selber, zumindest behaupten sie es. Ich habe aber das Gefühl, daß sie etwas verschweigen. Doch das ist jetzt irrelevant, denn der Balrog ist tot und unser momentaner Gegner ist Darth Vader, und dieser ist

unerfreulich lebendig.

Unser nächste Ziel ist es, eine Unterkunft zu finden, in der wir unsere Wunden versorgen und etwas Energie auftanken können, doch bisher sind wir noch auf keine Wesen gestoßen, ein paar Rehe und Eulen ausgenommen.

Die Flucht Sir Simons kann ich zwar verstehen, tolerieren und nachvollziehen, doch trotzdem schmerzt es mich, ihn so verloren zu haben. Wir konnten ihm noch nicht einmal helfen, einen Mandelbaum zu finden. Aber vielleicht stößt er im laufe der Zeit wieder zu uns, wer weiß?

Vielleicht könnt Ihr Euch auch dazu entschließen, wieder mit mir in Verbindung zu treten - vor allem, um mir mitzuteilen, auf wessen Seite Ihr steht und was Ihr nun zu tun gedenkt .

In sicherer Entfernung,

Sir Neo


	62. Chapter 62

Nochmals ich, Admiral Adama!

Gute Nachrichten bringen schlechte Nachrichten: Sir Simon ist zu uns gestoßen! Ihr könnt Euch kaum vorstellen, wie überrascht wir waren, vor allem, weil es ja Mitten in der Nacht und Wildnis war. Er entschuldigte sich wortreich und außer Atem (kann ein Geist außer Atem sein?) für seine Flucht, doch wir konnten ihn bald beruhigen. Und dann brachte er uns die schlechten Nachrichten.

Wir wissen jetzt Bescheid, daß der Balrog noch lebt und daß er unsere Fährte aufgenommen hat. Wir wissen auch Bescheid, daß Ihr nach wie vor zu Darth Vader haltet und Euch entschlossen habt, und zu verfolgen. Ich bin darüber nicht

enttäuscht, ich ärgere mich nur über mich, weil ich den leisen Hoffnungsschimmer hatte, in Euch einen Menschen sehen zu können. Aber gut, das ist vorbei, wie ich sehe.

Außerdem wissen wir, daß Ihr und Vader uns dicht auf den Fersen seid, weil Ihr den balrog verfolgen lasst. Das alleswissen wir, weil Sir Simon nach seiner kopflosen Flucht wieder zurückkam, um vom Walrand aus versteckt alles mit

angesehen hat. Auch das, was nach unserer "Abreise" geschehen ist.

Das Spiel hat also wieder begonnen, nur diesmal mit anderen Regeln. Ich bin dazu bereit, glaubt es mir! So leicht werdet Ihr uns nicht zu fassen bekommen, das wird teurer als Ihr jetzt annehmen mögt. Aber laßt Euch überraschen...

In Erwartung dessen, was kommen mag,

Sir Neo

auf der Flucht


	63. Chapter 63

_Ein weiteres meiner Lieblingskapitel – es hat eine sehr schöne Stimmung, wie ich finde, und es markiert den Anfang der Freundschaft zwischen Kes und Derek._

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kameralog THX1147

_Status__::logged on::_

_Check cameras and microphones in lord vader's room_

_Found several. All active._

_Switch over_

_Show_

_video_

::Adama und Sagan sind allein, Vaders Kugel ist geschlossen. Sagan sitzt auf einem dreibeinigen Feldhocker mitten im Raum, den Oberkörper entblößt. Er ist muskulös und durchtrainiert, hat aber einige kleinere Blessuren davongetragen, die teilweise über alten Narben liegen. Ganz offensichtlich hat der Warlord in seinem Leben schon viele Kämpfe durchfochten. Adama – bereits in einen frischen, sauberen Dress gekleidet - steht hinter ihm, reinigt seine Wunden und bringt Pflaster an. Während der Admiral arbeitet, liest Sagan Sir Neos Briefe.::

_Audio_

::Sagan, kopfschüttelnd:: „Er versteht es nicht, oder?"

„Nein. Und er wird es nie verstehen. Der Weg des Kriegers ist ihm vollkommen fremd. Er versteht nicht, warum man manchmal Feinde entkommen lassen und Freunde töten muß. Das, was die Rihannsu „Mnhei'sahe" _(1)_ nennen. Er versteht nicht, was Vader und mich verbindet und beieinanderhält. Warum er mich ohrfeigte und weshalb ich das tatenlos hinnehme. Und aus welchem Grund der Weg der Ehre für mich immer die letzte Option bleiben wird."

„Nun, letzteres kann ich in gewisser Weise nachvollziehen. Für mich als Priester ist Selbstmord eine Todsünde."

::ruhig:: „Dem Orden der Adamanten anzugehören ist in Eurer Welt unter Todesstrafe verboten. Und dennoch bleibt ihr Priester."

_video_

::Adama berührt sanft die Narben auf Sagans Unterarmen, die dieser sich während der Ausübung eines religiösen – natürlich verbotenen – Zeremoniells immer wieder selbst beibringt. Der Warlord lächelt leise.::

_Audio_

„Manchmal muß man Dinge einfach **tun**."

_video_

::Adama fährt fort, ihn zu verpflastern. Sagan zeigt keinerlei Reaktionen oder Schmerz.::

_Audio_

„Ihr habt Glück gehabt, daß Euch nicht mehr passiert ist. Für einen Mann Eures Alters seid Ihr in erstaunlich guter Verfassung."

„Ich halte strenge Diät und trainiere täglich." ::herausfordernd:: „Ihr, wiederum, habt für einen Mann recht sanfte und leichte Hände."

::ruhig:: „Wie es einem Heiler zukommt. So unglaublich es auch klingen mag – aber ich bin auch das. Und wie Ihr sehr wohl wißt, können diese Hände auch töten."

::gelassen und leicht amüsiert:: „Auch ich habe eine gewisse medizinische Grundbildung. Man kämpft nicht umsonst beinahe vierzig Jahre, ohne zu lernen, wie man Wunden versorgt. – Der Schlag vorhin war nicht von schlechten Eltern... Nehmt den Helm ab, ich möchte mir Euren Kiefer ansehen."

::kleine Pause, dann ein Seufzen:: „Derek, ich mag Euch wirklich. Aber treibt es nicht zu weit."

„Wir stehen auf derselben Seite, Kes."

„Das weiß ich. Aber dennoch werde ich diesen Helm nicht abnehmen. Noch nicht, jedenfalls."

::ruhig und bestimmt:: „Mir ist vollkommen bewußt, daß jemand, den Lord Vader adoptiert... etwas ganz _besonderes_ sein muß."

_video_

::Adama greift zu einem frischen Tupfer und medizinischem Alkohol, um eine weitere Wunde zu reinigen.::

_Audio_

„Habt Ihr Euch Euer Kinn wenigstens selbst schon – "

::Adama, abrupt:: „Liebt Ihr die Herrin Maigrey?" _(2)_

_video_

::Sagan zuckt zusammen und verzieht das Gesicht::

_Audio_

„Autsch!" ::atmet tief:: „Langsam spüre ich das Alter doch... Früher hat mir das Rühren an eine Wunde nichts ausgemacht."

::Sagan dreht sich um, sieht Adama an, der innehält. Beide schweigen einen Moment, sind sich der neuen Ebene bewußt, auf der sie sich bewegen. Dann wendet Sagan sich wieder ab, und Adama macht weiter.::

„Euer Vater zeigt aber auch beeindruckende Leistungen im Kampf. Wie alt ist er?"

„Um ehrlich zu sein, weiß ich das nicht genau. Er sagte mir nur, er sei jünger als Ihr. Ich denke, Anfang vierzig. – So, fertig. Ihr könnt Euch wieder anziehen."

„Dank Euch. Kann ich Euch wirklich nicht dasselbe tun?"

„Nein, danke. Außer einem schmerzenden Kinn und einigen blauen Flecken am verlängerten Rücken habe ich nichts abbekommen."

_video_

::Während Sagan sich frische Sachen anzieht – er hatte einen der Zenturionen danach geschickt – betritt Commander Cass den Raum und salutiert.::

_Audio_

„Mylord Adama. Hat Lord Vader seine Regeneration noch nicht beendet?"

„Nein, Commander, aber ich rechne jeden Moment damit. Was gibt es an Neuigkeiten?"

„Nun ja, Sir, ich – „

„Nun?"

::druckst herum :: „Sir – ich bekam Anweisung, an Lord Vader Bericht zu erstatten."

„Ich bin sein Sohn, Commander. Ihr kennt mich!"

„Verzeiht, Sir – „

_video_

::Die Kugel öffnet sich, Vaders Sessel dreht sich und wendet sich ihnen zu.::

_Audio_

::ohne Einleitung:: „Ihren Bericht, Commander."

::erleichtert:: „Mylord, die Armee Sir Neos wurde vollkommen aufgerieben. Einige Soldaten konnten in die Wälder entkommen, diese haben wir gemäß Euren Anweisungen ziehen lassen. Wer blieb, auch die Verletzten, wurde gemäß imperialen Gesetzes hingerichtet. Die Zahl der Toten beträgt 378. Von unseren eigenen Soldaten fielen 117. Die Orks wurden nicht gezählt. Alle Toten wurden gemeinsam vor Ort eingeäschert."

::knapp:: „Gut. Der Balrog?"

„Folgte der Witterung der Adler und verschwand durch ein Dimensionsloch in eine Blase namens Scheibenwelt. Unsere Einheiten samt AT-ST folgten. Die Eintrittszone dieses Loches liegt offensichtlich in einer Gegend namens Lancre - "

::Vader, leise und scharf:: „Lancre."

„Ja, Mylord. Eine der Einheiten und der AT-ST warten am Dimensionsloch auf Eure Anweisungen, die andere Einheit ist dem Balrog gefolgt, der wiederum Witterung aufgenommen zu haben scheint. Er hält sich in einem Wäldchen nahe einer Hütte auf, bekannt als die Wohnstatt einer alten Frau namens – "

„Oma Wetterwax." ::Vader flucht unterdrückt.::

::Cass, überaus erstaunt:: „Mylord, woher wißt Ihr – "

::Vader ignoriert ihn.:: „Sonst noch etwas, Commander?"

„Nein, Mylord."

„Gut. Die Einheit, die den Balrog verfolgt, soll in seiner Nähe bleiben und beobachten, ohne einzugreifen und ohne gesehen zu werden. Die andere Einheit mit dem Geher schickt voraus in die Hauptstadt, Ankh-Morpork. Sie soll dort mit dem Patrizier, Lord Vetinari, und dem Gildenmeister der Assassinen, Lord Witwenmacher, Kontakt aufnehmen und mein Kommen ankündigen. Dann soll sie dort auf uns warten. _Und sich in nichts einmischen_."

„Jawohl, Mylord."

„Selbstverteidigung ist selbstverständlich gestattet."

„Jawohl, Mylord."

„Ihr dürft Euch entfernen."

„Danke, Mylord."

_video_

::Cass verneigt sich und zieht sich zurück. Als er die Tür beinahe erreicht hat, scheint Vader noch etwas einzufallen.::

_Audio_

„Und, Commander..."

„Mylord?"

„Das nächste Mal, wenn mein Sohn Euch Befehle erteilt, werdet Ihr sie umgehend _befolgen_. Verstanden?"

::Cass schluckt:: „Jawohl, Mylord."

„Dismissed."

_video_

::Als sich die Tür hinter ihm geschlossen hat und sie allein sind, steht Vader auf und kommt, hingebungsvoll fluchend, aus der Kugel heraus.::

_Audio_

„_Bei Palpatines Eiern! Verflucht sei dieser senile Narr!_ Oma Wetterwax! Das hätte ich mir denken können, daß dieser Scharlatan bei der alten Vettel um Hilfe bettelt!"

_video_

::Adama zuckt die Schultern.::

_Audio_

„Eine Provinzhexe in Lancre, weiter nichts. Was stört dich an ihr?"

„**Alles**!!!"

::entsetzt:: „Vater... du wirst doch nicht etwa Angst vor einer Frau haben, die halb so groß und doppelt so alt ist wie Du???"

_video_

::Sagan schüttelt den Kopf::

_Audio_

„Ich bin ihr selbst schon begegnet. Dummerweise ist sie nicht so provinziell, wie man annehmen könnte. Sie beherrscht durchaus den einen oder anderen wirksamen Trick – und man munkelt, sie sei immun gegen die Macht."

„Immun?"

„So wie ein Hutt oder ein Toydarianer. Geistige Tricks wirken bei ihr nicht, Distanzgriffe sind wirkungslos. Und so weiter."

_video_

::Adama verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust und pfeift durch die Zähne.::

_Audio_

„Donnerwetter. Und darf ich annehmen, daß du diese Tatsache auf die harte Tour gelernt hast?"

::Vader grollt:: „Stimmt haargenau. Mein Abgang war nicht allzu glorreich. Dem Chaos sei Dank war ich allein, und es gab keine Zeugen. Aber ich werde alles tun, um ihr nicht ein weiteres Mal über den Weg zu laufen!"

„Aber wenn ich das richtig weiß, erkennt sie keinerlei übergeordnete Macht an – nicht einmal den Patrizier!"

„Vermutlich nicht. Aber wenn ich mich in seiner Welt bewege, werde ich Vetinari wenigstens sagen, daß und weshalb ich da bin."

_video_

::Sagan bewegt nachdenklich und abwesend einen Arm, um Muskeln darin zu lockern.::

_Audio_

„Wißt ihr, was ich mich die ganze Zeit gefragt habe?"

„Was?"

„Warum eigentlich jagt der Balrog? Oder besser: was? Er wußte ja nicht einmal, wen er suchte, nur, daß die Person eine Macht besitzt. Luke hat sich offensichtlich gut genug abgeschirmt, weder er noch Ihr habt ihn gespürt. Aber was, um alles in der Welt, hat er, was der Balrog will?"

::Vader, grimmig:: „Eine gute Frage. Aber noch interessanter ist die Tatsache, daß Luke es nicht sagen will – und Gandalf es ebenfalls verschweigt, obwohl ich sicher bin, daß er es weiß. DAS würde mir an Sir Neos Stelle mehr zu denken geben als ein paar tote Schädelspalter..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_(__1) Rihannsu: Eigenname der Romulaner. Das Prinzip des „Mnhei'sahe" stammt aus dem Buch „Der Feind – mein Verbündeter", einer meiner Lieblingsromane, in dem sich eine romulanische Kommandantin mit Kirk verbündet, um den Einsatz einer Superwaffe zu verhindern, die die ganze Galaxis vernichten würde._

_(__2) Die uneingestandene, tragische Liebe zwischen Sagan und Maigrey Morianna ist einer der Handlungsfäden der Sternenhüter-Bücher. Die beiden kriegen sich erst im Jenseits – am Ende des vierten Bandes..._


	64. Chapter 64

Sir Neo,

ich muß sagen, Ihr gebt Euch wirklich Mühe, mich und die Meinen nach Kräften zu beleidigen. Es ist schon beinahe amüsant, zu sehen, wie Ihr Euch aufplustert in „rechtschaffenem Zorn" und Euch über Dinge erregt, die von Anfang an klar waren.

Oder habt Ihr wahr und wahrhaftig geglaubt, ich würde mich gegen meinen Vater wenden oder ihn gar verraten und zu Euch übertreten? Habt Ihr wahr und wahrhaftig geglaubt, Vader würde Luke einfach so ziehen lassen, ohne ihn zu verfolgen, bei einer Gelegenheit, die ihm gewissermaßen mit nacktem Arsch ins Gesicht gesprungen ist? Ihr enttäuscht mich. Ich dachte eigentlich, die essentiellen Dinge meiner Person wären Euch mittlerweile bekannt.

Aber nein, Ihr steigert Euch sogar noch! Ihr hofftet, Menschlichkeit in mir zu finden... nein, verzeiht. Das war falsch zitiert. Ihr hofftet, einen Menschen in mir sehen zu können. Ha! Ihr seid noch viel naiver, als ich es bislang angenommen hatte. Habt Ihr immer noch nicht begriffen, daß ich kein Mensch bin? Ebensowenig wie Ihr, übrigens. Aber auch das scheint Euch nicht klar zu sein. Wie _**putzig...!**_

Und zu guter Letzt teilt Ihr mir mit, daß Ihr nicht mehr nach meinen Regeln zu spielen gedenkt. Daß Ihr überhaupt nicht mehr mein Spiel mit mir zu spielen gedenkt. Nun gut. Ich hatte Euch von Anfang an gesagt, daß Wesen im Schloß zu Tode kommen können - auch während des Spiels. Ihr wünscht also, Euch auf eigene Faust im Schloß zu bewegen - denn verlassen werdet Ihr es erst, wenn **ICH** es Euch gestatte - ohne meinen Schutz. Ohne meine Anleitung. Ohne meine Hilfe. Wie Ihr wünscht. Leider muß ich Euch daran erinnern, daß dieses Schloß gefährlich ist und tödlich sein kann. Ab sofort spielt Ihr auf eigenes Risiko. Denn obwohl Ihr nicht mit mir zu spielen gedenkt, teile ich Euch hiermit mit, daß ich sehr wohl weiter mit Euch zu spielen gedenke. Ein Spiel, das ich gewinnen werde. Und zwar das älteste Spiel der Welt: DIE JAGD!


	65. Chapter 65

_Wir wechseln die Location – willkommen auf der Scheibenwelt! Ihr denkt, bisher wäre es abgedreht gewesen? Weit gefehlt – der Wahnsinn beginnt JETZT. ;o)  
Und wir dürfen einen neuen Gaststar begrüßen – in den Gandalf sich prompt verschießt. ::g::_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kameralog THZ4711

_Status_ ::logged on::

_Mode_ ::Air::

_Ready. Wait._

_Check funktions..._

_Camera ok. Micro ok. motivator ok. All other funktions ok._

_Ready. Wait._

_Camera_

::Eine riesige Welt breitet sich im Blickfeld aus. Sie ist flach und liegt auf dem Rücken von vier Elefanten. Diese stehen auf dem Panzer einer gigantischen Schildkröte, die mit ihrer eigenen Geschwindigkeit durch's dunkle und kalte Weltall schwebt. Die Scheibenwelt.

Plötzlich beginnt die Walt zu wachsen, wird immer schneller immer größer und Einzelheiten werden deutlicher. Wolkenfetzen rasen am Rand des Blickfelds vorbei und bevor man sich auf irgendwelche anderen sichtbaren Dinge konzentrieren kann hat sich auch schon eine große dunkelgrüne Fläche breitgemacht, die das ganze Bild erfüllt. Auch hier werden rasch Einzelheiten deutlicher und man kann erkennen, daß die Kamera von oben auf einen Wald zurast. Sie erreicht die ersten Blätter und Äste und hat sie im selben Sekundenbruchteil schon passiert. Das Bild zentriert sich auf einen verschwommenen Fleck, der sich in Gedankenschnelle zu einem kreischenden Sir Neo vergrößert, der seine Arme zum Schutz vor den Kopf hält und mit panischem Gesichtsausdruck in die Kamera sieht. Sein Gesicht hört genau in dem Moment auf, in rasender Geschwindigkeit zu wachsen, der direkt vor dem Moment kommt, in dem die Kamera nur noch auf rote und graue Knochenfetzen aus Sir Neos Kopf blickt. Zu seiner unendlichen Erleichterung war letzterer Moment rein hypothetisch. So sind im Moment nur noch Sir Neos Nasenlöcher zu einer Totalen vergrößert zu sehen.::

_Micro_

::Sir Neos Schrei endet in einem erstickten röchelnden Laut und ein leises ::Pflomp:: verrät, daß er soeben ohnmächtig auf den Boden gefallen ist.::

_Camera_

::Erstaunlich schnell hat er sich aber wieder erholt und rappelt sich auf. Er wirft wütende Blicke erst in die Kamera, dann in Richtung von Madine, der in seiner weißen Sturmtruppenrüstung - mit dem Helm in der Hand - neben ihm steht und ihm beim Aufstehen hilft.::

_Micro_

::Sir Neo, zischend:: "Könnt Ihr mir vielleicht eines erklären? Warum hat der Kameradroide direkt nach seiner Aktivierung in die Automatik geschaltet, ist wie wild in die Luft geflogen - wer weiß, wie hoch - und dann genau auf mich heruntergestürzt?"

::Madine, beruhigend:: "Beruhigt Euch doch, Sir Neo, immerhin ist er genau vor Eurem Gesicht zum Stehen gekommen."

::Sir Neo, wütend schreiend:: "Aber was wäre gewesen, wenn ich auch nur drei Zentimeter größer wäre oder auf einem Ameisenhaufen gestanden hätte?"

"Ist ja schon gut! Der Droide hat vielleicht die Reise auf dem Adler nicht so gut vertragen. Auf jeden Fall denke ich, daß er jetzt wieder voll Einsatzfähig ist."

::Sir Neo knurrend:: "Ich habe den Verdacht, Ihr macht das alles, um mich zu ärgern."

::Madine, unbeteiligt:: "Ihr bildet Euch etwas ein. Und jetzt kommt, das Gespenst hat doch gesagt, daß die Hütte dieser Hexe hinter der nächsten Biegung steht. Gandalf ist schon vorausgegangen."

"Zum Glück kann ich mich auf diese beiden besser verlassen als auf so manch anderen."

_Camera_

Sir Neo und Madine machen sich auf den Weg, um Gandalf und Sir Simon zu folgen, die schon um die nächste Biegung des Waldweges gebogen sind. Als auch sie die Kurve hinter sich haben, erblicken sie eine große, weite, mit Felsen durchsetzte Grasfläche mit hohen grauen Bergen und dichten weißen Wolken im Hintergrund. Im Vordergrund jedoch steht eine Hütte aus Holz, die allem Anschein nach nur noch aus dem Grund nicht zusammengestürzt ist, weil sich die Schwerkraft nicht in die Nähe traut. Die Wände sind schiefer als es eigentlich sein dürfte und das Dach sieht aus, als hätte es ein Riese als Trampolin benutzt. Ein schwerer Riese, wohlgemerkt. Vor der Hütte breitet sich ein von einem löcherigen Zaun umschlossenes Kräuterbeet aus und wenige Schritte daneben steht ein hölzernes Klohäuschen. Gandalf und Sir Simon stehen vor der Haustür und scheinen auf Sir Neo und Madine zu warten. Als diese sich endlich nähern, wendet sich Gandalf der Tür zu

und klopft zwei Mal. Nach wenigen Sekunden öffnet sich die Türe knarrend einen Spalt und Gandalf kann sich nur noch mit einem beherzten und ungezielten Sprung in die Regentonne vor dem aus dem Türspalt heransausenden grünen Feuerball retten. Auch die anderen springen rasch hinter jede sich bietende Deckung.

_Micro_

::Aus dem Haus tönt eine wütende krächzende Stimme:: "Habe ich Dir nicht gesagt, daß ich Dich heute nicht mehr sehen will, Du hässliche Vettel?"

_Camera_

Gandalf kämpft sich ächzend und triefend aus dem Wasserbottich. Die Tür öffnet sich vollends und es erscheint eine runzelige alte und nicht allzu große Frau mit einem Besen in der Hand. Als sie Gandalf und dann die

anderen erblickt, die sich mittlerweile wieder hinter ihren Deckungen hervorwagen, stutzt sie kurz und macht ein noch mürrischeres Gesicht als vorher.

_Micro_

"Ach so, ich dachte, es sie diese treulose Hexe von Gytha Ogg. Ihr müsst wissen, daß ich mich momentan in einer, äh, kurzfristigen Fehde mit ihr befinde. Aber kommt doch erstmal rein. Und Du" ::sie sticht ihren knochigen Zeigefinger in Gandalfs Oberarm:: "versuchst gefälligst, meinen Boden möglichst wenig nass zu

machen. Ich habe nämlich letzten Monat erst gewischt."

_Camera_

Ohne ein weiteres Wort dreht sie sich wieder um und verschwindet in der Hütte. Sir Neo und Gandalf blicken sich ratlos an, entschließen sich dann aber dazu, der alten Frau zu folgen und betreten nacheinander das baufällige Haus. Im Innern zeigt sich ein erstaunliches Bild, denn den Besuchern drängt sich der Eindruck auf, daß der einzige Raum im Erdgeschoß etwas größer ist als der äußere Eindruck es erlaubt. Er ist vollgestopft mit Gerümpel, altem Geschirr, Feuerholz und sonstigem, unidentifizierbarem Kram. Auf der einen Seite befindet sich eine kleine schmuddelige Küche mit verbeulten Töpfen an der Wand darüber und auf der anderen Seite befindet sich eine relativ große freie Fläche mit einem Kamin und einem Schaukelstuhl davor. Eine schmale und zerbrechlich wirkende Treppe führt in den ersten Stock. Die alte Frau zieht scheinbar ohne Anstrengung eine zwei Schritt lange Bank und dann noch zwei Stühle unter dem Gerümpel hervor. Einer der Stühle besitzt nur noch zwei Beine, aber aus irgendeinem Grund scheint er Angst davor zu haben, diese Tatsache als einen Grund zu sehen, umzukippen. Mit einer einladenden Handbewegung bedeutet sie ihren Besuchern, Platz zu nehmen. Danach wendet sie sich der Küche zu und beginnt mit Töpfen zu klappern. Anscheinend möchte sie Tee kochen.

_Micro_

"Mein Name ist Esmeralda Wetterwachs, aber Ihr könnt mich ruhig Frau Wetterwachs nennen. Wenn ich mich nicht allzusehr täusche, dann seid Ihr nicht aus der Gegend, oder?" ::sie dreht sich um und starrt Gandalf an:: "Und du scheinst ein Zauberer zu sein, aber ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher. Wenn man bei den Trotteln der Universität überhaupt von 'magischer Ausstrahlung' sprechen kann, so unterscheidet sich Deine geringfügig, aber spürbar davon." ::Gandalf starrt fast unverschämt zurück::

_Camera_

Oma Wetterwachs hängt einen Kessel mit Wasser über den Kamin, in dem plötzlich knisternde Flammen aufsteigen. Dann setzt sie sich in ihren Schaukelstuhl, der sich von selbst so dreht, daß die alte Frau ihre Besucher ansehen kann.

_Micro_

"So, jetzt dürft Ihr mir erklären, was Ihr von mir wollt."

::Gandalf räuspert sich:: "Ähem, werte Frau, äh, Wetterwachs." ::Sie nickt ihm bestätigend und aufmunternd zu:: "Mein, äh, Name ist Gandalf, und das, äh, sind Sir Neo, Captain Madine und, äääh, Sir Simon."

::Oma Wetterwachs unterbricht ihn:: "Das Gespenst, ja."

"Äh, ja. Öhm. Wir, äh, wir sind... Vielleicht sollte doch eher Sir Neo erklären!"

::Sir Neo lächelnd:: "Danke, Gandalf. Frau Wetterwachs, Ihr müsst verstehen, daß er etwas nervös ist. Vielleicht die ungewohnte Umgebung..." ::Gandalf läuft leicht rot an::

"Wie dem auch sei. Um es kurz zu machen: Wir sind aus einer Art anderen Welt -"

::Oma Wetterwachs verbessernd:: "Anderen Blase, heißt das!"

"Äh, ja. Also, wir sind also aus einer anderen Blase und momentan auf der Flucht. Derjenige, vor dem wir auf der Flucht sind, wird Euch vielleicht bekannt vorkommen, denn einer seiner Vertrauten sagte uns, daß Ihr ihn schon einmal gesehen habt -"

::Ome Wetterwachs unterbicht schon wieder:: "Das klingt ganz nach diesem schwarzgewandeten Clown, Dark Vatter, oder wie er sich nennt, hab ich recht, mein Junge?"

::Sir Neo verblüfft:: "Äh, es handelt sich tatsächlich um Darth Vader, das stimmt!"

"Na, dachte ich es mir doch! Es braucht keine Hexenkünste, um zu wissen, daß der Knilch sich wieder blicken lässt! Und Ihr seid alle auf der Flucht vor ihm?"

::Luke steht auf:: "Vor allen Dingen bin ich auf der Flucht vor ihm. Er ist nämlich mein Vater."

::Oma Wetterwachs pfeift durch die Zähne:: "So ist das also! Ein Familienstreit, aha!"

"So einfach ist das leider nicht. In der Kurzversion ist es etwa so, daß er auf der bösen Seite ist -"

"Ohne Zweifel! Und du bist bei den guten Jungs und er will dich auf seine Seite ziehen!"

"Stimmt auffallend."

"Und Ihr denkt, ich kann Euch helfen, ihn zu besiegen?"

::Sir Neo ergreift wieder das Wort:: "Nun ja, das war in etwa unsere Hoffnung..."

"Ha! Habt Ihr Jungs eigentlich schon mal daran gedacht, daß Vader sich niemals freiwillig in meine Nähe begeben würde? Bevor er das macht, schickt er doch lieber ein paar dieser Maschinen, mit denen er mir das letzte Mal gedoht hat, und gegen die bin ich alles andere als immun! Daran habt Ihr nicht gedacht, wie es mir scheint, habe ich recht?"

::betretenes und ernüchtertes Schweigen::

::Sir Neo hoffnungsvoll:: "Aber vielleicht könnt Ihr uns trotzdem begleiten? Wir haben nämlich vor, bis nach Ankh-Morpork zu reisen, um die, äh, Kollegen Gandalfs um ihre Hilfe zu bitten. Sie haben vielleicht mehr Chancen gegen unsere Verfolger."

::Oma Wetterwachs lacht kurz aber herzhaft:: "Na, dann viel Spaß! Wie ich Ridcully kenne, werdet Ihr ganz schöne Schwierigkeiten haben, ihn dazu zu bewegen, die Zauberer in Bewegung zu setzen. Aber bitte - ich begleite Euch gern! Es ist schon viel zu lange her, daß ich in der Stadt war und Mustrum habe ich fast

genauso lange nicht mehr gesehen... Außerdem bin ich ganz froh, wenn ich Nanny Ogg mal eine Weile nicht mehr sehen muß! Wollt Ihr noch eine Nacht hier verbringen, oder sollen wir gleich aufbrechen?"

::Sir Neo erfreut:: "Na wunderbar! Aber ich denke, ich spreche für alle, wenn wir möglichst schnell nach Ankh-Morpork kommen."

::Oma Wetterwachs steht schwungvoll auf und löscht mit einer kurzen Handbewegung das Feuer im Kamin:: "Na dann! Wenn ich Euch bitten dürfte, Euch nach draußen zu begeben, dann kann ich mich stadtfein machen!"

_Camera_

Madine und Luke stehen auf und gehen zur Tür hinaus, Sir Simon schwebt ihnen hinterher. Nur Gandalf bleibt auf seinem Stuhl sitzen und starrt Oma Wetterwachs gebannt an. Sir Neo muß ihn am Ärmel zur Tür hinaus ziehen.

_Micro_

::Sir Neo erstaunt:: "Gandalf! Was ist denn mit Euch los?"

::Gandalf verträumt seufzend, mit glasigen Augen:: "Ist sie nicht wundervoll?"


	66. Chapter 66

"_Death Star Canteena" ohne Penne all'arrabiata – oder: neulich, in der Kantine der EXECUTOR… ;o)_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kameralog THX 1148

_aboard executor_

_search admiral adama_

_found_

_switch over_

_video_

::Adama und Sagan kommen einen Gang von den Gästequartieren entlang, auf dem Weg zu Vaders Kammer. Vor seiner Tür stehen überraschenderweise Wachen, und zwar keine Sturmtruppen, sondern rotgewandete, schwerbewaffnete Kaisergardisten.::

_audio_

"Nanü? Was hat die denn hierher verschlagen?"

_video_

::Adama will unbeeindruckt an ihnen vorbei, doch eine der Wachen hält ihn auf.::

_audio_

"Bei allem schuldigen Respekt, Mylord - an Eurer Stelle würde ich da nicht reingehen."

::aufgebracht:: "Wie bitte?"

"Sir, wir stehen nicht auf seine Veranlassung hier."

_video_

::weist über die Schulter nach hinten, in die Kammer::

_audio_

"Admiral Piett hat uns gebeten, Posten zu stehen, um das Schiff zu schützen. Er tobt. Einige von uns liegen bereits auf der Krankenstation."

"Er tobt? Was ist los?"

"Es scheint, als hätte er das neuste Kameralog von der Scheibenwelt bekommen und gelesen. Hört selbst."

_video_

::Die Wache gibt den Weg frei, Adama und Sagan treten näher an die Tür und lauschen.::

_audio_

"....schwarzgewandeter Clown. Diese alte, häßliche Vettel! _**Wunderbar**_ findet er sie? Was für ein seniler Tattergreis! Der ist doch unfähig, seinen eigenen Hintern ohne eine Landkarte zu finden! Wunderbar! Also - "

_video_

::Adama tritt zurück und nickt amüsiert.::

_audio_

"Jetzt weiß ich, was Ihr meint. Gut, wir warten, bis er uns ruft. Aber warum Gardisten und keine Sturmtruppen? Wo kommt ihr überhaupt her?"

::in der Stimme klingt leise Besorgnis mit, ein unerwarteter _Gast_ könne sich eingeschlichen haben.::

::Der Gardist, lächelnder Tonfall:: "Wir werden alle paar Zyklen anderen Teams zugeteilt, um alles zu sehen und alles zu können. Der Dienst am Imperator ist nur der Kern unserer Arbeit. Aber da wir... anders ausgebildet wurden - intensiver - und ER für den Großteil der Ausbildung verantwortlich zeichnet, meinte der Admiral, wir wären am ehesten geeignet, hier zu stehen, falls etwas passiert..."

"Ich verstehe. Gut. Derek, was haltet Ihr von Kaffee? Kommt..."

::Der Gardist, zuvorkommend:: „Ich werde Euch holen, Mylord, wenn er nach Euch verlangt."

_video_

::Adama nickt dankend; sie gehen wieder zurück, Richtung eins der Bistros.::

_audio_

::Sagan:: "Wenn wir ihn nicht nach Lancre kriegen... gibt es eigentlich noch andere Dimensionstore?"

"Hmmm... *Ich* kenne nur noch ein anderes... und das führt nicht direkt auf die Scheibenwelt...."

„Was meint Ihr damit? ‚nicht direkt'?"

::lächelnder Tonfall:: „Naja... es gibt da einen recht charmanten Bienenzüchter mit einer fatalen Vorliebe für die Farben schwarz und weiß... und ich meine NICHT Sherlock Holmes!"

::Sagan lacht schallend:: „Ich verstehe. Ja, Bill Tür ist mir auch schon über den Weg gelaufen... Ein überaus sympathischer Vertreter seiner Gattung!"

_video_

::Sie erreichen eins der vielen Bistros der Executor und treten ein. Ihr Erscheinen sorgt für relativ große Verwirrung, doch gemäß eines ungeschriebenen Gesetzes des Schiffs, nach dem hinter dieser Tür alle gleich behandelt werden, bleiben die Leute sitzen und essen vorgeblich unbeteiligt weiter. Adama begibt sich zur Ausgabe, während Sagan sich einen Tisch in einer Ecke sucht.::

_audio_

„Milch und Zucker, Derek?"

„Schwarz, danke."

_video_

::Der Admiral gibt seine Bestellung auf und ignoriert die Kinnlade des Küchenmaats hinter der Theke, die diesem irgendwo auf Höhe des Bauchnabels hängt, dann nimmt er sein Tablett und geht hinüber zu Sagan. Dieser hat einen netten kleinen Tisch gefunden, dessen einziger Fehler in einer großen Grünpflanze darüber besteht, die beinah bis auf den Tisch hängt.::

_audio_

„Gab's keinen Platz mit weniger Gemüse?"

„Schon – aber dann wäre einiges an anderem Gemüse in den Müll gewandert. Seht Euch um – ich fürchte, wir haben einigen hier den Appetit verdorben..."

_video_

::Adama zuckt gleichgültig die Schultern und läßt sich nieder, wobei er geschickt unter den langen Wedeln der Pflanze durchtaucht.::

_audio_

„So. Und jetzt bin ich neugierig, wie Ihr das Zeug durch den Helm kriegt!"

„So..."

_video_

::Adama zieht einen kleinen Schlauch unter dem Helm hervor und steckt ihn in den Kaffee. Vorsichtig beginnt er zu saugen und läßt es gleich wieder fluchend bleiben.::

_audio_

„Cheiche! Heich!!!"

_video_

::Sagan fällt vor Lachen beinahe vom Stuhl und wischt sich Tränen aus den Augen.::

_audio_

„Kes, ich liebe Euch! So viel habe ich seit Jahren nicht mehr gelacht!"

„Betrachtet es als einen Urlaub, Derek."

::Der Warlord wird wieder ernst.:: „Ihr habt recht. Ein solches Benehmen wäre auf der Phönix unmöglich für mich..."

_video_

::Einen Moment lang trinken beide schweigend.::

_audio_

„Im Ernst jetzt – wie kriegen wir ihn dazu, einen Fuß nach Lancre zu setzen, wenn dies wirklich der einzige Zugang ist?"

„Hmmm... und wenn er das gar nicht müßte?"

„Wie meint Ihr das? Wollt Ihr ihn tragen?"

„ICH nicht...! Aber wir könnten fliegen! Eine kleine Jägerstaffel – er in seinem Tie Advanced, Ihr ebenfalls, ich in meinem Blutspeer... einige Flügelmänner..."

„Und schneller wären wir außerdem! Derek, Ihr seid genial...!"

„Und just in time... da ist die Garde, die uns sucht. Gehen wir?"


	67. Chapter 67

_Ein weiterer Geniestreich von Sir Neo – Oma Wetterwachs erzählt, warum sie und Darth Vader zerstritten sind. Natürlich total objektiv, versteht sich. ;o)_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kameralog THZ4712

_Status_ ::logged on::

_Mode_ ::Air::

_Ready. Wait._

_Check funktions..._

_Camera ok. Micro ok. motivator ok. __All other funktions ok._

_Ready. __Wait._

_Camera_

::Fünf Personen und ein Geist wandern einen einsamen, nebligen Waldweg entlang. Das Grün türmt sich erschreckend dunkel seitlich in die Höhe und lässt nur den Weg zurück oder nach vorn zur Auswahl. Die Wanderer sind ein greiser Mann mit langem Bart, der sich auf einen langen korrigen Stab stützt; ein recht junger, dunkelhaariger Mann in einem langen schwarzen Ledermantel; ein weiterer junger Mann mit recht wirrer Frisur, aber zwingendem Blick; ein nicht besonders gutaussehender Mann unbestimmten Alters in einer weißen Ganzkörperrüstung und mit dem entsprechenden Helm unter dem Arm; eine runzlige alte Frau, die einen Reisigbesen in der einen und einen kleinen Reisetopf, gefüllt mit... Dingen in der anderen Hand

und, nun ja, ein Gespenst.

Oma Wetterwachs scheint sich über irgendetwas aufzuregen oder zumindest nicht besonders glücklich zu sein.::

_Micro_

::Oma Wetterwachs frustriert:: "Warum zum blinden Molluskentänzer habe ich nicht gleich daran gedacht? Wozu habe ich eigentlich diesen vermaledeiten Besen mitgenommen? Daß ich den Waldweg fegen kann? Verdammt! Nur weil keiner von Euch dazu fähig ist auf einem Besen zu fliegen, kann ich jetzt den ganzen Weg nach Ankh-Morpork laufen! Es ist zum aus der Haut fahren!"

::Die Mitreisenden schweigen betroffen::

::Sir Neo:: "Es muß doch eine Möglichkeit geben, den Weg etwas komfortabler zurückzulegen, oder? Gibt es nicht irgendwo eine Postkutsche?"

::zu Gandalf gewandt:: "Wenn ich gewusst hätte, daß es von Lancre aus noch so weit nach Ankh-Morpork ist, dann hätte ich ein anderes Dimensionstor gesucht!"

::Oma Wetterwachs entschlossen:: "Wenn wir Glück haben, dann erwischen wir tatsächlich noch in Wilde Sau eine Kutsche, aber wir müssen uns beeilen! Wenn ich nur vorausfliegen könnte, dann könnte ich die Kutsche aufhalten, aber wie ihr ausseht, findet ihr nichtmal den nächsten Baum ohne meine Hilfe!"

::Sir Neo zu Sir Simon:: "Wie wär's mit Euch, Sir Simon? Ihr könnt auch fliegen -"

::Sir Simon unterbricht geschmeichelt:: "Natürlich, aber man gewöhnt sich schnell daran..."

"Wie auch immer. Wenn Ihr aus der Höhe dieses Städtchen, äh, Wilde Sau, oder so ähnlich, finden könntet, dann könntet Ihr die Kutsche zum Warten bewegen, habe ich recht?"

"Ich mache mich sofort auf den Weg!"

_Camera_

Das Gespenst steigt in die Lüfte und verschwindet bald zwischen den Blättern der dichten Bäume. Die Wanderer blicken ihm hoffnungsvoll hinterher - bis auf Oma Wetterwachs, die noch immer zu sehr damit beschäftigt ist sich zu beschweren, und Gandalf, der zu sehr damit beschäftigt ist, Oma Wetterwachs anzustarren. Eine ganze Weile wandert die "Gesellschaft" mehr oder weniger schweigend weiter.

_Micro_

::Sir Neo neugierig:: "Frau Wetterwachs?"

::Oma Wetterwachs ruppig:: "Was?"

"Was genau hat sich denn damals zwischen Euch und Darth Vader abgespielt?"

::Oma Wetterwachs nach einer Weile:: "Das würde dich interessieren, ne?"

::Sir Neo räuspert sich verlegen::

::Oma Wetterwachs geheimnisvoll:: "Also gut, das war damals so: ..."

_Camera_

Das Bild verschwimmt und wird undeutlich...

_Micro_

Sphärische Harfenklänge erfüllen die Luft.

_Camera_

Das Bild wird wieder deutlicher. Der Blick fällt auf das Innere von Omas Hütte. Oma sitzt friedlich am gemütlich knisternden Feuer im Kamin und strickt an überdimensionalen Socken.

_Micro_

Oma summt leise ein Lied vor sich hin. Plötzlich klirrt Glas!

_Camera_

Eine ganz in schwarz gekleidete Gestalt ist durch das Fenster gesprungen und rollt sich gekonnt am Boden ab. Es ist Darth Vader! Sein Helm ist zerkratzt und der Umhang zerfetzt, und dort wo seine Augen zu sein scheinen,

glüht der Helm unheimlich. Oma Wetterwachs lässt vor Schreck die Stricknadeln fallen und schlägt die Hand vor den Mund. Vader richtet sich langsam zu seiner majestätischen Größe auf und lässt sein Lichtschwert aufleuchten.

_Micro_

Das Lichtschwert summt unheilsschwanger in der entsetzten Stille.

::Vader mit bedrohlicher Stimme:: "Nur zu deiner Information, du schrullige alte Hexe! Nicht, daß es überhaupt nötig wäre, aber hiermit teile ich dir mit, daß ich diese Welt hier übernehmen werde - und versuch' ja keine

Dummheiten, ich werde dich nämlich sonst nicht verschonen! Ha!"

_Camera_

Oma nimmt die Hand vom Mund, ihre Augen verengen sich zu Schlitzen. Sie steht langsam auf und greift nach ihrem Besen, der an den Schaukelstuhl gelehnt steht.

_Micro_

::Oma mit vor Wut bebender Stimme:: "Niemand nennt mich eine schrullige alte Hexe! Die Schwarze Alliss war um einiges Älter als ich und sie konnte noch mit bloßen Händen ein ganzes Haus aus Gebäck bauen! Und diese Welt wirst du nicht übernehmen, jedenfalls nicht ohne meine Erlaubnis. Na gut, sie gehört mir nicht, aber sonst gehört sie auch niemandem! Und wenn ich die letzte Bastion gegen eine Invasion bin, dann bin ich bereit!"

::Vader verächtlich:: "Ha! Willst du mir drohen? Mit einem Besen?"

"Dieser Besen hat schon den Rüden Rudolf zur Räson gebracht und mit dir wir er auch noch fertig! Und danach wirst du mir das Fenster ersetzen!"

_Camera_

Beide packen ihre "Waffen" fester und Oma wagt einen mutigen Vorstoß. Mit der Spitze des Besenstiels sticht sie nach vor auf Vaders Brustpanzer. Dieser knackt hörbar und Vader taumelt erstaunt zurück. Doch sofort hat er sich wieder im Griff. Er packt sein Lichtschwert noch fester und starrt Oma wütend an.

_Micro_

::Vader knurrend:: "Das wagst du nicht noch einmal!"

::Oma belustigt:: "Willst du drauf wetten?"

_Camera_

Noch einmal stößt sie zu, doch diesmal ist Vader darauf vorbereitet und tänzelt zur Seite. Omas Hieb geht ins Leere und sie stolpert nach vorn, an Vader vorbei.

Die Vorgänge laufen plötzlich in Zeitlupe ab:

Oma fängt sich gerade noch, bevor sie auf die Knie fällt, bietet ihrem Gegner jedoch ihren wehrlosen Rücken an. Vader dreht seinen Oberkörper in richtung Oma und hebt das Lichtschwertin die Höhe.

_Micro_

Er lacht hämisch - in der Zeitlupe hört es sich an wie das Knarzen eines riesigen Schiffsbalkens.

_Camera_

Omas letzte Stunde - oder Sekunde - scheint geschlagen, denn Vader lässt rasend schnell - bzw. enervierend langsam, doch unaufhaltsam - die Tödliche Laserklinge in Richtung Omas Nacken niedersausen. Vader sieht im Geiste schon das Blut spritzen, als das Lichtschwert auf Widerstand zu treffen beginnt. Doch der Laser schenidet nicht durch weiches Fleisch, sondern prallt am Holz von Omas Besen ab. Sie hat ihn in allerletzter Sekunde hinter ihrem Rücken in einem knochenbrecherischen Winkel und ohne Blickkontakt nach oben gerissen, um ihr Genick zu schützen. Jetzt reißt sie den Besenstiel noch weiter hoch und zur Seite, so daß Vader die Kontrolle über das Schwert verliert und es aus seiner Hand gerissen wird.

_Micro_

Vader stößt einen überraschten und schockierten Laut aus - in der Zeitlupe hört er sich etwa so an: "Wwwwwwuuuuuuuuoooooooooaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh..."

_Camera_

Das Lichtschwert schleudert davon und dreht sich dabei mehrfach um sich selbst.

_Micro_

Wuuuosch - wuuuosch - wuuuosch...

_Camera_

Als das Lichtschwert mehrere Meter entfernt auf den Boden trifft, erschlischt der Laser und der Griff schliddert nutzlos noch ein Stück weiter. Die Zeit erlangt nun wieder ihre normale Geschwindigkeit zurück.

Vader steht perplex und verkrampft aufgerichtet da und starrt den Besenstiel an, der genau auf seine Kehle gerichtet ist und leichten Druck ausübt. Er schluckt nervös.

_Micro_

::Vader verdattert:: "Aber... aber... wie kann es sein, daß mein Schwert nicht durch das Holz hindurchgeschnitten hat...?"

::Oma hähmisch:: "Was weiß ich? Woher soll ich das wissen? Mein Besen scheint Deinem Spielzeugschwert überlegen zu sein, wie es scheint."

"Aber... aber... das kann nicht sein!"

"Und was ist jetzt? Bist du noch immer sicher, daß du diese Welt übernehmen willst?"

::Vader schweigt einige Sekunden, dann richtet er sich plötzlich noch weiter auf:: "Ja. Du musst nämlich wissen, daß ich auch ohne mein Schwert noch nicht entwaffnet bin, ha!"

_Camera_

Ruckhaft hebt er den rechten Arm und streckt ihn vor sich aus, in Richtung Oma. Seine Finger krümmen sich langsam, als würde er versuchen, die Luft zu zerquetschen. Oma schaut ihn verdutzt an, doch sonst geschieht nichts. Vader schluckt ein weiteres Mal nervös. Er öffnet die Hand wieder und schüttelt sie leicht, lockert seine Schultern und beginnt wieder einen unsichtbaren Apfel zu greifen.

_Micro_

::Oma erstaunt:: "Was machst du da? Ist das ein Fingerspiel? Willst du mich vielleicht, äh, hübnotisieren, damit du entkommen kannst?

::Vader heult auf:: "Wie kann das sein?? Wie kannst du immun gegen die Macht sein??"

"Was meinst du mit Macht? Du solltest vielleicht wissen, daß niemand Macht über mich hat, und auch sonst über keine Hexe! Wir sind nämlich unsere eigenen Herren - oder Frauen!"

::Vader wütend:: "Vielleicht bist du gegen die Macht immun, nicht jedoch gegen ihre Auswirkungen! Ha!"

_Camera_

Er streckt die Hand wieder aus und zeigt in eine unbestimmte Richtung. Plötzlich kommt ein schwerer Kessel auf Oma zugeflogen. Sie wirft sich herum und wehrt den heranrasenden Kessel mit der Besenspitze ab, so daß er auf den Boden fällt und dort liegen bleibt. Doch damit ist sie noch nicht in Sicherheit, denn nun kommen aus allen Richtungen Einrichtungsgegenstände auf sie zugeflogen und sie hat alle Hände voll damit zu tun, sie mit dem Besen, den sie fest mit beiden Händen gepackt hat, abzuwehren.

Doch dann ändert sie ihre Taktik und schlägt die Teller, Stühle und Kisten nicht einfach davon, sondern treibt sie gezielt auf Vader, der erschrocken beiseite springt und sofort seinen Angriff unterbricht. Trotzdem kann er

dadurch nicht verhindern, daß das letzte Geschoß, ein schwerer Stahlkessel, genau gegen seinen schwarzen Helm kracht. Benommen taumelt er einige Schritte zurück, doch dann fängt er sich wieder und starrt zu Oma

Wetterwachs hinüber. Jetzt stehen sie sich wieder gegenüber: Oma Wetterwachs mit dem Besen in den Händen und einem wilden Blick im Gesicht auf der einen Seite des Zimmers und etwa zehn Schritt entfernt Darth Vader mit zerbeultem Helm und zerrissenem Cape, noch immer leicht schwankend.

_Micro_

::Oma Wetterwachs kalt:: "So, und jetzt bin ich sauer!"

_Camera_

Ohne den Blick von Vader abzuwenden beginnt Oma Wetterwachs wild mit den Armen zu fuchteln und den Besen herumzuwirbeln. Sie stößt abgehackte Schreie aus und läuft langsam auf ihren Gegner zu. Dieser ist viel zu verdutzt um zu reagieren. Der Besen wirbelt in der Luft und verursacht optisch einen Kreis, dann wird er hinter Omas Rücken herumgeworfen und vorne wieder aufgefangen. Mittlerweile hat Oma Vader erreicht, während dieser wie gebannt auf den wirbelnden Besen starrt. Plötzlich stößt der Stiel wieder vor und kracht erneut gegen Vaders Brustpanzer, der dieses Mal sogar sichtbar Schaden nimmt und Risse bildet. Vader klappt mit einem Stöhnen zusammen und prompt kracht Omas Knie gegen den Helm, so daß Vader mit den Armen rudernd hintenüber auf den Rücken fällt. Ein weiteres Mal wirbelt Oma den Besen durch die Luft und stößt ihn dann mit dem Reisig voran auf Vaders Kehle.

_Micro_

::Oma Wetterwachs sachlich:: "Gäim ower, du Gummifetischist!"

_Camera_

Röchelnd hebt Vader die Hand und schiebt Omas Besen von sich herunter. Dann streckt er sie zur Seite aus und sein ausgeschaltetes Lichtschwert kommtherbeigeflogen. Oma tritt einen Schritt zurück und Vader rappelt sich

benommen hoch. Eine Sekunde lang starren sich beide abschätzend an, dann wendet sich Vader ruckartig ab und läuft auf das Fenster zu. Noch einmal dreht er sich um.

_Micro_

::Vader eisig:: "Ich rate dir, bilde dir nur nichts darauf ein! Ich war dieses Mal vielleicht nicht genügend vorbereitet, aber ich komme wieder!"

_Camera_

Dann springt er durch das Fenster nach draußen und läuft auf den Waldrand zu. Oma tritt über die Glasscherben ans Fenster und blickt ihm hinterher.

_Micro_

::Oma rufend:: "Ich wäre dir sehr verbunden, wenn du dann die Tür benutzen würdest, du Aushilfsbandit!"

_Camera_

Als Vader zwischen den Bäumen verschwunden ist wendet sich Oma kopfschüttelnd ab und beginnt mit dem Besen, den sie noch immer in der Hand hält, die Scherben zusammenzufegen.

Das Bild verschwimmt wieder und wird undeutlich.

_Micro_

Sphärische Harfenklänge erklingen.

_Camera_

Das Bild wird wieder klar und zeigt die noch immer wandernde Gruppe. Alle schweigen, sogar Oma Wetterwachs.

_Micro_

::Sir Neo räuspert sich:: "Wie kommt es, daß du sogar eine filmreife Rückblende zustande bringst?"

::Oma gelangweilt:: "Ich bin eine Hexe, und Hexen können so manches, von dem du überrascht wärst, mein Junge. Übrigens sind wir fast da."

_Camera_

Kaum sind die Wanderer um die nächste Kurve gebogen, als auch schon der Waldrand sichtbar wird. Auf der Lichtung davor sind schon die ersten Hütten von Wilde Sau zu sehen. Rauch steigt aus mehreren Schonsteinen und es ist gespenstisch still.

Die Reisegruppe kommt an den ersten Häusern vorbei und sieht sich um. Nirgendwo sind Menschen zu sehen und auch die typischen Geräusche eines kleinen Dorfes bleiben aus.

Recht schnell erreichen sie den Dorfplatz. Auch er ist leer - bis auf eine reisefertige Kutsche, komplett mit vier Pferden, und einem Geist, der betrübt auf dem Kutschbock sitzt.

_Micro_

::Sir Neo erstaunt:: "Sir Simon! Was ist denn hier los? Wo sind die ganzen Dorfbewohner?"

::Sir Simon seufzt nur::

::Madine mißtrauisch:: "Das sieht wie eine Falle aus! Sir Simon, raus mit der Sprache, was ist hier los?"

::Sir Simon niedergeschlagen:: "Ich sage es doch immer: Ich bin eine mißverstandene Kreatur und niemand liebt mich oder will auch nur in meiner Nähe sein."

::Sir Neo seufzend:: "Ich hätte mir denken können, daß es ein Fehler ist, ein Gespenst als Boten einzusetzen. Na gut, Sir Simon, sagt mir wenigstens, wo der Kutscher sich versteckt hat. Bitte."

::Sir Simon seuzt erneut herzerweichend und deutet dann auf ein großes Holzgebäude, das anscheinend das Gasthaus des Dorfes ist.::

_Camera_

Sir Neo zuckt mit den Schultern und geht mit Madine und Luke auf das Gasthaus zu. Die Türe lässt sich nicht öffnen, doch als alle drei mit ganzer Kraft schieben, entsteht ein Spalt zwischen Ramen und Türblatt. Sir

Neo greift hinein und zieht den Stuhl, der von innen gegen die Klinke gestemmt ist, mit einem Ruck weg und die Tür schwingt ganz auf. Vor den Eindrinlingen breitet sich ein typischer Schankraum mit einigen (umgestürzten) Tischen und Stühlen und einer Theke mit großem Flaschenregal und einem Spiegel in der Mitte dahinter aus. Durch die geschlossenen Fensterläden fällt fast kein Licht. Auch hier herrscht gähnende Leere und Sir Neos Schritte hallen laut auf dem Holzboden, als er langsam hinter die Theke schreitet. Die anderen beiden bleiben an der Türe stehen. Sir Neo blickt sich kurz um und bückt sich dann, um eine im Boden eingelassene Falltür zu öffnen. Sie schwingt nach oben auf und von unten starren mehrere ängstliche Gesichter zu ihm herauf.

_Micro_

::Sir Neo freundlich:: "Ok, wer von Euch ist der Kutscher?"

_Camera_

Mehrere Finger zeigen auf eine Person, die sich erschrocken weiter ins Dunkle zurückziehen will. Sir Neo steigt die kleine Leiter hinunter - die Leute weichen verängstigt vor ihm zurück - und zieht den Kutscher am Arm hinauf in den Schankraum und von dort zur Tür hinaus ins Freie. Luke und Madine folgen ihm.

Als der Kutscher Sir Simon auf dem Kutschbock sitzen sieht, fängt er laut an zu jammern.

_Micro_

::Sir Neo beruhigend:: "Aber, aber, guter Mann, wer wird denn gleich Angst haben vor einem solch harmlosen Geist? Sehen Sie? Er tut uns gar nichts. Sehen Sie, wie friedlich er von der Kutsche steigt und auf uns wartet?"

_Camera_

Verunsichert und langsam lässt sich der Kutscher weiter auf das gefährt zuführen, nicht aber ohne das Gespenst ständig im Auge zu behalten. Als Sir Neo mit dem ihm die Kutsche erreicht und an Sir Simon vorbeigeht, hebt dieser die durchsichtigen Arme in die Höhe und stößt einen schauerlichen Buh-Laut aus. Der Kutscher kreischt auf und fällt in Ohnmacht.

_Micro_

::Sir Neo streng:: "Sir Simon! War das nötig? Der arme Mann ist doch sowieso total verängstigt und wir brauchen ihn, um schneller nach Ankh-Morpork zu kommen - oder wollt Ihr die Kutsche fahren?"

::Sir Simon dreht sich pikiert weg:: "Pha! Und an meine Gefühle denkt mal wieder keiner!"

::Sir Neo zu Gandalf:: "Vielleicht schafft Ihr es ja, ihn möglichst bald wieder aufzuwecken, damit wir endlich losfahren können." ::Wieder zu Sir Simon:: "Und Gespenster kommen in den Gepäckraum!"


End file.
